Unlovable
by Mysty Viaz
Summary: Hurt and confused by her boyfriend, Bella finds support from the two unlikeliest people
1. Chapter 1

****A little something I wrote a few years ago, thought I'd finally share it. Inspired by the Darren Hayes song of the same name, and written to a playlist of Hoobastank and Staind. Recently re-worked and then edited again by my wonderful beta 'Seiftis-forevs-47******'**

****Disclaimer: Characters belong to S Meyer, this is a work of fiction, real life facts may be altered to fit the story.****

**_**Unlovable**_**

**Chapter one**

_Are my lips unkissable?_  
_Are my eyes unlookable?_  
_Is my skin untouchable?_  
_Am I unlovable?_

_Cynical, jaded, faithless, disappointed, disillusioned, used_  
_If I could take back all my sweat, my tears, my sex, my joy I would_  
_My time, my love, my effort, passion, dedication_  
_In case of mistaken identity I gave these things to you_  
_If I sound angry, bitter, sad, infatuated, it's the truth_  
_Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, just a few_  
_Stages of acceptance that it's really over_  
_It's just so complicated and I'm stupid for believing in you_

_You make me feel like my father never loved me_  
_You make me feel like the act of love is empty_  
_Am I so unlovable?_  
_Is my skin untouchable?_  
_Do I remind you of a part of you that you don't like?_  
(Darren Hayes)

Bella's POV

I was, for want of a better word, devastated. I had basically just had my heart handed to me in a colander. I had the chopped up pieces all dried up and lifeless staring me in the face and I needed to get away from the pain. The realization that my life was over at the grand old age of sixteen hit me hard. I wondered briefly if it's just myself that has this unmitigated bad luck with all the men in 'my' life or are all men lying cheating, manipulative lowlifes? I have had two boyfriends so far and they had both done everything they could to completely spiflicate my most vital organ. So I may be an over sensitive teenager, but did that mean that I was any less deserving of having a little respect for my feelings? Or was it really okay for them to rip my feelings to pieces with no mercy? Was life really that mean or was it really just my life?

I knew that I could possibly be partly to blame, I'd been the one who agreed to go out with them and maybe the signs had been there, I'd just negated in my naivety to see them for what they really were. Now I was hit with the realization that I'd end up as the local cat lady of Forks, unlovable and unwanted. My first boyfriend Eric, was the first to thoroughly chop up my heart and my self esteem and no one but the two of us knew the truth about why we broke up. I was the only one that knew that the guy who took my virginity at fourteen was actually gay. I had been way too young and too emotional, it was the biggest blow to my self esteem imaginable. Which again could be part of the reason I'd eventually succumbed to the advances of the dominant overly sexual quarterback.

Now here I was, having run straight from school and I was tired from running all the way to the row of stores in the center of town. The place everyone hung out, the old town hall was sectioned off into lots of small business', from fashion and jewelry, to a tattoo shop. There were a few weeks until the end of the of the school year but most of the high school seniors had left already. I passed several of them as I ran through the building, I rounded the corner heading down the stairs to the basement, for the tiny dress store so I could hide in the changing room until I finally died. As I rounded the final corner I saw Jasper Whitlock sat in his usual position on the ash-can just outside the tiny coffee shop. I saw his bright blue eyes widen when he saw me, I shook my head at him and ran straight passed without speaking. Finally I made it, I threw myself through the curtains of the changing room and into the corner out of sight and I finally allowed the tears I'd been fighting back to fall freely.

I sat on the floor with my back against the changing room mirror, pulled my knees up and rested my head on my knees. With my arms wrapped around my legs I sobbed at my own stupidity for going out with Mike in the first place. I couldn't really regret our time together, Mike had introduced me to some seemingly nice people in his senior classes. People who actually spoke to me instead of treating me like just another silly school girl, like most of the girls my age were normally treated, or at least they seemed to be.

I felt a warm body sit next to me and an arm move around my shoulders, I froze for a second before I looked up to see Jasper sat next to me, holding me close to himself. Jasper was one of the best looking guys in the whole of Forks, all the girls wanted him, he was tall, blond, sexy, nineteen and totally gorgeous. He had bright blue eyes that sparkled with mischief and the most amazing smile, along with what was possibly the most prominent dimples I'd ever seen, I couldn't exactly call us friends but we did talk, that was more than he did with any of the other girls my age. He was a major hottie, despite his demeanor, his black clothes and spiky hair, he was a really nice guy, once he let you see through the strong, silent, tough guy persona. He was one of the few people who actually made me think there were actually men out there that were nice guys. Or at the very least, could be nice.

"Hey, Bella, what's happened?" He asked quietly so that no one else would hear. I sniffed and shook my head as I put my face back on my knees. "Tell me and don't say nothing again, some asshole has upset you, so tell me, what has happened?" He insisted.

I sniffed again and wiped the still flowing tears from my face, "I... I..." I tried to say but I kept hiccuping, I took a few deep breaths and tried again. "I-I just f-found out about all the lies M-mike has been telling everyone about m-me." I eventually choked out.

"What sort of lies?" He asked, with an edge to his voice.

I shrugged. "L-load's from what I can t-tell, but generally telling everyone what a h-horrible person I am." I tried to explain, then something occurred to me, "which is weird as he's always telling m-me what horrible people his friends are." I said, wiping away the last of my tears. Jasper looked at me sheepishly, "damn, w-what did he say to you?" I asked, was there anyone that Mike hadn't spoken to? It felt even more humiliating with it being Jasper.

"Well, he didn't speak to me, I just happened to overhear him say that someone was a total slut for a sixteen year old and they were always lying about his friends, I never imagined he was talking about you." Jasper said.

A sob escaped my lips, "You.. you don't believe that do you?" I asked and I could feel my lip quivering at the horror of Jasper thinking that of me.

"Well, it doesn't sound anything like you to me and if I'd known that he was talking about you, I would have ripped him a new asshole there and then. But then if he's telling everyone that you're not a nice person and he's telling you that his friends are no better, what's he doing hanging with any of us?" He asked angrily. "Not that he hangs out with me, I can't stand the fucker personally." He mock whispered.

"I don't know, what would be the point of turning us against each other?" I asked as confused as ever.

"Well he obviously doesn't want to lose his friends and for all the things he's been saying about you, he still wants to be with you. So maybe it's his sick way of stopping anyone from trying to take you off him? And to stop you going off with any of his friends." He suggested. "That's fucked up, but I suppose it makes sense to him, but one minute he's calling you a slut the next he's saying you won't sleep with him at all, makes no fucking sense at all." Jasper said frowning.

"Exactly, but they all believe him, because I've only been here for two years and he's been here forever." I said sadly. "But I guess that the not sleeping with him might have a small amount of truth in it." I said sheepishly.

"That's understandable, he's a dick, if I were you, I wouldn't sleep with him either." He said grinning, showing me those amazing dimples, finally I smiled back at him, I couldn't help myself, I was a victim of the dimples and compelled to smile at the sight of them. "That's better, that smile of yours lights up the place." He said, making me blush, "so if he's your boyfriend, why won't you sleep with him?" He asked, I ducked my head embarrassed and bit my bottom lip. "What?" He asked.

"It's embarrassing." I admitted, wondering vaguely how I could avoid talking about this subject with him.

"Come on, you can tell your uncle Jazz." He coaxed, pulling me tighter against his side. In all honesty we had never been this close before, or even talked about personal stuff. For some reason though and maybe foolishly I did feel like I could trust him, I always had, more so than even Mike.

"I can't Jazz." I admitted a little grudgingly, not knowing how to explain myself.

"Can't what?" He asked, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"I can't have sex with him." I whispered without looking at him as my face heated to a molten level.

"Why not? Wait is it because you're underage?" He asked in a whisper.

I wrapped my hands over my scarlet face and shook my head, "no, it's because it hurts." I whisper-blurted.

"What?"

"I'm not saying it again Jazz." I said almost whimpering in my embarrassment.

"It's not supposed to hurt Bella, so how many times have you... you know, done it, was it your first time?"

Oh god... "No... we've been together for like eight months, so four times and it hurts more each time." I said into my knees, wondering why I felt that I could talk like this to a guy, especially one I'd always had a bit of a crush on.

"Fuck! That doesn't sound good." He said, "He's not shoving it up your ass by mistake or something is he?" He asked.

I groaned and shoved his shoulder, "No of course not, probably just too tight or something." I offered and I'd swear that he groaned.

"Well you should dump his sorry ass, he must think a lot of you, I mean there's over two years between your ages. Yet he's going to a lot of trouble to hang on to you, I think you should find someone who knows how to fuck a girl properly." He said getting up and pulling me with him. "He certainly doesn't deserve your tears, come on." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the small coffee shop. "So I take it you have seen him today?" He asked.

"No, he's supposed to be meeting me at the diner at four." I said.

"Well I hope you are going to dump him, you can do so much better than that asshole." He said, ordering us two cappuccinos.

"Thanks, though I think I'll give up on guys altogether." I said, thinking that was probably the safest thing for me.

"What? Are you gonna start dating chicks?" He asked his face full of excitement.

"Oh my god, no I'm not." I said rolling my eyes at him, "No need to get so excited." I warned, trying not to laugh, but relieved at the change of mood.

"Fuck I'd pay good money to watch you with another girl." He admitted with a smirk. If I had been capable of blushing anymore I would have but I was sure I was already a dark shade of carmine from head to toe by now.

"Jazz." I complained but was unable to hide my smile.

"Just sayin." He said grinning. Somehow Jasper had managed to do the impossible, albeit for just a few moments, he had taken my mind of my problems and I felt just a little bit less lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

We had just sat down with our drinks when I saw Jasper's friend Edward Cullen walking into the café, he smirked when he saw me at the table. He was easily the best looking guy on the planet, let alone in Forks and yet, just like Jasper I was one of the few people he actually spoke to. He swaggered towards us, his body moved with what I'd imagined liquid sex would look like. Obviously I'm referring to fiction novel sex as opposed to actual sex as the real thing wasn't anything like it was in books. He sat opposite me in the seat next to Jasper, he leaned forward and stole the cookie off my plate, he looked me straight in the eye as he did it.

"Mmmm your cookie tastes amazing." He said with the worlds sexiest smirk in place, obviously I blush a shade of vermilion in response. I looked up in time to see the smirk slide off his face and a frown replaced it. "Have you been crying?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Yes she has." Jasper answered for me.

"Why?" Edward asked not taking his eyes off mine, his voice going from curious to annoyed in a nanosecond.

"Have you heard some of the things that Newton has been saying about her?" Jasper asked and I cringed back into my seat, I really didn't want him to know this, it was too humiliating.

"No, I never listen to anything that comes out of that asshole's mouth." Edward said, "why? What has he been saying?" He asked me, still not taking his eyes off mine, but now he sounded downright angry.

I sat there biting my lip, it was worse than embarrassing talking about all this with the gorgeous Jasper, but it felt even worse with Edward. I mean seriously with his spiky bronze hair and perfect cheek bones and masculine jaw... Urgh that guy was in my opinion the most perfect male specimen on earth, I could feel my face heat up even more. I pulled my gaze from his and dropped my face so I didn't have to look into those gorgeous green eyes whilst they discussed this horrifyingly embarrassing subject.

"Well despite the fact that she can't stand it when he fucks her, so she rarely lets him, he's telling everyone she's a slut and that she's selfish and all sorts of other shit, but it's all fucking bullshit." Jasper said. Oh my god! Ground please swallow me up now, I hid my face in my hands.

"Well firstly, why are you still with that asshat? Secondly I know for a fact that you are far from selfish." Edward said, I lifted my head from my hands and I raised an eyebrow in question at him. "Anyone who rushes to the aid of an old lady after some kids knock her shopping on the floor, then not only helps pick up the groceries but then carries them for her, that is not the actions of a selfish person." He stated.

"H-how did you know about that?" I asked shocked.

"It happened outside of Twilight, the fancy dress store, on Monday," he said and I nodded. "I started work there on Monday." He said with a smirk, that smirk that made every girl go weak at the knees, I was okay, I was sitting down at the time... fortunately, doing everything I could not to react to it, "so why can't you stand him fucking you? I mean I'm not surprised, but if you're still together?" He asked, I just groaned in response, maybe I should leave now before this can get any worse.

"He hurts her." Jasper continued to speak for me, horrifyingly.

"Urgh... Jazz!" I complained, hiding my face in my arm on the table.

"What the fuck!?" Edward said angrily, his hand slamming down on the table and making me jump.

"Not like that, at least I hope not... well when he fucks her, its hurts her." Jasper said in a whisper, looking around to make sure no one was listening in.

"Hello still in the room here, I think I should just go and leave you to discuss this among yourselves." I said well passed the realm of embarrassed.

"No... stay there, this is getting interesting." Edward said, but I still didn't look up. "Hasn't he heard of foreplay?" He asked and I almost laughed.

"If by foreplay, you mean spending two minutes tuning my tits into FM radio, then yeah sure." I said, surprising myself with my verbal vomit, how and why was I sat drinking coffee and discussing my sex life with the two hottest guys in town? This was crazy and my comment caused them both to snort with laughter.

"Honestly Bella, he's a fucking idiot, I know you're only young, but you deserve so much better than that, please tell me you've dumped his ass?" Edward said.

I glanced up at them both and they both gave me looks of understanding and compassion, rather than the mocking looks I was expecting. "No, she hasn't seen him yet, he's meant to be meeting her at the diner at four." Jasper informed him.

Edward sat thinking for a moment. "Isn't that new vampire movie on in Port Angeles tonight?" He asked Jasper out of the blue, "Want to go see it with us?" He asked me, I think my eyebrows went well past my hairline, in surprise. Me out on a Friday night with two nineteen year old guys? I was hurt, not stupid! "No strings Bella, just friends." He added, probably after seeing my expression.

"Maybe some other time, I don't really want to fuel the gossips who think I'm a slut thanks to Mike." I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

He sat in contemplation for a few moments before he spoke again. "Okay, how about we go to the diner, we'll sit at the next table, you can meet Newton and dump his sorry ass and we'll be there for support or in case he starts any trouble, how does that sound?" Edward asked and Jazz nodded in agreement.

"I'd feel better if we were close by, just in case." Jasper said.

"Why are you two being so nice to me?" I asked, bewildered by their actions.

"Well aside from the fact that we are nice guys, though I will deny that if you repeat it," Jasper said with a wink, "we want you to know that not all guys are assholes, plus we consider you a friend and we look out for our friends." He said simply. I think my mouth fell open in shock, I snapped it close the moment I realized is was indeed open.

Edward looked at his watch, "Come on, lets make a move, I want to be there before he shows up." Edward said getting up, he ushered me out of the shop with his hand on the small of my back, I could feel the heat from his hand through my clothes, I bit my lip and tried to stop myself from leaning back into his hand. I mean I know I'm all sorts of confused and mixed up right now, but two of the hottest guys in town just said they consider me a friend... that's like HUGE! And Edward Cullen is touching me! And not because he wants in my panties, no he's doing it because he's nice. _'___Exactly, no one wants in YOUR panties, unless they're gay!'__My inner voice chided me. _'___You're unlovable and unscrewable, get used to the fact that no one will ever want anything more than this from you and you are so damn lucky to get even this.'__My brain told me, I'm so pathetic. I dropped my head in defeat, dreading what hurtful things Mike would have to say to me now.

****~U~****

Edward and Jasper sat at the table next to me, Edward placed his chair directly behind me, so he was close enough to hear anything said at my table. "Fucker thinks he's so fucking cool, treats you like shit then has the nerve to show up twenty minutes late." Edward muttered as Mike walked in, he walked over to me, smacking the waitress on the ass as he passed her. Now who's the slut? Hmm?

"Hey babe, sorry I'm a little late, had to help some friends out... you hungry?" Mike said. "Although you don't need much, I don't want you putting on anymore weight." He said.

I heard Edward growl behind me. "If you think I'm getting too fat for you, maybe you should trade me in, you know get a new girlfriend, skinnier model and all that. Maybe, I don't know... the sort of girl who wants to sleep with you and isn't a slut." I said, my eyes narrowed showing him how pissed I was at his statement, he didn't usually talk to me like that, I was guessing that that was for Edward and Jasper's benefit. I heard Edward chuckle at my statement.

Mike's expression was one of shock and nervousness, "You're not a slut." He choked out.

"Oh..? So why do all your friends say that you told them I am?" I asked and watched him swallow hard, his eyes flashing to the table behind me.

"I don't know what you're talking about, now are we gonna order, I'm starving." He said. As if I was about to let him off that easily.

The waitress came by to take our order, I just ordered a mixed slushie, "Let me enlighten you." I said to Mike when the waitress left shortly after taking our orders. "All your friends are under the impression that you told them I was; among other things, a slut." I said.

"Have you been talking to Jessica and Lauren? Because whatever they say, its all lies Bella." He said. I really didn't want to do this, I was getting angrier the longer I was here. The waitress returned with our drinks and I stood up. "I'm not staying to listen to anymore of your bullshit, I just want to be sure that you understand that I am from now on, your ex girlfriend... you're pathetic." I said, then I proceeded to empty the slushie into his lap, masking my hurt with anger.

"Bella! You don't understand... you can't..." He stuttered out ignoring the mess I had just made over him, he got up and reached for me. "You can't leave me." He said almost fervently.

"Watch me." I said through gritted teeth, pulling out of his grasp.

"Bella don't go... I-I don't want you to go." He stuttered, his eyes darting from me to the table behind, he actually looked genuinely upset, was he serious?

"Why would you want me to stay, if I'm everything you are telling your friends?" I asked beyond confused.

"I... I l-love you, I don't want anyone to take you from me." He said, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me to him.

I pushed against his chest when he tried to lean in and kiss me. "If that's how you treat someone you love, then I'm definitely not interested, now let me go." I said, struggling against his hold. I felt movement behind me.

"You want me, I know you do... I can tell." He said trying to pull me even closer.

"Get off me." I gasped, trying to pull away.

Edward appeared beside me and shoved Mike's shoulder, hard, "Let her go." Edward said through clenched teeth.

Mike released me and Jasper shoved him away from me. "You are a fucking idiot, don't you '**ever**' touch her again." Jazz growled at him. I couldn't believe him, I felt even more hurt now than I did when I found out what he had been saying about me.

Jasper gently tugged on my arm pulling me away from Mike, as I walked towards the door. Edward put his hand back on the small of my back again and started guiding me out.

"I always knew you were a slut Swan... By the way Cullen, you're wasting your time, she doesn't put out very often." Mike shouted over the tables, oh my god talk about confusing mixed messages.

"So you have been taking advantage of a minor?" Jasper said disgustedly, shutting Mike up instantly.

"Fuck this... hang on a sec, I can't leave it like this... and I will feel so much better, if I do this." Edward said then turned to walk back to Mike, hitting him square in the jaw, Mike ended up on the floor. "No one bad mouths my friend and gets away with it, now stay the fuck away from her!" Edward spat at him before walking back to me and the three of us left.

Once we were outside of the diner, I wasn't sure what to do next, but I was grateful to Jazz and Edward and I needed them to know that. "Thanks guys, I mean... I'm really grateful for the support." I said feeling my cheeks getting redder with each word I uttered.

"Anytime short stuff." Edward said musing my hair.

"Hey not everyone can be over six foot tall and besides, all the best things come in small packages." I said in response, making them both laugh.

"Not all things, but in your case I have to agree." Edward said grinning at me.

"Well thanks again guys, I guess I'd better get going, I need to get some groceries so I can cook dinner tonight, so I'd better get going." I said flustered.

"What? You can cook?" Jasper asked, somewhat shocked.

"Of course." I answered, a little insulted by his surprised tone.

"Are we talking heating up beans from a can, or real like... baking?" He asked.

"Are you trying to insult me, if so I really should leave before I slap you." I joked, raising my eyebrows at him, biting my lip so I wouldn't smile.

"Sorry Bella, I'm just not used to girls who can actually cook, come on, we'll help you carry your groceries." He said, I looked up at Edward and he nodded, so we started walking to the grocery store.

"So what are you planning to cook tonight?" Edward asked curiously.

"Well I was going to keep it simple as my dad won't be home till late, so I was thinking lasagna, with salad and zucchini bread." I said.

"They don't sell zucchini bread here, I'd know if they did." Edward said confused.

"I know, I was going to make it." I simply stated and they both looked at me slack jawed. "What? I bake loads of different breads." I said, causing them both to moan.

"Pumpkin?" Jasper asked.

"Of course." I said and he moaned again, "What?!" I asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable with their moans.

"Damn Bella, I think I just became your biggest fan." Jasper said.

"Second biggest, I'm her biggest fan." Edward informed him.

"Let me guess, you are both fans of baked goods?" I asked, feeling elated, as it gave me an idea for a thank you gift.

"You have no idea." Edward replied, I laughed and pulled out a shopping cart as we walked into the store.

A/N

****Beta'd by (my) Lady Seif.****

****Until next time, Mysty xxx****


	3. Chapter 3

****Beta'd by (my) Lady Seif.****

****Chapter three****

After being walked home by Edward and Jasper last night I proceeded to make them some bread to say thank you to them both. I still can't get over how great they both were, despite all the embarrassment, I'd actually enjoyed my time with them. They had made me forget my problems and it almost felt like we could be friends. It had been a long time since I'd felt like this, if I ever had, they hadn't made me feel lonely once and I wasn't used to that. This had been very unexpected in light of the fact that I had been so confused and hurt over my break-up with Mike.

So along with some cinnamon rolls, I put a pumpkin loaf and a zucchini loaf with some soda's in my backpack before heading into town. I was dressed in my low rise jeans and my vintage London Calling, Clash t-shirt, under my denim cropped jacket. At just after eleven I figured it was about time that life in town would start, so I headed out into town in the hope of seeing Jasper. By the time they had left me yesterday, I was feeling surprisingly good, not healed by any means, just not feeling so alone. I still felt pretty worthless and unlovable, but at least I had some nice guys I could talk to for a little while. I was sure that they were the only nice guys, at least the only ones in Forks. It's funny that most people saw them as the troublemakers of Forks. The spiky hair and punk clothes and attitudes were nothing in comparison to all the so called normal looking assholes in town.

I was soon in town and made my way quickly to the old town hall, unfortunately not quickly enough.

"So Mike finally saw sense and dumped you huh? Its about time, never did understand what he saw in you, I mean, really. You must have been a good fuck, it certainly couldn't have been love, like who would love you? You're a freak Swan, plain and fat and that shy act doesn't fool anyone, no one will ever have you now." Jessica spat her words at me, I was shocked by her verbal tirade, she was a senior and I'd never had any dealings with her before. She didn't even know me and here she was reminding me of just how unlovable I was, I just stared in disbelief. "Hello, is there anybody in there?" She said waving her hand in my face, I just stared unable to speak as I fought back the angry tears that were trying to escape.

She was right and I was angry at myself for ever believing in Mike or that I could ever mean anything to him or anyone. I saw Jessica's hand start to swing towards my face, I tried to brace myself, I closed my eyes and waited for the hand to hit, but it never came, what did come next was even more shocking... Jessica screamed.

I opened my eyes to see Edward glaring daggers at her, his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist just inches from my face, he yanked her away from me and stood between us. Looking menacing in his black jeans, studded belts and a Ramones T-shirt, topped off with a black leather biker jacket, making his spiky bronze hair bright in contrast to all the black. Damn he looked hot, no one hit all my hot buttons like Edward did. He continued to glare at her without speaking, that wasn't that unusual he wasn't one to talk much to anyone normally. Jessica started to cringe under his glare, rubbing her wrist she looked up at him.

"You stay the fuck away from her." He hissed through clenched teeth, he looked like he was having difficulty controlling his temper, Jessica nodded and walked away dragging her two friends with her. Slowly he turned around to face me. "You okay?" He asked. I swallowed, took a deep steadying breath and nodded. "Come on." He said and we made our way into the building to find Jasper without saying a word.

"What the fuck's eating you?" Jasper asked when he saw Edward's face, he didn't answer, Jasper turned to me raising an eyebrow in question.

I sighed, "just Jessica reminding me of my place." I said, he frowned and turned back to Edward.

"Fucking Stanley bitch was mouthing off shit right in her face, then as I got to them she was about to hit Bella." Edward said still seething.

"What the fuck? Stanley was going to hit you?" Jasper asked me. "Why?"

I shrugged, "not sure, because I'm fat, ugly and unlovable I guess." I said and they both glared at me.

"Don't ever say that... its fucking bullshit, she's a jealous bitch... with no right to speak to you like that, let alone raise a hand at you." Edward said, he was really angry.

"Come on, lets get out of here." I said sensing the unease.

"Where to?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, but I have something for you both, so..." I trailed off as they stared wide eyed at me.

"Something for us?" Jasper questioned, I grinned, hooked my arms through both of theirs and started to walk out. We stopped at the low wall outside the building and I sat on it, they sat either side of me. I pulled off my backpack and pulled out the two packages, handing the one with 'P' scratched into the aluminum wrapping to Jasper and the one with 'Z' on to Edward.

With his eyes bugging out of their sockets, Jasper gasped as he opened the end of the package, taking a deep breath in as he breathed in the aroma of the pumpkin bread. "Holy fucking shit." He said pulling off a chunk and putting it into his mouth, Edward and I watched, waiting for his reaction. Jasper closed his eyes and I swear he was wearing his 'O' face. Slowly he began to chew and he moaned in such a sensual way that my girly parts throbbed in reaction. Holy shit...

"That good huh?" Edward asked and immediately opened the end of his loaf and started with the same procedure as Jazz had.

"Fuck Bella! This is like edible sex." Jasper finally said as he pulled off another piece and stuffed it into his mouth. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction, I tried biting my lip to tame it but I could feel the ache in my cheeks I was smiling so big.

I turned to watch Edward as he put some zucchini bread into his mouth. The sight of his long fingers in his mouth was quite frankly the single most erotic thing I'd ever witnessed, he closed his eyes as he sucked on each of his fingers and hummed in appreciation. The sight of him doing that was heating me from the inside, almost as if I suddenly had a heater switch on under my ribs, warming my chest.

They both sat there in complete silence as they ate their bread, well silent as far as not speaking goes. But really they were making a lot of noise as far as their euphoric sensual moans were concerned. I had to press my thighs together to try and suppress the urges I was feeling, in reaction to the sounds they were making. I know I was still only sixteen and had only ever had two highly inadequate boyfriends, neither of whom ever made me feel like this. But right now my body seemed to know exactly what it wanted as I listened to the gratifying moans coming from these two extremely attractive men. Hey they were making those noises because of me and I was so turned on that it was beyond embarrassing. I pulled out one of the cinnamon rolls and started to eat it as a distraction. Before I was half way through my roll I realized that they had both hoovered up every last crumb of their loaves and were now eyeing my cinnamon roll with longing. With my roll stuffed half way in my mouth, in a highly unflattering way, I pulled out the bag of rolls and handed them one each. Their smiles were blinding and their eyes sparkled at the sight of more baked goods, I pulled out three soda's to help wash the bread down.

"Seriously Bella." Edward said after a long silence, "That was the most amazing thing I've ever tasted, you are without a doubt truly talented and I can't wait to taste more of you... and your talent." Edward said causing Jasper to splutter out the mouthful of soda he'd just taken. Edward smirked and winked at me, like I wasn't already blushing enough.

"Amen to that." Jasper said after he'd wiped his mouth on his Green Day t-shirt showing me a quick glimpse of his abs, he had such a nice body, well they both did. I turned away quickly so that I wasn't caught looking, wiping my mouth in case I'd actually drooled, one blush morphing into the next.

"Hey, come on." Edward said grabbing my hand and pulling me after him as he walked quickly to the bus that had just pulled up, he got three tickets to Port Angeles, "We're going to watch a movie." He said pulling me to sit next to him on the backseat of the bus, "Its the least we can do after that awesome gift of yours." Edward explained.

"Um, okay..." I said hesitantly, as the bus pulled out.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you from the scary vampires." Jasper said grinning.

"Seriously guys, thanks but wouldn't you rather go with your own dates, I mean you must have girlfriends and I'm sure you'd rather be with them than spending time with me." I pointed out.

"Nope, I'm single and happy to be here and treating you like royalty, if you promise to make me more bread." Edward said, then grinned madly at me, I couldn't help but smile in response.

"Hell yeah to that." Jasper agreed, "Best way to a man's heart is through his stomach and after that insight to how good at baking you are, my heart and stomach are more than happy to spend all of their time with you."

"Wow, I hadn't realized you guys were so easy! A couple of baked products and you're anybodies." I said, smiling still and shaking my head.

They both grinned and nodded to each other. "Only for you Bella." They said together.

"I can't believe that you guys are single, I mean I know at least ninety percent of the seniors were hoping to get either of you as dates for prom." I said.

"Yeah, but none of the girls in school, or even in Forks have anything in common with us. It's kinda boring, having nothing to talk about, in fact we've talked to you more than any of them." Jasper said.

"That's because she's the only one with a mind of her own." Edward muttered.

"Aww you poor guys, girls only want you for sex huh? That must really suck." I said then bit my bottom lip again to stop myself from smiling at my comment and from Edward's. It made them both laugh.

Edward regaled us with tales about odd customer requests from his first week working at Twilight the fancy dress store. Most of the journey was spent in comfortable silence as we watched the scenery go by.

Once we arrived in Port Angeles, the first thing I saw when I got off the bus was a concert poster. "Oh my god, no way." I said excitedly, wondering if I'd be able to afford to go to a concert in Portland.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Look." I said pointing at the poster.

"No fucking way... I'm definitely up for that." Edward said.

The poster was advertising that Hoobastank were playing in Portland next month.

"You want to go?" Jasper asked.

"Me... are you asking?" I countered, not even daring to hope.

"You'd want to go?" Edward asked surprised.

"Are you kidding me, me in the same room as Doug Robb would be a wet dream come true for me." I said without thinking about the words before they escaped, they both stared at me open mouthed. "Okay... what surprised you the most? The fact that I know who Doug Robb is, or the fact that I said... um... well you remember I'm sure." I said blushing every shade of red known to woman kind.

"Both." Edward said, with a smirk.

"That's so fucking cool, you'll come with us then?" Jasper asked.

"If you want, I'd love that." I said.

"What's your favorite song of theirs?" Edward asked and I felt my cheeks burst into flames.

"Um... too many great songs to pick just one." I said, honestly I was far too embarrassed to admit the song on my iPod that had almost two thousand plays on it.

"Then why are you still blushing?" Edward questioned.

"Am I?"

"Tell me? I'm really intrigued now." Edward said, his voice sounding deeper, sexier. As he ran the back of his index finger over my blushing cheek, I think my lungs just imploded in response, I couldn't breathe.

"Me too." Jasper said.

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you are on about, so what are we going to watch?" I managed to ask, desperate to change the subject.

Edward glared down at me, I avoided any eye contact with him, so he lifted my chin until I met his gaze. "Bella what is you all time favorite Hoobastank song?" He asked looking straight into my eyes, his green eyes sparkled, almost dazzling me.

"Insideofyou." I mumbled to myself, Edward scowled at me, causing me to sigh, "Inside of you." I said only slightly above a whisper, closing my eyes as I said it. He was silent so I opened my eyes to see his reaction.

Edward smiled hugely, "I had a feeling you were going to say that." He said then he leaned down and I felt his breath on my ear, "It's my favorite too." He whispered as he put his arm around my shoulders, "Come on, lets go see when this movie starts." Oh my god Edward Cullen just whispered in my ear! That kept the blush on my face even longer, if I don't fan my face soon I might just pass out.

"So you have a thing for Japanese guys?" Edward asked, looking slightly alarmed as we waited in line at the kiosk. Why did he look alarmed?

"Urrr, he's from California." I pointed out.

"But he's Japanese." He said.

"Actually he's only half Japanese, he's also half Scottish, does that mean you're going to accuse me of having a thing for British guys now too?" I asked, watching his eyes widen but he didn't answer. "If you must know I prefer Asian martial artists." I said, as I watched his forehead crease into a frown.

"Why?"

"Jet Li, Tony Jaa, Jason Scot Lee? Err... yeah I guess I have a thing for really fit and ripped guys." I said with a shrug, knowing full well that both he and Jasper were really ripped. I felt the blush spreading back across my face again and turned away from him.

"What's wrong with American guys?" He asked.

"Nothing at all, I have a particular fondness for several." I admitted.

"Anyone I know?" He asked, shit I shouldn't have said that out loud.

"Hey, there's Jasper." I said and almost ran towards Jasper avoiding Edward's question completely. That would have gone down like the titanic if I'd have answered him honestly wouldn't it? 'Oh yes, you and your best friend!' I'd certainly have to kiss goodbye to our friendship if I'd let that little iceberg slip out.

Edward paid for my ticket and Jasper bought me popcorn and a soda, they insisted on it. Just after the start of the movie, one of the characters died after being attacked by vampires and I couldn't help but giggle.

"You think the guy dying is funny?" Edward whispered in my ear and I nodded trying not to go cross eyed at the feel of his breath on me again. Was it weird that Mike had never made me feel like that? "Why is that funny?" He asked.

"The dead guy is played by the same guy who plays the part of one of the main vampires in True blood." I said, he chuckled with me for a second.

"Wait... you watch True blood?" He asked. I just grinned, no need to tell him that I had the first three series on DVD. "You really are a surprising one, you know that... right?" He said, I just smirked at him and turned back to the film.

**_**A/N**_**

**_**The film was 'Priest', just shows you how long ago I wrote this...**_**

****_See you next time Mysty xxx._****


	4. Chapter 4

**_**Beta'd by the awesomeness that is my Lady Seif.**_**

****Chapter four.****

As we left the theater I was struggling to keep up with Edward and Jasper in the outpouring crowd, then Edward stopped suddenly and turned back towards me and wrapped his big hand around mine and Jasper put his arm around my shoulders. "Don't want our favorite baker getting lost." Jasper said squeezing my shoulder.

"How does pizza sound to you guys?" Edward asked.

"Sounds good." Jazz said.

"I don't have money for pizza." I said quietly.

Edward squeezed my hand. "I wasn't going to make you pay for it, Bella. I was going to share mine with you... that's what friends do, right?" He said staring down at me, smiling. No way I could ever resist that smile.

"I can always make pizza, it would be a lot cheaper than buying fresh made, but I'd need to go to the deli first to get what toppings you wanted." I said looking from Edward to Jasper and back, to gauge their response. "And obviously it will be a while longer before we can eat."

"Even better, that's an excellent idea, though I can't imagine the chief being very happy about having the two of us in his house." Edward said. Jasper snorted in response.

"I'm allowed to have my friends over whenever I like, besides he's working late, so he won't be there to shoot you." I said grinning.

Jasper swallowed. "If you're sure."

"Oh I am, so what are we getting for toppings?" I asked as we walked towards the deli, neither one of them had let me go. I was in heaven, sandwiched between the two of them, I could happily die now, nothing could ever be better than this, I thought. Oh no... I started to imagine maggots in my chocolate the second I felt the blush creep up on my face. The very last thing I needed was for my feelings for them to show, I would never be more than friends with either of them, I knew that. I was certain that I would lose that friendship if they ever found out how I really felt.

"I really don't think that the chief meant the likes of us, we aren't like your other friends." Jasper said grinning.

I shrugged, "I don't have any other friends." I admitted.

They both frowned at me, "you've lived here for two years and you have no friends, none at all?" Jasper asked.

"I have two actually, you two." I pointed out.

"And we are the only two you need, I've lived here all my life and you two are my only real friends." Jazz said squeezing my shoulder again.

"Ditto." Edward said giving my hand another squeeze, as he smiled down at me again.

I had to be the luckiest girl in Forks... heck, luckiest girl on the planet to have these two as my friends. I knew it wouldn't last though, my luck wasn't that good and besides they would both be off to college soon. I guess I will just have to make the most of their friendship while I can.

****~U~****

With all the ingredient's I'd need for two meat feast and one chicken and bacon pizza we returned to the bus stop to wait for the bus back to Forks. The stop was outside the jewelers, so I stopped to look in the window as we still had a while to wait. I gasped when I saw the necklace in the center of the display, it was a white gold snake with jade stones for eyes, it was stunning, each link of metal looked like the scales on the snake. I placed my hand on the glass as if I could stroke it, it stood out among all the curb chains and yellow gold.

"That's pretty cool." Edward said.

"It's beautiful." I agreed before turning and going to sit on the bench beside Jazz, slapping his hand playfully off the bag before he stole anymore of the ham that they had bought.

"Does your... the chief work late a lot?" Edward asked, I shrugged, "just so I know if there are nights we shouldn't come over?"

"Don't worry about it, even when he's not working he doesn't come home until really late, in fact I'm not sure if he comes home at all most nights. When he does he's gone before I get up, the only signs I have that he's been home are his occasional dirty laundry and the food I made him has gone."

"Where the hell does he go?" Edward asked frowning... he does that a lot I noted.

"He has his other family in La Push." I said.

"Other family?" Edward almost growled in disgust.

"His girlfriend and her two kids live in La Push, so he spends all his down time with them." I said quietly. Everyone in La Push knew about Dad and Sue Clearwater, though I'm not sure the good people of Forks knew. Well if he was ashamed of it enough to hide it, then he really shouldn't be doing it.

"Does he at least check up on you, talk to you?" Edward asked.

"He pays the bills and leaves money for groceries." I almost whispered.

"It must be fucking lonely as hell, I know what that's like more than most... well not anymore sister, I will be over all the time from now on." Jazz said wrapping his arms around me giving me a hug. I already knew that Jasper had an unhappy home life, I would be happy to be there for him, even if it was just as a friend, I would be the best friend I could be for him.

"I'll be there as often as I can too, anytime I'm not working." Edward said from my other side.

"Then I best make the most of having you both around before you both go off to college." I said, smiling back appreciatively at them both.

"Even then we will be back every couple of weeks, even if it is just for the weekend." Edward said.

"And you can come and stay with us the weekends in between." Jazz added.

"I'd like that very much." I admitted, I wasn't looking forward to them going off to Portland for college in a couple of months. I'd assumed I just wouldn't see them again, now knowing there was a possibility of seeing them again, I felt such relief it almost choked me up. Part of me worried that I was already getting attached and for me that couldn't be a good thing.

****~U~****

I had put out a couple of bowls with pretzels and potato chips on the counter to nibble on whilst I set about making the dough for the pizza base. Edward and Jasper had already half emptied both bowls.

"Don't you need instructions to follow to make this?" Jasper asked as he watched me folding the dough.

"I make pizza's at least once a week, it's not exactly rocket science you know." I said.

"You are quite unbelievable, you know that right?" He asked.

I looked up and he was looking straight into my eyes, I smiled. "Like I said Jazz, it's pretty easy to do."

"I've never had homemade pizza before." He said.

"Me either." Edward said, I turned and he too met my gaze.

"Your mom's never made pizza for you?"

"Nah, my mom's always said its not healthy, so she wouldn't make it." Edward said.

I turned back to Jazz, he smiled and shook his head. "My mother hasn't cooked anything in years, she can't even heat up beans without setting the house on fire."

"What do you eat normally then?" I asked him frowning.

"I just heat up ready meals from the freezer, or go to Edward's... Mom is on a liquid diet, usually Vodka." He admitted with a shrug, giving a little more insight to his life at home... no wonder he was happy to be here instead.

"Well I have a bad habit of always making too much, so you are more than welcome to come for dinner anytime you like." I told him, he grinned in response.

"Thanks Bella, you might get sick of me though." He said.

"Never." I told him honestly.

"Hey, what about me?" Edward asked pouting, I had to bite into my cheek to prevent my reaction to his lips like that. The only man alive who can pull off a duck face and leave you wanting to kiss him into oblivion.

"Well obviously that goes for you too." I said rolling my eyes at him, though inside I was doing a happy dance. I was grateful that I could hide my face as I put the bases in the oven, I was thrilling at the thought of spending more time with them both. I hadn't spent anytime with any friends since I left Arizona over two years ago. I'd forgotten how good it felt, but this was better than anything I'd had before, though that might have something to do with the fact that it was Jazz and Edward. They were both the nicest, kindest and most fun people I'd ever met, the fact that I was falling deeper in love with them by the minute only emphasized my feelings.

Once I had served up the cooked pizza's, we moved to the living room to watch a movie, I sat in my favorite place between the two of them. We had finished eating, well I finished after I ate half of mine, they had eaten all of their own and shared the other half of mine. I was still trying to work out where they put all the food, when there was a knock at the door.

I got up and Jazz paused the movie whilst I checked through the window to see who it was at the door.

"It's Mike." I whispered, confused. Why would he be here?

"Want me to answer the door?" Edward asked, his eyes narrowed and agitation marked his voice.

"No... I'll go, I just don't understand why he's here." I admitted.

I went and opened the door. "Hi," Mike said when he saw me.

"What do you want?" I asked, not quite able to keep the hurt and resentment out of my voice.

"You Bella... I want you." He said. I felt my forehead crease, surely he had to be joking?!

"You lied about me... to everyone." I pointed out.

"I know, I was stupid... I'm sorry I did that." He said.

"You called me some pretty hurtful names, Mike."

"I know Bella, I didn't mean any of it, I really am sorry." He said, looking at me with his lost puppy expression, I sure as hell wouldn't fall for that again.

"You hurt me," I pointed out, "a lot."

"I know, I'm trying to apologize for that, I'll do anything, just take me back." He said, I stared into his eyes and I could see that he believed that an apology was way more than enough.

"Pick up that garden gnome." I said pointing behind him to the offending object that had apparently been there since before my dad bought the house. Mike did as I asked and picked it up. "Now throw it hard against that tree." I said pointing to the tree behind him, he frowned then shrugged and threw it against the tree.

"O-kay." He said slowly, looking from me to the shattered gnome and back a few times. "Was there a point to that?" He asked.

"Now pick up the pieces." I said.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"You just told me you'd do anything." I pointed out.

He sighed, shook his head, then walked over to the tree to pick up the broken pieces, "what now?" He asked.

"Apologize to it." I said.

"Why the fuck would I..." He started to say but I stood my ground and folded my arms over my chest waiting for him to do as I asked. "I'm sorry I broke you, Mr Gnome." He said looking at me like I'd gone mad. "What now?"

"Did your apology fix it?" I asked.

"No, of course not." He said frowning.

"No it didn't, an apology can't fix what you should never have broken in the first place." I said turning and closing the door on him. My Gran had done that to me with a plate when I was younger, it's a lesson I never forgot.

I walked back into the living room concentrating hard on my breathing, I'd held it together in front of Mike but I could feel the tears trying to fight their way out now.

"You are fucking awesome." Jazz said holding his fist up for a fist bump, I tried to smile at him, though I'm not sure I managed going by his expression.

"You okay?" Edward asked patting the seat next to him, so I'd sit beside him again.

"No... but I will be... eventually." I said.

** He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "You are amazing... I'm so proud of you." He said squeezing my shoulder pulling me closer until I was resting my head on his shoulder as Jazz started the movie again. Holy shit Edward just kissed me! ****_'_**__Yes your head, not your lips, no one wants to kiss your lips,'__**my inner monologue snar****l****ed ending my sudden euphoria. I sighed and just enjoyed being held as we watched the movie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_**A/n Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved &amp;/or followed, YOU ARE AWESOME!**_**

****Chapter five****

I had spent all morning thinking about my weekend, seriously I hadn't been this happy in I don't remember how long. I couldn't keep the smile off my face no matter how many times someone tried to insult me, today I was much more able to ignore them. I was just walking around the back of the languages building where I usually eat my lunch and there sat in my favorite hiding place, was Edward. He smiled when he saw me, I was almost giddy at seeing him, I'd missed him from the moment that he left last night.

"What are you doing here?" I asked smiling hugely at him.

"Came to spend my lunch hour with my favorite student." He said winking at me, making me blush even more than I was at seeing him here.

"How did you know I ate here?" I asked shocked but elated to see him.

"I noticed this was your favorite spot to hide, I've passed you enough times over the last year." He said, I busied myself sitting beside him to hide my face, one blush blending into the next at the fact that he had noticed me, maybe I hadn't been as invisible as I'd thought.

"No Jazz with you?" I asked, he frowned slightly and shook his head. "So you are here to steal half my lunch?" I said narrowing my eyes at him, but I was still unable to stop smiling.

"Guilty." He said with a devilish grin, "but..." he said producing a bag from behind him. "In my defense, I did bring a chicken and bacon baguette from the diner for you."

"Those are my favorite." I moaned, they always made them just how I liked them.

"I know." He said simply as he handed me the warm wrapped baguette, causing my face to become heated again.

"I guess I won't mind sharing my banana bread with you then." I told him.

"Damn girl, you are so good to me." He said grinning then rested the side of his head on my shoulder, I leaned my head on his and hummed.

"Ditto."

"Did you just call me a girl?" He asked, making me giggle.

"Well you did just ask me for something I produced from my banana." I pointed out making him laugh.

"You have been hanging out with Jazz and me too long, we're starting to rub off on you." He said.

"Wait... wasn't that what I just said to you?" I said, making us both burst out laughing.

"They grow up so fast... I'm so proud." He said grinning as he took a bite out of his own baguette.

We ate in silence for a few minutes until our quite hiding place was disturbed.

"What the fuck are you doing here Cullen?" I heard Mike shout and it made Edward growl, Mike must have a death wish, he'd never talk to Edward like that, he must think being on school grounds was going to protect him. This was the first time I'd seen Mike since the episode with the gnome on Saturday, I'd hoped my message was clear but the look on Mike's face said otherwise.

"None of your fucking business." Edward said quietly, so quietly it sounded more threatening.

"Anything that involves Bella is my business, so move along so I can have lunch with my girl." Mike answered, coming to a stop in front of us, even sitting down being towered over by Mike, Edward still looked more intimidating.

"Go away Mike." I said not even bothering to glance up at him, Edward was annoyed and I didn't want him to get into any trouble because of me, whether Mike deserved it or not.

"I'm not going to stand by and let him take what's mine, I don't care how tough he thinks he is." Mike said.

Edward jumped to his feet, "Bella is not some object to claim." Edward said glaring daggers at Mike, who actually shrank under Edward's glare.

I jumped to my feet. "Like Edward said I'm not an object and further more I'm not yours either and will you stop accusing people of being something they are not... I'm sick of you Mike, Edward is a good friend and we both know he would never be more than that. So now that's cleared up go away and LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" I said angrily trying not to absorb the truth in my words about Edward.

Mike grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Edward, who was looking at me strangely, until he saw Mike grab me and then he seemed to grow several inches taller. Wrapping his arm around me pulling me away from Mike and moving to stand between us.

"You lay so much as a finger on her again and I will remove said finger and the accompanying arm." Edward growled.

I rubbed my arm where Mike had grabbed me, I've no doubt that it would bruise. I glared at him with nothing but hate, I can't believe I fell for all his bullshit for so long. "I hate you." I said as I fought not to cry.

"You don't hate me, you have just been listening to people poisoning your mind against me, you'll see soon enough that we are meant to be together once I get you alone." He said turning to walk away. He paused then turned back, "you know no one else can have you because no one else would want you." He said and walked away. Then my tears started to fall... why did he have to say that? Why? The pain of that truth sliced though me and I slumped down to the ground and sobbed.

"Hey, Bella honey, don't listen to him." Edward said rubbing my back, he was always so sweet, such a good friend. _'___Yeah a friend, that's all you are ever going to get from a nice guy... friendship, only psycho's want you, to use you. It's a lifetime in the friend zone for you___.'_ My inner voice chided, which only made me sob harder.

Suddenly I was in his arms, Edward carried me across the end of the football field and down the steps to the parking lot. He opened a car door and sat me inside pulling a tissue out of the glove box and handing it to me. Then he closed the door on me. I watched as he walked around the car, I blew my nose and wiped it before he got into the driver seat.

"Wh-who's car is th-this?" I asked.

"It's mine." He said, I frowned which made him smirk. "It was an early graduation gift from my folks... now let me see your arm." He asked, making me frown again. "Where he hurt you."

"He didn't hurt me that bad." I said, which made him frown even more.

"Then why were you so upset?" He asked clearly confused.

"It doesn't matter." I said turning away from his intense gaze.

"You were really upset Bella... we are good friends..." _'___Mmm there's that word again___,'_ my inner voice snarked. "You can tell me 'anything.'" He emphasized, but I shook my head. "Bella, please talk to me." He said taking my hand and squeezing it. "Why were you... are you so upset?"

"Because he was right." I said pulling my hand away to turn to get out.

"Bella wait..." He said practically pulling me back into my seat and pulling the door closed again. "You need to explain, I don't understand."

I sighed and covered my face with my hands as my tears fell silently down my face. "He was right." I said again.

"About what!?" He asked clearly alarmed.

"About me... about no one else wanting me." I stated shaking my head. "Not Eric, not Mike, not my Mom, not even my Dad... I'm completely unlovable." I just about managed to get the final words out before the dam broke and I sobbed.

Edward didn't speak, he just wrapped his arms around me letting me sob into his shirt until my tears dried up and my sobs quietened. "Well I can't speak for anyone else but myself and I can tell you that as my only female friend that you are loved..." He said, I frowned up at him as I pulled out of his arms to blow my nose again. "Jazz and I adore you Bella, we don't have friends, never have really because we've never fit in with anyone before, then you come along and right away you became one of us. So you can't be unlovable, can you?" I just stared at him, blinking until first bell went and Edward reached for another tissue and wiped my eyes.

"Don't listen to anyone else or anything they say unless its positive things about you from now on, okay?" He asked waiting for me to answer, I couldn't speak so I nodded slowly. "Good, you are awesome and amazing and anyone would be damn lucky to have you in their life, I know I am. If others can't see that, then that's their problem and not yours, understand?" He said, I nodded again.

"Thank you." I almost whispered to him.

"I don't need thanking for telling you the truth Bella... now, I'll see you later, after I finish work right?" He asked, I nodded and turned to get out. "I mean it Bella, don't take any notice of anymore of their lies." I nodded gave him the best smile I could manage and went off to my next class grateful that I did at least have a friend who really did seem to care about me, even if he didn't see the truth among the lies.

****~U~****

I'd barely taken ten steps out of school when I saw Edward's car parked on the road, only it wasn't Edward standing leaning against it, it was Jasper. In his ripped black jeans and tight black t-shirt, standing with his arms folded over his chest looking sexy as all hell. His mass of blond spiky hair blowing slightly in the breeze as he watched me, as I walked to him. His cheeky smirk making it impossible for me not to smile at him.

"Hey." He said simply as I walked up to him, he pulled me into a hug, I hugged him back hard, not realizing just how much I had needed a hug.

"Hey." I replied as he released me and opened the passenger door for me, I got in and he closed the door and hurried to get in the driver's side. "I thought this was Edward's car?" I said.

"Yeah, he told me to use it so I could pick you up," he said grinning at the shocked look on my face. "He told me what happened at lunch time and we thought it best all around if you are not left alone when Newton is around. So it's just you and me until Edward gets out of work at five." He said.

"So how much trouble do you think we can get into by five?" I asked, he grinned, "we could go to twilight and annoy the staff." I suggested.

He grimaced. "Nah, though I do need to take his precious car back, we could go to the café or we could go and get matching tattoos." He said grinning and showing off his adorable dimples.

"I'm not old enough to get a tattoo." I pointed out the obvious.

"Garrett is really cool, I'm sure he'd do it if we asked him, Edward and I are going to apprentice under him after college." He said.

"He still won't do it without adult consent." I pointed out, I had looked into getting a tattoo, I had a list of ink I wanted to get.

"That would be where I come in." He said grinning even more.

"I'm not getting matching tattoos and I can't see you getting a swan on your ankle at any point in your life." I said shaking my head as we pulled up outside twilight and got out.

Jasper mumbled something that sounded like, "wouldn't mind getting one on my dick though." But obviously I couldn't have heard him properly, I can't imagine for a second that that would be a pleasant experience.

We went into the store so Jazz could give Edward back his keys. "That's one sweet ride." Jazz said on seeing Edward, who turned to us with concern in his expression. It took him three long strides to reach me, he pulled me straight into his arms and hugged me for a moment, it was sheer bliss. Then he picked me up and sat me on the counter top, he put his hands on either side of my face and stared into my eyes.

"I'm fine." I said, but his gaze didn't falter, "honestly, I'm fine." I tried to reassure him, I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it, closing his eyes for a moment. My heart stuttered at the sight of him, the heat from his body seemed to radiate through me.

"Is this the famous Isabella that I've been hearing about?" Someone asked from behind me.

"Yes Kate, this is my good friend Isabella, Bella this is my aunt, Kate." Edward said as we both dropped our hands away from each other and Jasper handed him his keys.

"Hi Isabella, it's lovely to finally meet you." Kate said, embarrassed I mumbled a greeting back to her, she smiled and turned to Edward. "Does this mean that you will actually do some work now that you have seen with your own eyes that she is okay?" She asked him, he pulled a face at her, then lifted me back down to the floor.

"So what are you two going to do until I finish work?" Edward asked.

"Bells and I are going to go and see Garret, see if we can get matching tattoos." Jasper joked.

"You'd better not." Edward said, he looked at the surprised expression on my face and continued. "Apart from the fact that you are underage, it hurts like a bitch... and you have been hurt enough." He said to me.

_ Underage? o__h look, h__e thinks of you as a child, how sweet_. My inner voice chided, but I chose to ignore her, I deflected by teasing him.

"Oh? I thought unicorns licked them on, I didn't realized it actually hurt." I said making Kate and Jasper snort, Edward just scowled at me, though I thought I saw his lips twitch like he was trying hard not to smile. "How do you know it hurts so much?" I asked curious, "Do you have any tattoos?" I asked and my stomach muscles tightened at the thought.

"Yes and believe me it really hurts." He said, oh god Edward has a tattoo... I really hope that I'm not drooling right now.

"Where is it?" I asked maybe a little too eagerly, then bit my lip to stop the smile that was spreading across my face at the thought of seeing ink on his body.

"Here." He said pointing at his hip, he leaned down and whispered, "play your cards right and I may even show you sometime." He teased, winking at me as he straightened up, making me blush furiously, I'm pretty sure I want to see that, yes very sure actually.

"Well I can show you mine now if you like?" Jazz said putting his arm around my shoulder, "come on Bella, let's go see exactly how much trouble we can get into before Mr Nine to five here gets off... work."

"You'd better take good care of her Jazz." Edward said, I smiled and gave him a small wave as we turned to leave.

"Oh you can bet your ass I will." Jazz said as he held the door open for me.

_**A/N Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think, should I continue?**_

_****Beta'd by Lady Seif, much love. Mysty xxx****_


	6. Chapter 6

**_**A/n Oh wow you guys... thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, faved &amp;/or followed, YOU ARE SERIOUSLY AWESOME!**_**

****Chapter six.****

"So what are we going to do?" I asked Jasper as we left the twilight store.

"Anything you want." He said.

"Well that's helpful... I have no idea, Forks isn't exactly known for it's plethora of activities." I pointed out.

He shrugged, then he must have had a light bulb moment as a smile spread across his face. "I have money for groceries, you could help... then maybe come back to my place and we could make something... maybe some pumpkin bread?" He asked hopefully. His pout and smile combo look was impossible to deny.

"I should have seen that one coming." I drawled, rolling my eyes at him. "Won't your Mom mind us messing up her kitchen?" I asked.

"Nah, she doesn't get home until six, then she'll be in the bathroom for next three hours putting on half her weight in make-up." He said with a shudder.

"Well if you're sure..." I said.

"I am." He said before I could say anything more, he grabbed my hand and we set off to the grocery store. The ease of the way he took my hand never ceased to amaze me, it made it so easy to be with him. Even when he was embarrassing the hell out of me, he was just so easy to be around, always making me feel like... like I belonged almost.

"Hey Jazzy." Lauren said as she leaned out of her car window where she pulled up beside us, he didn't respond. "I have one final History assignment to finish and I'm all done so... how would you feel about helping me with it tonight?" She asked, I think she must have something in her eye because she seemed to be doing a lot of blinking, probably due to the copious amount of mascara her eyelashes were currently holding up.

"Sorry Lauren but Bella and I have plans and a cooking assignment of our own to do." Jasper said; he didn't look at her, let alone break stride as we continued down the sidewalk.

"I'll make it worth your while." She said, still blinking like mad.

"I very much doubt that." He muttered, then cut across the parking lot to the store, his hand stayed tight around mine until he pulled a cart out at the door.

"I don't mind going home if you'd rather be with Lauren." I said trying not to show the hesitance that I felt saying it.

He snorted. "Given the choice of shopping with you or getting my cock sucked by her, thanks but I'm perfectly happy spending time with you." He said picking up a packet of the flour he knew I preferred to use.

"I'm serious Jazz, I know that you are worried about me and I really do appreciate everything you and Edward have done but you really shouldn't have to go without for my benefit."

"Does that mean that you are offering to do it in her place?" He asked, his eyes lit up and he grinned as he teased.

"Wow, she must be pretty awful at it if you'd want me to do it instead." I teased right back, he laughed and put his arm around my shoulder to whisper in my ear.

"Believe me she sucks at it..." He said making me giggle, "in fact she sucks so bad she even makes my cock sick." I snorted in response which made me slap my hand over my face so I didn't snort again. I shoved at his shoulder and walked away shaking my head. "What? What did I say?" He asked catching me up easily, "you're embarrassed? Why?"

"I'm not talking about this Jazz, change the subject." I told him.

"Why not? You can't be any worse at it than her." He continued on regardless.

"Do you have fresh lasagna strips at home or do we need to get some?"

"Oh we definitely need to get some..." He said waggling his eyebrows at me, I rolled my eyes at him which just made him smirk at me. "So why don't you want to talk about it? Didn't you and Newton..?"

"Oh my god Jasper please just drop it..." I said then rubbed my hands over my face as I tried desperately to erase the images in my head as I remembered the one time that Mike tried to get me to do that.

"Oh come on Bella, what is it? You should know by now that you can tell me anything, or even ask me anything, if you want tips I can give you pointers." He said with a wink, I groaned and tried to walk away. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not talking about it in the middle of the veg aisle thank you very much." I said, then suddenly Jazz was all about getting his shopping done in a hurry.

Before I knew it we were out of the store and down the street to Jasper's house, I had hoped he had forgotten about the subject of cock suckers but as I was helping him put away the groceries that we wouldn't be using he brought the subject up again.

"So do I take it that your experience with Newtons Newt were not so good?" He asked, I couldn't help it, the visual of Mike's appendage fit the name perfectly and I burst out laughing.

"How do you know it's a newt?" I questioned almost nervously, I was sure he wasn't gay, but...

"Showers after football, I'd say it was hard to miss but I'm sure you know it's really not." I smiled and sighed in relief before thinking about it. I really couldn't say as the only two I'd seen were pretty much the same size so I had nothing to compare them too. Well maybe I did, after years of not having the internet, my recent perusal had been very enlightening. "So what happened?" Jazz pushed, "was it really bad?"

"That's one way to put it, I guess." I admitted, not sure I could explain further.

"Talk to me Bella." He said but I couldn't look at him.

I sighed staring at the pasta I was holding. "I apparently don't suck at it." I almost whispered then sighed again, not wanting to remember it.

"Oh?"

"Please don't ask... I... I just..." I couldn't go on.

"Hey." Jasper said placing his hands on my shoulders and turning me to face him, I still couldn't look at him.

He lifted my chin until I met his gaze. "What did that bastard do?" He asked getting agitated, I tried to look away but he still had a hold of my chin. "Tell me." He said a little calmer.

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't know." I admitted in a barely audible whisper, heating the room with my face. He raised an eyebrow waiting for me to elaborate. "It's called a blow-job not a suck-job." I blurted out trying to move away from him, pulling the top of my t-shirt up to cover my face.

"You didn't?!" He gasped, then he started to chuckle, he pulled me against his chest, wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face in my hair. "You are so young and innocent... and so fucking adorable." He said still chuckling as he pulled my t-shirt down off my face and swayed us both from side to side as he hugged me. Trying to get away from him was a useless effort, after about a minute I gave up and hugged him back.

"Are you sure there isn't a little blond in you?" He asked, I looked up at him sheepishly, waiting for the onslaught of blond jokes as I shook my head. "Would you like some?" He asked waggling his eyebrows at me again, it took me a second to realize he was referring to his blond... cock..? In me?! No, doubt about it, my mouth fell open, he chuckled pulling me back against him. I couldn't help it, I giggled with him, completely forgetting my mortification.

"Didn't you do sex ed at your last school?" He asked.

"No, they didn't teach it, my last school was run by nuns and my Gran didn't want me taking anything like that... she was very old fashioned." I mumbled into his chest.

"So didn't your Mom teach you that stuff?" He asked and if the thought hadn't been so painful, I might have laughed.

"Considering I only found out who she was after my Gran died and even then she wanted nothing to do with me so... no."

"What?" He asked alarmed but I shook my head at him, I was so tired I didn't want to go into it now, not that I ever would. "And, no one explained anything to you? What about the internet?"

"I have not had access to a computer until recently and no, I've had no one to teach me anything, my whole life has been a series of learning from my own mistakes." I said and his grip on me tightened.

"Please tell me that Newton explained what you should do... he didn't yell at you did he?" He asked, he was getting more agitated by the second, perhaps it would be better if I didn't say anymore. "Bella?"

"Please drop this Jasper, it's in the past, can we please leave it there?"

"Okay, but I need you to know that if you want to know anything, no matter how silly or embarrassing you feel it is, I want you to come and ask me, okay?" He asked, I was sure he wouldn't let this go so after a long sigh I nodded.

Whilst the lasagna and bread were cooking Jasper towed me up to his room, giving my hand an extra tug until I sat on his bed beside him.

"You look so tired." He said, his finger lightly tracing the dark circles under my eyes.

"I haven't been getting much sleep lately." I admitted.

"Is that so? Who's the lucky guy... or girl?" He teased, I shoved his shoulder with mine.

"There's been lots of noises in the yard at home at night, it's usually too dark to see if anyone is there, but it makes me more alert. Just when I start to relax and fall back to sleep it happens again... that's been going on since Saturday." I admitted.

"Since you told Newton to fuck off." He pointed out.

"Exactly." I said with a yawn, I had been wondering myself if it was Mike just trying to unnerve me.

"Come here." He said pulling us both further onto the bed to lie down. "The food will be a while, lets take a nap, you need some rest." He said, I was going to object but he opened his arms for me to snuggle against him and I couldn't resist that. He smelled delicious of deodorant and all boy, he was warm and I was exhausted, he wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair, I succumbed in seconds.

****~U~****

"She okay?" I thought I heard Edward's voice whisper, but I was still on the edge of sleep so I wasn't sure.

"Not really, you wouldn't believe half the shit she's admitted to tonight, she has been through some major fucked up stuff but she's not ready to talk about it." Jasper answered, his body seemingly encasing mine in heated safety. If someone had told me last week that I'd be here today lying in Jasper Whitlock's bed with him wrapped around me, I would have had them committed.

"She just doesn't show her emotions, it's difficult to read her sometimes, but she must have opened up some before she fell to sleep on you." Edward said, I felt the bed move as he sat beside me on Jasper's huge bed.

"She's exhausted... someone has been messing outside the house at night, keeping her awake and scared." Jasper said. "I think we have severely underestimated Newton."

"In what way?" Edward asked, his voice changing from concerned to angry.

"This isn't the first time he's played mind games with her is it..?" Jazz said.

"What do you mean?" I could actually hear the barely contained fury in Edward's voice.

"Think about the things she has admitted to, she's so innocent Ed, I wouldn't put it past him to have been manipulating her all along..." Jasper said but I didn't hear a reply. "Think about what she has said, about him hurting her, what if he's been forcing her all along..." Jasper choked, bringing my mind more into focus.

"You think he was raping her?" Edward said his voice sounding... off somehow, pained almost distant though I knew he was sat beside me, I felt his cool knuckles soothe over my cheek.

"She has zero experience or knowledge, he's a master manipulator, it wouldn't take much for him to make her think she was supposed to let him... He hasn't once taken any notice of her when she says no, you do the math." Jasper's voice sounded as pained as Edward's.

"She must have spoken to someone, her rents? Friends? She would have known, she wouldn't have stayed..." Edward almost stuttered, he sounded like he was in agony. My heart squeezed painfully at the thought of his pain.

I really began to realize then what they were saying, what it all meant and exactly how naive and stupid I had been, I felt my tears begin to run across my face.

"What rents? I don't think they have ever been in her life, just some old lady who kept her sheltered from anything that would give her any experience, probably in the hope that she wouldn't turn out like her own daughter." Jasper said as I let out a sob.

"Oh Fuck, Bella!" Edward almost sobbed as he wrenched me away from Jasper and into his arms. "Please tell me we're wrong, please, please tell me we are wrong." He begged, but how could I? Me? Stupid, uneducated, backward and unlovable, too desperate for affection, it was all true! I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed.

****~U~****

The three of us sat around the kitchen table eating reheated lasagna no one feeling much like talking when eventually Jasper spoke up. "You either sleep here or I come over and sleep at your place, I'm not leaving you alone overnight again."

"You c..." I tried to cut in, but it was a pointless effort.

"He's right Bella, one of us will be with you at all times from now on." Edward said.

"NO! Just no guys, that's just crazy and impossible." I attempted to point out but I might as well have been whistling in the wind.

"As much as we'd never want to do anything if you said no, we are afraid in this case that we are doing this because it's our job as your friends, Bella. We'll be damned if we'll let him hurt you again, ever." Edward said.

"I have school for two more weeks, you have the fancy dress store and Jazz starts work at the grocery store on Monday." I pointed out, I didn't go into the fact that Jazz only got the job because his Mom was sleeping with the store manager. It was sick to think what it took for them to find work in a town that doesn't like them, they were without a doubt the nicest guys in the history of Forks. I sure as hell wouldn't do anything to risk the one job he could get.

"We'll work something out." Edward said nonchalant.

"This is ridiculous, you shouldn't have to rearrange your lives because of me." I argued.

"Bella, what would you do if it was one of us going through this?" Jasper asked, well duh, I'd walk through fire for either of them...

"That's different." I almost sulked.

"How is that different?" Jazz asked, they still didn't get it.

"Because I'm not worth it." I said almost exasperated that they couldn't see that.

"If you think for one second that that is true then you are emphatically wrong." Jazz said.

"But..." I was about to say when Edward stood up suddenly, the chair he was sitting in scraped across the linoleum and fell backwards. Edward leaned forward his hands in fists on the table, I'd never been so shocked, I flinched back instinctively.

"Look, we could leave things as they are and let you have your way... but what if something did happen to you? What if he did hurt you, or worse..?" Edward said choked up. "What do you think that would do to us Bella? Knowing we could have prevented it, it would kill us, we're doing this for god damn self preservation, you are just going to have to put up with us being overprotective okay?" He said almost panting he was so worked up, I didn't say anything, that was the nicest, most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me. The closest thing to I love you that I was ever going to hear, I loved them both so much in that moment that I could barely breathe. I jumped to my feet and wrapped my arms around him. Did I say that they were without doubt the nicest guys in the history of Forks? Scratch that, I meant in the history of the Universe.

"I'm sorry... I'll do whatever you want, I promise." I almost sobbed, pulling away after a moment so that I could go and hug Jasper too.

_**A/N Thanks for reading. So now you have a little of Bella's history, giving you an inkling as to why she is the way she is, what do you think? And how frickin awesome are those two guys? Swoon...**_

_****In answer to a popular question. 'is this a poly story?' That will be a no...****_


	7. Chapter 7

**_**A/n Oh wow you guys... thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, faved &amp;/or followed, YOU ARE SO AWESOME! * KISSES ***_**

****Chapter seven.****

"I should pack a few things so that I can stay with you tonight." Jasper said as we cleaned up the kitchen.

"No, I'll stay with her tonight." Edward said.

"Good luck with telling your Mom what you're doing then." Jasper chuckled.

"I'll tell her I'm staying here." Edward said with a shrug.

"I'm perfectly happy to do it." Jasper said standing up straighter.

"There's no need..." I tried to interrupt.

"Don't you have a date tonight?" Edward asked, smirking at Jasper who frowned at him and shoved at his shoulder.

"It's nothing I can't cancel." Jasper said eyeing me sheepishly.

"No need, like I said, I'll do it." Edward said, "we can go over to my place now so that I can pick up a few things." Edward said, they stood scowling at each other for a few moments, but I couldn't take the sudden unease between them. I had no idea what that was about, I'd barely ever seen them disagree with each other before now.

"So you have a date? Who's the lucky girl?" I asked Jasper to try and ease the tension, but for some reason it just made it worse. Jasper grimaced, glaring daggers at Edward, but Edward grinned at him, who knew what that was about.

"Yeah..." Jasper said turning to look at me. "It's nothing serious though, just a bit of fun... I can cancel if you need me." He said, I thought he looked hopeful but whether that was because of the date or because he was hoping he could cancel, I had no idea.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's about time you went out and enjoyed yourself." I said to him.

"I always enjoy myself with you." He teased, pouting adorably.

"You have needs I can't fulfill, you should go out more." I pointed out, though I sure had to control my face so he wouldn't see how much I didn't mean that. I turned to Edward, "both of you." I said, though I couldn't look him in the eye as I said it, was it so wrong that I wanted to keep my boys to myself?

"Nice try, but it's not gonna happen." Edward said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. "Come on, I need to shower and change, possibly get something to sleep in unless that is... you want me sleeping naked with you?" Edward teased.

"You are not even slightly funny you know." I muttered, the whole time in my head I was screaming YES! YES! YES! I want you naked! _'___In your dreams baby, you know____that's never gonna happen___.'_ My inner voice narked, damn her I was enjoying that thought so much and she has to ruin my visual. I sighed, of course I knew that it was never going to happen, but it was a very nice visual.

Whatever the tension was between them it didn't last long, by the time we arrived at Edward's parents house they seemed to be back to normal. I was anything but, I'd never met Edward's Mom, I'd seen her around town but I had never spoken to her... I was nervous as all hell about meeting her now.

"Will you relax." Edward said rubbing his hand up and down my arm, "this is no big deal Bella, you are just a friend and she's my Mom... nothing to worry about." Edward said. _'___And there you have it, conformation again that you are nothing but and will never be more than JUST FRIENDS! He doesn't want anything else with you.'__My merciless inner voice vocalized. Hey Edward Cullen is my friend and he has his arm around my shoulders, so screw you assbutt, I screamed back in my head.

"Hey Mom." Edward said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, are you boys hungry... oh..!" She said when she spotted me standing between Edward and Jazz, "and who is this?"

"This is our friend Bella, Bella Swan." Jasper said rubbing my back as I almost shook with nerves, Edward walked over to his Mom and kissed her cheek, stealing one of the raw carrots she was chopping up.

"The chiefs daughter?" She asked. _'___There, see, so inconsequential that he hasn't even mentioned you to his mother before now___.'_ Assbutt snarked. I ignored her, didn't want to scream 'I fucking hate you' and accidentally say it out loud, now really wasn't the time to make that sort of monumental mistake.

She gave Edward a look that I recognized, my Gran wore that look a lot, it was the 'what the hell are you playing at?' Look. "Yes Mom, anyway, we've eaten already, is it okay if Jazz and Bella hang in the TV room, I really need to take a shower." Edward said in a rush.

"Sure, but why don't you just shower later?" She asked, but I didn't hear any more as Jazz walked me into what had to be the TV room, just one TV but it took up half the wall, I think it might have been taller than me, it was ginormous.

"He won't get in any trouble will he..? Because of me?" I asked Jasper sheepishly as he flopped down into the big squishy looking sofa.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, Edward's always honest with his Mom so she'll believe him." Jazz said.

"What? No... he, he can't Jazz." I said almost panicked, the last thing I need is someone asking Charlie if it was true about him not giving me so much as the time of day... he'd be pissed... at me!

"Stop!" Jasper said grabbing my waist and pulling me down so I ended up sprawled half on the sofa and half over his legs. I looked up at him from his lap and he grinned down at me before he helped me sit up beside him. "Edward won't say anything if he thinks it may affect you in anyway, he... we only want to take care of you. If to do that we have to tell the occasional white lie, then so be it. We've told you enough times we won't do anything to hurt you... okay?" He said reassuringly, he backed it up by running the back of his fingers over my cheek. "We only want what's best for you." He said staring deep into my eyes, begging for me to understand I guess, I had to look away as his look was so intense and he was so close, sheesh get a grip.

"So who is this date with?" I asked pulling my face away from the circles his fingers were drawing on my skin. "Should I be jealous?" I teased, well I tried to make it seem like I was teasing.

He laughed throwing his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close as he picked up the TV remote and switched on the TV. "Not at all, she couldn't compete with you on her best day." He teased back.

"Are you purposely not telling me who it is?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder and looking up at him.

He sighed. "It's just Maria, it's not even a date... not really." He admitted, but I scarcely heard him, god, anyone but her... Maria was a twenty one year old college drop-out, who worked cleaning jobs all over town to pay for her coke habit among other things. "I know what you're thinking." He said looking down at the frown on my face. "She's promised not to be under the influence tonight."

"I have no right to say anything, it's your life, but..." I said hesitantly.

"I know..." He said and kissed my forehead, making my head spin. "I've lived with my Mom long enough to know all the signs, if I suspect for a minute that's she's on anything I'm out of there. I hate drugs Bella, I wouldn't be meeting her if I thought she'd be on something."

"Okay, not my place to say anything anyway..." I said shrugging it off and hoping he was right.

"Actually you have more right than anyone, you are my friend Bella, I know you are just looking out for me and I really do appreciate it." I looked up at him sheepishly. "I mean it, you and Edward are the only people I care about, oh maybe Mr and Mrs C and their family too. So please don't be afraid to tell me if you think I need to be told something, I don't always see things clearly so I'm counting on you to point me in the right direction."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Jazz." I said honestly, I couldn't bare to see either him or Edward get hurt.

"Like I said, it's not really a date... it's just taking care of my needs for the night." He said then grinned when he saw my blushing face. "What? It doesn't bother you, me talking about her giving me head, does it?" He asked, well its not like I could do that for him, I thought and I turned my face away from him, not wanting to go there again. "What is it?"

"Nothing." I insisted turning to look at the TV.

"No-no, something is obviously bothering you... what is it?" He asked again, I felt my face getting hotter, what the hell am I going to say to him? "Hey," he said moving my face to look in my eyes again.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Bella?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Well, definitely not something I can help with, is it? It's not exactly the sort of thing a friend can help you with, so I guess you have to go somewhere for it!" I pointed out, trying to laugh it off, I can't believe I said that out load. Why? Why would I say that? I'm such an idiot.

He shifted uncomfortably, moving a cushion over his lap, _'___well now you've made him uncomfortable, great job there friend___,'_ Assbutt added, just to intensify my mortification. "Don't you think you have been dealing with enough crap, without worrying about me so much?" He asked, _'___Nice brush off, see, he can't even sit still he's so disgusted at the idea of you sucking his cock, little miss hornblower. Look he is squirming around so much that his cock is probably trying to crawl back in on itself at the thought of you so close to it.'__Assbutt said in my head, seriously if she doesn't stop I'm going to have to hit something.

"I just wish..." I started to say then changed my mind.

"What?"

I sighed, "Why her Jazz, I know I don't know her, but..." I tried to explain, badly, maybe I should have just not said anything,

"You're worried about me getting mixed up with her drug habit." He finished for me, I looked up at him sheepishly and nodded. "I know you're worried, but we have hooked up a few times and she knows I don't want any kind of relationship with her. She's always been cool with our arrangement, so as long as she's not on anything when we are together, then I'm okay with it." He explained.

"Just be careful." I warned, he kissed my nose and grinned at me.

"Thanks for caring."

****~U~****

It wasn't too much later when Edward dropped Jazz off at home to get ready for his non date, date, then he drove us back to my house.

"I'll leave my car here." Edward said pulling up outside the house three doors down from mine.

"Why here?" I asked.

"If someone is going to come into your yard tonight, they won't if I have my car parked in the driveway." He pointed out.

"Good point, though wouldn't that be a better deterrent?" I asked.

"I don't want to stop him, I want him where I can get my hands on him, that way I have an excuse for beating the crap out of him." He said.

"I don't want you to get hurt." I said, the thought of Edward getting hurt was painful.

"Hey." He said stroking my cheek, "I'll be fine." He insisted. "Come on Buttercup, lets get you inside... so that we can spend the night together." He joked, waggling his eyebrows at me, my stomach did a double flip at the idea of spending the night with him and because of the sweet nickname he'd given me. _'___He named you after a weed, yeah, that's sooooo sweet, not!'__Assbutt said.

"That is so, not amusing." I said in answer to them both, I was obviously seriously disturbed, I was actually referring to my own inner musings as a separate entity and I'd named her Assbutt. I think three days with hardly any sleep was really getting to me.

Edward held me close as we walked up to the house, his eyes scanning the yard and the surrounding forest. "You go inside and lock the door, I'll take a look around then come back, don't let anyone in until you hear my voice okay?" He asked, then squeezed my shoulder before ushering me inside once I had the door open.

It was only a few minutes later when Edward knocked twice on the back door, "It's me Bella." I opened the door for him and he locked it behind him. "You go take your shower and get ready for bed, I'll make sure everything is locked up and find a movie for us to watch, okay Buttercup?"

I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a yawn and nodded, "Better make it a short movie." I said yawning again.

"As you wish." He said, before turning me around and slapping my ass, it wasn't a hard slap but I yelped out of surprise. It actually felt kind of nice, though any touch from Edward felt pretty darn good.

"There is soda in the fridge, help yourself." I called down when I was half way up the stairs.

"Any..?" He started to ask.

"In the pantry." I answered knowing he was asking for bread, I could sense his grin from the top of the stairs.

When I came back down stairs dressed in my royal blue PJ's I found Edward on the sofa, an empty plate beside him, which he moved so that I could sit beside him. He had changed into sleep pants and his chest was bare... Holy hell he was spectacular to look at, damn... the things I'd like to do with that man. I'd never be able to be with Edward the way I wanted, but that didn't mean that I couldn't appreciate the fine view. He pulled the throw around us and I snuggled under his arm as he held me close. I always felt so safe when he had his arm around me, he made all the anguish and pain of my past disappear, if only for a little while. The opening credits to True blood started, it was the very first episode and I looked up at him surprised by his choice.

"Strange choice." I commented.

"You wanted something short, I figured one episode would be okay. We can watch one every night." He suggested, with a shrug.

"Have you seen these before?" I asked curious.

"I have them all on Bluray, Buttercup." He said.

"Oh, urm... won't it get a little, urr... uncomfortable for you, you know... watching the sex scenes?" I stuttered embarrassed.

He laughed, "not as embarrassed as you obviously." He said, then reached over to turn the lamp off, though the room was still lit by the light from the TV. "We are both fans of the show and we've seen them before, if it will make you feel any better we'll watch it in the dark so I can't see you blushing."

"Fine, but if the sex makes you horny, you can keep that shit to yourself." I said hiding my face against his bare, smooth, hard chest, the light smattering of hair on his chest almost calling for my fingers to run through it. Not to mention the hair running from his naval and disappearing down below the waistband of his pants. What was I saying again?

"As you wish." He said leaning his face on my head, but then I gasped when I spotted the edge of his ink showing just above the low slung waistband of his sleep pants. "What's wrong?" He asked when I gasped. I couldn't stop myself, I ran my fingers over the exposed ink.

Edward let out a very odd noise that was sort of a cross between a growl and moan, then pulled my hand away. "Not tonight, I'll show you some other time." He said quickly almost like he was short of breath, as he grabbed a cushion and placed it on his lap covering his hips completely to keep me off them I assume. Okay, that's twice that's happened to me today, I just seemed to be making my friends uncomfortable today.

"Sorry... I didn't mean..." I spluttered out.

"Bella, it's fine, you tickled me and I, I need to use the bathroom." He said getting up and taking the cushion with him, then he practically ran up the stairs to get away from me. _'___Niiice, he can't even tolerate skin to skin contact with you, you repulse him so much he ran away..___.'_ Fuck you Assbutt, I hate you!

Ten minutes later Edward still hadn't come out of the bathroom, so I switched off the TV, he could just let himself out of the house if he wanted to leave. I went to my room and curled up in my cold bed, how could I have been so stupid? Why did I touch him like that? I had ruined it, frightened away my friend, I'm such a loser, Assbutt was right. I felt the horrific pain in my chest and a sob escaped my lips as I curled around my pillow.

"Hey, Buttercup what happened?" Edward asked crawling under the covers beside me and pulling me into his arms.

I clutched him to me, relieved that he was still here. "I-I th-thought you'd l-left." I just about managed to say.

"Why would I leave?" He asked stroking his hand up and down my back, "I'm not going anywhere, not without you." He said kissing the top of my head, it was almost painful to hope that he meant that.

"I-I thought you were disgusted because I t-touched you." I said.

He lifted my chin and then wiped away my tears. "I could never be disgusted with you, ever." He said, then he took my hand and placed it flat over his heart and held it there. "See, not disgusted, just really ticklish." He said.

"Really?" I asked and then bit my lip to stop myself from smiling, I flexed my fingers against his chest.

"Don't even think about it." He said narrowing his eyes at me, I could have started a tickle war at that moment, but I was so relieved that he was still here that I let it go. After all I was lying in bed with Edward holding me in his arms, nothing was worth more than that. Just then something banged against the bins in the street and Edward jumped out of bed to look out of the window.

A few minutes later he returned to bed, climbing back in beside me and pulling me into his arms again. I went without hesitation, "its all arranged for next Monday." He said.

"What is?" I asked, not sure what he was referring to, I was too lost in the warmth of him holding me.

"Jazz will pick you up from school on his bike and drop you off at Twilight on his way to work, then you'll work with me until we finish at five." He said but it was too dark to see his face, so I had no clue to what he was thinking.

"And Kate won't mind?" I asked.

"She said that with the extra help during the week she can let James leave a few hours early each weekday he works, then he can work all day Saturday instead, so she's happy." He said, I tried to not let my disappointment show, I wouldn't see much of Jazz next week, but I would get to see more of Edward.

"When did you arrange this?" I asked confused.

"I called them whilst you were in the shower." He said, I felt him shrug.

"So I won't see much of Jasper next week?" I asked for conformation, no need to mention that I'm okay with it if I get more time with him instead.

"It's only for a week, then you will finish school and will be with Jazz until two thirty every day." He said, I nodded, I could live with that. I loved spending time with them both, I didn't want to miss any time with them if I could help it.

Twenty minutes after the first disturbance there was another one, this time it was a loud bang against the fence in the back yard, Edward went to look through the window, but again he saw nothing and came back to bed. Fifteen minutes later we both got out of bed and made our way in the dark down to the kitchen.

"I'm going to sneak outside in a minute, so that I am out there when the next disturbance occurs. I don't care what you hear or how long I am gone, you do not come outside, understand?" He asked.

"But what if you are hurt?" I asked nervously.

"Then I'll be working my way back to the door and will tell you when you can open the door." He said. "You do not open the door for anyone but me, okay?" He asked, so I nodded. "I need you to give me your word Bella, that you won't come out and you won't let anyone in but me." He said.

I sighed, "I promise."

"Okay, you lock the door behind me, okay?" He said as he unlocked the door, I nodded and locked it the moment he closed it behind him. I was worried sick, what if something happens to him? What if its an ax murderer and not Mike? I shook that idea out of my head, I could dream up enough problems without going there.

Minutes later there was a bang against the gate followed by scuffling but then it was quiet but for some faint muffled sounds. It was a full seven and a half minutes before I heard Edward's voice at the door.

"Bella, honey, it's Edward... let me in." Edward said from right outside the door, I opened the door and pulled him inside before locking the door again. Edward turned on the light but I had already gasped and grabbed a hold of his arms, that had been lit by the moonlight coming through the back door window. "I'm fine Bella, really, its not my blood." He said as I pulled him over to the sink and turned on the faucet.

"Who was it?" I asked as I used a clean dish towel to clean the blood off his knuckles.

"Newton, I don't think he'll come round again in a hurry, but I will stay with you still just in case." He said.

"Oh Edward... your hands." I almost sobbed when the blood had washed away and left cuts and bruises on his knuckles.

"It's nothing, I'll be okay Buttercup, seriously don't worry about it." He said, but I went to the freezer anyway and wrapped another dish towel around a bag of peas and placed it over the worst of the cuts on his right hand. "Come on." He said urging me back into the hallway, "let's go back to bed and see if we can finally get some sleep."

**~U~**

"Goodnight Buttercup." Edward said pulling me close to his side as I continued to hold the frozen peas on his hand. His other arm was around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"You don't like it?" He countered.

"It's not that I don't like it... I just wondered why you would name me after a weed." I admitted.

He chuckled, "It's from the 'Princess Bride,' it was my favorite movie when I was little, I thought it suited you." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Okay Poison Oak, if you say so." I said making him chuckle.

"So I'm an annoying rash now?" He asked.

"Hey if I'm an invasive weed, then why not." I pointed out.

"I think you might change your mind after seeing the movie." He said.

"So what would you prefer me to call you?" I asked.

"Goodnight Buttercup." He said switching off the bedside light.

"Goodnight Edwaaard." I said with a yawn, he mumbled something that sounded like, 'you can call me The dread pirate Roberts,' but I obviously misheard, that didn't make any sense at all.

****A/N Yes this is a HEA story, it's just going to be a bumpy ride getting there. I really hope you are still enjoying it, plz let me know, love always Mysty. xxx****


	8. Chapter 8

**_**A/n Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, faved &amp;/or followed, YOU are seriously AWESOME! Luvs U sooooo much!**_**

**Now on with your xmas prezzie... EDWARD!**

****Chapter eight, (Outtakes 1)****

Edward's POV

I'd just showered and changed and was walking back into my room when Mom walked in, looking at me pointedly. "What?" I asked, going for nonchalance, though I knew what she wanted to say.

"She's very young."

"She's just a friend Mom." I said not meeting her eagle eyed gaze.

She sighed, "don't you think you have enough problems fitting in around here without courting the police chiefs under aged daughter?"

"Not courting, just friends." I said again, her eyes searching my face, I could feel them as I looked for clean sleep pants."

"Hmm, so you said." I knew that she knew better, but that really was the truth, there was nothing going on between us, Bella wasn't ready for more.

"Anyway she's seventeen in a couple of months." I pointed out, I'm not sure why I felt I needed to say that, but I felt I should point that out.

"Edward, you will be leaving for college before then, please don't do anything else that could ruin your future." She almost whispered her eyes clenched shut in pain.

"I'm not!" I said exasperated, then sighed when I could see the disbelief in her eyes. "Look, if you need the truth then I will give you what I can of it, but just bear in mind that I can't tell you much as it's Bella's life so it's her story to tell, not mine." I said finally meeting her scrutinizing gaze, she waited silently for me to continue. "She's been through a lot of shit Mom, she's struggled alone for so long and finally she has friends to turn to, friends who care about her." I said.

"She has her own family too." She pointed out, folding her arms across her chest.

"No, she doesn't, she's like Jazz and me, she doesn't fit in anywhere, but she does with us, we care about her..." I said.

"Well that is pretty evident, neither one of you can keep your eyes or hands off her." Mom said.

"That's just it, we're waiting for her to break down or something... but she needs us Mom, have you any idea what it feels like to be needed?" I asked.

"I have a vague recollection, you haven't needed me in years."

"That's not what I mean..." I said getting more exasperated, this was too difficult to explain without going into detail.

"Then explain it to me, otherwise I am not letting you go out again tonight, don't think I don't know you are planning to spend the night with her." She said, her eyebrows raised daring me to contradict her.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to repeat it to anyone... not even Dad."

"I don't keep secrets from your father, I don't intend to start now." She said.

"Then I can't tell you."

"Is this something illegal?" She asked.

"No, nothing like that, but if Dad found out he may be obliged to contact the authorities." I said sitting down on my bed and burying my face in my hands. I felt the bed move beside me and Mom's arm wrapped around my shoulders as she hugged me to her.

"I won't tell your father... unless I think it's necessary, but please, talk to me Edward." She said moving her hand to rub my back. So I did, I told her as much of what we had figured out about what Newton had done to Bella, about her lack of parental guidance, all of it!

"Oh that poor child." Mom sobbed before I'd finished.

"So, you see why Jazz and I need to protect her?" I asked, she wiped the tears from her face and I handed her a tissue from my bedside table. "We think he's been trying to get into her house at night, she's been scared and alone and getting no sleep since Friday. I have to stay with her Mom, I can't let him touch her again." I said almost in a sob myself.

"But surely her father knows she's been seeing this boy, someone must know what's been going on."

"She didn't even know Mom, she's so sweet and innocent and everyone treats her like shit, from what I can tell her 'father'..." I said using the word _father_ like a curse word in his case. "Has been encouraging him, the whole town thinks he can do no wrong."

"Oh sweet Jesus, that poor child... you wouldn't..." she paused. "I can trust you not to hurt her though?" She asked looking up at me.

"She's the loveliest, kindest, sweetest, most adorable girl I ever met, I'd die before I hurt her." I said emphatically.

"Does she know that she has stolen your heart?" She asked, I gasped and opened my mouth to protest, but what was the point... she was right. I shook my head, because lets face it, Bella had no idea.

"How could she not know? It's written all over your face, Jasper's too." She said making me grimace, I loved Jazz like a brother but he wanted the girl I loved, he didn't love her like I did. Jasper was still screwing around with Maria, I hadn't so much as looked at another girl since Bella started to hang out with us. "I could tell you the exact date she took your heart..." Mom said getting my attention back, "that day you took her to the diner, I'd never seen you smile like that... you were already in love with her I think." She said watching my face closely. I couldn't deny anything, I'd gone straight to Garrett and made him do my tattoo.

I sighed. "She doesn't know because she is so convinced that she is unlovable, that's she's not worth it. I very much doubt she'd believe either of us if we told her how we felt." I said.

"Then it's up to both of you to show her that she is worth it..." She said, my mouth dropped open and I stared at my mother in shock. "Not like that, she's not seventeen yet, no I mean by the way you treat her, show her how much you care... I know you don't like anyone to know how much of a teddy bear you are, I think in her case you need to do just that." She said.

"I'm trying, but a lifetime of being made to feel like you are not good enough isn't going to change overnight." I said. "Especially when I have to protect her from everyone else." I said sadly.

She kissed my cheek. "Okay, just promise me that if anything happens, anything at all... you will call me immediately."

"I will." I promised.

"And the three of you should come here for dinner on Sunday, I'd like the chance to get to know her myself."

"I'd like that too, thanks Mom." I said kissing her cheek before I ran back to the bathroom to get my toothbrush.

I said a quick 'see ya' to Mom before I ran back downstairs to the TV room where Bella and Jazz were waiting for me. I felt my body stiffen when I saw Jazz's arm around Bella, she looked comfortable beside him. For now though she needed us both, so as much as I hated it, I was going to have to deal with it. Not the easiest thing in the world to do when I get hard every time she so much as touches me, the girl had me wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it. Just thirty-five minutes and I already missed seeing her, I watched the smile light up her face as I walked in, damn... she is so freaking gorgeous! I really hoped that having me around tonight would give her the peace of mind she needed to sleep. Though there was a tiny part of my brain, tiny but getting bigger the more I thought about it. The part of me that hoped she'd be worried enough to need me in her bed with her, there was nothing in this world that felt as good as I did when I held her in my arms. She was the one, my Princess Buttercup, my first, last and only love, I just wish I knew how she felt about me. She hides her emotions so well most of the time, it's difficult to tell. It's only when Jazz or I hold her that any of her true emotions come out, usually when she's upset. And there is nothing that can make me angrier than seeing someone upset her, all I want to do is protect her, it's the least she deserves. If she'd let me, I'd give her the damn world and if she were to pick me I would. But if she were to pick Jazz I would be prepared to share, I just couldn't give her up. Were the roles reversed though and she picked me, I wouldn't be able to share her, it might be fucked up but its true... I want her for myself but I will take what I can get, for now that is friendship, I will treasure being her friend, it's enough... for now.

**_**A/N **_**_**Thanks for reading.**_

****Beta'd by Lady Seif, Kisses, Mysty xxx****


	9. Chapter 9

**_**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, faved &amp;/or followed, YOU are totally AWESOME! Happy NEW YEAR to you all :* Beta'd to death by Lady Seif because she too is amazingly awesome.**_**

****Chapter nine.****

The final week of school was over in a rush, I got to go to Edward and Jasper's graduation which was fun, with the exception of seeing my father there in support of Mike. Dad thought I was there for Mike too and insisted we go with his family to dinner. I told him I didn't want to and that Mike and I were no longer together but he wouldn't hear me. No matter what I said, he insisted that Mike was the best I could ever get and I should be grateful he wants to be with me. I couldn't stay and listen to him praising St Mike any longer so I feigned illness and went home with Jazz and Edward to have dinner with Edward's parents, aunt and Garrett, Kate's boyfriend. I'd made them a graduation cake, it was huge so I couldn't believe when at the end of the night it was almost all gone.

I quickly got into a routine of spending my mornings with Jasper. Sometimes we'd go for long rides on his motorbike, or hiking in the forest, or simply staying out of the rain and watching a movie. Yesterday we'd been on the internet and looked up different breads and pastries, so we'd spent most of the morning shopping in Port Angeles for the ingredient's before Jazz had to drop me off to work at Twilight. Working with Edward was always fun, yesterday he'd spent the afternoon chasing me around the store wearing vampire teeth.

"I vant to drink your blood." He'd said.

So I of course replied with, "Bite me!" Then screamed and ran off when he tried to bite my neck, he caught me easily and pinned me on my back on top of the pallet of new stock we were supposed to be unloading, then Kate had sprayed us with the new super soaker she'd just filled with water. Fortunately Edward was on top of me so he got the worst of it. Kate made him walk around in wet clothes for the rest of the afternoon, which made him sulk but he refused to take the vampire teeth out. We messed around a lot at work, but Kate was always... ALWAYS playing jokes on everyone. Most of the time she had a buzzer strapped to her hand and every time she touched you, she'd give you an electric shock. After a few weeks I think Kate broke my blush, you'd think that Edward and I were dating the amount she teased us. It never seemed to bother him though, he'd just grin at her teasing, not bothered at all, in fact I think he rather enjoyed it, secretly I did too. It just got worse when Kate started calling me Princess Buttercup, I really should watch that movie, I think I'm the only person who hasn't seen it. I was forced to walk around in a tiara everyday for a week, apparently it was my punishment for not having seen the best movie of all time. As everyone who worked at the store seemed to be a little crazy, none of the customers seemed to really notice. I didn't argue with the best movie of all time comment as I hadn't seen it, but as far as I was concerned, the best movie of all time was 'How to train your dragon.' Edward barely left my side at work and seemed to be perpetually happy seeing me wear the tiara.

Everyone of the staff at the Twilight store were great, but I had to admit that I loved Kate. She was fun and caring and surprisingly we had a lot of the same tastes, we couldn't have got along better if we were related. But the best thing about working here apart from being close to Edward all the time of course, was the amount I got to know Garrett. I'm not ashamed to say that I was completely intimidated by him in the beginning, but the man was a rock star, all muscles and tattoos. Seriously talented at art, as well as a great teacher, I could totally see why Jazz and Edward wanted to apprentice under him. I'd never met anyone so fiercely loyal and I'm sure I never will, he was tall, taller than Edward and Jasper and he was very muscular. The very strong silent type, who stood back and observed rather than joined in with conversations between us. He was covered in tattoo's even up his neck and on his head, with a black widow spider coming out of his ear and onto his face. He had piercings; in his nose, eyebrow, cheek and lip, he was generally scary looking. He always wore black jeans and black t-shirts with various logo's for his shop on them. I'm pretty sure he'd still be in just jeans and t-shirts in the dead of winter. He was as tough as they come, he obviously loved Kate very much and she him, but it wasn't until after the day that Kate had told him about my past, that I really got to know him.

Overnight there was a profound change in him and his attitude towards me. He soon made me realize that despite the way he looked he was without a doubt the kindest, most openhearted person I'd ever met. He'd started calling me Princess, like Kate did but eventually he would greet me with open arms, he gave the best hugs ever.

Edward stayed at my house most nights, Jazz only occasionally as he was seeing Maria a lot more these days. He said something about needing the relief more often, but never explained why, I was okay with that. The weather had actually been really hot and dry for Forks so I'd been reduced to wearing little tops and shorts most of the time. I teased Edward and Jazz so much they eventually gave in to me and the heat and started wearing shorts too. I don't know what they were so worried about, they always looked good no matter what they wore.

I was quite surprised to discover that I was attracted to hairy legs, let alone men's feet, I spent an abysmal amount of time staring at Edward's bare feet on my coffee table. I know that he is well over six foot tall but seriously, his feet are huge, I put my bare leg next to Edward's, he was sat beside me and I could feel his eyes on me as I measured the tip of my toes against his foot. My foot was only just over half the size of his, I threw my leg over his and tried to measure my big toe against his.

"What are you doing?" He asked, sounding bewildered and amused.

"Nothing." I whispered as I gaped at the difference in size, chewing on my bottom lip as I continued to stare.

"You're up to something." He said moving his arm that was over my shoulders and pulling me into his lap. "What are you up to?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said again, which just made him chuckle and start tickling me, I squirmed on his lap and tried to get away.

"No! Stop it, please..." I squealed.

"Tell me." He said crossing his arms over me and tickling the opposite side of me so that I was pinned against him.

"Okay, okay, just stop." I choked, panting.

"So?" He asked.

"I just have never looked at a guy's feet before..." I admitted.

"And?"

"They're so, big..."

"And you know what they say about guys with big feet?" He asked.

"They need really big boots?" I asked, he hugged me tighter as he chuckled into my hair.

"So what did you discover about my big feet?" He asked.

"I don't know, I guess I never thought of feet as sexy before now." I admitted, I could hear him grinning.

"You think I have sexy feet?" He asked. "Are you developing a foot fetish? If so you can totally suck my toes I won't mind."

"Eww, that's disgusting." I said, trying to wriggle out of his embrace.

"No it's not, I just said I'm okay with it if that's what you want to do." He said holding me even tighter to stop me squirming.

"I think I'll survive without thanks." I muttered as he moved his face off my head and slid his nose up my neck to my ear. I froze as the sensation that caused throughout my body. I'd had my hair up in a ponytail a lot lately as it was cooler, Edward seemed to enjoy having access to my neck. I had no idea why, but I am certainly not complaining, my insides quivered every time he touch me.

"So, is it just my feet you like or are there other parts of me you find sexy too?" He whispered in my ear. Head spinning, stomach crunching and Kegel exercising muscles in my shorts in response, I blinked a few times until I could think straight, my heart was racing.

"If you are looking for someone to boost your ego, then I really think you should find yourself a girlfriend, I'm so not getting into this." I said.

"You started it, you said you thought I had sexy feet, I just wondered if it was just my feet you found sexy? Besides I'm pretty sure there isn't a woman alive who would tolerate me staying with you all the time, let alone every night in your bed." He said.

"True, but I'm still not stroking your ego." I pointed out. I could feel his wicked smile in response.

"My ego is just fine, though he too is more than happy if you change your mind, we are both very open to being stroked." He said. I gasped and turned in his arms.

"You are so bad." I giggled as I shoved at his chest.

"Hey, what can I say, you are so easy to tease and I just love it when you blush." He said loosening my ponytail as he buried his face in my hair again.

That was the thing about spending so much time with both Edward and Jasper, we were now so much closer as friends and I found it easier to talk and joke with them. It didn't however change much in how I felt about them, except that my feelings might be even stronger now. I loved them both so much for what they did for me, how they treated me and especially for how they made me feel. I'd never been this close to anyone in my entire life, so I couldn't really express how I felt, I just knew that they meant the world to me.

****~U~****

Mike only showed up once after the night that Edward had beaten the hell out of him, it was about two weeks later, both Jazz and Edward had stayed over. They were both outside with him for ages, it wasn't until three days later that I heard Mike had to go to hospital for stitches. Apparently my dad was looking for the people who were responsible for jumping Mike. I wouldn't know if it was true, I hadn't seen or heard from my dad since graduation and he hadn't been home for weeks. Not since I'd stopped leaving out extra food, this fact really freaked Edward out and it wasn't much later when Garrett changed all the locks in the house just in case it was Mike getting in. I pointed out about doing my dad's laundry, but in truth I hadn't really had to do that in months.

****~U~****

Dinner on Sundays at the Cullen's turned out to be much easier than I thought, after a few weeks of this I was arriving early and helping Esme and Kate with getting dinner ready and I always made dessert. Esme was really sweet, I had worried that she wouldn't like me hanging out with her son, but she was more than happy with our friendship. She'd ask me endless questions about my life, I only agreed to fill her in when she started to tell me stories about Edward and Jasper growing up. Like the time when they both got ill from playing out in the snow all day so were made to stay indoors, when they were eight. Esme thought they were tucked up in bed sleeping when she heard a commotion in the hallway. She found them both in a bloody pile at the bottom of the stairs with a broken plastic sledge. There was blood everywhere from Edward's broken nose.

This Sunday however, Esme told Jasper and I to stay the night, so after a shower in Edward's bathroom I changed into a pair of Edward's old boxers that were too small for him now and one of his old t-shirts. On the front of the t-shirt it said:

**Hello, My name is Inigo Montoya.**

**You killed my father.**

**Prepare to die.**

Apparently it was a quote from that movie again, I still hadn't gotten around to watching it yet, but I think that was now more to annoy Edward than anything. He seemed to take it personally that I still hadn't watched it. He'd ask every night if I wanted to watch it, I'd wrinkle my nose and say not tonight, he'd sigh, smile and say. "As you wish." He said that a lot for some reason.

"What?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom to see both Edward and Jasper sat on Edward's massive bed waiting for me. I had my arms folded across my chest self consciously as I didn't have my usual sleeping underwear with me.

"Oh, nothing..." Edward said, grinning so widely I thought his cheeks might just split open.

"What?" I asked turning to Jazz.

"I'm guessing he likes seeing you in his clothes." Jazz muttered.

"That's crazy talk, though its a good thing you don't wear this anymore, if you wear this again people might start asking why its all stretched." I said indicating my chest, they both just stared at me like they had never seen breasts before. "What?" I asked when I got no response and they just kept staring.

"Where did those come from?" Jasper asked, indicating my chest.

"I found them in the cabinet, thought I'd try them on for fun."

"Well, you didn't have them when you went in there and I'd definitely remember if I had something like those in there." Edward said, still staring. I crossed my arms back over my chest, self conscious of them both staring still. "I'm sorry." Edward said getting up and moving towards me slowly, cupping my face with one of his hands and taking my hand with the other. "It's a guy thing, we can't help but stare." He said before dropping his hand from my flushed face and tugging me over to his bed.

"You're not wearing a bra?" Jazz said, as I sat on the bed near the headboard and slid under the sheet so I could cover myself to stop their staring.

"Obviously." I muttered under my breath, Jasper rolled over and moved up the bed to sit next to me.

"Hey." He said resting his head on my shoulder. "They weren't there when you came to bed last night."

"Oh my god Jazz, will you please stop staring at them." I said elbowing him.

"Can't, they're a-mazing."

"Oh my god." I said pulling the sheet up higher until it was under my chin, "I sleep in a bra at home, okay." I said covering my face with my hands.

Edward slipped into bed on the other side of me. "Why would you squash those into a bra to hide them away?" He asked.

"If you don't stop staring I'm going home alone, besides... isn't it obvious?" I asked, they both shook their heads and growled 'no,' but I'm not sure which question they were answering. I sighed. "These have grown a lot in the last few months, I only have sports bras and being as your reaction was the same as the guys at school, why wouldn't I hide them? I get called fat enough as it is without these making my life more intolerable." I pointed out.

Jasper threw his arm around me just as Edward pulled me into a hug, so I ended up being squashed between the two of them.

"Smug bastard." Jasper muttered after a few minutes.

"What is it?" I asked pulling away from them slightly to see their faces.

He frowned at Edward, who I could see was grinning like crazy. "Definitely not fat and most definitely not something to hide." Edward said looking down at where my chest was pressed against him.

"Pervert!" I said shoving him away, admittedly the closer we all became the more open they had been with me, but still this was way beyond embarrassing.

He laughed as he pulled me back and moved us until we were lying down. "Can't argue with that." He said still chuckling. "I'll talk to Mom tomorrow, she can take you shopping to get something that fits so that you don't have to squash those magnificent assets." He said, pulling me closer as Jazz lay down on the other side of me.

This was a different experience altogether, in my bed, where there was barely room for two let alone the three of us. I lay on my back in the hope that gravity would lessen my breast size, which it did considerably, but they were still obvious through the sheet.

"If you two don't stop staring, I'm telling everyone about you both sharing a bed together." I said. No one said a word, but the light was turned off instantly.

It was a while later before anyone spoke, I felt Edward turn onto his side and he placed his arm over my waist to pull me closer to him.

"Tell me about your parents." He said.

"There isn't much to tell, I don't really know them and what I do know is mostly guess work." I said.

"Tell me what you do know, I want to know what makes you, you." He said.

"I hardly think they have had anything to contribute since the whole DNA contribution thing, but I think that my Dad got drunk and slept with my Mom at a party in college, he was on a break from his long time girlfriend or something. My Mom only got in touch with him to let him know she was pregnant and he didn't want to know, in fact he denied having been with her as he was back with his girlfriend. Mom was so upset that she wanted an abortion but Gran wouldn't let her, after I was born she left home and left me with Gran." I explained ending with a shrug.

"So what happened when your Gran died?" Jazz asked.

"I'm still a minor so they found my mother's name on my birth certificate and she wanted nothing to do with me. So they contacted my Dad and I think they threatened to expose that he had abandoned his daughter, if he didn't take me in. I used to see him about once a week in the beginning, then he arranged for me to have credit at the grocery store so he didn't come over so much. Then when he introduced me to Mike..." I said but Edward interrupted me.

"He introduced you to that fuckhead?" He growled.

I nodded, "he saw it as a reason not to bother with me, once he had Mike looking out for me." I explained, Edward got up suddenly and it sounded like he'd ripped the door from its hinges but he couldn't have as he slammed it behind him, causing me to jump almost out of my skin.

"It's okay." Jasper whispered as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "He's just really pissed at your parents right now, he needs to vent." He explained.

"But why is he so bothered by this? It's not bothering you." I pointed out.

"Not my house to smash, but believe me, right now I'd really like to break something, preferably Newton's face, or maybe the DNA contributor's face, chief of police or not, either would do, maybe both." He said, squeezing me to him. "You deserve so much better than that." He said.

Edward came back not much later, apologizing and trying to pull me away from Jasper.

"Hey this is my hot water bottle, go get your own." Jazz said.

"She is my hot water bottle, you've just stolen her from me, now I want her back." Edward said.

"No chance, she's mine, all mine." Jazz said pulling me further away from Edward.

"Hey, you have Maria keeping you warm most nights, Bella is my bed warmer." Edward argued finally pulling me away from Jasper, who humphed, growled something under his breath and sat up. I just lay there shocked at the subject, I thought they were messing with me, but now Jazz seemed genuinely upset.

"That's not fair." He complained.

"Oh my god, it's worse that being stuck between Tanya and Maggie when they are arguing, you two are worse than a pair of girls." I told them.

"Who's Tanya?" Edward asked and I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, "what?" He asked.

"That is priceless." I said still giggling.

"What is?" They both asked.

"Tanya has been saying for weeks that she has and I quote 'had you both multiple times' and was 'servicing you' Edward every day." I informed him, making him snort. "Not sure that's even possible as apart from when you are at work, you are always with me. But now you say you don't even know who she is... totally priceless." I said giggling again.

"Wait... Maggie is Liam's little sister right? Fuck... that's her friend, the bleach blond stick insect with the socks in her bra isn't it?" Edward asked with a shudder.

"Socks in her bra?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah totally, that chick is so skinny her bones must be like chicken bone thin, if those tits are real I'll eat my mothers cooking." Jasper said. "Wouldn't be with a chick like that, ever, fucking her would probably break her bones, which could slice off my dick.. nu uh not a chance in hell." Jasper said, though I only heard half of what he said as I was laughing so hard.

__**A/N Thanks for reading. As always let me know if you are enjoying this story...**__

**__Mysty xxx__**


	10. Chapter 10

**_**Thank you all so much for the reviews, you guys are so AMAZING! Kisses!**_**

****Chapter ten****

I woke up boiling hot the next morning, I was flat on my back with one of Jasper's legs wrapped around one of mine, his fingers inside the top of my underwear which technically meant that he had his hand inside Edward's boxers, I had to stifle my giggle at that thought. Edward's leg was wrapped around my other leg and his hand was under my t-shirt and skimming the underside of my breast. This intimate touching alone made my heart race, but the thing that really made me gasp though, was the fact that I could feel both of them... well, their morning wood at any rate, pressing against each of my thighs. Mostly owing to the fact that they woke before me, I'd never experienced this before, I was more than slightly traumatized by it now. Initially I was turned on of course, I mean who wouldn't be? But then I took notice of the size of them both, easily bigger than the size of Mike's er... wood. That was when I realized that, if it hurt like hell with Mike, there was no way in hell that I could ever be with either of them the way I wanted to be. The thought of never being with Jazz that way I could live with, but Edward... It would just not be physically possible. I felt the crushing weight of this fact in my chest and my stomach, I slid out of bed and just about made it to the bathroom before I threw up. I had obviously begun to hope, it was a fools hope.

I had fought against my self-conscience for weeks but all I had been doing was fighting the inevitable. I could never be anything but friends with either of them... never anything more, I threw up again. I hadn't realized just how much I had wanted... more.

"Bella?" Jasper called from the bedroom, but it was Edward that reached the bathroom first.

"Buttercup?!" He almost cried when he saw me on the floor next to the toilet.

I slowly looked up at his beautiful, worried face, the face of my friend, I felt my lip begin to quiver as I dropped down to the floor, heart broken for wanting something that I now knew for certain, I could never have.

Edward lifted me off the floor and sat me in his lap, moving my now damp hair off my face and Jasper knelt in front of me wiping my face with a damp face cloth. I could give them no more than friendship, I was just too tight, it wasn't possible for me.

"No more what? What's too tight? Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked as he stroked my hair, I hadn't realized that I'd said that out loud, I certainly hadn't meant to.

"Bella, Baby?" Jasper said as he caressed my face. "What's wrong, does your stomach hurt?" He asked as he searched my face for answers. No, not my stomach... it's my heart, I think its broken, I could feel the tears run down my face.

"What's broken?" Jasper asked, worry written all over his face.

"Bella?" I heard Esme call as she rushed into Edward's bathroom. "Sweetheart what's wrong? Are you sick?" She asked feeling my forehead.

"I, I..." I tried to speak but for some reason I just couldn't find the words and I sobbed instead. I heard them talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying, I could feel fresh tears on my face. I was even more emotional than ever, maybe it was my period? I tried to think what day it was but I couldn't, I needed to check that.

"It's just you and me now Sweetheart, can you tell me what made you sick?" Esme said, I blinked and looked around, it was indeed just the two of us, I was so out of it, I hadn't even noticed my guys leave the room. No, not my guys, not really, not anymore...

"I think... I think I must be getting my period, I'm so emotional and my brain isn't functioning right." I said, she smiled sympathetically.

"Let's get you dressed and home, or would you prefer to eat first?" She asked.

"Just a minute to freshen up and brush my teeth, then I should really get home." I said.

"Okay, but if you need anything, anything at all... please let me know, okay?" She asked, she was just so nice, I managed a smile and nodded. She left me alone in the bathroom.

****~U~****

It was quiet in the car on the way home, I could sense Edward side glancing at me and Jasper's eyes from the back seat, but they never said anything. The way I'd been acting they were probably worried I'd burst into tears at any given moment, well I did feel like I could if truth be told. Once we arrived I thought Edward would just drop Jasper and I off before going to work, but he came around to my door and opened it. He took my hand in his and led me up the porch steps to the front door.

"I'll be fine, I'm just a little emotional, but I'm not sick." I said to him. "Get going or you will be late for work." I told him.

Jasper took my keys from me and opened the front door, but the noise that followed made no sense at all. A cold breeze rushed noisily through the house as if the back door was open but was wedged to prevent it from slamming shut. They both changed instantly, Edward moved me towards Jasper who pulled me into his arms and Edward grabbed the first thing that came to hand, which just happened to be a fishing umbrella. As we moved towards the kitchen we could see glass all over the floor, lots of it, someone had smashed the window of the backdoor in. Edward and Jasper grabbed knives from the drawer and we moved from room to room quietly checking that no one was in here. Jasper holding me tight to his side as Edward took the lead, but nothing seemed out of place, nothing until we reached my bedroom. We had searched the entire house first and no one was there, and nothing but the broken window was out of place. However, my bedroom was trashed, my closet door was open, clothes slashed to pieces and thrown everywhere. My underwear was gathered in a pile on the bed, all ripped to pieces.

"What the fuck? Is that..?" Jazz said, wide-eyed as he looked down at my ruined underwear.

"Newton!" Edward growled.

"He's jizzed all over her panties, the sick fuck." Jazz growled.

Oh my god, he really was sick! Why? Why would he do this? I felt my legs give out as my room began to spin around me.

****~U~****

"Mrs C, it's Jasper, something has happened, could you come to Bella's? No... Yeah, soon as you can... No, I'm gonna call now, okay." I heard Jasper on his cell.

"Hey." Edward said to me as he stroked my hair, I was lying on my sofa, Edward was kneeling on the floor beside me.

"Hey Kate, it's Jazz... er yeah I am... no, no nothing like that... yeah, something has happened at Bella's. No you don't need... I, okay, see you in a few." Jasper said before he hung up. "Your Mom and Kate are both on their way over." Jazz said as he sat on the armrest beside my head.

Okay, so I was not having the best day, I thought to myself as Edward and Jasper fussed over me and tried to get me to eat breakfast. I couldn't face having any food, I'd just end up losing it if I did, maybe I should just go back to bed and forget this day ever happened. Then I remembered the state I'd seen my bed in, I was almost positive that I wouldn't want to sleep in it again. I was certainly going to be burning my clothes and sheets that's for sure.

****~U~****

"What are you trying to say, exactly?" Kate asked Edward. "Are you telling me that our Princess isn't safe with your Mother and I?"

"No, I didn't say that, I just think it's best if I come with you." Edward said.

"Shopping for girl's clothes?" Kate questioned, he shrugged. "If you think coming along will get you an inside look into her panties... Well I think your mother might have a problem with that." Kate continued teasingly, I blushed and looked anywhere but at Esme.

Edward turned a shade of vermilion and stuttered. "Th-that's n-not w-what I meant at all."

"Go to work, Bella will be perfectly fine picking her own sexy undies without your help." Kate said, sending my cheeks up in flames too.

Edward pulled off his sweater and held it up for me, I was only in the t-shirt he'd loaned me and my shorts from yesterday, along with his boxers. Once in his sweater, which was actually a sweater dress on me. He removed one of his studded belts and put it around my waist, he hugged me tightly before I got into Esme's car. Just before we pulled away a huge motorbike came roaring up the street and stopped next to the car. It wasn't until the rider removed his helmet and wrenched open the car door beside me that I realized that it was Garrett.

"I got here as soon as I could, I was with a client, I couldn't get here sooner, I'm sorry." He said holding my face in his hands.

"I told you, you didn't have to come, she's fine, just shook up." Kate informed him.

"Bella is family, of course I should be here." He said, his eyes on me, "What did that fucker do to you?" He asked as his eyes searched my face, I couldn't believe how much this man seemed to care. Or how much I had come to mean to him in the short time I'd known him. Or more importantly, like Edward he made me feel safe and protected.

"We'll explain later, or better still Edward will explain, right now we need to take Bella clothes shopping." Kate tried to tell him.

"No, you are not going anywhere, not alone." He tried to insist.

"I will be with her, no one has or will touch her, her clothes were destroyed whilst she was out, I need to replace them." Kate explained.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked me, finally releasing my face when I nodded. "You call me immediately if anything happens okay." He told her.

"I promise, we won't be out long, I'll call when we are on our way home." Kate promised.

"Okay, just be careful."

"We will." Kate said kissing his cheek as he closed the door on me.

**~U~**

Esme had wanted to call the police after seeing the state of my room, but I had convinced her that it was a waste of time, Mike could do no wrong as far as the police chief was concerned. Mike had been invited into the house on numerous occasions, so his DNA would obviously be here, I had no proof. Mike could easily form excuses for it all, no one would believe anything I said against Mike. Esme had not been happy about it, but she did insist that for the time being at least I would be staying at the Cullen residence. Kate was in full agreement that I don't go back to that house.

I had tried to convince Esme and Kate that going to Port Angeles for clothes was pointless, I didn't have money to get much, just the money I'd earned working for Kate. This fell on deaf ears as they insisted I needed more, Kate reminding me that I needed an outfit for Friday. I was really looking forward to Friday and spending the weekend in Portland, but mostly because of the Hoobastank concert on Friday night. So really I only needed enough clothes to last until I could get more in Portland.

Kate found a gorgeous tartan, pleated mini-skirt, that was perfect for the concert, I got some fishnets stockings and red Doc Martins. Kate found a black top with Princess written across the front in pink, I shook my head at her, but laughing at me she bought it anyway. Esme took me into a dressing room with a few Wonderbra's, that was embarrassing enough but when an assistant followed me into the cubicle and started fitting it properly, well my face was hotter than Mount Doom. I guess I shouldn't complain they aren't called Wonderbra's for nothing, hell I didn't even know I had... er, how did the assistant phrase it? The perfect rack, or something? I doubted that very much but I had to admit they made me look very different from my sports bras. I couldn't help but grin at my reflection in the mirror, I was so not going to school looking like this, I'd never hear the end of it.

Edward called Esme a few times to check on me and asked her to get me a leather jacket, she did too... a red, cropped one, to match my Docs. My outfit for Friday was complete sans panties, I still wasn't sure about the princess top, but heck I intended to buy a tour t-shirt on the night so I could swap it then.

"The underwear selection is abysmal." Kate complained.

"They have white cotton panties, what more does a girl need... well part from black cotton ones for weeks like this." I said, I had been right after all, the craving for saltines, chocolate and Pepsi was a dead give away that it was my period causing my overemotional reaction this morning. Well okay maybe not, but that was the reasoning I was choosing to believe. "It's not like anyone is ever going to see them." I pointed out, she snorted and shook her head at me.

****~U~****

Once we got back from Port Angeles we went back to my house to collect a few things then Kate went back to the store and Esme took me back home with her. Unbeknown to me she had bought me a cell phone, she was so worried that something would happen to me, that she needed to know that I could call for help, especially once Edward and Jasper had left for college. I tried to say that it would be fine as Mike would be gone too, but she wanted to be sure, she really wasn't prepared to take no for an answer. Eventually she said it was for her own peace of mind and I really couldn't deny her that.

I was given Esme's cell number, along with Carlisle's, Kate's, Garrett's, Edward's and Jasper's, it took me ages to work out the instructions but eventually I managed to send texts to them all, to give them the number to my first ever cell phone. I'd never needed one before, Gran wouldn't use one and I had no one else to phone or text, so I never needed to use one.

****This is my very first text from my very first cell, hope I've done it right x Bella.****I text to them all.

****About fucking time, I've been worried sick about you all day, are you coming in soon, I miss you x Edward.****My heart clenched painfully in my chest as I read his text.

****I'm fine, staying home with your Mom, so I can cook you dinner, your favorite – lamb pot roast! Miss you too x Bella.****

****The idea of you waiting at home for me and cooking my favorite meal is doing things to me, much more of this and I may have to marry you Buttercup x Edward. ******I gaped at his response without breathing, oh my...**

****As long as you don't mind sharing x Bella.****I sent back smiling like a fool at his teasing.

****Why the hell would I share my wife?! :********O**********I couldn't help but laugh in response to that.**

****I meant dinner! Rolling my eyes at you right now... go do some work, my cell keeps beeping I can only assume someone else is texting me x Bella.****

****I suppose I don't mind sharing dinner, but only dinner... who else has your number already? :( Edward.****

****And sharing your bed and your boxers and your toothbrush apparently. Just you, Jazz, Kate, Garrett and your Mom and Dad have my number. Basically all the people in my life that matter x Bella.****

****And here I thought I was special :'( Buttercup you wound me x Edward.****

****Well you are, very special, hence me cooking your favorite for everyone. (As in not anyone else's favorite) and I texted you first :P Bella.****

****Ok slightly appeased, but still think you owe me more x Edward.****

****How about I let you sleep with me tonight? ;) Bella.****I text laughing to myself.

****Grrr, like I'd give you the option not to, not good enough... I want more x Edward.****He text, I knew he was just teasing but my breath caught and my pulse quickened at his response.

****Oookaaay, maybe I could give you a preview of the new mini-skirt I got for the concert on Friday, Kate reckons you'll love it x Bella.****

****You want to wear a mini-skirt to the Hoobastank concert? Are you crazy? Are we talking just above the knee length or something like those shorts you've been wearing that are not much wider than a belt? :s Edward.****

****Well if you wore it... it would definitely be a belt x Bella.****

When after several minutes Edward still hadn't responded, maybe he had a customer and couldn't answer? I checked on my other texts, the first from Carlisle..

****Esme told me what happened today, I'm glad that you are okay, please let me know if you need anything. Also don't hesitate to call if you need help, anytime. Carlisle.****

****Thank you, I really appreciate everything your family has already done for me, don't be too late home, I'm cooking pot roast. Bella.****

****I will definitely not be late then ;) Carlisle.****He text back immediately.

Next was a few replies from Jasper.

****Have been losing my mind here, U ok? Did you get lots of sexy new panties? XD Jazz.****

****I was just teasing about the panties, R U OK? Jazz.****

****Did you forget how to text already? Jazz.****

****Where are you Pumpkin? I'm getting worried here... Jazz.****

****Sorry, yes I'm fine, it's difficult to text more than one person at a time, I'm getting confused already x Bella.****

****You cheating on me by sexting other people already? Pumpkin how could you? :'( Jazz.****

****I'm not sexting anyone thank you very much, why are you calling me Pumpkin? :/ Bella.****

****I thought it only fair to give you a nickname since everyone else already has x Jazz.****

****Oh so the insults just keep coming********.************F********irst I'm an invasive weed, then Kate makes me sound like a spoiled brat and now you... so I'm now a fat invasive orange spoiled weed, oh yeah I just LURVE the nicknames :P Bella. ******I text self consciously.******

****:P Actually, the word PUMPKIN reminds me of my 3 favorite things, pumpkin bread,********pumpkin pie and because you make them both better than anyone else in the world, the name reminds me of you x Jazz. ******Okay, I guess that makes sense... kind of, made me feel guilty though.**

****Sweet talker, is this your round about way of asking me to make you pie and bread? If so I'm sorry but am cooking pot roast with ALL the trimmings, will save you some, will you make it over tonight? x Bella.****

****I came in early today so I should be able to make it for dinner ;) Jazz.****

I paused before sending the next text, it's a good thing text's don't show how much you stutter.

****Will you be staying tonight? Bella.****

****R U asking for a 3 sum again XD Jazz.****

****If this was a phone call I'd be hanging up on you right now :P Bella.****

****LMAO, I'll take any chance to get you between the sheets, you know that x Jazz.****

****Just so long as you keep your hand out of Edward's boxers this time x Bella.****I laughed at my response.

****YOU ARE EVIL! NEVER REPEAT THAT EVER AGAIN! EVER! Jazz. ******That made me laugh even harder.**

I checked on Kate's message next.

****Heard you are cooking pot roast, count me in. Kate.****

****What did you say to Edward? I think he's passed out. Kate****

****Yep definitely out of it, I just tasered him twice, he's just standing here with his mouth open staring at your text. No wait, I tried to take his phone and he's snapped out of it mumbling something about killing anyone who looks, or something. Anywho, catch you L8R. Kate.****

Lastly was a text from Garrett.

**Good to hear from you Sweetie, I'm here if you need me, anytime day or night for anything. G.**

**Thank you, I really appreciate that, see you at dinner l8r? Bella.**

**Wouldn't miss it, see you soon Princess. G.**

Finally I checked to see if Edward had responded yet... he had, kind of.

****I'm perfectly fine with you giving me a private preview of you in your belt/mini-skirt, but you will be wearing jeans to the concert x Edward.****

****Yes mother! No concert wear = No preview :P Bella. ******I text, rolling my eyes again.**

****Bella, be reasonable, I can't watch you and fight off every fucker there. Edward. ******What the hell did that mean? What was he talking about?**

****What do you mean? I don't want you fighting, why would you be fighting? Bella.****

****If you wear a mini-skirt, I'll be fighting every guy off you with a baseball bat. Edward. ******This texting thing was really giving my eyes a work out, so much eye rolling going on.**

****Now who's crazy? No one will even notice me. Bella.****

****I know that you don't see yourself clearly, but just the thought of you in a mini-skirt... that image alone is enough to tell me that EVERY guy will be all over you. Edward.****

****So you think I'll look like a whore? B.****I couldn't breath, I dropped my cell on the table and grabbed a tissue from the counter top, I couldn't stop the flow of tears as they burst out of me as I sobbed. I ran from the kitchen, I needed to be away from everything, away from everyone. I could hear my cell start ringing behind me but I ignored it, leaving it on the table as I ran to the backdoor, slipping out into the garage so I wouldn't alert Esme to my misery. My cell stopped ringing for a few seconds then started again, over and over again.

I was sat squashed under the work bench on a shelf behind Esme's car, I was emotionally wrung out, sobbing because of how I had turned Edward against me. I didn't think I had been there long, maybe ten minutes when I heard Edward calling out my name. My cell still ringing incessantly inside the kitchen, I bit into my lip to quieten my sobs and cringed back against the wall. My silent tears ran down my face as his voice grew more distant and my cell finally stayed quiet, I lay down on my side as best I could in my cramped hiding space. Several minutes passed before I heard the backdoor open and Edward ran around Esme's car, calling my name, he didn't see me and I didn't answer.

"Bella!?" He yelled, he sounded frantic as he ran around the garage. He ran to the door that led out into the yard, but turned back when he found it locked and as he turned he saw me. "Bella!" He sobbed and literally threw himself across the room and onto his knees in front of me.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me out of my hiding place and into his arms, holding me so tight it was painful to breathe. "I-I would never, could n-never think of you like that." He sobbed into my neck. "Fuck, Buttercup... you scared the living shit out of me, I-I thought you'd left me." He said kissing my neck, making me quiver as I tried to move my quivering chin away from him. "How could you think, I would think that Bella? The thought never crossed my mind, it never will, ever." He said rocking us both as he pulled me into his lap off the cold concrete floor.

He pulled back to see my face when I didn't respond, how could I? He looked at me with such pain and regret on his face that a sob escaped my mouth before I could stop it.

"Oh Buttercup, Baby, how could I ever mean that? You're perfect, you could never be a whore, I'm so sorry for making you think that I meant..." He was practically panting as he stroked my hair off my face and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry, so sorry." He repeated over and over, "I would never, I'm so sorry." He said.

"What the fuck did you do?" Jasper growled from behind Edward, I looked up and he looked furious, like he was ready to kill someone. "Let her go!" Jasper growled.

Edward shook his head, squeezed me tighter to his chest. "I can't, I won't." He said and I gasped as he squeezed me so tight I could barely breathe.

"You're hurting her." Jasper spat at him, making him loosen his grip, but he wouldn't let me go.

Edward stood cradling me, "how long before someone needs to work on dinner?" Edward asked me.

I sniffed and shrugged, "a-about an hour and a h-half." I sniffed.

"Edward." Jasper warned.

"Stay out of this Jazz, I need to be alone with Bella." Edward said, I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say. I really needed for him to tell me again that I was mistaken that he didn't think of me that way. Mostly I needed to see him smile at me again, right now he seemed to be in so much pain, I hated it.

"Don't do this, not now." Jasper warned him.

"Do what?" I almost whispered.

"You and I are going to watch our movie." Edward replied.

**A/N. ****_**Soooo, Edward is going to make Bella watch 'THAT' movie, so she will know how he feels about her, how will she react? Especially now that she 'knows' she 'can't' be with him... And Jasper is not a happy bunny, do you think he may be realizing something really important is about to slip out of his grasp? How will he react to that?**_**

**_**Until next time...**_**

****_Kisses... Mysty xxx_****


	11. Chapter 11

****My darling reviewers, I f-cooking love you! XD Beta'd as always by the fantastic Lady Seif.****

****Chapter eleven****

Edward carried me up the stairs to his bedroom in his arms, holding me tight against his chest until he placed me gently on his bed, he didn't say anything as he put the DVD in his TV. He seemed nervous as he came and sat on the bed leaning against the headboard, he pulled me backwards until I was sitting between his legs. Wrapping his arms around me he pulled my back against his chest and hugged me.

"You okay?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm not sure, why are you so nervous?" I asked.

"I need you to know why I can't ever think badly of you, this film will explain how I feel better than I can explain it." He said resting his chin on my head. "And this way, I think you are more likely to believe it than if I told you how I feel about you." He said as the film began, I didn't exactly understand what he meant, why wouldn't I believe what he'd say?

I decided to concentrate on the film and see if it did indeed shed some light on what he thought he couldn't say.

The only words Wesley ever spoke to Buttercup were 'as you wish,' the very words that Edward kept saying to me. Buttercup realized that when he was saying, "as you wish," what he was really saying was, 'I love you.' I gasped and stopped breathing, this couldn't be real, Edward can't possibly mean that, how could he? I must have misunderstood what was said. I started to breathe again and Edward released me enough to rub his hands up and down my arms that were covered in goose pimples, that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room.

'This is true love, do you think this happens everyday? Know this... I will always come for you.' Holy Christ on a flat bread, is this what Edward was trying to tell me? This cannot be real, if it is real then life is dealing me one sick hand. I just find out that it will never be possible for us to be together and now he's telling me that he loves me? This cannot be true, it just can't, how could he love me? No one has ever been able to before, ever, that's just so unfair, I want to curl up and ball my eyes out. The only person to ever be able to love me and it's someone I can never be with, that just about sums up my life. My chest is tight and I am fighting back tears, but we continue to watch the film in silence, what I wouldn't give to be able to read his mind right now.

I was confused on some of the facts at several points during the movie, but after remembering Edward's mumbled, 'call me The Dread Pirate Roberts,' I almost choked. He was Buttercup's one true love, they were meant to be together, but we were not them, I wasn't lovable like her, I was the Buttercup of her dream, a steaming pile of putrid filth.

"Hey, you okay? You're very quiet." Edward asked turning me enough to see my face, but I couldn't look at him, I turned to look the other way so he wouldn't see the tears fighting to leave my eyes.

He sighed heavily. "Now you know how I feel about you Bella, you are my Buttercup, I could never think of you as a whore, ever. I think the world of you, I always have." He said rubbing my back with one hand, the other hand trying to coax my chin up so that I would look at him. "I won't act on my feelings, I'll keep them in check, I just needed you to know how I felt. I know you don't feel that way about me, but maybe one day you will, I can wait. But please remember this, I will always come for you, not even death would keep me from you if you ever need me." He said, I was done for, his words were my undoing, I twisted in his arms and threw my arms around his neck sobbing my heart out. He meant the world to me too, but this was so unfair, I could not hold him back, he deserved to be with someone who could love him with everything they have and I could never do that. I wanted to, my God I wanted that more than anything, it would kill me to give him up, I guess I did have that in common with Buttercup after all.

Once I had quietened my sobs I pulled myself together and moved to sit beside him.

"Y-you will be off to college in just a couple of weeks, I'm pretty sure you will find s-someone..." I tried to say, but he placed his fingertips on my lips.

"Don't, don't say that, I might not be around, but you will always be my girl, Bella." He told me, I lifted my hand to pull his hand from my lips and kissed his fingertips before I moved it, his breath hitched.

He moved his hand and began to undo the belt on his jean's, "W-what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

He met my gaze, "I'm showing you my tattoo." He said, then smirked. "What did you think I was doing?"

I didn't need to answer, the blush on my face pretty much told him the answer. He pulled open his jeans and moved his boxers enough to reveal his hip, my heart sped up at the sight of his hip bone and my face almost burned with the intensity of my blush as pleasure rushed through me. I gasped when I saw the ink on his skin. Seriously, the word hot was a severe understatement.

"I had this done the night we were with you at the diner, I think I knew then." He said as I tentatively lifted my hand and ran my fingertips along the sword inked into his skin, his breathing picked up and his lips parted as my fingertips ran over the words, 'As you wish.' Our eyes met and I was locked in his gaze for a long moment, unsure how to respond. Then the alarm went off on his phone, reminding me that I had a meal to prepare.

It was a good thing that I had another hour of cooking to do before I had to sit down with Edward and his family. My head was all over the place, literally I could not answer one question in my head without creating two more in it's place. Edward had reluctantly left me alone to go and talk to Jasper, it was painful to look at him, knowing what I wanted was right there for the taking but I couldn't really have it. I mean as much as I care about both Jasper and Edward, Edward was the one I had let into my heart. Edward had always been the one who climbed into my heart and wouldn't let go, I loved Jasper but it just wasn't the same. Maybe that's because Edward really had loved me all along, that was what I must have felt, but did that mean that I had to break his heart? How? How could I do that to him?

"Hey, what's wrong Buttercup?" Edward asked as he walked into the kitchen with Jasper following behind.

"Nothing, I'm just really busy." I said as he stood in front of me and took my face in his hands.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked wiping my wet cheeks with his thumbs.

"I hadn't realized I was, must be the onions." I said.

"You haven't used any onions." He said frowning, as he looked around the kitchen.

"It's... It's just that no one has ever loved me before... well apart from Mike in his weird way, so I'm not sure how I'm suppose to respond." I practically mumbled, he pulled me to his chest and hugged me.

"You react in whatever way you feel like." He informed me, I wrapped my arms around him, wishing that could be true.

"But your Gran must have loved you." He said, sounding confused. I choked a laugh in response but there was no humor in it.

"What?" Jasper and Edward said together, as I moved back to preparing dinner.

"My Gran was from a very old fashioned and aristocratic family in England, as she used to put it, 'deary, we only show emotion to horses and dogs.'" I said imitating my Grans accent. "I remember that she hugged me once, when my dog died, I was fourteen and that was my first hug. Strange, I'd forgotten about that until just now." I said, as Edward moved behind me and squeezed the heck out of me.

"You were brought up by someone who showed you no love or emotion? How the fuck did you become such a caring, giving person with so much love to give?" He murmured in my ear.

"I don't think I am." I admitted.

"You are, you are so amazing and loving and caring, you make me want to be a better person, just so that I can deserve you." He said, I gasped in response.

"You deserve so much better than me." I tried to point out.

"Don't I deserve to choose who I think is the most worthy?" He asked, leaving me with yet more questions and very few answers.

"I think she's in denial." Jasper murmured.

"I'm not in de-nile, I'm in de-kitchen." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Leave her alone Jazz." Edward said, tightening his arms around me.

"She needs to admit that it's because she is in love with me." Jazz said smiling at me, teasing. I had to bite into my lip so as not to react to the shock of his statement, teasing or not, it was too much.

"I'd be too afraid of your girlfriend to even consider it Jazz." I said in faux horror. He sauntered over to us, trying to pull me from Edward's grasp, Edward held onto me almost possessively.

"Not happening Jazz and you have your answer." Edward said, I could hear the smile in his voice. Though I'm not sure what he was talking about, had I missed something?

"She'll come around." He said with a wink at me, oh... still teasing about the girlfriend thing.

"I'll be safer here with my de-nile crocodile than with your girlfriend, but thanks for the thought." I teased back, but inside I still was dying.

****~U~****

I made it though dinner in one piece, I had never cooked for that many people before, even though I'd helped Esme and Kate before. I believed I'd over compensated and cooked too much, I was wrong though. I was held accountable for no one being able to move after they had all consumed so much food. I did suggest that I don't cook again, but that idea was shot down by everyone immediately, my punishment should be more cooking apparently.

****~U~****

I spent the next few days helping Jasper pack up his room, they were off to college the following weekend and I was really dreading having to say goodbye.

"You know it's not just him that loves you, right?" Jasper said looking up from the box he was filling with his books.

"What do you mean?" I asked but I was dreading the answer.

"Edward is waiting to see how you feel, now that you know that he's in love with you." Jasper stated, I just looked at him waiting for him to continue. "You should know that I love you too, Bella."

"But you have Maria." I pointed out, but he shook his head.

"I haven't seen her this week, I've been spending all my time with you, plus once we leave, it's you I'll be spending my free time with." He said.

"That's not exactly fair Jazz, I'm sure that you'll want to spend at least some of your time with her." I said. Jazz is so easy to love, so I'm sure Maria must love him, she'd be a fool not to, though I have to admit that a small part of me is relieved. Maria isn't known for her calm demeanor, I'm sure she'd rip my head off if it meant she could be with Jazz.

"I've told her how it is and I've been straight with her from the beginning, whether she likes it or not, this is the way it's gonna be."

"You don't love her?" I asked.

"No, I love you, Bella."

"But then why were you with her?" I asked a little confused, I mean I assumed he had some feelings for her.

"I'm a guy, I have needs Bells, I wasn't about to come on to you after all the shit that you have been through." He said.

"But then does that mean that Edward..?" I questioned, but Jazz was already shaking his head.

"Mr Self Control has been rubbing one out every night in the shower, just so that he can sleep with you." He said, rolling his eyes like it was obvious.

I stood there gaping at him, once I realized that I was gaping, I snapped my mouth shut. "Why are you telling me all this? You're both off to college next week, you will have so many new options, I don't want to hold either of you back." I tried to say.

"You won't be holding anyone back, we both want you Bella, it doesn't matter if I'm with someone else, it's you I think about when I get off." He said almost nonchalant.

"Oh my god, Jasper! I can't believe you just said that." I said blushing rufescent.

"What?" He asked innocently. "Oh man, I do love it when you blush like that." He said finally getting up and coming to sit on the floor at my feet, pulling me down to sit beside him. "Don't act so horrified at me, I bet you fifty bucks that Edward fantasizes about you in the shower every night." He said adding to my mortification.

"Why would you? Why would he? I'm just boring old me, I have nothing to offer anyone, I'm not even remotely sexy or anything." I said. The next thing I know I am on my back and Jasper is hovering over me.

"Are you insane?" He asked holding my hands down over my head the way Mike used to, but this felt very different. I wasn't intimidated and he didn't make me feel like I had to do what he wanted, but his words hurt. "What I mean is." He said releasing my hands and cradling my face in his hands as he straddled my hips. "You are very sexy, even in an old t-shirt and Edward's boxers, you'd drive any man to his knees." He said, I tried to shake my head. "You don't believe me?" I shook my head, because how could I believe that? "Bella, I have seen Maria more this last month than I ever meant to, because you were walking around in very short shorts, fuck, I'm getting hard just thinking about your ass in those tight little shorts."

"Oh my god, why didn't you say something?" I asked, I'm sure my entire body must be crimson by now, I was so embarrassed.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I? Like I said you were so hot in those." He said waggling his eyebrows at me. "Why do you think we couldn't wear shorts?" He asked, I just shook my head perplexed. "Bella..." He said shaking his head. "Your gorgeous ass was almost hanging out of those shorts, if either of us had worn anything but jeans you would have seen us with hard-ons all day long."

I was horrified, laughing with my hands covering my face, but horrified none the less, then something occurred to me.

"Is that why Edward was so upset about me wanting to wear a mini-skirt at the concert?" I asked.

"Y-you are wearing a mini-skirt?" He asked suddenly serious.

"That's what we were discussing when I thought he... I thought he didn't want me wearing it because it would make me look like a whore." I explained.

"Is it a very short mini-skirt?" He asked, his voice almost sounded husky, I nodded. He growled and moved off me.

"What?"

"Bella, we love you, we'd sure as fuck love to see you in a mini-skirt, but we are also very jealous and overly protective of you, we don't want hundreds of guys after you too."

"Stop being so ridiculous," I said pushing off the floor and getting up. "No one, with the exception of my psycho stalker and possibly you two, has ever paid any interest in me. What makes you so sure that people will now? I just thought it was a cool outfit, I'm sorry I wasted the money, I won't wear it okay."

"I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry Bella, I..." Jasper started to apologize, but then Edward walked through the door looking pissed.

"Why the hell are you sorry? What the fuck have you said to her?" He almost spat at Jasper as he hurried to me and pulled me into his side, one arm tight around my waist.

"He, didn't say anything, it's just me being overly sensitive, I know you don't want me walking around in my hooker skirt, so I just said I won't wear it." I said not looking at either of them. Edward pulled me against his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"It's not like either of us don't want to see you in a mini-skirt and we sure as shit won't leave your side all night, so you can wear it Bella, we're not about to dictate what you can and can't wear." Jasper said.

Edward lifted my chin gently and stared into my eyes for a moment. "You will look fucking gorgeous in anything you wear, all those guys at the concert will be lucky fuckers to get a quick look at you, but you are my girl, remember." He said.

"Ours." Jasper corrected.

"What?" Edward asked.

"She's our girl, not yours." Jasper reiterated.

"For now." Edward said hugging me and burying his face in my hair, I could hear his grin.

"So, about your nightly emissions in the shower..." I said wanting to clarify something. Jasper snorted as Edward froze instantly and didn't say a word. "Jasper bet me fifty bucks that you fantasize about me in the shower, can you put him straight so I can get my fifty bucks." I said, Edward didn't speak or move, in fact I wasn't even sure if he was breathing. "Well?" I said pulling away to see his face, he was blushing... "Oh my god, you do not?" I said covering my face with my hands again.

"In my defense, you are seriously sexy, with the most amazing ass and I am not only human, I'm also a man."

"So do you fantasize about either of us when you play with yourself?" Jasper asked grinning at me when I moved my hands from my face, though I was tempted to put them straight back in place.

"Well... one, I'm always with either one or both of you, when would I get the chance? And two, I don't have the male equipment to play with." I pointed out.

"I mean in the shower, when you play with your pretty kitty." Jazz said, like I hadn't blushed enough in the last quarter of an hour.

"I don't do that." I said narrowing my eyes at him. Edward chuckled behind me.

"Sure you do." Jasper began to argue, then he watched my face, "Or maybe not... wait have you ever had an orgasm?" I didn't answer him, it was unnecessary when the answer was written all over my face. "You have to start playing with yourself baby girl, that's half the fun and you can fantasize about me as much as you like, I promise I won't mind, in fact I insist on it." He said grinning at me.

I was so embarrassed, I answered the only way I could, instantly without thinking it through. "I wouldn't do that until after you have left for college, by which time I will have seen Doug Robb live and in the flesh, doubt I'll even remember you after that." I said trying to keep a straight face, until Edward growled in my ear and started tickling me mercilessly.

****~U~****

Today is Friday and we have spent the day together in Portland checking out the new place that Jazz and Edward will be moving into next week. I am doing my best not to think about that fact, Edward's enthusiasm seemed almost as fake as mine, his presence at my side even had Carlisle eyeing him curiously. Jasper had spent most of the morning with his arms around me, but once we arrived at their soon to be apartment, he couldn't hide his excitement.

Tonight is the Hoobastank concert and I couldn't be more excited if I tried. This is the last weekend we'll have together before the guys move here for college and although the idea makes me feel ill, I'm determined to have a good time tonight. I mean I will be with both of my boys and I am going to see Doug Robb in the flesh, that was something I never thought I'd ever see.

****~U~****

I couldn't see a thing through the crowd and I was being jostled around in the overly crowded arena, I kept looking around me nervous in case I lost sight of Jasper, even though my hand was held securely in Edward's. Suddenly Jasper lifted me up and the next thing I know is that I am sat on Edward's shoulders. Not how I had always envisioned him being between my thighs in my fantasies but, oh my God! I actually had Edward's head between my thighs! I know that nothing can come of it but, a girl can dream, right? This is without a doubt the best day of my life! Seriously happy my period was over that's for sure, that would have been an accident waiting to happen.

When Doug sat center stage strumming his guitar and singing, 'A thousand words.' Edward gripped my thighs and I knew he was feeling the same ache about him leaving me. Fortunately that was followed with, 'Ready for you,' dancing on Edward's shoulders was entertaining to say the least. If anything he was moving more than I was, though his arms were locked securely around my legs holding me in place.

I was laughing and shouting along with everyone else, the audience louder than ever while the band was on a break, the audio tape of, 'Show Me Your Titz' was playing. Every time the crowd shouted out, 'show me your titz' all the girls on other peoples shoulders put their tits on display and all the people around me looked up at me expectantly. Yeah right like that's going to happen, then Edward looked up at me, my hands slipping off his head. He wiggled his eyebrows and mouthed, 'Show me your titz' along with the tape, I laughed and put my hands over my breasts. I watched as he licked slowly over his lower lip... Oh GOD! Much more of that and he will be getting a tsunami down the back of his neck, well not really, I was turned on though. I grabbed his head and turned his face back towards the stage, he was shaking as he laughed in response.

I admit that as sad as I've felt this week at the thought of never being more than friends, it has made actually being just friends so much easier. The worry of leaving me alone has been bothering them both though, I know it has, but Mike is off out of State soon, so I will be free to go home again. Although Kate offering me more hours after school will make the transition seem a little more bearable. At the very least I found it easier to joke around with both Edward and Jasper, I think I manage to blush less anyway. Even despite them both revealing their feelings for me, that was something I had been almost determined to ignore for my own sanity. Me loving them and knowing I can't have them was one thing but knowing that they wanted me and I couldn't have them was torture, though as much as I do love Jazz, it's never really ever been between them. It's always been Edward, always will be that way for me, too.

A few songs later I was more relaxed and enjoying myself along with everyone else when the opening chords to, 'inside of you' started. I groaned. "Oh god no... not now." I muttered. Seriously I get turned on by this song sitting in an empty room, what the hell will it do to me sitting here with Edward between my thighs? I found myself wriggling and squirming hoping to hell that the dampness in my panties wasn't soaking through to him.

_It seems so obvious  
There's something up with us  
I swear I feel it  
From across the room.  
So can I ask you this?  
Not to be forward, Miss,  
But I think I'll kill myself  
If I never know..._

_What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you..._

"Oh god..." I moaned as Edward's hands tightened on my thighs and I could feel his hot breath on the inside of my leg. Every time he moves I can feel the five o'clock shadow on his face run deliciously on my sensitive skin. If I didn't know any better I'd say his was doing it on purpose, I was so turned on right now that if he even moves his fingers on my thighs again I will probably come. Yeah that would be just my luck, my elusive orgasm finally showing up right when I don't need one, I pulled Edward's head up.

"Can you put me down?" I asked, I sounded breathy and desperate to my own deaf ears.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked not releasing me, I have to put my mouth next to his ear for him to hear me.

"Please." I begged, I couldn't exactly tell him that I was so close to orgasm that I was about to explode all over him now could I? It wasn't his fault that his every move was turning me on, it's not like he could do anything about it. Even if I did want that to happen, maybe a small part of me still did, but I knew that was not possible. I'm also pretty sure that he would be pretty disgusted with me and I'd never want that.

"You okay?" He asked, worried.

"Sure, just a little dizzy, you know from being so high up." I joked, he laughed and moved me so that I was stood in front of him, his arm around my waist holding me in place so I wouldn't lose him in the bouncing crowd.

"Hey... my turn." Jazz said pulling me away from Edward and wrapping his arms around me, holding me in place with my back held tight against his chest.

When I looked back at Edward he was frowning as he looked at me, like he couldn't figure me out or something. He glared at Jasper for a moment then turned back towards the stage, he didn't look happy at all. I grabbed his hand and threaded my fingers through his. "You okay?" I mouthed when he looked down at me.

He leaned down to speak into my ear. "Just felt safer when I had you wrapped around me." He said.

"You felt safer?" I asked worried, why wouldn't he feel safe?

"Not me, my silly Buttercup, it's just hard for me to know you are safe when I don't have you in my arms." He admitted with a shrug. "Being here, it felt safer with you on my shoulders and not down here where you could get hurt." He said. I pulled his face from my ear and kissed his cheek, he straightened up, gave my hand a squeeze and turned back to the stage, but at least he had a smile on his face now.

By the time we started to leave I had sang, bounced and danced myself into exhaustion, I ended up in Edward's arms again, once the crowd dispersed in the parking lot. My hearing still felt like I was inside, I may have damaged my hearing somewhat, but it was worth it. Doug Robb was amazing, much better than any pictures I'd seen of him, but sadly still nowhere near as hot as Jazz or Edward.

I hadn't been able to decide between two tour t-shirts and a hoodie, I bought one then Jazz and Edward bought me the other two. I'd put them all on before we came outside, it was much colder now and I was grateful for the extra warmth.

Edward placed me onto the backseat of his car, though I was pretty much asleep, I couldn't be sure if it was actually him that whispered to me, or I imagined it. "So sexy tonight my beautiful girl, I could almost taste how turned on you were, I wish it was me that did that to you."

**_**A/N Reviews are almost as good as Edward between your thighs, or Jasper fantasizing about you when he... * cough * Well almost :D I need your feedback my darlings.**_**

**_**Until next time...**_**

****_Mysty xxx_****


	12. Chapter 12

**_**My darling regular/weekly reviewers, thank you so much for all the advice/help/encouragement, you have been truly amazing and I love you so much that I wrote this chapter just for you.**_**

**_**Beta'd by the amazeballs Lady Seif.**_**

****Chapter Twelve.****

**Edward's POV**

The Hoobastank concert had left me so confused that I couldn't think straight. I mean, I knew I loved Bella more than anything and FUCK! Having her on my shoulders so close to her pussy, I was harder than I'd ever been in her presence and that was saying something. I almost lost my friggin mind when I caught the scent of her arousal, Holy mother of fuck she smelled so good. It took everything in me not to turn into her and bury my face between her legs and devour her, I'd never wanted anything more. But the simple truth was, it wasn't me that she was thinking about as her dampness soaked her panties and her scent swirled around me enticingly. This situation was what had me so confused, she'd never been like that around me, I'd have noticed the scent of her if she had, it was like an elixir to me. No, it was her Idol that excited her, a damn rock star, someone I was beginning to hate, she was mine... okay so maybe not really, but someday I hoped she would be, someday in the not so distant future. But was there a point if I didn't make her feel like that, if I couldn't be what she wanted, regardless, I wasn't about to give up on her.

It had almost crushed me when she asked me to put her down, then she went so easily into Jasper's arms. I was so jealous in that moment I could barely breathe, but then she put her hand in mine to reassure me and I felt so lifted. But the absolute highlight of the entire night, nah scratch that, highlight of the fucking millennium, was when she kissed my cheek. I could still feel my cheek tingling where her soft lips had pressed against me, I wanted her to do that again, all over my body.

Jasper's cell buzzed, bringing me back from the memory, we were in my car and on our way back to the hotel that we were staying in for the weekend. Mom and Dad were here too, they were having a romantic evening together, before Mom took us all shopping tomorrow.

"Fuck!" Jasper cursed.

"What?"

"Thirty messages and fifty six missed calls, just while we've been at the concert tonight." He complained.

"Who the fuck from?" I asked in surprise.

"Maria, she's suddenly gone all stalker bitch on me since I told her we were done." He said with a sigh.

"What the fuck does she want? We're leaving next week, what did she expect?" I asked, though thinking about it, this was Maria we were talking about, she had practically gone cold turkey for Jasper the last few months, she must think a lot of him to do that. Jazz had been unusually unwilling to tell me much about his relationship with Maria. Knowing quite rightly that I'd use it against him if I needed more time alone with Bella. It was very wrong of me I knew that but hell... she was mine, at least I needed her to be mine.

"I've only read a few of the text, but she goes on and on about us belonging together and that she has friends in Portland she can stay with." He said as he deleted the messages without reading more of them. "She said she understood, she promised she was okay with just hooking up, now she pulls this shit." He said dropping his face into his hands as his cell buzzed with another message, then started ringing. "Urgh! I don't need this shit!"

"Jazz, tell me you haven't told her about Bella." I almost pleaded, if Maria was going to go fucking psycho I wanted to be sure Bella wouldn't get hurt.

"No, of course I fucking haven't, but lets face it, everyone in Forks knows we've been hanging out together. If she's already adding two and two and coming up with CO2 then she's capable of anything." He said sadly.

"If Bella gets hurt because of your fucking hoover I will..." I couldn't continue, I was too fucking mad and I didn't want to risk waking my angel sleeping on the backseat.

"Why do you think I'm so pissed at her, I'm worried what she might do, you are not the only one that loves Bella, don't fucking forget that." He seethed through his clenched teeth.

"You're not in love with her though are you?" I bit back, clenching the steering wheel as I fought to control my temper.

"Don't fucking give me that 'the one' shite again, that's bullshit and you know it." He huffed crossing his arms and glaring out of the window. He really didn't have a clue, though before my feelings for my Buttercup really hit me, I guess I didn't believe in that stuff either.

"You wouldn't have been fucking around with Maria if you were in love with Bella, that is a fucking fact... if she gets hurt by this at all it'll be..." I practically growled at him.

"Stop." He whispered, it was almost a sob. "You don't have to rub it in." He said almost pulling his hair out in his anguish. "I-I don't know what to say to Maria to get her to back off, or should I encourage her to move to Portland just so she is away from Bella?" He said in a rush. "What the fuck am I supposed to do? She was only supposed to be a bit of light relief, tell me, what do I do?" He practically begged me as I pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Look," I said pulling on his wrist to stop him ripping his hair out. "Lets just get through this weekend, maybe in that time we can think of something." I suggested, but he didn't look too convinced.

He turned in his seat to look at my sleeping angel. "I've known all along she was too good for me," He said closing his eyes, "I don't want to see Maria anymore, but if it's the only thing that will keep Bella safe, I'd fucking do it... tell me that isn't love." He said reaching over and stroking her cheek.

"I never said you didn't love her, any fool can see that, but there is a difference between loving someone and being in love with them. Maybe someday you'll meet someone and discover that for yourself." I said.

"I don't want it to be anyone else, I want it to be her." He said sadly.

"Well, unless either of us suddenly changes into Doug Robb I'm pretty sure we are both out of the picture." I responded, feeling like shit at the prospect of losing her someday.

"So she still hasn't said anything since you told her how you felt?" He asked.

"Not a word, I think that she thinks that I'll change my mind once I start college." I said looking over her sleeping form before getting out of the car.

"Ever think that maybe she just doesn't want to choose between us?" Jazz asked leaning against the other side of my car.

"I don't know, I just don't know." I admitted. "I do know that just the thought of being away from her..." I almost choked, "It fucking kills me." I admitted as I opened the door to the backseat.

"Come on Buttercup, I need to get you to bed." I said to her as I scooped her up in my arms, the place I wanted to keep her for as long as humanly possible.

****~U~****

The last week with Bella before Jazz and I left for Portland was probably the worst week of my life. I tried to fill our time with happy memories, I did everything I could to stay positive, yet it was impossible. By Thursday I couldn't even stand going to the bathroom as it meant time away from my Buttercup. I had her pinned with her back to my chest, my arms wrapped around her and my face in her neck, usually kissing said neck as we moved around the house. Jasper was getting pissy as I wouldn't give him any time alone with her, though he was still fielding calls and messages from the deranged psycho bitch. Maria had been on him constantly, she had already threatened Bella because she knew he was spending time with Bella before we left. Fortunately so far we'd managed to keep Maria away from us but we needed to know that she wouldn't get to Bella once we left.

When Saturday arrived much too soon, I couldn't even make myself get out of bed, it was the last time I'd get to sleep with her. Okay so she was coming to stay with us next weekend, but still... I wasn't sure how I was going to sleep at night without her.

"I've changed my mind, I'm not going." I mumbled into her hair the second I realized she was awake.

"You have said that every morning this week," she reminded me. "I'm almost tempted to hide in your suitcase." She confessed hugging me tighter and nuzzling against my chest.

"There's no need to hide Buttercup, I'd happily take you with me." I said, thinking that that was the first time she had mentioned that she didn't want me to go, she was sad, I could see that but still she still had not mentioned her feelings for me, it was so frustrating. "Bella?" I said and waited for her to look up, now was as good a time as any, Jasper I could hear in the shower, I had her alone for once. "Will you tell me now, before I leave, I need to know?" I said, almost whispered.

"Need to know what?" She asked, a frown appearing on her face as she looked into my eyes.

"How you feel about me." I said holding her gaze for a moment before she closed her eyes as though she was in pain.

"You and Jasper are my best friends and I love you both but I am still just sixteen, you are both nineteen and going off to college. You will both meet lots of pretty, exciting girls that will give you everything you want, I will not stand in the way of that." She said then took a shuddering breath as though it was a struggle for her to say the words.

"But I don't want them." I pointed out, she lifted her hand to caress my cheek, I leaned into it enjoying her touch as well as her warmth.

"You don't know that, you have to try Edward... I-I'm no good for you." She said, but the pain in her face told me she didn't mean it.

"Fine then, I'll make you a deal." I tried to say but she was shaking her head immediately.

"No deals." She said, but I placed my fingers over her lips.

"Let me finish, please." I said, she scowled but nodded. "If by the time your birthday comes around I still haven't changed my mind, you have to at least consider being my girlfriend." I said, she closed her eyes, pain etched on her face. "What is it Bella? Why? Why does the idea cause you so much pain?" I asked wrapping my arms around her and crushing her to my chest.

"I'm no good for you." She said.

"The fuck you're not, that's bullshit, if anything, I'm the one that's not good enough for you."

"I can't give you what you want." She sobbed into my chest, as Jasper came back into the room, it was now or never I had to know if it was him she wanted.

"Is that because you want Jasper?" I asked looking straight at him as he stood motionless in the doorway, I held my breath waiting for her answer.

"I-I can't be with either of you, I just can't be what you need." She sobbed, clutching me closer.

"I'm sorry baby, please don't cry... I didn't mean anything by it baby, I'd never want anything that you didn't want to give. I'd never ever hurt you." I said fighting back my own tears, is that what she had meant? That after Newton she couldn't be with anyone?

****~U~****

I wiped away Bella's tears as we stood on the sidewalk outside my new apartment building in Portland. Jazz and I had said our goodbyes, we had both hugged Bella and made her promise that she'd come down and stay next weekend. She had already gotten into the car and I was about to put her seat belt on for her when she almost tackled me.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She cried, as she wrapped her arms and legs around me holding on for dear life.

"I'm going to miss you more, I'll call every night and text you all day, just like normal." I assured her, she hiccuped and snorted adorably and kissed my neck. Fuck! That felt so damn good.

"You'll soon forget about me with all those hot college girls falling at your feet." She mumbled.

"Never, I could never forget my Buttercup," I said kissing her ear before whispering. "This is true love, do you think this happens everyday?" I said, her arms around me squeezing me tighter. "Hear this now... I will always come for you, if anything happens, you call me, day or night, I will always, 'ALWAYS' come for you." I told her emphatically.

****~U~****

The first week in college was a whole new way of life, Jazz and I couldn't go anywhere without gaining attention. I'd been asked to more parties this week than I had my entire life, the babe pool was seriously massive. Yet I barely registered them as they all were lacking, they just weren't the girl I wanted to be with. I had text Bella every chance I could, I'd phoned her several times a day. It just wasn't enough. Jasper had spent most of the week with Maria, trying to talk her into backing off and moving on, she had moved up here as soon as we did, the woman was a nightmare of stalker proportions.

It was Friday and I was sat in the bus depo waiting for Bella's bus to get in, it was already fifteen minutes late. I missed her so much, I had spoken to her twice on her way, just to make sure she was actually on her way to me. I'd confirmed that she was by tracking her cell, which she knew about, I'd told her it was so I could always find her if she needed me.

Bella's bus pulled in a few minutes later, she was already standing waiting for the doors to open, she looked tired but oh so gorgeous. She propelled herself from the step of the bus and I caught her and swung her around, hugging her tight as she squealed her excitement.

"Sorry, I shouldn't embarrass you." She said trying to push away from me, her feet still dangling a foot from the floor.

"Ha, you couldn't embarrass me." I said moving my hands to her thighs and lifting her so that she put her legs around me and then she hugged me tighter.

"Being seen with a high school kid will do nothing for your street cred." She said as I kissed her hair and breathed her in.

"Pfft... They can all kiss my ass. I can hug my girl if I feel like it and I feel like it a lot." I said squeezing her ass, damn I loved that ass. She giggled happily into my neck, fuck I had missed her so much, the feel of her in my arms. The way it made me feel when she touched me, nothing could compare to that feeling.

"I bet a good many of them would like to kiss your ass." She said blushing, making me laugh, she looked a little jealous which is ridiculous considering that she is the only one who's lips I wanted anywhere near my ass. Then again I like the idea that she might be jealous, I liked it a lot.

I put her down eventually, putting my arm around her and holding her against my side as we walked the few blocks to my apartment.

"So how is Jazz doing? Or has she got him caged in a dungeon somewhere?" Bella asked, knowing what Jazz was doing today.

"I haven't heard from him since he left around lunch time." I admitted.

"Well he text me about an hour ago saying he feared for his life and I told him that if he goes missing we'll get his face put on beer bottles instead of milk cartons, just so his friends will know he is missing." She joked, I'd smiled so much since she got here that my face was actually starting to hurt.

"God, I've missed you so fucking much." I said pulling her to my chest and kissing her forehead.

"I've missed this." She said wrapping her arms around my waist and nuzzling against my chest, muttering to herself, though I thought I heard her say 'my place' and I felt a glow of heat rush through me. Yeah that was her place alright, in my arms with me wrapped around her.

"So what do you want to do tonight? There is a party in the apartment next door to us if you want to go out, could be fun, or we can stay in, it's up to you." I told her, part of me wanted to take her to the party, I wanted to show off my gorgeous girl. The other part of me wanted to have an early night and keep her to myself, either way I will be wrapped around her all night long.

"I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your new friends." She said, I stopped walking and lifted her chin so she would look at me.

"You will not embarrass me, though I might have to tell them all that you are my girlfriend, just so they won't harass you, besides you are my girl and a friend, it's practically the same thing." I said trying to justify it, I wanted those ass-clowns to know she was taken. She studied my face for a long moment.

"Will you let me get drunk?" She asked a smile playing on her lips.

"I might let you share my beer, but no more than one bottle." I said as a smile spread across her face.

"What will you do if it makes me frisky?" She asked with a giggle.

"Just so long as you are only frisky with me... we're good." I said with a waggle of my eyebrows, she laughed and we continued walking.

Now I had visions of her dancing with me and grinding against my cock, damn it, I shouldn't have worn such tight jeans, this is fucking uncomfortable and if I try to adjust Bella is gonna know instantly what I'm doing and the last thing I want to do is embarrass her in that way. In truth, I knew there would be no grinding, or dancing of any kind, she'd already told me she couldn't dance. Well we could always practice in my room when we were alone, okay that is not helping with the uncomfortable situation. Austin Powers and Fat Bastard in a sauna, urgh, I shuddered, yep worked every time, fastest way to kill an erection.

****~U~****

The party had been a mistake, normally Bella was shy and reserved, easy for me to control myself around, but once alcohol took away her inhibitions she was too much. I don't think what I gave her added up to one whole beer, but obviously it was enough for her tiny body. I had stayed by her side all night, keeping the assholes away from her, but now... now we were back in our apartment, back in my room and I lay my half comatose and gorgeous girl on my bed. All I could think about was just how gorgeous she looked, her face innocent, her pouty lips slightly parted. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to suppress the moan I could feel slowly coming up from deep in my chest.

I opened my eyes and saw that she didn't look comfortable, so I undid the tiny cropped leather jacket she had on, the one I'd asked Mom to get for her. Revealing underneath a denim colored top... FUCK ME! Her tits looked so good in it, even with her lying flat on her back, but, Fuck! Written across her tits in tiny metal studs were the words 'WANT TO PLAY?' Oh fuck yeah... did I ever, I'd like nothing better. I bet this was one of the tops that Kate had bought for her, damn my aunt was evil sometimes. Bella's not seventeen for another couple of months, I reminded myself. Only sixteen. Only sixteen. Only sixteen, I told myself repeatedly. It didn't help, I still wanted to kiss those pouty lips so bad, only sixteen, I told myself again as I pulled her up to get her jacket off, then her arms wrapped around me. She held me tight, her tits against my chest... Fuck, no bra! She's gonna kill me. I couldn't help it anymore the groan left my throat, I was so fucking hard, feeling her tits against me. "Mmmmm." She murmured and nuzzled into my neck, I turned my face into her hair, 'Strawberries.' I couldn't deny myself anymore, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight against me, damn she always felt so good in my arms.

I leaned back on the bed and pulled her on top of me, I had wanted her like this for so long and here she was, on top of me and I had a raging hard on. I'd set my iPod in the dock and Simple Plan's 'can't keep my hands off you' came on, well ain't that the truth, I really couldn't keep my hands off her. She began to stir, then pushed herself up so that she was straddling my hips, she pulled off her jacket rocking back and forth over my straining cock as she moved. I swear to god I would have done anything to be inside her right the fuck now, sixteen or not I didn't care, I needed her so bad. Jasper's word's from earlier came back to me, "We're too pretty for prison, I'm sure it would be worth it, but I don't think my ass could take being anybodies bitch." He'd said. But the truth was even if she was mine, Bella had been abused and I was not about to do anything that would remind her of that.

"Bella, please don't." I whispered almost to myself, but she heard me and looked up into my eyes, pushing that delicious looking lower lip out further, I wanted to bite that lip so bad. "Urgh, what are you doing to me?" I said trying to stop myself from just ravishing her. I watched in absolute horror as she realized what she was doing and dived off the bed, her hands covering her face. I hate seeing her upset, it cuts through my gut like a knife, I'd do anything for this girl.

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to me, she struggled against me for a moment, I shushed her, holding her tight as I spooned her, stroking her hair until she quieted. It wasn't too long before her breathing evened out and she fell to sleep, fortunately her being upset had killed my erection, but the feel of her in my arms again was already making me throb again, just like it did every night. I chose to ignore it, on the nights I hold her in her bed or my own I could ignore it mostly because I would always get myself off in the shower before we went to bed. But tonight, after the party, I'd had no relief, in fact I was ravenous for her, she'd been by my side all night, all beautiful and innocently sexy as always. She'd had college guys hitting on her all night yet she couldn't see it, couldn't see that they all were panting after her. I'd gotten a fucking sore throat from the amount of growling I'd done in an effort not to just yell at them all, just trying to get those assholes to back the fuck off from my girl. I wouldn't even trust Jazz with her tonight, not with him almost as drunk as she was, I just couldn't be away from her anyway. I had refrained from drinking more than two beers tonight, I needed to have my wits about me, otherwise I would never control my overwhelming need to make her mine.

Holding her to me, feeling her tits pressed against my arm, inhaling the scent of her, she... she intoxicates me. I close my eyes and breathe her in and just for a moment I imagine how it would feel to kiss her. How I'd moan aloud as I slid my tongue against hers, how her tits would feel against me if we were both naked. How she would moan my name as I slid into her wet, tight heat, remembering exactly how it looked and felt to have her riding me... FUCK! My dick pulsed and throbbed where he lay pressed against Bella's ass, just inches from where he and I longed to be, I knew I should be respectful and move away. I just couldn't make myself do it, he could feel her body heat against him and for once I allowed him to revel in it.

****~U~****

I felt movement and opened my eyes, instantly awake seeing the tiny form of Bella in my arms, I'd missed this so much. Then the memories from last night came back to me as she moved again, the sight of her straddling me, oh fuck! She rubbed her ass against my morning wood. Poor guy had been punished and neglected over the past twelve hours since Bella had arrived. I'd been with her constantly, so I had a serious case of blue balls, I was almost fearful that they would fall off if I didn't rub one out soon. I hadn't been with a girl since before Bella had started to hang out with Jazz and I two months ago. She was just about perfect, she was everything and more than I ever wanted in a woman. Why would I want anyone else? It had taken me every bit of courage I had to tell her how I felt about her, I'd tried not to, lord knows I'd tried, as until she was seventeen and legal, being with her at all was not an option. I knew I was being an ass about it, Jazz loved her too but he was still screwing around with other girls during the week, let alone what he had with Maria when they had been together. He also knows how I feel about Bella, so he's backed off a little, between us we have so far managed to keep other guys away from her. But now we are in college and away from Forks its so much harder to keep the assholes away, even with my rents keeping an eye on her. Okay so we'd get her to come down here once every other week and we'd drive back to Forks alternative weekends, but that still left the weekdays, at least she spent some of her time with Mom or Kate. She spoke to both Jazz and I on skype or facebook, every night, but during school she was on her own and I hated that I couldn't be there.

Bella still couldn't understand why we spent so much time with her, it was always us that had to call her, she always felt like she was holding us back and we were wasting our time on her. She really has no idea how amazing she is, she still see's herself as unlovable, but honestly I hadn't met a guy yet that wasn't attracted to her. She was smart, beautiful, she had amazing courage and strength, just not where she herself was concerned. She's sweet and giving and made me want to be a better person, just so that I could be good enough for her. She just wouldn't say how she felt about me, which was beyond frustrating, I was doing my best to be patient but it was getting harder... literally. If her actions last night were any indication, I'd say I think she's interested in me that way, but I need to know for sure.

I heard her gasp and released my hold on her a little, she turned in my arms, looking up at me with that lip I want to suck on between her teeth, I couldn't help but smile down at her.

"Good morning."

"Morning." She said sleepily and not able to stop myself I kissed her nose, she was just so adorable. Even sleep rumpled with a tangle of hair splayed across my pillows, she was beautiful.

"Go take a shower, whilst I treat you for a change and make you some breakfast." I offered.

"I'm sorry." She said, I frowned at her.

"For what?"

"For my behavior last night." She said sheepishly. "I really am so sorry..." She tried to say but I placed my fingers over her warm, soft lips. I didn't want her to feel sorry for something that would be fueling my fantasies of her for the foreseeable future.

"Bella, you were a little drunk and having a good time, you have nothing to be sorry for." I pointed out.

"But..." She said through my fingers.

"No but's Bella, you had a good time and that was the whole point of us going out last night." I told her.

She pulled back and I lowered my fingers, my other hand still resting on her hip.

"But you didn't... you should have but you got stuck with babysitting me." She said sadly.

"I didn't babysit you, I was with you and I had a great time being with you, you know that I always do." I said. "Now the only but I want to know about is your cute one heading for the bathroom." I told her. "Now scoot." I said giving her ass a playful slap, god damn if she didn't have the world's most perfect ass. Between that ass and the memory of her almost riding me last night, I had more than enough material to get me through my own shower. "You know, I hate to see you go, but I LOOOVE to watch you leave." I grinned at her making her scowl, so she exaggerated the sway of her hips, FUCK! I love that ass.

**_**A/N Now you know exactly what our boys have been thinking, so now I need to know what you are all thinking XD**_**

**_**FYI... next chapter is a bad one, like don't read if you are likely to find abuse too upsetting, bad, unfortunately that's what's coming, I may be a sniveling mess this week because of it so please send me some love.**_**

**_**Until next time...**_**

****_Mysty xxx_****


	13. Chapter 13

**_**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF... You will be offended, upset etc, by scenes of rape. Either skip the chapter, or once you see this- ~~UNLOVABLE~~**_**

**_**Scroll through until you see it again. This was an extremely hard chapter to write and I mean no offense to anyone who has suffered any such circumstances, you have my utmost respect.**_**

**_**Beta'd by the awesome Lady Seif.**_**

_****Chapter thirteen****_

**Bella's POV**

I miss hearing your laughter  
All the little things  
Forgotten what it's like to hold you  
Cause where I am right now  
So unforgiving  
It's numbing everything

We're so close yet so far  
It's tearing me apart  
What I would do, to be there with you  
We're so close yet so far  
It's tearing me apart  
What I would do to be back with you

(So promise)  
No matter how long it takes for me to get back to you  
You'll wait for me  
(I promise)  
No matter how far away I go I'll come back for you  
Just wait and see

I miss being at home  
I miss your face  
Don't think I can wait

(Hoobastank)

Now that I was back at home and back at school, things had settled to much like they were before that fateful day that I really became a part of Edward and Jasper's lives. Well not quite, I still text them between lectures, still spoke to them morning and night, but it wasn't enough. My tiny bed felt huge without Edward in it, I was cold and empty without him and I felt like I was just existing until I was back in his arms. As much as I loved Jasper, he just wasn't who I craved just to make it through the day. I was slowly growing to hate myself, more than I ever had before. Why couldn't I be with Edward the way I wanted? The way he wanted, why couldn't I be normal?

Okay so I didn't believe that I was completely unlovable anymore, the two greatest guys in the world had told me they loved me and yes I believed them. Plus I had Kate and Esme, who have taken me in and cared for me more than any adult ever has before. Esme wrapped me in her arms the day I came back home and insisted that I call her if I so much as hear a dog bark. She comes over to Twilight daily to check on me, as I spend a lot of time helping Kate out these days. I spend my evenings at her house, having dinner with her and Garrett, before he gives me a ride home. He always checks the house and gives me a big bear hug before he leaves, I can't even put into words how much I care for them all. But more importantly how much they seem to care about me, it's overwhelming.

Most days Garrett will pick me up from school and take me to work if he doesn't have appointments. He often takes me shopping for groceries too, he even fixed the fan on the oven when it stopped working. Though nothing was quite so meaningful as the time I'd made him his favorite cupcakes and taken them into his shop when Jessica and Lauren were looking at a tattoo book of what Garrett called 'the tramp stamp collection.'

"Ho!" Lauren said disguising it as a cough, as I walked in.

"Princess." Garrett said smiling hugely, as he got up and started to walk towards me to give me a hug. Before he'd taken two steps though, Jessica snorted.

"Sewer princess maybe." Jessica muttered.

"Excuse me?" Garrett said as he stopped and turned to look at her, "What did you say?"

"I called her a sewer princess. She's fucking two guys, one of them being your nephew, I'd watch you don't catch something! You really should warn Edw..." Jessica said.

He glared at her, "I suggest you apologize, then get out of my shop." He said between clenched teeth.

"What?" She said taken aback.

Garrett walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, "I said apologize!"

"I was just teasing." She said in a small voice.

"I couldn't give a fuck what you were doing, but if you EVER talk about my Princess that way again, you will have me to deal with... understand?!" He growled as she and Lauren shrank away from him nodding.

"Sorry." They both said quietly.

"Now, get the fuck out of my shop!" He said menacingly, they both scurried out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to lose a job over me." I said sadly.

He lifted me up and sat me on the counter. "No one bad mouths my family, EVER! Besides you didn't lose me the job, they did that." He said then taking my face in his hands, he kissed my hair. "I wouldn't have cared how big the job was, no one bad mouths my Zoe Jane." He said, "now give me my cupcakes, I'm starving." He said making me grin.

"Zoe Jane?" I asked, is this another nickname?

"It's a 'Staind' song, that's how Kate and I feel about you Princess." He said simply.

****~U~****

It was three days later when I was back in his shop that I heard the song for myself, I didn't understand how or why he felt that way about me. I was a weeping mess when he came out of the piercing room with a client.

"Hey, there's my beautiful Zoe Jane." He said smiling until he saw my face. "Princess? What's wrong? What's happened?" He asked worriedly.

"I-I just heard the song... Zoe Jane." I said simply.

He smiled at me adoringly. "I mean every word, if ever you need me, whenever you need me, I'm right here for you." He said giving me his biggest hug ever.

**~U~**

This week had been difficult, in an effort to try and cheer me up Edward sent me an Email with the lyrics for Hoobastank's song, 'So close so far.' Telling me that this is how he felt about me, I loved that song and had listened to it repeatedly, it broke my heart a little more every single time I listened to it.

****~U~****

After a typically painful Friday at school, I was aching from all of the bruises I had sustained from playing field hockey during gym class. Apparently my legs look like a puck or a ball depending on what sport we are playing, my legs got hit more today though.

I was cooking dinner for Jazz and Edward who were coming home from college tonight and spending the night here. Then we'd be spending the rest of the weekend over at Esme and Carlisle's. I'd just put the finishing touches to the chicken and bacon pasta bake and put it in the oven when there was a knock at the door. I was pretty sure it was too early to be Jasper and Edward, besides they always text me when they passed the town border to let me know they were almost here. I hadn't had any such text so I was hesitant as I opened the front door, I actually groaned when I saw it was Mike. I'd been so relieved when he'd left town to go to college out of state, so what the hell was he doing back here?

**~~UNLOVABLE~~**

I'd only opened the door a few inches when he stepped forward right up to the door.

"I'm back." He announced.

"Obviously, so why did you feel the need to come and tell me this?"

"Because I came back for you, now that your attack dogs are out of the way I can make you mine again." He said grinning at me maniacally as he reached for me, I slammed the door shut in his face, hitting the dead bolt so hard in my haste I cut my hand on it. Then I ran for the back door to make sure that that was still locked, as I reached the kitchen I heard him kick at the front door. My heart pounded in my chest as he kicked the door again and again until it crashed in. I grabbed the knife that I'd used to cut up the chicken, I knew it was sharp, I'd cut myself on it enough in the past to know exactly how sharp it was. I stood with my back almost against the backdoor as Mike stalked into the kitchen.

"Don't come any closer." I warned him but he ignored me, stepping closer arrogantly. "Stay away from me." I warned again holding tighter onto the knife, but he backhanded me across my cheekbone. The collision causing me to hit the backdoor with such a force that the knife fell from my bloody hand. It honestly felt like he'd knocked my eyeball loose, the pain in my face was immense and my brain was rocking back and forth inside my skull. I might have even seen stars, it was too difficult to tell as my brain was more than a little fuzzy at this point.

"You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do to you, not anymore, now you will belong to me again." He growled in my face, grabbing my hair and pulling my head back to kiss me, quickly restraining my hands behind my back with his other hand, my screams and protests only seemed to spur him on. I could smell and taste the alcohol on him as he forced his tongue in my mouth, I tried to struggle against him but his size and height advantage were too much for me in my confused state. The only defensive move I knew was S.I.N.G from Miss Congeniality but he had too tight a grip on my arms to be able to do that. I bit his tongue making him pull away a little but he swore and gripped me tighter, pulling me roughly by my hair into the living room. He pushed me over the arm of the sofa holding me in place with his knee holding my head down, forcing my head so far into the sofa cushions that I could barely breathe. He took off his belt and tied my hands together with it, my futile attempt at struggling seemed to help him more than it did me.

My sobs and protests muffled to unrecognizable whimpering as I felt him release the fastenings on my jeans and pull them down my legs. No, no, oh please no...

"Keep still." He growled, smacking me hard across my bare legs, then I felt his cock against my ass. I clamped my legs closed, then screamed as he lifted my ass and slammed his cock into me, it felt like he'd ripped open my flesh. It was a screaming, ripping, burning pain that made me feel sicker and more faint than I already did as I sobbed uncontrollably into the cushions. His groans of pleasure making me convulse with disgust as his hips slammed repeatedly against me. Every time I struggled against him he would simply lift my tethered hands and the movement would force me forward, back into the cushions, I was helpless.

"Stop struggling, unless you want this to go on longer?" He said moving and pressing his chest against my back and nuzzled the back of my neck, his hot breath on me making me vomit into my mouth, the feeling only made worse by the sound of his flesh slapping repeatedly against mine. "That's it isn't it? You love having my cock in you so much that you want this to last longer, my dirty little cock slut." He said and bit the back of my neck. I screamed, but it was as though he didn't even hear me. "Giving it out to two guys to make up for missing my cock in you." He said as his thrusts quickened. The guy had to be unhinged, I pleaded and pleaded for him to stop, but he didn't acknowledge that he'd heard me at all. "Now you are mine again and they are not getting you ba... What the... Urgh!" He said pulling all the way out and releasing me.

I heard a scuffle and he fell behind me as I struggled again to get up, my jeans were pulled up and my hands were released a moment later. I was pulled backward to the floor, where I found myself in Jasper's arms, his face filled with fear and anger.

**~~UNLOVABLE~~**

"It's okay baby girl, I've got you." Jasper tried to soothe me, I was stiff as I curled in on myself, every movement hurt. I briefly caught sight of Edward hammering Mike's face into the floor with his fists before I collapsed into Jasper and sobbed. Jasper must have pulled the comforter from the back of the sofa as I felt him covering me with it. Then he lifted me up and carried me up the stairs to my bedroom.

It wasn't long before I heard Edward come into my room, my sobs still shook my body as Jasper tried to hold me together. I flinched when I felt a hand on my face, I didn't mean to do it, it just happened reflexively, Edward's accompanying sob at my response had me reaching for him. As I looked up I could see he was completely broken and it ripped my heart out to see him that way. He couldn't even speak, he pulled me to him clutching me tight in his arms as he sobbed into my neck. Jasper moved out of the way and covered us both in the comforter off the bottom of my bed.

"I'm so sorry." Edward whispered into my hair when we had both been quiet for a few minutes.

I shook my head and moved so that I could look into his tortured face, though my left eye was quite swollen now. "For w-what? You h-have nothing to be s-sorry for!" I choked out, moving my hand to caress his cheek, he leaned into my touch.

"For not b-being here before, before he touched you, before he h-hurt you." He said, his eyes closing with the pain of his guilt.

"No, no Edward, y-you s-saved me, you got h-him off me." I pointed out.

"But if I'd been h-here, he never would have touched you." He said, his eyes screwed shut.

"Please don't think that way, it's n-not your responsibility to save me, but you did it a-anyway and I am so grateful, t-thankful to have you in my life." I said fervently.

He pulled me back against his chest, his arms squeezing me tightly, I felt safe. "When I think of what h-he was doing to y-you." He sobbed into my hair. "I wanted to kill him, I could still go and do it, but I can't leave you, I won't leave you alone again... Ever!" He promised.

"Oh god no! Bella honey," Esme said rushing into the room. "What did that bastard do to you?" She asked, I was shocked to hear her so angry and I'd never heard her curse before, it sounded so wrong. Edward reluctantly released me and I was immediately in Esme's maternal embrace, her love and compassion set me off crying once more. She rocked and soothed me. "You are moving in with us permanently sweetheart, no arguments, I will not leave you to survive alone ever again. I don't want you in this house, you are coming home where we can love you and take care of you." She said, which had me sobbing even harder. "We love you so much sweetheart, but I need to ask something of you, I wish I didn't have to, but the police will be here soon and a doctor will need to examine you. I-I didn't know if you would rather have Carlisle do it, I'll stay with you of course, but it's up to you sweetheart." She whispered, rubbing my back as she tried to explain as tears ran silently down her face. I understood enough to know what a rape kit was. I wasn't sure how I felt about it, but if I had to choose, I'd rather be touched by someone I trusted than a complete stranger right now, I think.

Carlisle stood in the doorway, pain and concern on his face. "C-can you do it?" I asked him, I barely spoke above a whisper, my throat was raw.

"Of course Sweetheart." He answered.

"I'll go get you something to drink and some ice for your face." Edward said from beside me and I don't know why but I panicked, I really freaked at the thought of him leaving me. "I won't be far," he said stroking my hair, "I'll be just outside the door and I will be back in here the moment you are done, okay?" He said, my lip was quivering and I couldn't stop it. "Hey, baby, no... I will not leave you." He said holding my face gently in his big swollen hands, he rested his forehead against mine, "I will get you a drink, some ice and maybe something to clean your hand. Then as soon as I get back up here, I'll call out to let you know where I am. I'll be back in here before you know it." He said, I took a shuddering breath and swallowed as he kissed my nose then my eyelids and then he was gone.

Esme helped me as I slowly stripped out of my clothes, which were put into a plastic hospital bag.

"Bella? What happened to your face, Sweetheart?" Esme sobbed moving my damp hair away from my face.

"He hit me." I said simply.

"And your hand?" She asked.

"I think I hit the dead bolt too hard trying to keep him out." I explained.

"Oh Honey what happened to your legs?" She asked when she saw the multicolored bruises all over my legs as she helped me take off my jeans.

"I got hit a lot in hockey today." I said with a shrug.

"It looks like you were attacked on purpose." Esme almost sobbed again.

"Usually, it just looks worse than normal because they had sticks this time." I admitted.

"Do you get attacked in school often?" She asked alarmed.

"More verbally, but gym is always the worst, I'm just not very well liked." I said feeling guilty about revealing so much, but I was just so emotionally exhausted I couldn't control what came out of my mouth. Things I wouldn't normally reveal were running out of me like I was purging myself. Once I was covered in a sheet, she called Carlisle back into the room so he could get this done.

Carlisle asked the same questions about my injuries, he and Esme shared a concerned look but said nothing else. It was not long after that Edward called out to let me know that he was outside the door and that the police were here. I was relieved when I heard his voice, like I was able to breathe again, but the action was incomplete, like my lungs were now only partially open where as before they were closed off. He was close but not close enough for me to breathe a full breath.

Edward nearly knocked the door down in his anguish when I cried out in pain, I was so sore every touch hurt. Then Carlisle took some embarrassing photo's of my swollen face and bloody hand and although it seemed to go on forever he was soon finished. Edward had me back in his arms before I could even get dressed. I was torn, I wanted to get dressed and stay with Edward, but I also wanted to scrub myself clean. In the end, Edward sat on the toilet whilst I took a long shower, I was a little worried about there only being a shower curtain between us, but I trusted Edward enough to give me my privacy. I really didn't want him to see my body when I was so black and blue, I was sure he'd only be more upset than he already was.

Edward informed me that although Charlie wasn't one of the officers here waiting to talk to me, but that he had been informed. I wasn't sure if he'd turn up at all, but then he had to at least make an effort so that his reputation didn't look bad. Esme was busy in my room packing up my clothes and books.

As I stood under the hot spray the earlier events all came back to me in the quiet of the bathroom. My tears began to run anew, I had cleaned my skin until I felt raw, but I just couldn't seem to get clean enough. The pain both mental and physical reduced me to my knees and I collapsed into the bath and hugged myself as I cried.

"Bella? Baby? Are you... Oh no, No! Baby no..." Edward cried out, he shut off the water wrapped me in a towel and scooped me up and into his arms. I continued to sob as he did his best to hold me together.

Edward stood with his back to me as I dressed, not wanting to leave me alone. Once I was dressed again, Edward scooped me into his arms and took me downstairs where Esme was waiting with my things all packed. She had already informed the officers that they could interview me at the Cullen residence as that is where I would be from now on. I was instantly on edge once we were downstairs, not knowing where Mi... where 'he' was.

"It's okay sweetheart, he's not here, they have already taken him away." Edward informed me, knowing what had made my body go so rigid in his arms as I clung to him.

With Jasper following us with dinner all wrapped up we headed out to the car. Edward placed me on the backseat beside Jasper, just as another police cruiser pulled up and Charlie got out.

"Where do you think you are taking her?" Charlie yelled at Carlisle.

"I'm taking her away from here, away from this place."

"You have no right." Charlie said as Carlisle made Edward get into the back of the car with me, he opened the window a little so that we could still hear what they were saying.

"Bella was viciously attacked and raped, you can't expect her to stay here." Carlisle's voice was hushed but angry.

"By who? If it was your kid I'll fucking kill..." Charlie growled.

"No! He saved her, he's cared and protected her for months, when it should have been you who cared for her." Carlisle said.

"He'd better keep his hands off her or I will lock that little fucker up for good." Charlie said getting in Carlisle's face.

"I think your time would be better spent locking away her rapist and not one of the few people who have taken care of her, in your absence." Carlisle pointed out angrily. He had a point, I wanted to get out and tell Charlie myself, but everything ached and my anger at Charlie attacking Edward wasn't helping.

Edward hit the button to roll the window back up but I stopped him, I wanted to hear this. "Baby, you don't need to hear this, you've been hurt enough." Edward said pulling me into his lap and holding the icepack he had against my cheek.

I winced. Pulling his swollen hand from the door as Charlie's enraged yells interrupted.

"Mike wouldn't do that, he's a good kid." Charlie insisted, "He's the best thing that could ever happen to a girl like that."

"Good god man, she's your daughter, don't you care about her at all? That is it, if you want to speak to her, you go through another officer and you'll be hearing from my lawyer." Carlisle said as he rounded the car and got in, Edward rolled up the window.

"Get your fucking hands off her, you little punk." Charlie growled at Edward and banged on the window as Carlisle pulled out of the drive, I cringed into Edward.

"What do I do now?" I just about managed to whispered as my sobs once again rocked my body.

"Nothing Bella, you don't need to do anything." Carlisle tried to assure me.

"B-but what if he makes me go back there?" I asked terrified at what the chief was capable of doing.

"No baby no." Edward said squeezing me tightly, holding me together as the fear ripped through me.

"Bella, we will not let him do anything, try not to worry Sweetheart, we will keep you safe, I promise." Esme said reaching over and squeezing my good hand.

"No one will ever make you do something you don't want to do ever again Bella. I promise you, I won't let that happen, you will be safe with us Sweetheart. Please try not to worry, I will handle it and we will keep you safe." Carlisle said fervently.

"But why would you do that?" I asked in a whisper, not understanding why they felt the need to help me.

"Because we love you Sweetheart, we couldn't bare the thought of anything bad happening to you again and we have the means to make sure that doesn't happen. You mean far too much to us all, it hurts us to see you hurt." Esme said, tears running down her face.

"I love all of you too." I choked out, as I squeezed her hand back.

**_**A/N If anyone is still with me after this chapter... big, big hugs to you, as I know I sure need one, you'll have to let me know if you want me to carry on.**_**

**_**Until next time (maybe)...**_**

****_Mysty xxx_****


	14. Chapter 14

**_**A/N Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the amazing response to the last chapter, you gave me just what strength I needed to survive writing this chapter. Emotional overload. :'( Thank you ALL so much for the support. * group hug ***_**

**_**The facts in this story may have been altered to fit the story, I am aware and do not need to be informed of this.**_**

**Beta'd by the truly wonderful Lady Seif. **

****Chapter fourteen.****

_I want to hold you  
Protect you from all of the things I've already endured  
I want to show you  
Show you all the things that this life has in store for you  
I'll always love you  
The way that a father should love his daughter  
(Staind – Zoe Jane)_

Once we arrived back at the Cullen's, Edward opened the car door and I moved to climb off his lap and out of the car, I winced as I tried to walk. Next thing I know I'm being scooped up into Edward's arms and we all turned when we heard the two police cars come up the drive.

"Get her inside." Carlisle said, ushering us into the house. "Take Bella straight to my office, I need to get her something for the pain." Carlisle said to Edward. "Esme, take the officers into the dinning room, we won't be too long." He said as Edward followed him to the office.

Esme came in soon after with a glass of orange juice for me, Jasper right behind her. "They are already getting impatient." She warned, as Carlisle handed me some pills, Edward still hadn't put me down yet.

Carlisle sat at his desk and dialed a number into his desk phone and put it on speaker.

"Mayor Newton's office." A male voice answered on the second ring.

"Hey Peter, it's Carlisle."

"Well hello brother mine, what can I do for you this fine evening?" Peter asked. I didn't even know that Carlisle had a brother, let alone that he worked at the Mayor's office.

Edward finally put me down, but took my hand in his and I turned to leave but he was hesitant, I guess he wanted to hear what was going on. "Jazz will you take Bella upstairs?" He asked and I froze.

"Come on Baby girl, let's get you warmed up and in bed whilst Mrs C heats up dinner." Jasper said, but I couldn't move, he took my hand in his and pulled me a little to get me to move, my other hand slipped out of Edward's grasp. I heard a strangled whimper and belatedly realized that it was me, I threw myself back into Edward's embrace, his arms wrapping tight around me. I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in, as Edward tried to soothe me.

"I'm sorry, it's okay Baby, I've got you." Edward said as he rubbed my back.

"Carlisle, is everything okay?" Peter asked.

"Go ahead, Edward, I'll come and let you know what's happening when I'm done here." Carlisle said.

Edward scooped me up into his arms again and carried me up to his bedroom. Jasper pulled the covers back on the bed and Edward placed me in the bed, before covering me up again.

"I'm just going to change in the bathroom, I'll be right back okay? Jazz is right here with you, I won't even close the door." He said kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, "I just..." I tried to say but the words got stuck in my throat.

"No, Baby, it's okay, I understand. You don't need to apologize, I'll just be a minute." He said kissing my nose, before he disappeared into his bathroom.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to Jasper, as he stroked my hair off my face and gently pressed the icepack back on my cheek.

"What for?" He asked confused.

I sighed. "You know I love you, right?" I asked sadly, he smiled wryly.

"Yeah, I know." He said feigning nonchalance.

I smiled at him sadly, "But I really need him right now, more than I can explain." I said trying to explain myself.

"I get it Baby girl, he's been there with you the whole time, I haven't. I can't tell you how sorry I am for that, so you don't have anything to apologize for, I get it." He said as Edward came out of his bathroom and climbed straight into bed with me. He pulled me close and wrapped himself around me.

"Fuck! You are freezing Buttercup." He said rubbing my arm and blowing warm breath into my neck to try and warm me up.

"Jasper, sweetie, could you go and give your statement, they are getting annoyed down there." Esme said as she put a tray on the bed with my food on.

"Sure thing Mrs C." Jazz said as he hurried out of the room.

"Where's my food?" Edward asked.

"It's downstairs, you can have it when you've given your statement when Jasper is done." She said.

"I'm not leaving Bella!" He stated, both of us tightening our hold on each other.

"You don't have a choice." She said. I turned my face into his chest, my breathing accelerating.

"Bella, Sweetheart, please don't get upset. He won't be far from you, but the police won't allow you to stay in the same room whilst they take your statements. I will be with you Honey, I will stay with you the whole time, I promise." Esme tried to assure me.

"I-I don't w-want either of you to hear it... i-it's horrible." I just about managed to sob, I didn't want to be apart from Edward. I needed him to hold me together, needed to feel the security I always felt when I was with him. At the same time I couldn't allow him to hear what had happened to me, he'd be so upset, he had seen far too much as it was.

****~U~****

I barely did much more than pick at my food, I was too busy worrying about being away from Edward and about giving my statement. I really didn't want to go over the events of earlier, let alone explain them in detail to complete strangers. Eventually Edward hesitantly left the room to give his statement and Esme sat beside me on the bed holding my hand as someone else took my statement. I did my best not to think about what I was saying, but it was impossible, I had to stop several times to throw up. Despite barely eating anything, I was sick, the tablets I had taken coming back up and making the whole thing ten times worse as the taste of them hit my mouth. It was late by the time I was done, Esme was falling apart silently beside me, tears streaming down her face. Once I was finished she signed the statement under where I had signed before turning back to me and hugging me fiercely. She vowed never to let him touch me again, the way she spoke, the venom in her voice, I could almost have felt sorry for the guy if he ever crossed her path, almost.

The moment that the police left the room, Edward was back beside me, his hands now taped up, neither one of us spoke. The retelling of what we had been through was too much, we just lay there holding each other together. The police had cautioned Edward for attacking the fiend, but as yet didn't know if he'd be pressing charges. Though knowing the family he would undoubtedly press charges soon enough.

It wasn't much later when Jasper, Esme and Carlisle came back into the room.

"Bella, Sweetheart." Carlisle said in soft voice, he was sat on the end of the bed, I tried to sit up but the moment I felt the pain I lay back down again. Esme moved from the seat beside me and Carlisle took her place. "I have phoned a few colleagues at the hospital and arranged for you to see some people." He said slowly. "First of all, from tomorrow, I want you to see a therapist." He said. I'm not sure what expression was on my face, but I wasn't sure I wanted to do that. "Angela is a trusted colleague, Bella, she specializes in cases like yours. I want you to be able to get through this as a whole person. She can help you with everything you have been through and can help you move on, please will you at least meet her? If you don't like her then I can find someone else," He asked. I thought about it for a few moments, I guess I did need someone professional to talk to, I certainly wasn't doing too well on my own. My thoughts were just making my brain numb right now.

"Okay." I whispered, I had no more voice than that.

"I also contacted a social worker colleague, we need to get you emancipated as soon as possible." Carlisle said, what the hell did that mean? My breath caught as I stared at him in confusion. "What I mean is, Tia is a court appointed social worker and with her help along with my lawyer, we will get you out of your Father's control, so he will no longer be your guardian. We will be your guardians from now on." He said, but he was interrupted.

"No you won't be!" The determined voice came from down the hall. "I will be her guardian, she is already the daughter I always longed for anyway." Kate said as she ran into the room, shoving Carlisle's chair with him still in it aside. "Oh Bella, Princess." She sobbed wrenching me out of Edward's grasp and into her loving arms. "I'll kill that fucking bastard if I ever get my hands on him." She seethed. As much as Kate was like her sister; Esme was sweet and wholesome, whereas Kate who was ten years younger than her had a lot more bite. She was ferociously loyal to those she loved, just like Garrett.

"Kate, I'm not sure that that's the best idea, you own a fancy dress store and your boyfriend is a Tattoo artist. We want to be able to get a win with our case, we are going up against the Police chief and the Mayor after all."

"Fuck that, we are engaged and we both own our own business'. Besides, Garrett adores her as much as I do." She bit at him.

"Speaking of Garrett where is he?" Carlisle asked.

"He's out with friends." Kate said hesitantly. "He has some things to take care of, but he'll be here as soon as he can." She said.

"What kind of things?" Esme asked, "wait... perhaps it's best if I don't know." She said and Kate nodded.

"Wait, why is the Mayor involved, apart from having a diabolically malign offspring?" Kate asked.

"Well, from what I can tell, from what Peter has told me that is..." Carlisle started to explain, Kate moved to sit beside me and Edward moved me back against him, embracing me again. "There is something going on between the Chief and the Mayor, like they have some sort of arrangement, we have no idea what that is, but we do know that it involves Bella and the Mayor's son." He said, everyone else in the room gasped.

"What kind of arrangement?" Jasper was the first to ask.

"I have no idea, but it involves some kind of dowry, that is all we know so far. Peter is going to see what information he can dig up. We need to hurry up with the emancipation though, before Charlie has a chance to do anything that could stop us."

"What kind of things could he do?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Tia thinks that he might have Bella's rights revoked," he paused then said. "We think he might have her declared unfit to make her own decisions, legally incompetent. That way he could get Newton off the charges and have her hospitalized and taken out of our care." He explained, the response around the room was fueled with anger. Edward's hold on me tightened as my body was frozen.

"I will never let that happen, Bella, I'll take you away if I have to, I won't let them take you." Edward said fervently.

"We will do everything we can to prevent that happening." Carlisle said.

"We need to move her, take her where they can't find her." Kate said worriedly.

"If we need to, then we will, in the meantime we'll meet with Tia and my lawyer to see where we stand." Carlisle said.

"Maybe you should stay in Portland with me." Edward stated.

"Let's just see where we stand legally first, then if we need to move Bella, then we will." Carlisle said. "We will keep you safe, Sweetheart." He said squeezing my hand that was still encased in Kate's hands.

"What is a dowry?" I asked, I had no idea what that meant.

"It's money or property brought by a woman to her husband when they get married." Carlisle explained.

I felt my jaw drop and all the air leave my body in one quick burst as the blood drained from my face. This was to do with me getting married... to Mi... him?! But I had no money or property, I had nothing, then suddenly it all made sense.

"Bella? What is it?" Edward asked when he felt my body tense up again.

"It all makes sense now..." I said simply.

"What does, Sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"He'd been coming over to the house regularly, then suddenly he arranges credit at the store, introduces me to Mi... Him, then leaves me to fend for myself so I turn to N-newton for help." I said.

"When did this happen" Kate asked.

"Not sure, about nine months ago." I said, "He must have found my Grans papers." I said thinking aloud.

"What papers?" Carlisle asked.

"My Grans, she's English aristocracy, all nobility bloodline, it's her families dowry, the family have strict rules for the daughters in the family." I tried to explain as I remembered what was in the papers. "To encourage daughters to marry well, they have a dowry, money going to the father of the bride, the father of the groom and the new husband on the day they marry." I said, trying to remember the details, "the more important the family, for example, the son of a Mayor, the bigger the payout." I said. Edward was practically shaking he was so angry.

"How much money are we talking here?" Jazz asked curiously.

"They'd get at least a million each, that's pounds, not dollars." I said sadly.

"That bastard has fucking sold you to Newton?" Edward growled. He released me suddenly and I sobbed and panicked, thinking he was pushing me away.

"Bella! Baby! Fuck!" He exclaimed, pulling me back to him, "I'm sorry Bella, I'm just so fucking mad at them all right now." He said sadly. "I just didn't want to hurt you, all I can think about is smashing the fuck out of everything." He said, turning me to face him. "I'm sorry," he said crushing me to him again. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

"I need to contact Tia and my lawyer, this could be even more arduous than I thought, they are not going to give up on this easily, not with so much money at risk." Carlisle said as he pulled his cell from his pocket and exited the room in a hurry.

The money was something I never really thought about, my Gran never had that much, my Grandfather had gambled most of it away before they had my mother, I remembered. Then I gasped as other details came back to me.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"The money... it's d-doubled i-if there are children early on in the marriage... that's why h-he raped me, to get me p-pregnant!?" I sobbed, appalled.

"That sick fucker, but you are only sixteen!" Kate seethed.

"In England, the age of consent is s-sixteen." I said.

"They must be planning to get you taken to the UK, this is too sick to contemplate." Esme sobbed. "I must tell Carlisle." She said quickly exiting the room.

I felt sick, sicker than I ever had been, this man, this human was supposed to be my guardian, the one person in the world who should protect and care for me. Yet he had basically sold me like a slave, like I was nothing, just a way to make money. I'd never felt more unlovable, or less deserving than I did in this moment. I curled in on myself and sobbed.

****~U~****

After the revelations from last night it took us all a long time to settle down, Edward and I barely slept. Jasper who had been sleeping in the TV room, came into Edward's room and got into bed with us at around three AM. I drifted in and out of sleep, mostly because when I did fall to sleep I'd have nightmares so bad that Edward had to wake me.

I ached everywhere, but when I finally managed to eat some breakfast Carlisle gave me something for the pain. Overnight several things had happened, because Edward had broken Newton's nose, cheekbone and jaw, he'd been hospitalized, nurses had found him early this morning screaming in pain, somehow during the night he had managed to break both of his knee caps, as well as several fingers, and re-opened the wounds in his face. And last last night the Mayor had been attacked in his own bed and had his jaw broken, but it was a mystery how it happened. I on the other hand had no doubt in my mind what had happened to them. I had a feeling it was something to do with the man that I wish was my real father, but he was far too good for me.

Carlisle gave me a tablet he referred to as 'the morning after pill,' just in case, unfortunately they made me, very sick.

Tia, the social worker arrived a little after nine and not much later Carlisle's lawyer, Felix Marcus arrived, along with Angela the therapist. Jasper left with Felix briefly to go and get all my Grans papers, once they returned it soon became obvious that all the papers had been replaced with photocopies, none of them were original documents. Whilst Jasper was gone, Kate, Edward and I went to the dinning room with Tia and Angela, going over some of my options. I did everything I could to prove to Tia that I was of sound mind and could make my own decisions, fortunately both she and Angela agreed. When Felix joined us with Carlisle and Esme; I asked them to get the paperwork started so that I could effectively divorce my parents, taking all rights away from them. I agreed wholeheartedly that I wanted Kate and Garrett to be my legal guardians. Garrett arrived not ten minutes later to sign the papers. He didn't say a word when he entered the room, looking menacing as he pulled off his biker jacket, his biceps stretching the arms of his t-shirt. He knelt on the floor beside my chair without a word and opened his arms, I went to him happily. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Princess, I'm so happy you said yes, Kate and I love you so much, I promise I will care for you and protect you always." He said, I sobbed with gratitude into his neck. "I want to adopt you as my own, so they can never touch you again." He said rubbing my back, I gasped and pulled away to look at his face, he wiped the tears from my eyes. "I mean it Princess, if you will let me, I'll be the best fucking Dad you could ever wish for." He said, I wrapped my arms back around his neck and nodded into his neck. "Was that a yes?" He asked, his voice gruff with emotion.

"Yes, I would very much want you to be my Daddy, more than anything." I said totally overwhelmed.

**_**A/N Emotionally wrung out...**_**

**_**Next weeks chapter maybe posted a little later than normal, will be camped out at the cinema most of the day, supporting one of my favorite fanfictions ;)**_**

****_Mysty xxx_****


	15. Chapter 15

**_**Thank you so much to those who have reviewed/faved/alerted, you're awesome.**_**

**_**This is your Valentines chapter, posted for you with much love.**_**

**_**Beta'd by the amazeballs, Lady Seif.**_**

****Chapter fifteen****

Edward and I were sat in Angela's office at the hospital, it was Saturday afternoon and this was just one of the places I would have to go to today to sort out my messed up life. Being my first time with a therapist; I hadn't wanted to be here alone, I'd only met Angela this morning, I was very nervous about what would happen here. I still had not managed to go more than a few minutes without having Edward by my side, so I didn't want to be here without him. He's heading back to Portland tomorrow night and I was dreading it.

"Is there anything at all that you want to ask me, Bella?" Angela asked, her voice gentle, I shook my head and bit my lip. "What about you Edward, is there anything you would like to ask me, or ask Bella for that matter?"

"Actually, there is something I'd like to ask Bella, something I've wanted to ask, but I've been afraid to. But since all of the events that have happened I think now is as good a time as any to ask." He said a little nervously, which in turn made me nervous.

"Well go ahead, Edward, this is a safe environment, where you are free to speak your mind and I will help in anyway that I can." She assured him.

He took a few steadying breaths and turned to face me where he sat beside me on the couch. He lifted my hand that he had been holding and kissed my knuckles, smiling at me he swallowed nervously. This didn't help with my already butterfly filled stomach.

"You know how I feel about you Buttercup." He said reaching for my other hand with his free hand, he put my hands together and surrounded them with both of his. "You know how much I love you and I'm pretty sure that to a certain extent, you love me too." He said staring into my eyes, I gasped and my breath caught as I stared nervously back at him. "I know it will be a long time before we could have any kind of sexual relationship, I wouldn't expect nor ask for one until you are ready Bella. But please, please would you be my girlfriend?" He asked, my chest closed in on itself, squeezing my heart and my lungs making it painfully difficult to breath, once I had found I could still breath that is. I couldn't speak for fear that I would just burst into tears as that's all I seem to do lately. It wouldn't be fair to him, I could never be with him, it was going to kill me but I was going to have to let him go sooner than I could bear. But after all he had seen yesterday, I figured he'd no longer feel that way about me.

"Y-you'd still want me after..." I couldn't finish.

"Of course I do, I will always want you. Always!" He said fervently.

He brushed away a tear that escaped through my eyelashes. "I-I c-can't." I said, my chin quivering uncontrollably.

"Y-you don't love me?" He asked, he looked and sounded so heartbroken. I sobbed at the sight of his heartbreak, it killed me to see him like that.

I pulled my hands from his and watched as a tear slid down his face, I threw my arms around his neck and held him to me, he put his arms around me as he cried into my neck. "Oh Edward, I l-love you more t-than my own life." I sobbed, he pulled me out of my seat and into his lap, holding me so tight, as if he needed me to breathe and not vice versa.

"I don't understand, why c-can't we be together?" He asked. I blushed and bit my lip, I couldn't tell the truth, but what else could I say? "Bella?" He asked and I shook my head. "Tell me, please."

"I j-just can't ever have a relationship with you, it wouldn't be fair." I told him, squeezing him to me, it was wrong of me but I never wanted to let him go. Now the time had arrived when that was exactly what I had to do.

"You will heal, Baby and I can wait, no matter how long it takes." He said, making me sob even harder, I so didn't deserve him.

I pulled away enough to look at his face, I moved my hands and caressed his face. "It wouldn't make a difference, I still can't, you deserve someone who is normal..." I said trying to find the right words.

"Why don't you think you are normal, Bella?" Angela asked, reminding me where we were.

"Because I'm not normal." I stated and managed not to add 'obviously.'

"I still don't understand, you said you love me, why can't we be together? Please tell me why?" He asked.

"I can't," I admitted. "It's just something I can't actually have, so I can't consider it, I'm s-so sorry." I said.

"Tell me why?" He whispered his breath blowing over my face.

"I can't." I admitted, in a whisper.

"You can tell me anything."

"Not this," I said and he looked so hurt.

"Why not?" He asked quietly, his eyes closed like he was in pain.

"Because I value our friendship too much and it's not something that is possible anyway." I said.

"Nothing is impossible and what does our friendship have to do with it?" He asked confused, watching me closely now.

"Edward please, can we forget this?" I begged.

"No... I-I need to know." He said sadly.

"I don't want to tell you." I admitted.

"Bella, would you feel more comfortable telling Edward if I stepped out of the room for a few minutes?" Angela asked.

"If you don't mind." Edward said and Angela smiled and left closing the door behind her, before I had a chance to object. "Why?" He asked, deep furrows forming between his eyebrows. "Why can't you tell me?

"I'm afraid... that you won't want to be friends anymore if you find out." I said, I tried to get up, trying to put some distance between us, but he wouldn't let me move.

"Bella..." He said sounding a little exasperated, "wait... has this got something to do with me?" He asked, my eyes widened in fear as they caught his gaze, he almost looked hopeful. I turned my face away from his gaze unable to look into his eyes anymore as I nodded. My teeth cutting through my lip as I grasped it tightly. "Bella, I'm in love with you, whatever it is, I don't care, I just need you to be with me."

"But... Jasper loves me too." I whispered.

"Bella, he loves you, yes... but he's not 'in' love with you."

"They're not the same thing?" I asked confused.

"Not at all... if you were my girlfriend, heck even when you're not, I'd never even look at another girl, I'd do anything for you. If you asked me to change, I would, if you asked me to block out the sun, I would find a way to do it for you. I'd walk over hot coals and swim oceans to get to you, because I am in love with you." He said, his face earnest, my heart squeezing in on itself at his declaration.

"I feel that way about you too Edward." I admitted, his face lit up, he looked so happy. My chest throbbed painfully reminding me that it wasn't possible.

"If that's true, then why are you still crying?" He asked frowning, I hadn't realized I was.

"Because I can't be with you the way I want to." I said rubbing my tears from my face.

"Bella, we love each other, what's stopping us from being together?" He asked, I shook my head, how can I tell him? "I told you, I will wait until you are ready, no matter how long it takes and even then we will take it slowly, I promise." He said.

"I can't ever have sex with you." I said frustrated, I hated knowing I couldn't really have him, it was torture.

"I know after all you have been through, what he did to you..." He said closing his eyes in pain again. "But I want you to know that I don't expect you to do anything, you need time to heal, not just physically, but mentally too. I will wait Bella, I'm not going anywhere." He said and I wanted to die. He really was the man of my dreams, he meant everything to me and all I was doing was hurting him.

"I wish it was that easy." I muttered despondent, he cupped my face tenderly.

"I know it doesn't seem like it now, but you will heal Bella, I will help anyway that I can." He said leaning his forehead to mine.

"Your cock is too big." I blurted out before I could think about what I was saying. He pulled back from me, his expression, shocked. I hid my face in my hands in embarrassment, but he pulled them away.

"Thanks for telling me, I'm happy you feel that way, but why would that be a problem?" He asked, I could hear his smirk.

"Oh Edward, don't you see? His is half the size of yours and that hurt so much, I just couldn't... I could never, I, I..." I couldn't go on, I sobbed and tried to turn away from him, but again he wouldn't let me.

"Hey, hey. Baby, no, it doesn't work like that." He said pulling me back to him and wrapping himself around me, holding me tight as I cried. "I'd never do anything that would hurt you, ever. Baby, when it's done right, believe me, all you will feel is pleasure." He said, stroking my hair out of my face. I shook my head, that couldn't be true, it always hurt. "I mean it Buttercup, do you think people would do it all the time if it wasn't pleasurable?" He tried to explain, "I mean it Bella, you have only been with assholes before, believe me, it wouldn't be like that with me, I promise you." He said earnestly.

"R-really?"

"I'd never hurt you." He reiterated, "Foreplay is to prepare your body for pleasure, by the time I'm done, you will be begging for my big cock." He said almost smugly, making me blush yet again. "I'm being serious Bella honestly, those assholes didn't care about you. It's not the same as making love, not the same at all." He said and my heart began to flutter with hope.

"So..?" I said.

"So you have no excuse not to be my girlfriend." He said, nuzzling his nose against mine.

"I guess I don't, do I?" I managed to say overwhelmed and a little distracted by the fact that he was staring at my lips.

Edward wrapped his arms back around me, holding me tightly to him. "Buttercup, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, I nodded into his neck. "Say it, out loud."

"Yes Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend, more than anything." I said.

He pulled away enough to see my face, he was staring longingly at my lips again, he ran his tongue slowly over his bottom lip, making my insides quiver.

"Buttercup?" He said, his voice breathy and deep as he spoke. "C-c-can I..." he stuttered, then swallowed loudly and then took a deep breath to calm himself. "Can I kiss you?" He asked, now it was my turn to swallow loudly.

"You kiss me all the time, you've never had to ask before." I said.

"I wasn't your boyfriend before, nor have I kissed your lips before, well apart from in my dreams and fantasies, maybe while you were sleeping." He said and I gasped, the idea of having his lips on mine did odd things to me, gave me feelings I was unfamiliar with. "If it's too much, or I guess it's too soon, it's okay, I will wait, I'd wait forever for you." He said making me whimper pathetically at his words.

I placed my finger on his lips to halt his words, feeling the tempting softness beneath my fingertips.

"Edward." I said to get his attention, I waited until his eyes met mine. "When you touch me, well your touch erases all other touches that came before it, like a balm or maybe antiseptic." I said struggling to find the right words. He moved his hands to caress my face. "I want your touch, your kiss to be my only memory, I want them to erase everything that came before this moment, only you can do that." I said my hands dropping to my lap as he gasped in response to my words.

He moved his face closer to mine, so close that I could feel his breath on my face, he stared into my eyes seeking silent permission. "If it's too much, just tell me to stop and I will okay?" He said. I swallowed a little nervously, worried that I might be as bad at kissing as I'd been told I was, when Edward's lips brushed slowly and softly across mine. Slowly he moved one hand into my hair, holding me to him as he pressed his lips more firmly to mine, coaxing me to respond. I moved my arms around his neck and kissed him back and he moaned, causing my stomach muscles to tighten and my pelvic floor muscles were practically break dancing. I gasped at the sensation and closed my eyes, even on pain killers that still hurt, but then I felt his tongue touch the tip of mine, causing us both to moan and deepen the kiss. A moment or ten later we pulled apart panting. I can honestly say that I have never been kissed like this, it felt so different, so intimate, just more...

"Sorry." He said, then on seeing the puzzled look on my face he continued. "I kind of forgot where we were." He said, causing me to blush when I realized that I had too. "Then again, since you really came into my life, I have never been able to keep my hands or my lips off you. Now I don't have to." He grinned moving us both to sit more conventionally on the couch just as the door opened and Angela came back in the room.

****~U~****

Being that it was my first time and that Edward was with me, Angela was okay with the fact that I didn't want to discuss my relationship with my former boyfriend. Despite me saying that I might never be ready for that, she explained to me what talking about it would do for me. That I would be able to move on and not dwell on things so much if I was to share and talk with her. Before we left she gave me one anecdote to think about.

_ Two Buddhist monks walking down a road, they see a woman trying to cross the stream. The first monk picks her up and carries her across, she say's thanks and they go their separate ways. The second monk is spitting mad, after a few more miles he speaks up._

_ "You violated the rules of our order when you carried that woman across the stream."_

_ To which the first monk replies. "I may have carried her across the stream, but you have been carrying her ever since."_

"You can't change the past Bella, but you shouldn't let it stop you from going forward."

**_**A/N FINALLY! A little lip action just for valentines day.**_**

**_**I know I posted later than usual, but I had to go and support 'fanfiction' at the cinema, I watched it **_**__**TWICE!**__

**_**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY my gorgeous honnies, send me some luvin pleeeease. *Kisses***_**

****_Mysty xxx_****


	16. Chapter 16

**_**Thank you so much to those who have reviewed/faved/alerted, you're totally awesome.**_**

**_**Beta'd by the lovely, the stunning and mystical Lady Seif, I don't know where I'd be without her. **_**

****Chapter sixteen.****

Angela met us at the courthouse just an hour after leaving the hospital, along with Tia, Felix and all my new family. Garrett had to convince Edward to sit at the back of the room with Jasper and Esme, as the rest of us made our way to the front of the courtroom. Something to do with not wanting the judge to think that he was encouraging Edward to break the law with 'his' little girl.

It was all very confusing legal jargon that I didn't really understand much of at all, plus it seemed to take ages to get through it all. Garrett was sat beside me, holding my hand, he squeezed it knowingly every time I looked behind me to see that Edward was still there, which I did, a lot. Kate was sat on my other side holding my other hand and despite how nervous I was, they made me feel safe. I was asked to answer some questions by the judge, but it was mostly confirming what he had already been told. I cannot truly explain how it felt when I was told that I was now no longer associated with Charlie, that he no longer had any control over my life. I was now totally in the care of Kathrine Platt and Garrett Nomad, I hugged them both fiercely and agreed to the special circumstances that the official adoption could go ahead. Garrett also got a marriage license as both he and Kate wanted to be married before they signed the official adoption papers, which would take a few months.

"Thank you Princess, I've been engaged for over five years, if I had known this is what it would take for him to set a date... I would have adopted you the moment you arrived in town." Kate said winking at me as she teased Garrett, she wasn't fooling anyone though, she cried as she continued to hug me. "You are ours now Princess, he can't hurt you anymore."

I was so happy about the adoption, though not so sure about the name change, Isabella Nomad..? Edward assured me that it was only temporary, as the moment I came of age he would be making me a Cullen. I stared at him open mouthed.

"What? Do you really think I'll ever let you go, now that you are mine?" He said. I am pretty sure I blushed everywhere from the top of my head to my toes, as he pulled me from Kate and into his arms then kissed me soundly on the lips.

"What the fuck?" I vaguely heard Jasper protest. Oh crap!

Edward and I pulled apart and he whispered, "oops..." to me as we both turned sheepishly to look at Jasper. Shit, he looks so hurt.

"When did this happen?" Jasper asked.

"I asked Buttercup to be 'my girlfriend,' a couple of hours ago." Edward announced proudly, if I didn't know any better, I would have said he sounded slightly smug as he said it.

"And I said yes." I whispered. Edward kissed the top of my head and rubbed his hand up and down my back reassuringly.

Jasper gasped, but he wasn't the only one, everyone else gasped too. Double oops.

"Well then, I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you all, that Bella will be moving in with us... today." Garrett said, I looked up at him and he seemed to be having a silent conversation with Edward, they were glaring at each other for some reason.

"Okay, everyone, we'll meet you all back at the house for dinner." Kate said, pulling on Garrett's arm and rolling her eyes at him.

"Um, Kate?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Princess?" She asked, turning back to me immediately.

"I need to get my things, you know, so I can move in with you." I said, feeling a little nervous, but a whole lot of excited too.

"Already taken care of, all your things are in your new room. Though I will have to take you shopping on Monday, you definitely need more things to fill your room." She informed me.

"Kate, I can't, I have school." I said, to point out the obvious.

"Actually, you don't." Garrett said, grinning at the shocked and confused expression on my face. "We have taken you out of that dump, from now on you will be home schooled." He said, I gaped at him and then turned to Kate for conformation.

"Garrett will be your new art teacher, Carlisle will do your science lessons, Esme English and I will be your calculus teacher." Kate informed me. "We will have to work out some sort of roster but I am sure as shit not leaving you in that damn school to be picked on again." She said, I could not hold back the tears as I pulled away from Edward and threw myself at Kate.

"Thank you s-so m-much." I managed to articulate, I was beyond relieved that I didn't have to go back to school.

"Hey, you are our little girl now, Princess, so if anyone one wants to hurt you, they will have to go through us to get to you." She said, holding me into her side with one arm as she gently wiped away my tears with the other hand. "No one, will ever hurt you again and I'm certain your Daddy would kill anyone who tried." She added, as Garrett came up beside us.

"Damn fucking straight I will, no one touches my family." He said wrapping us both in his arms, I had never felt at home, anywhere... but here in their arms I finally understood what it felt like to have a loving family, it was overwhelming. I was loved!

"I-I l-love you b-both so m-much." I sobbed, unable to stop the flow of my tears as they held me... and loved me.

****~U~****

The journey to my new home was slightly uncomfortable, Jasper was all out sulking in the backseat of Edward's car. Though every time either Edward or I tried to say anything, Jasper's phone would buzz with a text alert.

"Who the fuck keeps texting you?" Edward asked after about the tenth one, in the last five minutes.

"Who do you think?" Jasper said, though now he sounded more pissed than sulky.

"Why don't you tell her to leave you the fuck alone, Bella is safe now, you can tell Maria to go fuck herself." Edward said, making me wince at the thought of what that was about, or why my safety was involved.

"Don't you think I've tried that?!" Jasper snapped back, "She just ignores anything that I say that she doesn't like, the women is psychotic." He said sadly, as his cell buzzed again. "I blocked her number three times, but every time I do it, she calls from a different number."

"Maybe it's time you changed your number?" Edward suggested.

Jasper sighed, "I am going to, once we get back to Portland, after class on Monday, but maybe what I really need to do is actually sit down and talk to her face to face." He said.

"Well it's the only way you are going to get it through to her to back off." Edward agreed. I wasn't so sure, close contact with Maria was never a good idea, no matter what Jazz said.

"And for the record... I am happy for you both, it's good to see you both so happy at last, maybe now I will get my turn for some luck in that department." Jazz said.

I reached for his hand, "I hope so Jazz, if anyone deserves to be happy, it's you." I told him honestly, as his cell buzzed again. He shook his head and turned his cell off.

****~U~****

In Kate's kitchen, cooking a meal for us all was a tiny little woman with dark, almost black hair, but she had the most icy blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"Princess, this is my baby sister, Ice. Icy, this is my daughter, Bella." Garrett said with a big grin on his face, I held out my hand but she ignored it. I remembered then that they had mentioned to me that Garrett's sister would be staying with them.

"Pfft, that's Aunt Ice if you don't mind." She said sticking her tongue out at him as she pulled me into a hug.

"Ice has recently graduated from college and has started working at the hospital as a nurse, so she's staying here until she finds a new place." Garrett said, well that might explain how he got into a locked ward at the hospital.

"So we will be sharing a room once we pick out paint and get your room decorated, I so can't wait to go shopping on Monday, welcome to the family, niece." She said happily. "Oh my!" She suddenly exclaimed and released me.

I looked to see what had startled her, she was gaping, yes gaping at Edward and Jasper. "Aunty Ice, this is my boyfriend, Edward, Kate's nephew." I said moving back to his side where he pulled me into his arms again, grinning at me as I spoke, "and this is our best friend Jasper." I said as Edward kissed the top of my head. "Guys this is my Aunt, Garrett's sister, Ice." I said. Ice smiled and said hi to Edward before turning to Jasper, she swallowed then licked her lips, looking up at Jazz she blushed.

"Hi," She said, her voice sounding breathy.

"Hey." Jasper said taking the hand that Ice held out, but instead of shaking it he lifted it to his mouth and kissed it, Ice giggled in response.

'Oh my' indeed, it looks like Jasper might get that luck sooner than we thought, hopefully the fact that she's a good three years older than him won't bother either of them.

****~U~****

Dinner with my new family was... well it was noisy, I was sat between Garrett and Edward and watched fascinated as the different conversations went on around the long table in the dining room. Jasper I am happy to report didn't seem to be able to take his eyes off Ice, or hers off him for that matter, but hey, he is gorgeous, I can't blame her for that. He hadn't once checked his cell, so it looked like Ice had distracted him from his ex problem, for the time being at least.

"So, Bella." Esme said, once she had convinced Kate that she should come shopping with us on Monday. "Tell us the sort of things you enjoyed doing when you were with your Gran?" She asked.

"We didn't do much and I didn't really have any friends as such, I did some ballet, but I am totally the wrong shape for a ballerina, it doesn't take much of being told you are too fat by the tutor before you give up." I admitted, Edward leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"What would those bulimic bitches know?" He asked as he nuzzled my ear. "You are perfect." He said, gah! I do love him so much, he always makes me feel so special, so... loved.

"What would they know? They spend so much time spinning that they can't see straight, besides I bet not one of them could hold a candle to my perfect princess." Garrett said wrapping his hand around mine and squeezing it gently, making me smile so much my face hurt.

"Really, the only thing I ever did, well the one thing that I enjoyed, was once every month, my Gran and I would go to the nearest ranch and go horse riding. It was the only thing we did together, let alone the only thing that I always looked forward to."

"I used to go riding a lot in my teen's, I really loved it too! Maybe that is something we could look into, something we could do together?" Garrett said, my heart swelled so big as I looked up at this man who, with the exception of Edward, had become the most important man in my life.

"I'd love that." I said, unable to contain my tears or my joy, as I actually felt the love I could see in his eyes, he really made me feel like I finally had a Dad. The biggest gap in my life I had had was the hole in my heart from never having a proper father figure. Finally I actually felt like this could all be real and not just a wonderful dream.

That was until later that night when Garrett took Edward out to the backyard to have a friendly chat with him. I waited beside the backdoor, pacing impatiently, for them to come back inside.

"Stop pacing Princess." Kate said standing in front of me to stop me wearing a hole into the hardwood floor. "Garrett takes his new role very seriously and although he knows that Edward's intentions are good, well he's just, well he's... he's doing what all Dad's should do and that is to look out for his little Princess." She said, making me blush with embarrassment but at the same time my heart swelled with love too.

Fortunately neither Garrett or Kate tried to stop Edward from spending the night with me, for which I was very grateful. It was bad enough to think that he would be leaving on Sunday evening. So far Edward had done a very good job of distracting me whenever he suspected me of thinking about what had happened yesterday. We lay in bed together, the door open as per Garrett's instructions, only a little open because Edward insisted he didn't want to hear Garrett getting busy with Kate. I had tried not to laugh at that but I couldn't help it.

"Now I have you in bed..." Edward said smiling lasciviously, "Can I kiss you again?" He asked pulling me flush against him as we lay side by side, though he did pull his hips back a little away from me. "Well?" He asked.

I reached up and put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, as I pressed my lips ever so softly against his. I quickly lost myself in the kiss and going by his moans I was almost as good as a certain baked product. Edward rolled us over so that he was practically lying on top of me, though I could barely feel any of his weight. I could however, feel something large and throbbing pressed against my pubic bone, believing what he had told me about the size not being something to worry about. I tried not to let it bother me, opening my eyes so that I could see that it was Edward. Doing my best to enjoy the feeling of how his body was responding to me. I just concentrated on his face, this was Edward the man I loved, who loved me.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Bella," he said attempting to pull away from me. "Why didn't you tell me to stop?" He asked frowning, as I clutched him so tightly that he couldn't move off me.

"It's okay Edward, I could see it was you, I just had to concentrate on that." I said simply.

"Bella, I've been grinding against you for the past few minutes." He whispered. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"I was trying to enjoy it." I whispered back, blushing.

"But after yesterd..." he started to say but I stopped him by kissing him chastely. "It's too soon, I could frighten you and ruin everything." He said closing his eyes, he was angry at himself.

I waited for him to open his eyes and look at me, when he did, they were filled with sorrow.

"Please don't do this Edward, I don't want to think about yesterday, or what happened, you were doing a very good job of taking my mind off it." I said, he released the breath that he was holding and rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm terrified that I'm going to ruin what we have." He admitted.

"Look, I'm not going to lie and say that I am fine, I'm not. I'm not going to say I am in no physical pain, because I am a little. But what you were doing, was not anywhere painful or intrusive, if anything I liked it." I said, dropping my eyes away from his intense gaze. "What I mean is..." I said, steeling myself to look into his eyes so that he would know that I meant it. "I like knowing that it is me that does that to you, that you are horny and to be honest it turns me on. It reminds me that it is you that I am with and that you love me."

"Oh Bella, I do love you... so fucking much." He said before his lips crushed down on mine, it wasn't long before his hips pressed against mine. He didn't move them at all, but this time... this time, he did not pull away.

****~U~****

It took a lot for Edward and I to get out of bed on Sunday, mostly because we had spent most of the night making out. By the time we made it downstairs everyone was sat around the dinning table eating brunch. There were notepads everywhere and several wedding magazines.

"Finally." Ice said when we walked in. "Did you get any sleep? I know I didn't, the two of you were noisier than Kate with all the moaning going on last night, or this morning I guess."

"What the fuck?" Garrett said, knocking the chair over he stood up so quickly.

"We were just kissing." Edward said defensively, moving between myself and Garrett.

"It's not Bella that needs protecting right now." Garrett said noticing the way Edward had gotten between us. "And just kissing does not result in moaning all night."

"It does when it's Bella's kisses, believe me." Edward said, Garrett moved to stand in front of him and I quickly moved between them, a hand on each of their chests to keep them apart.

"Edward, I love you but if you don't shut up and sit down this second, you can consider them the last kisses you ever get." I said, he swallowed and moved quickly to sit down. "Garrett, as much as I love that you are just trying to protect me, I can assure you that Edward is not a threat, he... he is the air in my lungs, I need him to make it through the day, to make it through a single second, I trust him completely." I said.

Kate and Esme sobbed a little when they heard me say that. Garrett smiled, raising his hands to caress my face. "You are my Princess, I'm always going to protect you... from everyone." He said.

"And I love you for it, just try and reign it in... just a little, where Edward is concerned anyway." I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back, "I guess I could try, just a little." He said smiling now. "But what about Jasper?" He asked.

"Oh, with Jasper you can get all protective, just... it's not me that need's protecting from him." I said, causing Garrett to frown, I turned and looked towards Jazz who was sat beside Ice and they were whispering to each other and sitting very close together.

"When the fuck did that happen?" Garrett asked releasing me.

"While you were distracted watching Edward's every move." Kate teased him.

"Urgh! I'm surrounded by horny teens, lusting after my daughter and my baby sister, I'm doomed." He moaned, though his lips were twitching.

"Then maybe you should actually contribute to your wedding arrangements to keep you distracted from all the sexting going on." Kate said.

"Oh god, do not use the word sexting in association with my 'baby' girl and 'baby' sister, it's just wrong on so many levels." He said groaning as he took his seat and I went to sit between him and Edward.

"How many bridesmaids?" Ice asked Kate.

"Just our Princess." Kate and Garrett said together.

"Really?" I asked, I'd never been to a wedding before, let alone been a bridesmaid.

"Absofuckinglutely, we want you with us Princess, if that's okay?" Kate asked.

I jumped up from my chair and almost tackled her as I hugged her. "That would be so awesome, I'd love too." I said, excited at the idea of it.

"So what sort of theme were you thinking of? You know, to give me some ideas of what to look for." Ice asked Kate.

"Gothic, definitely a gothic wedding." Kate announced, no one at all was surprised about this, well except for Ice that is.

"What?!" Ice almost shrieked, deafening everyone in the room and possibly in the rest of the street too. "Y-you can't be serious." She complained.

"I'm perfectly serious, both myself and our Princess will have classic gothic dresses... in black," Kate announced, we grinned at each other.

"You cannot get married in black, besides I'm sure Bella would prefer a lovely flowing pink or lilac gown." Ice said, her bright blue eyes beseeching.

Kate laughed, "Not likely, Princess almost passed out at the idea of wearing a black t-shirt because it had pink writing on it." Kate said, remembering the Princess t-shirt she had given me.

"Oh god, it all makes sense now... trust you to pick a daughter who is just a mini version of you." Ice said scoffing. Kate and I however beamed at each other.

"That's because she is, she's the perfect daughter for me." Kate said, "She'll know exactly what I want, as it's what she would want too."

"Black flowers, black cake and black horses pulling a funeral style carriage." I suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Kate agreed.

"You would look amazing in a Morticia dress." I said, I could just see her in one, she would look beautiful.

"Yes, that would be perfect." Kate said hugging me.

"Trust you to pick a family who like the complete opposite of what I like." Ice grimaced at Garrett, who had an ecstatic grin on his face.

"You will get your own chance to have a Disney princess wedding when it's your turn." He pointed out to her. Ice turned and looked at Jasper, then bit her bottom lip and blushed.

"Well maybe I won't mind my husband in all black." She giggled, making Jazz blush.

"Oh god no, not for a good five years yet and I definitely don't want you starting anything whilst your under my roof." Garrett complained.

Kate laughed and said, "Why the hell do you think she was awake most of the night, where do you think Jazz slept last night?" She said before slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Kate!" Ice objected before quickly running for the kitchen.

"I didn't do anything." Jasper said looking sheepishly at Garrett, to which Edward snorted.

"I don't think that matters, she'll already be planning your wedding." Kate said laughing.

**_**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wasn't sure if I would get it written on time, between work and a bad cold... plus (a few) trips to the cinema, I've been pretty burnt out. So let me know if it was worth the struggle I went through to finish it for you...**_**

**_**Until next Friday...**_**

****_Mysty xxx_****


	17. Chapter 17

_**I know, I know, it's been FOREVER! But I've been to hell and back twice, now on with the show...**_

_**Yes if it wasn't clear to you 'Ice' is Al(ice). Beta'd by the phenomenal Lady Seif. **_

**The previous chapters have been slightly altered &amp; added to.**

**Chapter seventeen.**

Edward got noticeably more clingy as the day went on, despite the fact that he normally never let me out of his sight. We'd had an early dinner and were sat watching a movie, the clock on the wall inching closer to seven o'clock. It was late and Edward and Jasper would need to leave really soon if they were going to get back to Portland at a decent hour. Edward pulled me into his lap, ignoring Garrett's protests, he was holding me close and kissing my hair, my neck and pretty much anywhere else he could reach.

"Can you keep it to a sixteen rating over there?" Garrett asked but Edward continued like he hadn't heard him.

"You really should get going." I said, but I held tighter onto his arms that were wrapped around me as I said it. I couldn't help it, I hated even the thought of him leaving. He shook his head as he moved my hair to the side and ran his lips across my neck. "It's getting late, it's not safe to drive when you're tired." I said, he slid his nose up my neck to my ear, making my breath hitch when he bit down on my earlobe. He sucked on my earlobe until I moaned, all my insides tightening, it felt really good, until it reminded me that I needed another pain killer. The pain wasn't so bad anymore, it was a bit like a dull throbbing headache between my legs once the pain killers wore off. Unfortunately the more turned on I got, the accompanying pain turned me off.

"Hey! Innocent parent over here!" Garrett yelled glaring at us. "Don't need to hear my baby girl moaning in front of me, thank you very much." Garrett said, earning a grimace from Edward and I blushed, hiding my face. I tried to move off Edward's lap but he wouldn't let me move.

"I'm not going back." Edward whispered into my ear, his grip on me tightening.

"What?!" I asked alarmed as I turned in his lap to face him, he winced a little as I moved over his semi-hard cock. I ignored it not wanting to think about it, waiting for him to explain himself.

"I'm not leaving you." He said simply. "It's not safe."

"Safe? You put him in the hospital." I pointed out. "And I don't think he'll be doing much running around with broken knee caps." I said.

"Charlie is still out there and after what he was prepared to do for money, I don't think he's going to let that go without a fight. Either way, I'm not leaving you unprotected ever again, I can't... I won't leave you." He said, I hadn't thought too much about Charlie in that context, what with everything else going on, but he did have a point.

"Bu-..." I tried to object but he put his fingers over my mouth to stop me.

"You're too important to me, I don't think I'll survive if anything else happens to you, just because I'm not around. So no, I'm not leaving you alone." He said, making my heart melt a whole lot more, I kissed his fingertips gratefully.

"She won't be alone." Garrett told him. "Besides, it's my responsibility to take care of her, not yours."

"Oh really? So you are going to cancel your appointments tomorrow to spend the day with her?" Edward countered.

"Tomorrow Bella will be spending her day with her Mom, her Aunt and her future Mother-in-law, she'll be fine." Ice pointed out, I blushed again as I remembered gratefully that Esme had gone home earlier, so didn't hear Ice's comment. Though no one else seemed at all shocked or fazed by the mention of in-laws.

"And Tuesday?" Edward questioned unperturbed, not even slightly fazed by the fact that Ice had just referred to his mom as my future mother-in-law.

"I have the day off, I thought Princess and I could take a hike in Mount Rainier National Park, take some photos to use later in our art lessons." Garrett said.

I gasped, utterly delighted at the idea. "I'd love that!" I told him honestly smiling happily, he smiled brightly back in response. My relationship with Garrett was so easy, I never dreamed that I could ever have that kind of relationship with my father, granted I'd not really had one until now. But I would be forever grateful for Garrett, he was already a wonderful father to me.

"And Wednesday you'll what? Keep her at the shop while you're working?" Edward said, sounding a little exasperated.

"No, on Wednesday, Bella will be at the hospital with either Carlisle or myself, working on her new biology projects." Ice told him.

"You are not going to be able to protect Bella on your own." Edward said, angrily.

"I have a black belt in Kick boxing if you must know, I have faced bigger and stronger opponents and I've kicked their asses." Ice said then proceeded to stick her tongue out at him.

Edward pulled me tight against his chest. "I'm not ready to let you go." He admitted.

"Why don't you just stay here tonight, then you and Jazz can make an early start in the morning instead." Kate suggested.

"But what about next weekend, it's too dangerous for Bella to come down to Portland alone." He said sadly.

"She won't be alone, I will drive her down myself! Jazz has already offered to take care of me whilst I'm there." Ice said, then blushed when she realized what she had said.

"That's really nice of you Jazz." I said smirking at him, oh my, was he actually blushing too? Oh damn, this was too funny, I don't think I have ever seen him blush before. "I mean, you didn't have to do that just for me." I said, trying not to laugh as he squirmed in his chair. This was way too funny.

"I-I... I..." Jazz stuttered, at a loss of what to say, looking everywhere except at Garrett, I was having great difficulty in keeping a straight face.

"She's teasing you Jazz." Ice told him, he narrowed his eyes at me and I couldn't help but giggle in response, he shook his head and finally grinned back at me. I was so happy to see Jazz like this, he really needed someone like Ice in his life, I knew she'd be good for him. Though if things work out and he does marry Ice, then that will be making him my uncle...

**~U~**

I had barely just closed my eyes when the alarm went off the following morning. "Hey." Edward said kissing my forehead. "Go back to sleep, Buttercup, I will call you tonight and I'll text you when I get back to the apartment okay?" He asked, I mumbled my approval making him chuckle. "Be safe, I love you." He murmured as he kissed my forehead once more. I must have gone straight back to sleep because the next thing I know, Ice is throwing my clothes at my head and telling me to get my ass out of bed so that we can go shopping. Urgh! How thrilling...

**~U~**

One of the first things we did when we arrived at the mall was to go and find some new T-shirts for Garrett. Kate found one that had the letter's DADD across the top of the shirt

_DADD_

_Dad's against daughter's dating._

_Step 1. Shoot the first boyfriend as a lesson to all that may follow._

"He probably would have, but still, breaking his kneecaps does the trick too." Kate murmured, Ice nodded in agreement.

Ice found another t-shirt that she found particularly entertaining.

Rules for dating my daughter.

1\. Get a job.

2\. Understand that I don't like you.

3\. I'm everywhere.

4\. You hurt her, I hurt you.

5\. Be home 30 minutes early.

6\. Get a lawyer.

7\. If you lie to me, I'll find out.

8\. She's my Princess, not your conquest.

9\. I don't mind going back to jail.

10\. Whatever you do to her, I will do to you!

They both grinned at me as they paid for them, I could so picture Garrett wearing them too.

I actually had a great deal of fun helping Ice find clothes for when we go out with Jazz and Edward this weekend. Then that was probably more to do with the fact that I was not the center of attention. I was surprised just how many clothes came in black and pink, the combination of the colors totally reflected her and Jazz. Where, or even how she managed to find baby pink Doc Martins I will never know. Not that I'd ever think to look for them. She even found a baby pink leather studded belt with matching cuffs, but hey, they really did suit her. I did veto a few pink things in favor of some powder blue one's that really brought out the blue in her eyes. Fortunately she was happy with that, claiming there was hope for me yet. I'm pretty sure Jazz will be happy with them too when he see's her. Though I'm certain Jazz would be happy if she turned up in her nurse uniform. I might have thought about suggesting it to her, but knowing Jazz, he has probably already requested it, or more likely, insisted on it. At least he would if it was a naughty nurse outfit.

Ice tried desperately to get me to try on clothes that were... 'colorful,' I gave up saying no thanks and stuck next to Kate after listening to Ice complain about the lack of color in my closet.

"Kate?" I said when were alone in the jeans aisle.

"Hmm?" She replied distracted.

"Can, um... can I ask why you and Garrett never had children?" I asked, curious, she was already the best Mom in the world, it was odd that she didn't already have children.

"Oh..." She said, her expression changing to sad instantly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..." I said quickly, feeling bad for upsetting her.

"No, it's okay Princess, I want you to know that you can always ask me anything..." She paused and took a deep breath. "Seven years ago I was expecting a little boy. At six months pregnant, Benjamin went into distress and I had to have an emergency C-section. He was so beautiful, but his organs were too underdeveloped and his heart gave out when he was just six days old and before we could find a donor. Due to complications I had to have a complete hysterectomy, during my C-section, so I can never have anymore children." She said, as a single tear escaped the corner of her eye. My heart was breaking for her. "All I ever wanted was to have someone call me Mamma." She said sadly, she was so upset it made my heartache.

"I never had anyone to call Mamma, well until now... I love you Mamma." I cried as I launched myself into her arms, she cried with me, hugging me tightly with everything she had! I could feel all her love as she held me.

"Oh Princess, I love you t-too." My Mamma said, as I hugged her back with everything I had.

"Oh my god, what did I miss? I spend two minutes too long looking at sexy lingerie and you two fall apart." Ice said as she walked towards us.

"Thank you Princess, so much." Kate, I mean my Mom said, taking my face in her hands and kissing my forehead. "I love you so much, my beautiful daughter." She said wiping away my tears.

"D-do you have any photo's of him, of Ben?" I asked tentatively, she smiled. "I'd like to see a picture of my b-brother."

"Of course, Princess, I'll get them out when we get home."

**~U~**

Edward had text me as promised, to let me know when he had arrived safely. Then threatened to come straight back out again when I informed him that we'd be shopping in Portland today. I was pretty sure that I wouldn't get to see him, but Kate coordinated with him and I got to have a quick lunch with him. Before he reluctantly left me again, he made a big production out of his goodbye kiss, dipping me until my hair touched the floor. It never ceased to amaze me how little he cared about what people thought, as long as I was happy, he was happy. I had to admit that he did make me very happy. He then proceeded to text me after each of his afternoon classes and sometimes during, until he sent one that was just a mixture of different symbols.

**^#$#^&amp; ()"(*&amp;^%$/!**

**? x B.**

**Ice just sent me a pic of U in a LBD... FUCK! U R soooo HOT! x E.**

**Um... what is LBD? x B**

**Little Black Dress. I'm a lucky fucker 2 have a girlfriend as HOT as U, I hope U have bought that dress, I want 2 peel it off U... slowly, with my teeth x E.**

**Well at least I know what outfit to wear this weekend x B. **I giggled and Mom smiled, then looked away quickly trying to hide the fact that she was smiling at me.

**Perhaps U should buy 2, might not B much left of that 1 when I'm done with it ;) x E. **I rolled my eyes at that one.

**Oh ha ha, you are soooo funny x B.**

**I wasn't being funny, I mean it... do U have any idea how much I wan naked!? Totally drooling here (and not just from my mouth) just thinking about it x E**

**Oh my god, you are not seeing me naked! x B.** I text him back, squirming in my seat.

**Why not? :'( x E. **I had to giggle at the frowny face with the tear in his response.

**I would be far too embarrassed, what (or who) has you so worked up? You are seriously horny... why is that? ^^ x B. **I wondered, always jealous of the girls who surrounded him in college.

**Because I'm staring at my new cell wallpaper, U looking seriously sexy in that LBD x E.**

**I think you might need a cold shower to calm you down x B.**

**Excellent idea, but I'm in class, I will B taking 1 when U get here on Friday... U can join me and by join me, what I mean is... 'join me!' (suggestive eyebrow waggle XD) x E.**

**You are so bad! x B**

**:D Can't help it, I have a very hot, sexy, beautiful and smart girlfriend. Plus I can't B held responsible 4 what goes through my mind when I'm thinking about U naked. My hand is automatically sliding over my dick as I remember how U felt on my tongue and under my touch in my dream last night x E**

**That's it... I'm not sending another text until you have calmed down... or at least until I can find some clean dry panties, these ones I'm wearing are soaking wet now for some reason :P x B.**

I giggled, embarrassed for a good few moments after sending that text to him, I wasn't lying, he was starting to get me hot and bothered. But hell, the idea of being naked in the shower with Edward was, seriously hot. I wouldn't obviously, not only am I too chicken, I'd also be too scared of how I'd react if he touched me like that but the idea of it was seriously hot. Not to mention what he looks like stroking his cock, although I don't like the idea of him doing that in class. More importantly I don't like the idea of him doing that in front of other girls!

**Don't believe U... I need 2 C pictures ;) x E**

**Oh my god, you are terrible and you are seriously starting to rub off on me x B**

**I'd seriously like 2 B rubbing off on U right now x E **I almost snorted with laughter at that one.

S**TOP IT! I'm in the car with my Mom and yours, they keep looking at me funny and want to know what you are saying to make me so embarrassed... so plz stop x B.** I said giggling like crazy to myself.

**OK, I'm sorry! TTYL, we can carry on this convo then ;) love U. x E.**

**I love U, but hell, V WX Y and Z are pretty hot too. **I joked.

**Grrr. x E. **

I was grateful that we could still have the cheeky fun exchange that we always had, now that we were together, but especially after Friday. Edward was always so concerned that anything he said or did might upset me. I guess those texts proved that I'm finally getting through to him that he doesn't have to watch his every move, or be so careful. Edward and my ex were... no, they 'are' worlds apart and I don't think I will ever mistake Edward's actions to be like... his.

My cell started to buzz and the sound of Hoobastanks 'You're the one,' filled the car, I grinned knowing that it was the ringtone for Edward.

"Hey you." I said as I answered.

"You okay?" He asked, making me smile.

"I'm good." I said, 'okay' not being the right word for how he'd made me feel.

"So what I said didn't upset you?" He asked, his voice quiet, almost nervous.

"Um... I don't think upset is the right word for how I feel right now." I said.

"Are you angry? Shit I knew it was too much, Buttercup I..." He said quickly.

"No! Not angry or upset, Edward." I said to stop him, "maybe a little turned on, possibly even worked up." I whispered and then I heard his gasp in response, fortunately Ice was distracted with her cell and didn't seem to be listening.

"Reheheally?" He asked and I could practically hear and feel his salacious grin.

"Really." I said with a ridiculous smile on my own face.

"So you really don't mind me talking to you like that still?" He asked, I could still hear the worry in his voice.

"No, Edward, I never have before, you know I can give almost as good as I get." I pointed out.

"I know, but after... I worry, I just don't want... I just don't want anything I say to set you back Baby, I need to know you are okay with me being, well... me." He said, almost apologetically.

"I never want you to change, they are just words Edward, sexy, provocative words granted but still... I never want you to be anything less than yourself with me. One of the reasons I fell in love with you was because you are always yourself with me, don't go changing because of what happened." I said.

"Fuck... I love you so damn much, I don't know how I'll make it through the rest of the week without seeing you." He said, god...

"I miss you." I said, I did, really miss him, he was pretty much a part of me and every time he went away it felt like part of me was missing. So I told him exactly that and he moaned in response.

"Buttercup, I can't breathe right without you, I just don't function when we're not together." He said, then sighed heavily. "I have to go into my next lecture now Baby, so take care of my heart, I've left it with you." He said, melting my bones. "I'll talk to you later, okay... love you."

"I love you too." I said, before ending the call.

**I need 2 ask U something that has been bothering me 4 a while. x E **Texting me in class again.

**It's not like you to hold anything back, so go ahead. x B**

**The night of the concert, U got really turned on. x E**

**Don't remind me 'blush'. x B **unfortunately I remembered all too well.

**I need 2, Bcause I need 2 know if it 'was' Doug Robb that turned U on that night? x E** Oh god any question but that one, how do I tell him? What do I say?

**Edward! x B**

**What? x E**

**I had your head between my thighs, I barely registered anything else. x B**

**U were sexually aroused Bcause of me!? Even back then? x E**

**Oh my god! Was it that obvious?! x B** I can't believe it, shit! How embarrassing.

**I happened 2 B very close at the time, I could smell U. :D x E**

**Oh, great, so I stink huh? B**

**R U fucking kidding me? U smelled delicious, phenomenal actually. I was so fucking hard, I had 2 fight not 2 turn my head and bury my face in U and eat my fill of U. I still remember the way U smelled, not a great time 2 think about it... I'm getting hard right now... So was it really me that turned U on? x E.** OH MY GOD! I read the text through a half dozen times, trying to figure out what to say.

**U didn't answer me... were U turned on by me? x E**

**I've had the biggest crush on you since the very first time I saw you, so what do you think? x B**

**So that's a yes then? I need U 2 say it. x E**

**Y the fuck did U never say anything? All the time we were hanging out, U never said anything. x E**

**I didn't want to risk losing you as a friend and YES! Happy now? x B**

**Unequivocally, definitively very happy, just wish I had known, definitely would have turned around had I known that. Seriously can't wait to taste U. FUCK! Need 2 shelve this conversation until I'm back in bed, preferably naked. We can skype, please be naked 2. ;D U would never have lost me, never will. EVER! I need U 2 damn much. TTYL love you. x E**

**Naked only in your dreams. TTYL x B**

**ALWAYS! :* x E**

_**A/N over a year without a laptop was hell, no other way to describe it. Lost my hard-drive in the house move, only just found it again, the very last box I had to empty sadly, I was beyond frantic. But I am finally back at long last. See you soon.**_

_**Mysty xxx**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N Huge thank you to the peeps that reviewed last chapter, love you! Especially Greygirl2358 you made my day HUGGLES! Thanks too for those who faved and following, kisses.**_

_**Beta'd by my Lady Seif, who makes everything better. LOVE YOU!**_

**Chapter eighteen.**

Early Tuesday morning I went to Eclipse the tattoo shop with Garrett. He had several piercing appointments to do before we could leave. One man was having the hole for his earring stretched, that was fascinating to watch, looked rather painful too. Garrett showed me how to work the T-shirt printer and I made him one with world's best dad written on it. He changed into the new shirt before it had even cooled down. Garrett went behind the reception desk for a moment while I waited on the sofa in the waiting area. He came to sit next to me, handing me a large box wrapped in birthday paper.

"What's this for?" I asked curious.

"The first of many back dated birthday gifts that we never got to buy you." He informed me, putting his arm around my shoulders and kissing the top of my head.

"But it's not my birthday for another twelve days." I pointed out.

"I know, but this is for today and doesn't count towards this birthday, like I said belated birthday gift." He said with a smile.

"But you don't have..." I tried to say, but I never got the words out.

"We know we don't have to Princess, but we have missed out on so much of your life. Just as you have missed out of being in ours." He said pulling me against him, I turned my face into his chest and tried to control the overwhelming emotions I felt.

"I love you Daddy." I mumbled into his chest.

"Oh Princess, I love you too, so much." He said wrapping his arms around me and holding me together. "Now come on, open it so that I can show you how to use it before we leave." He said almost excitedly.

I opened the box and literally gaped at what was inside... a brand new camera, the type you see the professionals use, with separate lenses.

"T-this is too much." I said,

"Don't you like it?" He asked sadly.

"No!" I almost shouted. "It's the single most amazing thing I've ever been given, but it must have cost a fortune. I'm not worth it." I said before I could consider my words.

He moved the camera box onto the table and then took my face gently his big hands.

"You, are my daughter, my princess, so what I tell you now is the gods honest truth." He said staring into my eyes. "You are loved, you are treasured, you are worthy." He said, almost beseechingly. "You are the only daughter I'll ever have, please don't deny me the opportunity of spoiling you rotten, it's my god given right as your dad." Oh god... more tears flowed from my eyes as I hugged my dad. That was the first time I'd had family speak those words to me and what's more, I believed him.

**~U~**

The fastest way out of town was past my former home, as we drove down the street I could feel my body tensing. I had to close my eyes and swallow a few times to try and stop the nausea I felt. I couldn't even look at the place that had been my sanctuary and prison for two years. I felt Dad's hand close around my clenched fist, it was then that I noticed that I was actually shaking.

"I've got you Princess, you never have to go back there, you are safe now." Dad said. I looked up at him sadly, I could see the pain in his eyes, my own pain reflected back at me. "No one is going to hurt you again, I'll make sure of it and don't worry about the house, it won't be a problem for much longer." He said cryptically, I looked at him questioningly, he just winked and left it at that.

After an almost two hour drive we pulled up in a parking lot along side a horse box that someone was leading horses out of. I had a slight pang of jealousy, at the sight of them, I really did miss going riding.

"Come on Princess, we have some exploring to do." Dad said before getting out of the car. I grabbed my camera bag and new jacket that Mom had bought yesterday and exited the car. Once I closed the door, I turned to see Dad shaking hands with someone. "Princess, this is Alec Jayne. He's the owner of a local riding school, I arranged for us to use two of his horses for our expedition today."

"Really?!" I said, quite unable to contain my excitement. He nodded smiling happily at me. "Oh thank you Daddy, so much." I said throwing my arms around him and hugging him for all that I am worth.

It might have been nearly three years since I had been riding, but I couldn't believe how good it felt to slide my foot into the stirrup, pull myself up and throw my leg over the saddle. It was as if I'd been out just yesterday. The smell of the leather, the strength of the horse beneath me, the excitement of new trails to be discovered. Horse riding had always been like a love affair, I just hadn't known just how much I had really missed it until now when I was back in the saddle.

Once we were ready, map in hand and backpack packed up, we set off along the trail at a gallop. After about ten minutes we were well past most of the hikers around and the only sound was that of horse hooves on the trail, we slowed to a walk. The wildlife was abundant and my camera silently clicked away at the stunning view and all the flora and fauna on display. Thanks to the telephoto lens, I got some amazing shots of the eagles flying above us. I even managed to get some action shots of a mountain lion jumping up a rock formation off in the distance, it felt like... well I can't even describe it, I'd never been this happy, this contented. Well with the exception of being in Edward's arms that is. Dad's calm and ever observant eye kept us busy for hours as he pointed out things to photograph. He told me all about the different creatures, history of the area and it was all fascinating. The way he described things, with such detail, I could listen to him talk for hours.

We had not long taken a new trail that would take us back in the direction of where we parked the car, when my horse stopped and refused to go any further. I spotted a snake ahead of us and turned quickly to make sure Dad had seen it, I saw him dismounting and he was heading for the snake.

"Dad, be careful!" I said panicked.

"It's okay Princess, tie up your horse and come over here." He said, I trusted him completely, so did so immediately.

"It's not poisonous is it?" I asked, he smiled shaking his head.

"There aren't any poisonous snakes, Princess, there are venomous snakes, you won't die from eating one but you could die from a bite from a venomous one." He explained, obviously I blushed at my silly mistake. "This is a Corn snake, it's completely harmless." He said picking it up, it wriggled and struggled for a moment, then settled calmly in his hands. "A female by the look of it."

"How can you tell?"

"This one is almost six foot, males rarely grow to five foot." He explained.

"It's so pretty." I said reaching out to stroke it, surprised by how dry and smooth it's scales were.

"Would you like to hold it?" He asked.

"It doesn't bite?" I asked, he smiled.

"Almost everything can bite Princess, but with confident and gentle handling Corns don't usually bite." He informed me, I nodded and he placed it into my eagerly awaiting hands. "I wouldn't normally handle a wild snake but this one is somewhere it could get harmed, I think it's okay that we move it off the track." He said taking a picture of me with the snake, before I moved to the tree's away from the trail and released it. My first experience of touching a snake, I'd never been afraid of them or anything, I'd just never been in a situation where I came in contact with them before. Seriously I was kind of fascinated by them, for some reason I wanted to see more of them, maybe even handle one again.

Dad passed me the hand sanitizer to clean my hands as apparently reptiles can carry salmonella and then we continued on our journey. We'd spent most of the day out here, chatting occasionally, I asked how he knew so much about snakes and it turns out he used to keep snakes when he was younger. Then we talked about what I'd like to do for our art lessons.

"What kind of things did you do in class?" He asked.

"I never took any art this year." I said, remembering how annoyed I'd been about art classes.

"Don't you enjoy it?" He asked, a little disappointed.

"I love art, drawing used to bring me a great deal of pleasure, but I haven't picked up a pencil in almost a year." I admitted.

"Why? Why would you stop doing something that you enjoy so much?" He asked.

"My art teacher was very... traditional, she asked us to draw a picture for Halloween, I started to draw a witch but I didn't want her to be like everyone else's drawings, so I put her in a mini-skirt. My teacher said I couldn't do that, rubbed out the skirt and drew in a more traditional looking skirt, just like everyone else's." I explained, Dad scowled, he didn't look happy at all, so I continued quickly. "The work was no longer my own so I refused to put my name on it and changed to another class as there was no point in continuing if I couldn't express my own... creativity." I said as I tried to find the right words to explain myself.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, I really wish I could have been there, just know that no one will ever stifle your creativity ever again. You can draw whatever the fuck you like, Princess." He said making me smile.

I grinned, "maybe I could design some tattoo's." I suggested, his smile in response looked like he was elated at the idea.

"You do that and I'll get some grapefruit." He said, I frowned in confusion which made him chuckle. "It's great for practicing tattooing on." He explained.

"Really? You'd teach me to tattoo?" I asked excitedly.

"I'd love to, I'll be teaching Edward and Jazz soon enough, it's only fair that I teach my own daughter too, if that's what you'd like? Though you will have to be eighteen before you can actually tattoo anyone, there will be plenty of time to practice."

"That would be excellent." I said smiling, "I'd love to be able to work with you, that would be so cool." I added.

"Really? In that case, we had better get you drawing so that I can see what my competition will be like." He said making me snort with laughter.

"You are an amazing artist Dad, people come from all over the country to have you do their tattoo's. I could never compete with that." I told him, my dad really was amazing, he actually does a lot of tattoo's for women who have had mastectomies, to cover up the scars. He even tattoo's nipples for those who have had them removed, like I said, he's amazing.

"Don't sell yourself short Princess, you can let me be the judge of who I rate as competition."

"You haven't even seen anything I've drawn yet, I might be awful, besides it's been so long I might have forgotten how to draw." I pointed out.

"Again, let me be the judge, besides we have plenty of time to improve." He said.

"I don't want to disappoint you." I said, feeling a little emotional.

"You will NEVER disappoint me Princess, besides the only way to be disappointing is if you don't try your best at something. That I'm afraid is how you disappoint yourself. I on the other hand will always be proud of you, no matter what you do, as long as you try."

"Then I will always do my best to make you proud."

"Princess, you already do."

**~U~**

Later that night I had some pictures picked out from the hundreds that I had taken, Dad printed them out for me. I had a stunning background, one of the mountain lion and one of the eagle. Dad gave me an A3 drawing pad and along with a Faber-Castell box of pencils, I settled in at the dining room table. A few hours later, I'd barely covered more than a quarter of the paper when I heard a gasp behind me.

"What is it?" Dad asked, I looked behind me to see Mom with her hand over her open mouth.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Dad came up beside her.

"Babe?" Dad asked, Mom nodded towards me and Dad's mouth dropped open too. "Princess, that is incredible... the detail, it's..."

"Exceptional." Mom finished for him.

"Exactly." Dad said.

"You like it?" I asked, feeling elated at the praise.

"Sweetheart, I can't even call it a mirror image, the detail, it's outstanding, much more than you can see in the photo." Mom said her hand raising from her side to caress my shoulder. "So talented, my Princess, so talented."

"Wow Princess, you are going to be a spectacular tattoo artist, you are amazing." He said leaning over and kissing my forehead. Tears exploded from my eyes yet again, with the exception of Edward and Jasper, I'd never had praise from anyone. I had certainly never been told that I was talented, outside of cooking that is. "Come here." Dad said pulling me out of my chair and into his arms, kissing my hair. "When this one is finished I want it framed for the shop, it's so fucking good." He said, I squeezed him tighter, I rarely felt pride before, but right now it felt pretty damn good.

**~U~**

I worked on my drawing every chance I got over the rest of the week and finished it Friday after maths at Twilight. Dad had already ordered a frame for it, having gushed even more over my work as it progressed. Though Mom had insisted that it's new home be in the dining room and not at Eclipse.

I'd also seen Angela for at least an hour everyday, she spent most of her time drumming it into my head in hundreds of different ways that my relationship with my ex was not my fault and as I had no way of knowing what was happening I couldn't be to blame for any of it. I'd given in on Wednesday and allowed Mom to tell her more of what had happened to me, she did this before I went for my session. Mom had begged me to let her tell Angela, when I said that I couldn't face saying it all aloud yet. She'd already had the basics from Uncle Carlisle but with some more information Angela had enough details so that I had to face lectures on not blaming myself. She then went on to give me a breathing exercise that would help for when I had to pass my former residence. One where I'd make it passed there without passing out like I almost did on Wednesday.

Thursday evening the news hit Forks of the terrible electrical fire that burned down my former residence on Wednesday night. I knew that I shouldn't be happy about it, but I really was. It was now just a burned out husk, the crumbling walls were all that was left of it. I baked extra cupcakes for my dad and his friends that night. Maybe now I won't quiver in fear every time I pass the damn place, well I didn't know if that was true yet, but still, I hoped.

Thursday after lunch I was with Mom, Aunt Esme and Ice for a fitting for the wedding. I even got to have a sip or two of champagne from Mom's glass, it was a bit dry for liquid if you ask me. The dresses that Ice had ordered were gorgeous, I totally loved mine, it was just like Morticia Addam's dress. Mom's was very similar except that the back was like a lace spiderweb, she looked phenomenal in it. I couldn't wait to see Dad's face at the wedding, he's going to ravish her before the day is out. I had to admit that after being in a family that never touched, I loved to see that Dad couldn't keep his hands off Mom. I couldn't help but smile at the simplest of touches between them. We had another fitting next week booked then we went to the cake store to sample the cake, in the end Mom chose the red velvet with black cream cheese frosting. I felt a little sick once we left... so much cake, considering the taste pieces were so small, I felt like I'd eaten an entire cake.

**~U~**

Ice had finished her shift at the hospital at two in the afternoon on Friday, once she was showered and changed we were on our way to Portland.

**Hi Sexy. x B**

**Hey Beautiful, R U on UR way? x E**

**We just passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Portland.' x B**

**Gr8, I've missed U so much. x E**

**I get to have your arms around me again swoon. :) x B**

**Swoon eh? ;) x E.**

**SOON! I can not be held responsible for my pregnancy test. x B**

**WTF!? x E**

**Predictive text! I meant predictive text! Oh my good, how do I turn this back off, it's menstrual. x B** What is going on? This is so stupid! Why did I let Ice put this on my cell?

**Oh good krill me now! x B **

**Sides R aching here babe, will sort UR cell when U get here. x E**

**That's good, or at least it will be if I doughnut smash it. x B**

**ROFLMFAO. R U hungry, I can order food 4 us i E**

**This is so not funny, I think I've lost my appetite, note to self, no texting beaver eating x B**

**LMAO, Babe, U can text me about beaver eating anytime, only 2 happy 2 assist, U know that. :D x E**

**You know that I didn't moan that. x B. **I text before banging my cell repeatedly against the dashboard.

**LOL I know you didn't Buttercup, I love you. x E**

**xxx B. **I text, afraid to say more and have it changed by my cell again.

**Why aren't you here yet? x E**

**Here now. x B** I text as Ice turned the corner and pulled into the lot outside Edward's apartment building. Edward was standing by the door with Jazz, they both pushed off the wall at the same time when they spotted Ice's car.

Ice barely managed to put the car in park before both our doors opened and we were frantically trying to undo our seat belts in time to be wrenched from the car. Seconds later I was in Edward's arms, his hands on my ass lifting me until I wrapped my legs around his waist. I hugged him tight, his lips eagerly kissing my neck, along my jaw and finally my lips. A deep moan rumbled through his chest, his tongue teasing my lips, seeking out my tongue. My lips parted and his hot tongue slid into my mouth, caressing my tongue. But something felt wrong, no, not wrong, just different, I pulled back to look at his face, he grinned back at me.

"You got your tongue pierced?" I said, shocked.

"And my nipples." He said, still grinning, I gasped and he leaned in and nuzzled my ear. "And my cock." He whispered before sucking on my earlobe.

"Oh god." I moaned, as he kissed his way back to my lips and plunged his tongue back into my mouth. I felt what I assume was the side of the car against my back as Edward pressed me against it. One hand on my ass holding me up, the other around the back of my neck.

"Fuck! I've missed you, so fucking much." Edward moan when we came up for air several minutes later, his forehead rested against mine.

"So when do I get to see these pierced nipples?" I joked.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He said grinning again, my smile fading to a frown at the thought, I'm not going to lie, it made me feel nervous. We'd joked about him seeing me naked, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for him to see me like that yet. "Hey." He said drawing my eyes back to his. "I'm joking Baby, I know you're not ready for that."

"I'm sorry." I said averting my eyes again, annoyed at myself that I couldn't even stand the thought of my boyfriend getting to second base.

"Don't!" He said, his face now serious. "You know I don't need to..." I couldn't let him finish, I pushed my hands against his chest and he lowered me to the floor and released me. "Bella, don't! You know that I don't..."

"I can't do this anymore." I said turning my back on him, I reached into the car and pulled out my bag, I was being selfish hanging onto him, when I had known all along that I shouldn't.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, I could hear fear in his voice, fear that I could feel in my heart. Pain I couldn't even describe tore through me when I realized what I was about to do, what I had to do, for him.

"I can't do this, I have to go." I said, tears streaming down my face as I headed in the direction of the bus station.

"No! You can't go." He insisted, running to stand in my way.

"I have to, it's the only way, it's over..." I said, he reached for me.

"Bella, I..."

"Goodbye, Edward." I said moving out of his reach, I ran around him, the sobs bursting from me as I fled.

_**A/N I know, I know... how could I? Does that mean you want me to continue? Let me know if you do...**_

_**Next update will be EPOV**_

_**xxx Mysty.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Beta'd by my Lady Seif.**_

**Chapter nineteen.**

Edward's POV.

"So when do I get to see these pierced nipples?" Bella asked, I felt the grin spread across my face at the thought.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." I said as I held her against myself, her smile starting to fade to a frown at the thought. "Hey." I said, trying to bring her back to me. "I'm joking Baby, I know you're not ready for that."

"I'm sorry." She said averting her eyes again, Fuck! Me and my stupid fucking mouth.

"Don't! You know I don't need to..." I started to say but she pushed her hands against my chest trying to put distance between us, I lowered her to the floor and released her reluctantly. "Bella, don't! You know that I don't..."

"I can't do this anymore." She said turning her back on me, she reached into the car and pulled out her bag.

"What do you mean?" I asked, though I already knew, fear tore through my heart. Pain so deep I could feel my insides ripping apart.

"I can't do this, I have to go." She said, tears streaming down her face as she turned to walk away from me.

"No! You can't go." I said running to stand in her way, I couldn't let this happen.

"I have to, it's the only way, it's over..." She said through her tears.

"Bella, I..." I said reaching out to stop her.

"Goodbye, Edward." She said moving out of my reach, running around me as the sobs burst from her.

I threw myself after her, grabbing her quickly and wrapping myself around her as she struggled against me.

"L-let m-me g-go." She cried.

"Never." I said, desperately trying to hold us both together, I won't let her do this to us.

"I-it's over, w-we're over."

"No. We're not!" I said squeezing her tight as she continued to struggle.

"I d-don't w-want you anymore." She tried to say, her face pressed against my chest, pulling on my stupid piercing, making it ache. Reminding me what had started all this.

"I don't believe you." I said, releasing my hold on her as she finally stopped struggling. She collapsed against me and I scooped her up quickly into my arms as she finally broke down.

I carried her back towards my apartment building, Ice grabbed the bag Bella had dropped and Jazz held the doors open for me.

"You okay?" He asked, I shook my head. "What happened?"

"She tried to break up with me." I said, my voice rasping and strained, I was barely holding it together.

"FUCK!" He said, understanding that I couldn't say anymore, I was a massive ball of tension and I was about to snap in two.

Jazz and Ice followed me up two flights of stairs, opening the apartment door and then my bedroom door for me to carry Bella inside.

"You know where I am if you need anything." He said quietly before closing the door on his way out.

I kicked off my chucks and sat on the bed, moving to lean against the headboard. I wrapped my arms around Bella and rocked us both as I stroked her hair. There were many things that needed to be said, but right now we were both too emotional. It took some time but eventually she fell to sleep, I could have done with some sleep myself, but I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk her sneaking out and leaving me before I have a chance to tell her that that will never happen. So I sat there and tried to think of the words I needed to explain to Bella why I wouldn't let her go. Why I will never let her go.

"You should have let me go." I heard her whisper about an hour later.

"Not for the reasons you wanted to leave me for." I pointed out.

"So you'd keep me here against my will?" She whispered, I gasped, releasing my hold on her, she sat up, her face tear stained but still beautiful.

"I'd never do anything against your will, you know that." I said, her accusation hurt badly.

"You stopped me when I tried to leave."

"You tried to leave for my benefit, not your own." I reminded her.

"I can't give you what you need." She said, her voice still whisper quiet.

"You do give me what I need," I said, but she started to shake her head. "All I need is you."

"You still need more than I can give you." She said, her voice slightly louder but hoarse.

"I told you that I don't care, that I'll wait." I told her, she knows this, I've said it again and again, I thought I had made myself clear.

"You shouldn't have to wait!" She said angrily, moving to get up, I released my hold on her and she stood up, then turned to look down on me. "You have needs, Edward..."

"I told you that I don't..." I tried to argue but she cut me off.

"You should see other people." She said turning away from me.

"I don't want anyone else." I said moving to sit on the edge of the bed, I pulled her back to stand between my legs. "I don't see anyone else." I said when I saw she was about to argue. "Other girls don't attract me anymore, because I only want you."

"You haven't tried, if I leave, you will get over me and then you will try again." She said, her face still turned away, tears starting to fall again. It was hurting her to say these things.

I stood up and took her face in my hands, forcing her to look at me. "If we had been married before what happened to you, would you want to divorce me so that I wouldn't have to wait?" I asked her.

"We're not so it's a moot..."

"Answer the question." I said more forcefully than I intended, she sighed deeply before answering.

"No." She whispered, finally, we were getting somewhere. "But..."

"Then there is no but, Buttercup, you love me so much that you'd be willing to let me go for what you perceive to be my own good. I could never be that self sacrificing, I would rather die than stay away from you." I said barely holding on to my emotions. "Have you any idea how much it ripped my heart apart to see you run from me, to have you try and push me away like t-that." I said finally losing it, I sat back down on the bed before I collapsed.

"Oh god, no Edward, fuck! I'm sorry, s-so s-sorry." She said dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around my waist. "I promise, I p-promise I'll never do anything l-like that again, I'm s-sorry." She cried, I held her tight in my arms for a while until I could speak.

"Someday, soon, you will be my wife, Buttercup, you'll be the mother of my children, you can't leave me." I said. "I'll never need anyone but you." I said and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh god, I love you." She said before she kissed me so hard that we both fell backwards on the bed.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you." She whispered sadly against my lips. "I never meant to hurt you."

"You promise not to do it again?" I asked, determined that this be the last time she tries to leave me.

"I promise"

"Good." I said simply, she whimpered and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. Her moan as I slid my tongue ring against her tongue had my cock throbbing so painfully that I had to stop to adjust my erection. The pain from the new piercing was immense, the only thing to cool my bodies need for her.

Bella bit her bottom lip as she watched me adjust myself as discreetly as possible, I could see her warring with herself. She wanted me, it was written all over her face, but fear was preventing her from doing anything about it.

"Touch me, Edward." She whispered.

"No, Baby, I don't need..." I tried to say, but her kiss stopped me from saying more. I pulled her back against me.

"Please." She said against my lips, she reached for my hand and placed it over her tit. FUCK! How am I supposed to resist this? I fought with all my willpower to pull my hand away. I didn't want to, god help me I wanted to bury my face in her tits and never come up for air, but I knew I couldn't, not yet.

"Bella, I don't need to..."

"I need you to." She said pressing my hand against her under her jacket. FUCK ME! SPORTS BRA! For the love of all that is holy, that has to be the most perfect tit in the history of the world! Her nipple hardened under my hand and fuck me if my hand didn't just tighten around her without my brains permission. Though as all my brain power was now very much under the control of my painfully throbbing dick, I shouldn't have been surprised.

Bella moaned as my hand caressed her, her eyes clenched shut. "Bella, open your eyes, Baby, look at me." I instructed. "It's me Baby," I said and she opened her eyes and swallowed. "Do you want me to stop?" I asked, though everything in me was begging her to say no, I would if that was what she wanted.

She bit into her bottom lip again and shook her head. "I can wait Bella, you're not ready, you don't have to force yourself." I pointed out.

She placed her hand back over mine. "I need to feel 'you' touching me, Edward, I need to make myself see that you won't hurt me." She said sadly.

"Buttercup," I said cupping her cheek with my free hand. "I would cut off my right nut before I would do anything to deliberately hurt you." I said and squeezed her gorgeous tit as I spoke. She closed her eyes again. "Look at me." I said, she opened her eyes, eyes that saw right through me. "It's me touching you, I'm right here." I said squeezing her again and her lips parted. "You are so fucking beautiful." I told her, before I pulled her to me and kissed the fuck out of her, my hand firmly planted on her tit. She felt so damn good that I was close to coming in my boxers, like I was fourteen or something. I didn't care, I wasn't letting go until she asks me to.

It was after one in the morning when I finally let go and let Bella get up to use the bathroom. Well I guess technically I had let go before then, but only for long enough to pull off her jacket and move my hand under her top. Hence why it was now several hours later before I could let her go again, I had to be fair to both tits, didn't want to show any unfair preference. They were both god damn perfect. I'd always had a problem keeping my hands off her, always held her hand or had my arm around her. But now, after actually touching her, feeling her body quiver at my touch. I had thought that I couldn't ever want her anymore than I already did, but I was wrong. My feelings for her were stronger, I could only imagine what they would be like when I finally did make love to her.

I'd touch girls before, it didn't mean anything, I'd fucked girls and that's all it was, fucking. It was nothing compared to just kissing my Buttercup, one day I would be inside her, joined as one with her. Fuck! I was still hard from before she went to the bathroom, I'd been hard for hours. Trying not to grind against her, the cockring having made the head go numb from the pain, was all that stopped me. Because of said cockring I wouldn't be able to rub one out either. Still I'm glad I had it done, so it would be perfectly healed before Bella and I finally make love.

Jasper had his tongue and nipples done straight after my appointment with the piercer. He voted against the cockring because of the heal time involved, no way could he keep his hands off, or dick off in this case, of Ice for four to six weeks. Knowing Bella still wouldn't be ready by then, I had no problem with it. Though not sure I'll last that long without jacking off, but I've had harder challenges. Like the concert, having her pussy right there at the back of my neck. Fuck only knows how I didn't just pull her around to my face and bury myself in her sweet pussy. I deserve an award for my restraint that night, but I guess my reward will be when I do finally get to eat her... FUCK! Fuck fuck... Cockring torture. Note to self, don't think about pussy heaven just days after having a cockring piercing.

Bella, came out of the bathroom wearing one of my T-shirts and a pair of my boxers. Fuck! She was beyond gorgeous, sexy as fucking hell in my clothes, she had her own pajamas, but I loved seeing her in my clothes. But who could blame me? She is so beautiful, I'd probably piss on her leg if I could get away with it, just to keep every asshole away from her, to mark her as mine. I couldn't be happier that Garrett was now her dad, I knew he loved her enough to protect her when I wasn't around, he'd proven that when he'd lectured me. I trusted him enough to come back to Portland without her, with the exception of my own dad, there's no one else I'd trust enough to protect her.

"You look happy." She said as she climbed into my bed.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have my future wife in my bed." I said waggling my eyebrows at her, pulling her to me and kissing her. "Do you want anything to eat? I can't believe I forgot to feed you." I said, slapping myself on the forehead, I'm such an idiot.

"If you hurry up in the bathroom, you might find some zucchini bread left before I fill your bed with it's crumbs." She said, I gaped at her.

"You have zucchini bread and didn't tell me?" I asked incredulous.

"Hurry up and maybe you'll get to find out." She said leaning back against the headboard and folding her arms over her chest. I don't think I'll ever get use to how beautiful she is, especially in my clothes and in my bed.

I jumped off the bed, "don't move, you may be the only girl in the world I'd let get crumbs in my bed, but you don't get to make them without me." I said, kissing her chastely before running to the bathroom.

I washed up as quick as I could, taking care to wash my new piercings before heading back to my bed. Someone knocked on the door, just as I climbed into bed. What the fuck? It's like one thirty in the morning.

"What?" I grumbled, the door opened slowly, carefully, so I knew it wasn't Jazz.

"Hey, sorry to disturb you, I heard voices, so I thought I'd bring this in, I know you haven't eaten." Ice said, carrying in a pizza box and two soda cans.

"Thanks Ice, I appreciate that." I said, relieved that Bella would actually have something to eat, rather than have to share bread. I'd happily share of course, but Bella deserved real food and not just my crumbs.

"Thank you, Ice." Bella said shyly, leaning into me.

"No problemo." She said as she exited quickly, closing the door behind her.

I opened the box to find a fresh pizza, half meat-feast and half chicken and bacon and it was still warm. Jazz must have ordered it for us.

"Oh god that smells good." Bella said as I lifted a slice out for her.

"I can think of something that smells better." I told her, she raised an eyebrow in question. "You, but I'm eagerly awaiting the right time, before I eat you." I informed her, then watched the blood flood her cheeks, I laughed and pulled her against me. "You should be used to me by now, why do you still blush? Not that I'm complaining, I love it when you do." I told her, causing the blush to spread down her neck.

She shrugged, "I don't know, it just seems so intimate and personal. I know that I want that with you, really I do, but..." She said, leaning into me.

"But?"

"I guess that I'm afraid that you will get bored of waiting and it will be pain beyond imagining when you leave me." She whispered.

"That's why you tried to leave me first." I said, knowing that I was right, she nodded. "What you fail to see, is that I can't leave you, I am barely hanging on staying here during the week without you. I can't leave you, I won't survive without you Bella." I told her, just this conversation was making my chest ache.

"You say that now, but eventually, someone will catch your eye, or you'll just get so desperate that you'll..."

"Stop!" I said, she was upsetting herself unnecessarily. "Nothing and no one will change my mind." I said, okay, how do I explain this? I need her to understand. "Do you remember the day that we first met?" I asked her.

"When h-he brought me into the cafe and you introduced yourself to me?" She asked, I smiled, I figured she wouldn't remember.

"No, it was a few weeks before that, in the diner, you were waiting for your chicken and bacon baguette. You picked up my order by mistake and we had to swap." I said, I felt the smile spread across my face as the memory came back, she gaped at me.

"You remember that? I thought you didn't know it was me." She said surprised.

"I thought you were beautiful, too young, but I couldn't get over just how beautiful you were. Then when I saw you with Newton, I was totally jealous of him, I hated him more than ever because he got to touch you. You see Buttercup, I fell in love with you at first sight, I just knew I'd have to wait my time until you were older. So waiting is nothing I wasn't already doing. Except that now, no one else can touch you because you are already mine." I said hoping that that had come some way to explain that waiting was nothing that I wasn't already willing to do. Admittedly I hadn't realized that I was in love with her back then, but now I realize that I had been all along.

She bit her sexy bottom lip, trying to prevent the smile from spreading across her face. "I spent ages asking what I hoped were innocent questions after that day, trying to find out who you were. 'He' first asked me out later that week and I said no for weeks, because all I could think about was you." She admitted. As elated as I felt at those words, it also crushed me. If I had asked her out there and then like I wanted to, I could have saved her from so much pain. All my instincts had been to ask her out, until I found out her name and how old she was. I knew my rents would go up the wall and Charlie would have done everything to prevent it. Fuck! I could have prevented so much crap... but then, who knows what alternative crap would have happened as a result. I sighed deeply.

"So, waiting is not a problem, I'm not going anywhere, not interested in anyone else and you and I will be together forever. Do I make myself clear now?" I asked. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and nodded into my neck. "Good, now finish your pizza so we can get some sleep. Because as much as I'd like nothing better than kissing you for a few hours, I really need you to get some sleep."

"Why, what's happening tomorrow? Or, well, later today?" She asked, I grinned at her, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but her smile never faltered.

"Later, we are going shopping." I told her, she frowned. "No frowning," I said lifting her chin and kissing her chastely. "I need to get something else for your birthday, you are going to help me look."

"What do you mean something else?" She asked, I smirked, no way am I letting her in on that one. "I don't need anything, I have you." She said and I smiled a full megawatt smile in response.

"Yes you do Buttercup, all of me."

**A/N Until next Friday **

**Mysty xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Beta'd by my Lady Seif.**_

**Chapter twenty.**

Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you  
I'm still alright to smile  
Girl, I think about you every day now  
Was a time when I wasn't sure  
But you set my mind at ease  
There is no doubt  
You're in my heart now

Said, woman, take it slow  
It'll work itself out fine  
All we need is just a little patience **  
(**G n R - Patience)

I know that I have been grocery shopping with Edward lots of times, but shopping at the mall was something else entirely. The fact that we held hands was nothing new, we'd been doing that pretty much throughout our friendship. But now, going from store to store with him watching my every expression to see if I had seen something I liked was close to terrifying. Seriously, I was afraid to look at anything.

"You are driving me crazy, woman." He said exasperated as we left the third store we'd been in.

"Why?"

"You have an extremely expressive face Buttercup, I can see your feelings so easily now, but you have the expression right now that you kept on when we were just hanging out as friends and I can't read you at all." He said finally placing his hands on my cheeks to study my face. "You are my girlfriend Baby, I get to buy you lots of things and spoil you for one day, the only day you can't deny me of that. But seriously, you have to give me some clues of what to get you." He said, leaning in to kiss me when I scrunched up my nose.

"But I don't need..." I tried to protest, why I tried I have no idea, it was a pointless effect as always.

"I know you have never had much and you have been happy with that, but..." He said when I tried to look away, he demanded my attention back. "My girlfriend, my money, my choice." He said. "Just give me a hint, everyone else I know drops hints, 'oh I love that' or 'what I wouldn't give for one of those,' but you give me nothing."

"Because I don't know, it's not something I could consider, so I've never thought about it." I said.

"Could you just not use that straight face, tell me if you like something, please." He begged.

"But what if it's too expensive?"

"It doesn't matter, if you really like something and you think you might like to have it for your birthday, please tell me, okay?" He begged.

"But..."

"I said, okay?" He reiterated.

"Yes Darling." I said theatrically, making him chuckle.

"Good, come on, lets try this jewelry store." He said dragging me in behind him.

In the end he bought me a red snake broach and a charm bracelet, along with five charms, a loaf of bread, a Pepsi bottle, the initials E and B and a heart locket. There were lots of great body piercing jewelry, which gave me an idea.

**Can I have my belly button pierced for my birthday? x B** I text to Mom. She must have been busy at the store as it was a while before she texted back.

**I've spoken to your Dad, he'll be happy to do that for you Princess xx Mom.**

**THANK YOU! LOVE YOU XXX B.** I text to them both.

"Who are you texting?" Edward asked, he looked tense for some reason.

"Mom and Dad." I said, frowning at him as I watched his expression switch to relief. "Why? Who did you think I was texting?" I asked, he just shrugged. "Edward, were you jealous?" I asked, shocked, he looked at me sheepishly.

"For a second, I thought maybe..." He said shrugging again.

"Oh Edward." I said a little aghast. "Do you really think that I could even look at another guy?" I mean seriously, why would I?

"I don't know, for a long time I thought you wanted Jazz. Or maybe there's someone else, maybe that's why you wanted to leave me yesterday?"

"I wanted to leave because I thought you deserved better than me." I argued.

"I adore you, as far as I am concerned, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He argued right back.

"And you think I feel any differently? I adore you, you are the best thing to ever happen to me." I pointed out.

"Your Mom and Dad?" He questioned.

"I love them, immensely, but if I had not met you and we hadn't become friends, I would never have met them, Edward." I said, "and yes I love Jazz, always have, but I love him like a brother now, Edward." I asserted. I moved over to a bench and sat down, he sat beside me and I took his hands in mine.

"This feels like a weird role reversal thing." He said making me smile.

"I guess it is." I smiled. "You drummed into my head how much you love me. I guess I never thought I'd have to do the same. Okay here goes... I want the very best of everything for you Edward, I was even prepared to give you up for your own good, only you could be more important than what I want. I dream about being your wife, just like you said, about being everything you want me to be. Because you are my everything, I never thought I'd ever have to admit to this but, I have fantasized about no one but you since I first met you. Not to mention that as bad as it may sound, all the times I was with Mi... with him, I thought about you the whole time to see me through it." I said and he pulled me into his arms. "You're the sun and the moon to me Edward, you're what lights me up and my life revolves around you. I'm head over heals in love with you." I said fervently.

"I fucking love you, so much." He said squeezing me tightly.

"So believe me, there is really no reason for you to be jealous of anyone." I said.

"I will always be jealous of anyone who gets to be with you when we can't be together. Or anyone you talk to." He said.

"I will never do anything that would warrant you being jealous." I pointed out.

"So does that mean you're not jealous of the girls in my classes, who chat with me?" He asked, I almost snorted in response.

"I get extremely jealous of them if you must know." I admitted.

"Even though you have no reason to?" He asked, I shrugged. "No matter how hard we try, we are going to be jealous of anyone who gets to spend time with each of us when we can't. See, we are perfect for each other, we feel the same even when we try not to." He said grinning and pulling me in the next store, only to have me drag him straight back out again.

"No, just no!" I said emphatically.

He laughed, "it's just underwear Buttercup." He said wrapping his arm around me and kissing the top of my head.

"Maybe one day I can walk into a store like that and buy kinky undies, but today is not that day." I said, he laughed and rested the side of his head on top of my head as we went into the next store.

"Isn't that a quote from The return of the king?" He asked and I giggled.

"I'm pretty sure that he wasn't referring to lingerie." I pointed out.

"You'd know, you watch it weekly." He said.

"I do not." I said, slapping his ass. "I have cut back a lot since we started hanging out, I barely watch it once a month anymore." I argued, he snorted. "Why would I need Legolas when I have you?"

"And have me, you shall." He said, lifting my chin to kissed me.

**~U~**

"Edward, I can't go in." I said pointing out the blatant obviousness of the situation as we stood inline outside the bar.

"They only card you at the bar Buttercup and only then if you ask for alcohol, we can go in, it's fine, I promise." He said before giving my hand a tug and I followed him inside, Ice and Jazz had already gone in and found a booth. I sat down and moved along the bench, Edward moved in beside me, Ice gave the waitress our drinks order and the girl was back not five minutes later. She was almost panting over Edward, I couldn't believe it, if I didn't know better I'd think she knew him... intimately, or at least she wanted to. The time it took her to put down a beer mat and put his bottle of Coke on it, I could have learned how to knit and then knitted myself a scarf. Seriously, she kept talking to him, touching his arm and fluttering her eyelashes at him. He leaned back, away from her and deliberately put his arm around my shoulders. She acknowledged me then, I wanted to scowl at her but I figured she'd enjoy the thought that she had annoyed me, so I just raised an eyebrow at her. She did at least have the decency to blush, but she squeezed his shoulder before she left.

"Friend of yours?" I asked him.

"She's in my art history class, keeps asking me out." He said with a shrug.

"She's very tall and attractive." I said watching his face, he grimaced.

"Not interested." He said with another shrug.

"An attractive woman practically mounts your leg and you're not interested. I thought a guy had to be dead before that happened." I said.

"Nice try, I am not getting into this again, they can flirt and whatever all they want, I'm not interested in anyone but you." He said playing with my hair.

"So are you gonna do it?" Jazz asked him.

"Do what?" I asked.

Edward grinned, then said. "Bet your ass I am, I'm all for a practical lesson."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, he leaned in and spoke into my ear so that I could hear clear over the loud music from the band on stage.

"The customers here get to go on stage and sing with the band." He explained.

"And you're going to do that?" I asked, moving to look at his face, he nodded and grinned at me. "You're going to sing?" I asked, he nodded again. "Every girl in the building is going to be all over you." I pointed out.

"I only care about how you react, I'm doing it for you." He said, still playing with my hair.

"I'll get arrested for fighting all the other girls." I said with an exaggerated sigh. He laughed and I saw Jazz behind him.

"I signed you up, you're up next, the girl on the desk really wants to hear you sing." Jazz said grinning at him.

"You're not helping Jazz." I pointed out.

"Believe me Princess, it's all good." He said, his smile putting those devastating dimples on full display.

"Next up we have Edward, who has a song to dedicate to his girlfriend Bella." The guitarist on stage said into the mike for everyone to hear. Edward grinned, kissed me chastely and stood up.

"I'll be back in a few." He said, still grinning as he headed for the stage.

He made his way onto the stage and picked up an acoustic guitar, it sounded like every female in the building was either shouting or whistling. Edward sat center stage and began to play, god he looked so hot, then he began to whistle and the cheers got louder. OH MY GOD! I do not believe this.

"Come on now guys, I can't whistle when I'm smiling." He said over the cheers, making everyone laugh, before he carried on whistling. He was watching me, the song was Guns and Roses, 'Patience.' I loved that song, trust Edward to use that song to send a message to me.

He only had eyes for me as he sang, I couldn't stop smiling, I shook my head at him. I mouthed 'I love you' to him. "I love you too, Babe." He said back into the mike, before he continued the song. My god he is so sexy, his voice was amazing, I totally swooned the entire time I watched him. "Thank you." He said at the end, though you could barely hear him over the crowd. He shook hands with the band and jumped off the stage.

I lost sight of him immediately, he was swallowed up by the crowd that had swarmed to the stage when he began singing. But it was only moments later when he appeared at my side with the biggest smile on his face. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the hell out of me right there in front of everyone. If there had been any doubt before there was none now, he was mine and everyone in the building knew it, me included.

We didn't stay long after that, apparently Edward had done what he set out to do and now he just wanted to be alone with me. We did stick around long enough to watch Jazz take the mike, Ice was like a screeching banshee by my side as he sang. Like a woman possessed she was on the stage with her tongue down his throat before he had managed to put the guitar down. Then again, singing Hoobastank's 'let you know', will do that to a girl, Jazz left with us with Ice still wrapped around him.

**~U~**

I walked out of Edward's bathroom, he stepped forward and pulled me into his arms. "Have I told you how sexy you look in my clothes?" He asked, I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed his jaw.

"Not nearly as sexy as you are when you have those sleep pants slung low on your hips and no shirt on." I pointed out.

He growled, "your wish is my command, just give me a minute." He said as he leaned down to kiss me hard on the lips, before sighing and shaking his head and leaving to go into the bathroom.

When he came out again, he was indeed shirtless, I gasped, seeing his pierced nipples, I felt my own nipples harden against the shirt I was wearing. "Scratch what I said before." I said as he stalked towards me, all rippling muscles, indents at his hips and the line of dark red hair from his navel disappearing into his pants. A devilish smile stretching across his face as he watched my reaction. I licked my lips then swallowed my drool. "Sexy is a serious understatement." I informed him.

He reached me then, his mouth instantly on mine, his hands circling my waist and lowering to squeeze my ass. He lifted me up and carried me to his bed, throwing the covers back and lowering me down before he climbed in on top of me.

We hadn't been asleep long when we were woken up by a blood curdling scream. Edward and I dived out of bed and ran to the door, as Edward opened the door someone ran out of the front door, slamming it shut behind them. Jazz came charging out of his room, running for the front door, but by the time we opened the door, the hall was empty.

"What the hell happened?" Edward asked, wrapping his arm around me and moving us back into the apartment.

"I don't fucking know, Ice woke me up screaming and someone ran from my room."

"What the fuck?" Edward said holding me tighter, "you didn't get a look at them?" He asked as Ice came to join us, looking thoroughly disheveled and pretty freaked out.

"Did you see her?" Ice asked.

"Her!?" Jazz and Edward asked together, oh fuck, realizing who it was, for a moment I had thought it might be someone after me and went into the wrong room. But it seems I was wrong, Ice was the intended target, this is the kind of thing I'd worried about from the start.

"Bitch was slashing my clothes." She said disgusted, Edward and Jasper both gasped.

"It was Maria?" Jazz asked, Ice rubbed her hands over her face and nodded. "Did that fucking bitch have a knife?" He practically growled, Ice moved her hands from her worried face and nodded again.

"Did she touch you?" Edward asked, fury clear in his voice.

"No, well I don't think so, I felt something on my arm and it woke me, I opened my eyes and she was standing over me. At least I think it was her, it was dark and I only know her from your description, I've never actually met her."

"How the fuck did she get in?" I asked.

"I don't fucking know, the door isn't busted, maybe she stole a key from me, it's not like I've had her in my room before." Jazz said.

"We should barricade the door in case she tries to come back, tomorrow we get the locks changed." Edward said.

_**A/N Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this, please let me know your thoughts if you want more**_

_**xxx Mysty...**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty one.**

Sunday, disappeared too fast and it was five PM before Ice dragged me from Edward's room complaining that she would only get a few hours sleep before her next shift started if we didn't get a move on. This was rich considering she had been screaming Jasper's name only about twenty minutes ago. Maria never showed her face again after last night, but Ice had found a light scratch on her arm. This sent Jazz into a rage and he vowed that he would have the locks changed first thing Monday morning.

I was sat in Ice's car outside Edward's apartment building, Edward crouched in the car doorway kissing me goodbye. Then he sighed and leaned his forehead to mine.

"I'm going to miss you so fucking much." He said, then kissed my nose.

"I'm going to miss you too." I said.

"We've come so far this weekend, I don't want us to slip backwards just because we can't be together."

"I know, but I'm pretty sure you laid those demons to rest with the thorough examination your hands preformed." I said.

"Mmmm." He murmured, as he nuzzled my ear. "Next time I'll do a thorough examination with my tongue." He said then bit my earlobe, making me gasp. "Would you like that?" He asked, his heated breath on my neck as he kissed down to my shoulder.

"I think, I might." I said breathlessly, he chuckled and sucked on my collarbone.

"Okay, okay, enough already, we have to go." Ice said, though I'm not sure who she was talking to.

Edward pulled away and looked at the mark that he had just left on my skin. He grinned and stroked his thumb over the mark.

"Yes, yes, you have marked her good and now we have to go." Ice complained.

Edward kissed my lips one last time and sighed again. "Call me when you get home." He said kissing me chastely again before straightening his back and standing up. "Love you."

"I love you too." I said and he closed the door, I opened the window straight away, he leaned in and kissed me again. "Umph, can't ever get enough of you." He admitted. He grinned at Ice who was scowling at him and moved so that Ice could finally pull away. He waved until we were rounding the corner, then he was gone. I sighed.

My cell buzzed.

**Miss U already x E**.

"That boy really loves you." Ice said.

"I know." I said then smiled, "Jazz really loves you." I pointed out.

"I know." She replied grinning like the Cheshire cat.

**~U~**

Dad took me to my appointment with Angela on Monday and I told her about what had happened with Edward. She understood why I tried to push myself, when I made Edward touch me. But told me not to go any further until I was one hundred percent sure and she wanted to see Edward with me for an appointment with her again soon. Dad came in with me after half an hour and we talked about our new relationship. I told her that I trusted him with my life and although I hadn't known him very long, I loved him and Mom more than I could ever imagine loving a parent. I was proud to be their daughter and I had never been as happy as I was living with them.

Dad had hugged me when I told Angela how proud I was to be his daughter and he went on to say just how proud he was of me. How happy he was that I had settled in so well and so quickly, then he said that I was the daughter that he always wanted and he couldn't have wished for anyone better. He had to hug me again then because I was in tears.

"I need you to know Princess, that no matter how old you get, you will always be my baby girl. Not matter how far away you go, I will still love you more everyday and I always will."

**~U~**

The first thing I did when we got to Eclipse was have my belly button pierced. I picked out a bar with a spider on it, then commented on how cool it would look if I had a spiderweb tattooed under it... Guess what my Daddy did then...

I couldn't stop grinning, I loved my first ever tattoo, it rocked. "I can't believe that you didn't even flinch, did it hurt at all?" Dad asked.

"It was more of a spiritual experience than a painful one." I admitted, to which he threw back his head and laughed.

"You are tough as nails Princess, even your mother flinches and don't get me started on how Jazz and Eddy coped with the pain." He said chuckling.

We'd been at Eclipse for about an hour, I'd been looking through some of the generic tattoo designs when I imagined one in my head. I sat down at reception and began to sketch it out. I had a vampire skull with an elaborate sword sticking out of the top and a snake winding into the skulls eye socket and out of the mouth. I went online to look up a good pattern for the snake's skin and decided on a black pastel ball python, that I was rather taken with. I was adding more detail when Dad's eleven thirty appointment came in, to say that he was taken with my design was something of an understatement. When Sam came out three hours later with his new ink, Dad had just put the finishing touches to his left full sleeve. Sam asked if I would mind if he had Dad put my design on his right thigh, he happened to have a black pastel ball python and he loved the design, I agreed and booked him an appointment. Appointments were booked almost six months in advance, so I'd have to wait a while to see it.

I had to cancel Dad's next appointment and we rushed over to the hospital to see Ice after the hospital called. She wasn't hurt or anything and was embarrassed at all the fuss over her, insisting that we shouldn't have come. Ice had been attacked, she had defended herself by blocking her attackers blows until security arrived. It turns out that Maria had been at the bar on Saturday and seen Jasper singing to Ice, I guess you could say that it made her a little vexed. Apparently Maria's mother was too drugged up to come out and so Maria's Godfather came out to her instead, none other than the mayor himself. The ass had the nerve to try and convince Ice not to press charges. This after hearing that the mayor's son was out on bail did not go down too well with Dad.

To be honest I wasn't particularly enthralled at the idea of Mi... him being out there. I knew that it was on bail, but that didn't necessarily mean that he wouldn't do anything. With the chief of police as his personal cheer squad, he could get away with almost anything. I had no idea how he had managed to pull that off, but going by how angry dad was, I was actually dreading having to tell Edward.

Back at Eclipse Dad sat me down with a tattoo gun, explained how it worked and how it was put together. He showed me how to put in the needles and then he showed me how to set up ready to tattoo and how to mix colors and what the different needles were for. He explained about printing the design transfers and how to apply them. Using the grapefruit he showed me how to do outlining and how to shade. I was completely fascinated, so by the time his next appointment came in I was all set up with a small cat design and was tattooing my first grapefruit. I have to say that my dad was an amazing teacher, he was patient with me and explained everything really clearly, he really was the best dad ever.

**~U~**

"You gonna help me Princess?" Dad asked when his last client left the shop.

"With what?" I asked, ready to help in anyway I could.

"Your Mom has asked me to pick a song for our first dance at the wedding reception, I've been thinking about it all day and I still don't have a clue." Dad said. I grinned at him, I'd been listening to Staind all afternoon. I knew the perfect song, I had fallen in love with it the moment I heard it. "What?" He asked, smiling and narrowing his eyes suspiciously at me.

"Tangled up in you." I said and watched his face change, he looked delighted.

"You are a genius Princess, an absolute genius." He said smiling, as he pulled me into a hug. "It's the perfect song for us, I always think of her when I hear it and can't believe I didn't think of it."

**~U~**

When I spoke to Edward that night he told me that Jazz was planning to get Maria over to his place when he gets home on Friday, to talk to her and get her to finally leave him the fuck alone. I'm not sure that that was the best idea but I had to admit that something had to be done. We had been talking for about half an hour when he sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked, knowing that there had to be something bothering him.

"Just wondering when you were going to tell me." He said, he sounded sad.

"Tell you what?"

"About the Fucktard getting bail." He almost growled.

"Oh, that." I said, I had to admit that with the extra effort of everyone keeping me busy, I really hadn't had time to think about it, that plus talking to Edward always made me forget everything else.

"I had been meaning to tell you, but I guess I was so eager to actually talk to you that I forgot that part." I said shrugging, then remembered he couldn't see that.

"Are you okay?" He asked, more nervous now.

"I have been trying not to think about it, but I'm not going to lie, I am worried."

"Dad and Garrett have both assured me that you will not be left alone for a second."

"When did you talk to them?" I asked shocked, though I guess I shouldn't be, not where my safety is concerned.

"About an hour after Garrett found out, he called Dad to find out how and why this happened without a hearing and without our lawyer being informed." He said.

"I guess I haven't a had chance to think about that, but then look who we're talking about, Chief, 'I'm above the law Swan' and Mayor, 'I can do as I please' Newton." I said.

"Yeah, well, maybe not for much longer, Dad's lawyer is going ballistic and they are going to have the whole situation investigated. With any luck he will be back behind bars, along with Frick and Frack and you will finally be safe. But Buttercup, if you need me, I can come home." He said, much calmer than I expected.

"You seem to be taking the news very well." I said.

"That's because I've had several hours to process it." He said with a sigh.

"And?"

"And I've already smashed everything, including the wall..." He was saying.

"Oh my god Edward, are you okay?" I interrupted.

"I'm fine, I smashed my hand up pretty bad, but, I'll be fine." He said, feigning nonchalance.

"Oh, Edward, you shouldn't hurt yourself like that, especially over me." I cried.

"I know, Baby, please don't cry, I'm fine, really. It wasn't that bad and you know I get crazy over your safety, it's not something I can control." He said, making me cry even more. "I'm fine Baby, I promise, I-I called Angela." He said making me gasp and hold my breath.

"About what?" I whispered.

"I wanted to hear what she thought was the best thing for you in the situation, she thinks that carrying on as we have been is the best option. I also told her what I had done... she wants me to come to counseling with you every other Saturday for a while." He informed me. "If that's okay with you?" He added tentatively.

"If it helps you to stop hurting yourself, then yes, I want that." I said.

"Do you ever get scared?" He whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"When I lose my temper, does it scare you? Do you ever feel afraid for your own safety around me?" He said, hesitantly.

"No!" I yelled at him. "God, no. You instinctively leave the room, you pull away from me." I said. "I know that you'd never hurt me Edward."

"Do you?" He asked.

"Yes, I do actually."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because of your hand, Edward... you punched a wall because you were worried that my safety could be at risk. So yes, I do know that you will not hurt me. But please, I beg you, don't do that again, it kills me, knowing that you hurt yourself because of me." I sobbed the last part out, unable to keep it in any longer.

"Baby, baby, please don't cry... I'm sorry, I am so sorry Baby, please don't cry, I love you so fucking much."

"I-I love y-you too." I just about managed to blurt out.

"I should come home." He said.

"No, no, I-I'm f-fine."

"You need me, I should be there with you." He said, a little more forcefully.

"No, I really am okay, you shouldn't miss any college, it's not fair on you, I'm fine, honest." I said trying to calm my breathing.

"If you're sure, but Bella... if you need me, please let me know and I'll come straight to you, okay?" He said.

"I will, I promise." I said, but in truth, I always needed him.

**~U~**

The next few days went by in a daze, Angela giving me homework on Friday that made me blush so much that I thought my head might explode from the influx of blood in my face. She told me not to warn Edward beforehand, but whilst we were making out I should at least try to put my hand on his body, under his clothes. It was my own fault really because I told her that I was still nervous about touching him. I knew without a doubt now that he'd never hurt me or anything, it was just the memory of what happened. Not to mention the fact that it used to gross me out when Mi... he used to press his body against me. I told her that I did not feel anywhere as bad when Edward did it. Now this on top of the shameless flirting that Edward had been doing all week, I'm glad that I didn't have to tell him. I was only going to do it if I really felt confident enough that I could.

**Hows my beautiful girl this very fine day? x E.**

**Ok thanx, someones in a good mood today, is there a reason for that? B**

**I get 2 hold U in my arms in about 8 hrs from now. xxx :D E.**

**I'm counting down the seconds until I get my hands on you. x B.**

**Not a chance, gorgeous. It's UR birthday weekend, I get 2 worship U all weekend, U just have 2 lie back &amp; let me lick U all over. I'm ravenous 4 U, I'll B bringing the spray cream &amp; the chocolate sauce. x E.**

**That sounds like it could get a little messy x B.**

**Oh I thoroughly hope so, I'm counting on it actually x E.**

**Still not getting me naked! x B**

**At least partly, my lips &amp; tongue have a prearranged appointment with UR nipples, once they finally meet, they will NEVER B parted x E.**

**That will make for an interesting family dinner on Sunday, not to mention family photos! x B.**

**LMAO, MayB I could B convinced 2 let go 4 a little while, if I'm well compensated x E.**

**Compensated how exactly? x B.**

**Lets call it a birthday surprise &amp; leave it at that x E.**

**A birthday surprise for who? x B.**

**Hehehe not telling, it's a surprise x E.**

**Fine, have it your way, but be warned, I have homework from Angela to do this weekend x B.**

**What sort of homework? x E.**

**Not telling... it's a surprise! How is Jazz? x B.**

**He's worried about tonight obviously, psycho bitch has been texting him like they never broke up. Its fucking weird, she's all excited like its a date, doesn't matter what he says she won't accept that they R over. x E.**

**Maybe we should go over later, just to make sure he's ok? x B.**

**I know UR right but hell, I want U 2 Myself :( x E.**

**I know, but I'm sure I'll be making up for it later! x B.**

**U can bet UR soaking wet panties U will :) x E.**

_**A/N Please let me know if you are still enjoying this story, I need your input to spur my imagination. The lack of interest is demoralizing... :(**_

_**Mysty xxx**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thank you sooooo much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you gave me what I needed to write this chapter. Thanks as always to my wonderful Beta, who despite her busy schedule, still manages to work her magic for me, I love my Lady Seif.**_

_**Should warn you that tissues maybe required for this chapter, hopefully my beta will be talking to me again soon for what I have done... **_

**Chapter twenty two.**

Friday night I was tired from Edward's welcome home kiss that went on for hours, I would have been happy to have stayed in bed, in Edward's arms. I'd missed the feel of his arms around me, his breath on my skin, the heat of his body beside me, the scent of his skin, the way he looked at me, the strength of him. I missed it all, but we needed to get up and go over to see if Jazz was okay, I sent a text but had not gotten a reply.

"Maybe we should head over to Jazz's place now, before I change my mind and keep you here." Edward said.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I asked.

"I don't see why not?"

"Maria is deranged." I said simply. "I don't trust her motives."

Edward frowned. "Me either, we should head over there now." He said quickly. "Where is everyone?" He asked, as I pulled on my doc's and laced them up.

"At your house." I said, he pulled me flush against him and slowly stroked his lips across mine. I gasped at the tingling sensation in my lips as his tongue licked across my lips for a moment before he crushed his lips to mine. The hardness of his body felt so good as he held me to him, but it wasn't the only hard thing, I could feel his erection pressed against my stomach. My instinct was to pull away, but this was Edward, I knew indubitably that he would never force me into anything. No matter how excited his body was, I knew that I could trust him with my heart and my body.

"Mmmm." He murmured as he moved to kiss along my jaw and down my neck as I tried to catch my breath. "I love kissing you, you feel and taste so good." He said breathlessly as he nuzzled into my neck.

Oh boy, his mouth, his words and his lips drove my crazy in a way I couldn't describe, it always left me wanting more. But we needed to leave, Jasper hadn't text at all, I was worried about how his talk with Maria had gone. It just wasn't like him not to text back, not to mention the worried text from Ice who hadn't yet finished her late shift.

**Its not like him not 2 text, plz go check up on him xxx Ice.**

**~U~**

At Jasper's place Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me with him through the open porch door, he knew I hated walking in without being invited, but he always did that here. Jasper's Mom was passed out drunk on the sofa as always, so with my hand still grasped tightly in Edward's, we made our way up to Jasper's bedroom. Edward opened the bedroom door and we both gasped and ran in when we saw the sight before us. Maria lay on the floor in a pool of blood, her eyes open and staring, her wrists slashed vertically. She was surrounded by syringes and empty bottles of pills and an empty bottle of vodka, a syringe still hanging from her arm. Edward checked for a pulse, but she was most definitely dead. I jumped to my feet and ran to the bathroom as Jazz wasn't in the bedroom and then I heard a blood curdling scream. It was Edward's body knocking into me, as he rushed to me that made me realize that the scream had come from me.

Tears flooded my eyes, making it difficult to see as I dropped to my knees next to Jasper, Edward almost sobbed at the sight. I searched for a pulse, there was none and he wasn't breathing. I screamed at Edward to call 911 as I started CPR. Edward stayed on the line whilst doing compression's, whilst I tried to breath some life into our best friend. Tears flowing freely down my face as he continued to not respond, it seemed to take forever for the ambulance to arrive. I finally broke down and sobbed in Edwards arms when the paramedic took over.

Edward's arms were all that held me together until what felt like a lifetime had passed and they finally got a reaction. After three shocks his heart finally started beating again, by which time the police had arrived. I couldn't speak to them, I was too emotional and Edward was not fairing much better. I went in the ambulance with Jasper and Edward followed behind us, Jasper remained unconscious but once we made it to the hospital I was not allowed to go any further. I just about managed to hold myself together until Edward ran through the doors, he didn't hesitate as he pulled me into his lap in the waiting room and clutching each other like our lives depended on our connection we both sobbed our hearts out.

Sometime later Uncle Carlisle found us and filled us in on Jasper's state, but then Charlie arrived, both Edward and Carlisle stood protectively in front of me. Fortunately Dad, Mom and Aunt Esme were only seconds behind him, Mom enveloped both Edward and I in her arms. The police were heavily involved because of Maria's death and the amount of drugs involved. We all tried to tell them that Jasper wouldn't knowingly take drugs like that but they just wouldn't listen, as he seemed to be in a drug induced coma. Fortunately, Carlisle knew Jasper extremely well and knew how Jazz felt about drugs, so he knew as well as we all did, he would not take them knowingly. Unfortunately it was still too early for any other test results to come back yet, so the police remained skeptical. Carlisle informed us that Ice was with Jazz and no force on the planet could move her from his side.

Charlie tried to get me to talk with him and almost attacked Edward when he saw him holding me, accusing him of being a drug addict too. Dad threatened Charlie with a beat down if Charlie didn't leave me and Edward alone, our best friend was at death's door and we needed each other, we needed our real family. Besides Charlie was already crossing a line by talking to us without Carlisle's lawyer present. Let alone that he had no right at all to make out like he had any parental rights where I was concerned. I'd only seen the man twice in the last three or four months and he was there for someone else both times.

**~U~ **

It was almost sunrise before things settled down a bit, Rohypnol among other things showed up in Jasper's blood work. That along with our statements, led the police to assume that Maria drugged him, then dosed him up with heroin in some attempt to get him hooked so he'd stay with her. Once he collapsed she must have committed suicide thinking he was dead, or that is what they seemed to think.

This was such a fucking mess and here Jasper was on life support as his body fought against the cocktail of drugs in his system. Edward and I stayed together at the hospital all night and the following day, the only time we separated was when we gave our statements, aside from that we were in each others arms constantly, he was my rock and I knew that I was his too.

Mrs Whitlock had shown up at one point, drank her own weight in black coffee and did a good impression of someone who gave a damn. Really, she spent the entire time acting distraught and demanding attention. Carlisle tried to get her to leave and sleep it off but she started to have a temper tantrum like a two year old. She even managed to throw up everywhere, hence why I knew it was black coffee she had been drinking. The smell was enough to put me off coffee for good, after that Mrs Whitlock was removed by security. One of the guards got a black eye for his troubles as they had to practically carry her out of the hospital.

**~U~**

Edward drove us home when visiting hours ended and I sat on my bed in a daze, trying to get my head together enough to get ready for bed in my bathroom whilst he used the one down the hall. Edward was sat in my bed waiting for me, he held up the covers and I didn't hesitate to crawl in beside him, needing his strength and his love more than ever.

Mom came in to check on us sometime later, neither of us had managed to get any sleep. "How are you both holding up?" She asked sadly, putting down a tray with two cups of hot cocoa for us.

"He has to make it through this, he just has to." I said, fighting back the tears that were threatening to start up again.

"He's a fighter, Bella, he's tough, he will pull through." She tried to say.

"He's not though, he... he's such a teddy bear, with the biggest heart and the kindest soul, h-he can't die he's my best friend." I sobbed.

"Ouch." Edward said, looking hurt on top of being scared for his best friend.

"You know what I mean." I said as Mom discretely hurried out of the room.

"Do I?" He asked tentatively.

"Edward, you know I love Jasper and he's my best, dearest, friend, just as he is yours." I said as Edwards face dropped and he closed his eyes in pain, I cupped his face in my hands. "Please don't be like this Edward, you know you have always been more than just a friend, you always will be, I love you." I said as he lifted his face, he turned his face into the palm of my hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry, I can't help my jealousy, it's automatic, plus I'm strung out because of Jazz, I'm sorry." He said again.

**~U~**

"Hey." Edward said as he walked into the kitchen smiling lovingly at me, gah! The things that smile does to me, "long time no see." He said, his eyes widening as I grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him to the stove to check on his Spanish omelet I was in the middle of cooking. "I missed you in the shower." He said wrapping his arms around me, "I had to settle for my imagination." He complained, I could almost hear his pout. "Mmmm, something smells good." He said.

"That will be your breakfast."

"Mmm, that smells good too." He said kissing the top of my head. "You're too good to me." He said as I slide the omelet onto a plate and handed it to him, he sat at the kitchen island and I went to fetch the loaf of zucchini I made for him Friday. He groaned in appreciation when he saw it, I sat beside him, I love to watch him eat. "Aren't you having breakfast?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I just had a granola bar." I said, he pulled me off my stool and onto his lap, then lifted a forkful of omelet to my mouth. "That's yours." I tried to protest but he pushed the fork into my mouth as I tried to speak, I chewed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes I know it's mine and what's mine is yours, besides, I should have been the one making you breakfast, you don't eat nearly enough." He said, I just rolled my eyes again.

"If I ate as often as you wanted me to, I'd be even fatter than the blimp I am now." I pointed out.

"You are not fat Bella, I think you're perfect, it's time you started to believe me." He protested.

"You're not around when I get called fat by all the girls that come into the store, or when they come to the tattoo shop." I pointed out.

"Has Tanya and her cronies been having a go at you again?" He asked angry now, I shrugged and tried to turn away as he attempted to put more food in my mouth, he glared at me until I opened my mouth for him. "She's just jealous of you Buttercup, that girl eats everything then just barfs it back out." He said.

"Plus she's still after you." I pointed out.

"Urgh, stop trying to ruin my appetite by talking about that skank in reference to me." He said grimacing.

I rolled my eyes yet again having already given them a good work out this morning. "So what time does visiting hours begin?" I asked.

"I think it was ten thirty." He said.

I jumped at the sound of a message alert, I was still on Edwards lap and I really could stay that way happily for the rest of my life. I loved the way it felt when he held me this tightly. He moved his hand to reach for his cell.

"That was my dad, no change with Jazz, but at lease he's no worse." He said, before he wrapped both arms securely around me. "Happy birthday Buttercup." He said kissing the top of my head, I leaned into him. "If you could have anything for your birthday, anything at all, what would it be?" He asked, his voice deep and low.

"Like what?"

"Anything." He said again.

"If you had asked me a few days ago I would have chosen differently, but now all I want is for Jasper to come out of this okay." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

He sighed, "yeah, me too... but what if I'd asked the question a week ago?" He asked.

"You did, I didn't have an answer for you then either." I pointed out.

"Now that you have had time to think about it, what would you have said?" He asked.

"I'd want to be okay, mentally, like... when I imagine being intimate with you, I'd really like it if, if..." I said as I felt the blush speeding across my face.

"Go on." He encouraged, kissing my forehead.

"Well when I have those thoughts, which I do... a lot." I admitted and a smile spread across his face.

"I have thoughts like that about you all day everyday." He admitted, making me blush even more. I remembered the thought I'd had just this morning whilst Edward was in the shower and wondered how to explain it.

"I can see it's you and we're..." I whispered, embarrassed and searching for the right words.

"Yes?" He breathed back, I could feel his almost panting breath on my ear.

"We're usually naked and sweaty." I whispered and he moaned. "But just as we are about to... j-join." I said forcing my eyes to stay open so I couldn't see what I was about to say. "I hear his voice and you disappear and he r-r-replaces y-you." I cried.

"Fuck!" He cried out wrapping his arms tighter around me. "I'm sorry baby, I had no idea, fuck! I... Fuck!" He squeezed me tightly. "No matter how long it takes, I'll help in anyway I can to eradicate those images Baby, I swear I will." He said kissing the top of my head.

After a considerable amount of making out, Edward handed me a square flat package.

"Happy birthday." He said, smiling shyly.

"Thank you," I said as I unwrapped it, it was a blue box, I lifted off the lid, thinking that this must be the charm bracelet he'd bought and gasped when I looked inside. It was the white gold snake necklace we'd seen in the jewelry store window months ago, in Port Angeles. "You really shouldn't have... but I'm so happy that you did, thank you." I said then I kissed him. "I can't believe you remembered this, I love it." I said unable to hold back my grin.

"Now what kind of guy would I be if I didn't buy what my girlfriend wanted for her birthday?" He questioned.

"When did you get this?" I asked him.

"Kate picked it up for me the day after we saw it." He admitted with a shrug.

"Oh Edward, I love it." I said grasping the neck of his t-shirt and pulling him to me for a swift hard kiss on the lips. "Thank you!" I said, "I can't believe you have had it all this time."

He gave me the brightest smile. "I saw how much you liked it, when we saw it in the window, I knew then I had to get it for you." He said, with a cheeky smile.

"But we were barely even friends then." I said, somewhat confused.

"Bella, I explained to you that I used to think you were hot when I very first set eyes on you. I convinced myself that you were too young for me, that you were happy with the fucker." He paused and scowled. "I fell for you hard when I first spoke to you, but you were with him. Then once we started hanging out, well, like I said, I guess I've been falling in love with you a little bit more everyday. Even back when we were in Port Angeles that day, I knew I had to go back and get this necklace. Because I knew that it would make you happy, I just needed to wait until the right time to give it to you."

"I still can't believe that, that was how you felt, though I guess I still can't believe my luck now." I admitted.

"I love you." He said.

"You're crazy." I said shaking my head at him. "I still love you, crazy or not."

_**A/N Please let me know if you are still enjoying this story, your thoughts do shape this story. Had the day from hell today :( Hence why I'm late posting**_

_**Mysty xxx**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thank you so much to those who reviewed last chapter, you're awesome and I hope you liked the early quote for this chapter. My thanks as always to my Lady Seif, LOVE YA!**_

**Chapter twenty three.**

By nine fifteen Edward and I were sat in Angela's office, the first thing she wanted to talk about was her concern about Edward's temper as well as his stress levels, she went into it deeply. Starting off with saying that anger is just one letter away from DANGER. She asked us both to use the relaxing exercises she gave us as often as possible. Unfortunately, Edward then told her what I had said this morning about what happens when I have intimate thoughts about us together.

Angela had mentioned 'ANTs', Automatic Negative Thoughts, to me before but this time she dug into it more. When we think about any given situation, our first thoughts are almost always negative, ANT's. In future I have to challenge my ANT's, be more positive and remind myself that, they are not truths, they are thoughts. Change them and stamp on them if necessary. If I work on them while I'm awake then hopefully I wouldn't be hit with them when sleeping. So now whenever I have a negative thought, I have to stamp on those suckers and send them packing. Something else that Angela mentioned was responsibility, not just with my own thoughts but with most things. I wasn't quite sure what she meant until she broke it down, RESPONS(IBILITY), the ability to respond. Controlling my thoughts before they cause stress, understanding that no problem is unsolvable, that this problem too will pass. A problem shared is a problem halved, so she encouraged us to always share all our thoughts with each other so that we aren't stressing alone, or unnecessarily. Communicating was the best way to control a wayward thought as we had to spend so much time apart.

We also have to do lots and lots of touching, so that eventually it's second nature. As we left, Edward whispered to me that he would caress my body so much and so good that I would grow to crave his touch. To which I had replied that I already did. Not going to complain about this one as due to the embarrassing and in depth conversation, my cell is happily displaying my new wallpaper. A picture of Edward, shirtless... I have to stare... whoops, I mean look at it all day, it is also his caller ID picture. So the sight of his body will eventually not embarrass me and I won't shy away from touching it. Seriously, best homework EVER!

~U~

We had been sitting in the hospital room with Jasper for a couple of hours, Ice sat beside him clutching his hand, her cheeks constantly tear stained. She'd only left him for long enough to shower, change and get a snack when we arrived. Unfortunately he still hadn't regained consciousness even though most of the drugs had now been flushed from his system.

I was sat on Edward's lap, in the chair beside Jasper's bed, my hand reached across to hold Jasper's hand. Ice was sat on his other side holding his other hand, staring at him, just willing him to wake up. Edward and I sat quietly contemplating what we had both discussed in the two hour session we had had with Angela this morning.

"Mmmm my two favorite girls." Jasper murmured, squeezing my hand and making both Ice and I, jump, his voice was raspy and quiet. Ice jumped up and fussed over him, it made me smile to see her so attentive to him. "What the fuck happened?" He asked, Edward leaned forward to answer him.

"Your persistent ex decided to drug you, she must have thought that she killed you when you passed the fuck out. We found her OD'd in a pool of her own blood." Edward informed him.

"She's gone, like, really gone?" He asked.

"Yes Baby cakes, you never have to see that witch ever again." Ice said.

"Thank fuck for that... wait, how long was I out for?" Jazz asked as Ice instructed his nurse to bring him some ice chips.

"Thirty nine hours." Ice informed him.

"Fuck!" Jazz said in response.

"And Ice hasn't left your side." I informed him, making him blush and he looked at her with such longing that it made me feel like a voyeur, I had to look away.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're back, but the next time you die on me, my girlfriend won't be giving you mouth to mouth again." Edward teased.

"I died?"

"Yeah, you were already dead when Bella and I found you, we were working to get you back for about six minutes until the paramedic's took over. They shocked your heart three times to get it beating again." Edward said, leaning forward to squeeze Jasper's arm. "Please stay with Ice, so I don't have to go through that shit ever again."

"You kissed me?" He asked grinning at me.

"Behave or I will let your nurse give you a sponge bath instead of me." Ice warned him, just as said nurse came in the room with a cup of ice chips. I'm sure she was a lovely person, but she was old enough to be his grandmother. Ice laughed at his expression, taking the cup from the nurse and holding an ice chip to his lips.

"Wait!" Jazz said turning to stare at me. "Baby girl, it's your birthday?"

I smiled and squeezed his hand, "yes, it is."

"I'm sorry, you should be celebrating, not sitting here with me." Jazz tried to say.

"I got what I wanted most..." I said, he lifted an eyebrow in question. "You woke up, now I just need you to be okay." I told him.

"I'll be fine, just as soon as I get my sponge bath." He said waggling his eyebrows, making us all laugh in relief that we had our Jazz back.

~U~

"Here." Edward said handing me a ring box before we went down to dinner with the rest of the family. I gaped at it.

"It's not that ring, you're not ready for that ring yet, but I figured you'd prefer I gave this to you when we were alone." He said.

I gingerly opened the box curious now to what it could be, I gasped when I saw it. A platinum band full eternity ring, diamonds and black diamonds interspersed all the way around the band, it was gorgeous. I gaped at it as Edward took the box from me and then put the ring onto the ring finger of my left hand.

"Now the rest of the world will know what I have known from the moment I first saw you." He said, I stared up into his beautiful green eyes, tears already threatening to fall. "That you will be mine for the rest of eternity." He said simply.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him until Mom called us down for dinner.

Mom spotted my ring immediately, calling attention to it, before she pulled me into a hug. "I only just got you and he's already trying to take you away." She said, sticking her tongue out at Edward.

"Buttercup was mine, long before she was yours." He argued back, both of them grinning.

"And soon she will be my daughter too." Esme said wrapping her arms around me and Mom.

"Stop smothering my Baby girl and you can all fuck off because she'll always be mine." Dad said kissing the top of my head and then he punched Edward in the shoulder. "Have you told him yet?" Dad asked, grinning at me, I shook my head as everyone looked at us.

I stood in front of everyone and pulled my t-shirt up to reveal my tattoo and bellybutton piercing. Mom had seen it already of course and she loved it as much as I did, I had the coolest parents in the world and I loved them for it.

"Trust you." Esme chastised, smacking Dad up the head, while Carlisle shook his head.

I turned to look at Edward, to see his reaction, his mouth was hanging open, his eyes focused on my belly.

"Edward?" I asked, he was breathing fast, but he didn't respond, then he dropped to his knees at my feet, holding my waist at my sides he leaned in and kissed my tattoo.

"So fucking hot." He murmured, over and over again, kissing all over my tattoo and piercing.

"I take it that you like it then?" I asked.

He looked up at me with hooded eyes, his irises almost black, he moved slowly and stood, his hands never leaving my sides. He didn't say a word, he just kissed me, pulling me against him, I had to assume he did like it as I could feel his erection against my belly. I guess seeing me inked and pierced was a turn on, he certainly kissed me with enthusiasm.

~U~

I had received a hundred dollar gift card for amazon from Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle, so that I could buy some new books. From Mom and Dad I had art supplies, new clothes and the most amazing pair of boots I ever saw. They were knee high platforms with buckles all the way up them, each buckle had a skull on them and they were black patent leather. I think I'm in love with them and they made me a good four inches taller, which was awesome.

"Close your eyes Princess and hold out your hand." Dad said, I did as he asked and felt him place something warm on my hand, that was only slightly bigger than the palm of my hand. I knew what it was from the feel of it, but I still gasped when I saw it.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, it was a baby black pastel ball python, it was tiny and it was beautiful. I looked up at my dad with tears blurring my vision. "H-how?" Was the only word I could get out.

"Sam had some hatchlings, he asked if you would like one." He said.

"Oh Daddy, it's p-perfect." I cried. "But what do I keep it i-in?" I asked.

"I have a hatchling vivarium set up in the garage, I'll move it to your room now that I don't have to keep it hidden." He said wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead. "I'm glad you like it Princess."

"Daddy, I love it." I said, smiling so hard that my face hurt.

"What do you want to call him?" Dad asked.

"It's a male?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Frodo." I said grinning at Edward.

"I knew you'd say that." Edward said.

"You know me too well." I said, staring down at the sweetest tiny face peeping out from the tiny curled up ball.

We all sat in the living room to watch 'The fellowship of the ring', Dad on one side of me, Edward on the other with his arm around me. Frodo was curled up between my breasts with his head peeping out over my top. I had a thought and started giggling, I turned to Edward when he looked at me questioningly.

"My ball is toasty warm right now, bet you wish yours could trade places with him." I whispered.

To which he inhaled the coffee he was drinking and snorted it out through his nose. I was laughing so hard that my ball was almost bouncing between my breasts, which only made me laugh harder. Frodo didn't like that so much, so he wondered off down my stomach. "Looks like Frodo's taking the ring to Rivendell." Dad said, grinning at Edward who was still choking coffee up from his lungs.

~U~

When Monday morning came around and Edward made no effort to get up to leave. I realized that he wasn't planning on leaving.

"You're not going back to Portland?" I asked.

"No point, not without Jazz, plus I can help with the wedding stuff." He said with a shrug, looking all sleep rumpled and sexy as hell.

I looked up at him where he lay on his side beside me, his bare chest just screaming for me to put my hands on him. So I did, slowly and not taking my eyes off his, I reached over and lightly ran my fingers over his abs. He moaned and the sound of it made all my insides tighten, especially the ones between my legs. I bit into my bottom lip and allowed my eyes to follow the path of my fingers. It made me wonder how I had managed to only ever hold onto his arms until now, his hard muscles, his soft skin were mouth watering, he felt so damn good. His breathing had picked up and he watched the slow path that my fingers were making.

"You have no idea how amazing that feels." He said, breathlessly.

"If it's half as good as it feels when you touch me, then it must be heaven." I said, sounding just as breathless.

Edward reached for the bottom of my T-shirt, his eyes begging, my breath hitching, I swallowed and nodded once. I stopped breathing, waiting for... no, this was Edward, he would never run me down. He'd never make fun of me and he sure as shit wouldn't call me fat, so what was I so afraid of?

"Fuck! That tattoo is so fucking hot." He said, licking his lips as he inched my T-shirt up. Knowing for certain now that I was ready for this, I took a deep breath and sat up so that he could pull off the T-shirt. "Ffffffuck!" He moaned as he exposed my naked breasts, he moved quickly then, pulling the T off, his hands moved to my sides as he stared open mouthed at my breasts.

After a few minutes had passed and he still hadn't moved or spoken, I finally plucked up the courage to speak.

"Well?" I asked.

He looked up at me, then looked back at my chest and licked his lips, then he moved quickly. His arms wrapping around me, pulling me to him, as he thrust his face between my breasts. Nuzzling, kissing and licking me, he moved us both so that we were lying on our sides, but didn't move his face.

"You're going to suffocate if you don't come up for air soon." I warned him, giggling at his muffled reply.

"Dun air."

"What?" I asked.

"Don't care." He said, then he wrapped his lips around my nipple and sucked.

"Holy shit." I muttered as I arched into him, my entire body tightening in the most delicious way. He moved me onto my back, half covering my body with his, his fingers gliding lightly up and down my side. My body quivering at his touch, the both of us moaning with pleasure, his erection throbbing against my leg. The influx of sensations had me writhing beneath him as he kissed his way to my other breast and wrapped his tongue around that nipple.

I arched off the bed, pushing myself further into his mouth as fireworks exploded between my legs. "H-holy ffffuck." I moaned, I had one hand grasping the sheet, the other clawing at his back in an attempt to bring him closer. He moved his hips and his body covered mine, he kissed his way up to my throat, along my jaw and finally my lips. He kissed me hard, his tongue finding mine, sliding in and out, he fucked my mouth with his tongue.

"I love you so fucking much." Edward said when he came up for air. "You're fucking perfect and as for these." He said cupping my breasts and leaning down to flick a nipple with his tongue. "Complete perfection." He breathed almost reverently.

"Get your fucking ass out of there Cullen, before I initiate you into the ice water bucket challenge." Dad shouted through the closed door.

Edward rested his forehead against mine. "Probably a good thing, I was about to come in my boxers." He informed me, I covered my face with my hands. "You were amazing, Buttercup, it's a miracle that I haven't come three or four times already. Your body is so fucking perfect, I could come just looking at it." He informed me, then chuckled at my suddenly scarlet face. He leaned forward, kissed both my nipples and then sighed regretfully before getting up and pulling me with him.

_**A/N Last week I had some bad news from my doctor then came home and found my cat was dying. I lost my 16 yr old cat and still managed to pull it together enough to post a chapter for you. It was a difficult week altogether and I still made the effort to write this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts and if my effort was worth it...**_

_**Mysty xxx**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thank you so much to those who reviewed last chapter, your well wishes and condolences help me pull this chapter together for you xxx. My thanks as always to my Lady Seif. She's really amazing!**_

**Chapter twenty four.**

Mom had kept us busy all week, the wedding was just days away now and the air was thick with excitement. Jasper was doing heaps better and was coming home today, it was already Thursday and time was passing much too quickly. Edward and I were getting very familiar with the top halves of each others bodies and for once everything seemed to be going well. Jazz was going to be staying with us when he came home, like Ice would have it any other way. Things were going well except for the fact that I was really, really nervous and no one else thought I had a reason to be.

"They are going to love you, Princess." Mom assured me at breakfast, I was leaning against Edward, resting my head on his shoulder. We were all sat around the dining table, I swallowed hard and nodded, not making eye contact. "Your Grams is elated, she can't wait to meet you." She tried to assure me.

"I can confirm that for you, she's been texting me after your clothes sizes, so that she can buy you things. She says she's always wanted a granddaughter." Edward agreed kissing my forehead, I looked up at him worriedly. "Don't worry, I told her that you are just like Kate, so anything black will do." He said, "They already love you, so tell all those negative thoughts to fuck off." He smiled kissing my nose.

"My mother has been shopping for you all week Princess, she's deliriously happy to have a granddaughter." Dad informed me. "So much so, she sent me this." He said pointing out the black hoody he was wearing. There was a skull on it, with two guns and crossed shovels. It said, 'I have a beautiful daughter, I also have a gun, a shovel and an alibi.' It was just so him, I had to laugh at his ridiculous grin.

"Should I get changed?" I asked, not sure if my outfit would be grandparent approved.

"It's perfect," they all said. I was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, the T-shirt had, 'I love my Daddy' written on it.

"You are perfect." Dad tried to reassure me, "now eat up, there is still loads to do before they get here."

The marque was being delivered today, the wedding and reception were being held in the marque, which would be set up in Aunt Esme's orchard. Mom's parents were staying at Esme's and Dad's parents were staying with us. It was going to be a bit cramped but neither Mom nor Dad would let me give up my room for them.

**~U~**

The only Grandparent I'd ever known was my biological mother's mother, who had raised me. Someone who was reserved and unemotional, so despite being warned I wasn't prepared for four rather loud and extremely huggy grandparents.

"Will you put her down already?!" Papa, Dad's dad said Nanna, Dad's mom.

"No, I haven't had my fill yet." Nanna asserted, squeezing me tighter. "Look at her... she's gorgeous." She almost cooed.

"Yes she is, but you've been hugging her for the past fifteen minutes, I want to cuddle with my granddaughter." Papa complained. I have got to say that I have very cool grandparents; they both have tattoo's, my Papa has a ponytail and still rides his Harley. He would have come up on it, except Nanna refused to come all the way from Florida on it.

"Look at you." Papa said stroking my cheek, "no wonder the boy can't take his eyes off you." He said, eyeing Edward as he stood beside me. "I'm perfectly okay with going to prison if you step out of line, boy." He warned Edward, Papa wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "My granddaughter is precious to me, so you'd best behave boy." He declared, pulling me further away from Edward, as I giggled at his threats.

"Yes Sir, I will." Edward said, but he refused to let go of my hand, for which I was grateful, it seemed to ground me.

"Enough with the hugs, old man, that's my Baby girl you're crushing." Dad called, hugging us both and kissing the tops of both of our heads.

Papa was straight out of a scene from SOA, I half expected him to be wearing a 'Samcro' cut over his jacket. Yes I've been introduced to Son's of anarchy, Mom has a thing for Charlie Hunnam. Papa was elated when Dad told him that I was thinking about becoming a tattoo artist too. Now Papa wants to be my very first customer, Dad told him he'd have to wait until I had done his tattoo. Then Edward informed them both that they could get inline, as he would be my first customer. So I guess I won't be short on family support for my chosen career. Mom told me later on that she would be my first client just to prevent a family argument. That didn't work because Dad overheard her, causing the very argument I was trying to avoid. Albeit a joking one, I then informed them all that I'd changed my mind and was going to become a professional horse show jumper instead.

Grams and Gramps had shown up whilst we were setting up the chairs in the marque. They were very, very different from Nanna and Papa, conservative almost, but very affectionate. After lots and lots of hugs, we went into the house where I was presented with what looked like hundreds of designer shopping bags. Like I hadn't already opened hundreds of clothes and gifts from Nanna and Papa. It's a good thing my closet was so big, after all this I think it will actually be filled up completely. That was something I never expected to happen, I had a huge closet, not even Ice had managed to fill one wall and that was saying something.

"You'll have to forgive your Grams, Sweetheart, she's addicted to shopping and with a Granddaughter to shop for... As you can see, she went a little crazy." Gramps explained.

"Oh don't even try to go there, old man." Grams said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh god, he actually did it, didn't he?!" Mom inquired, Grams nodded and rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh please, you knew that he would! You got the necessary papers, right?" Grams asked Mom.

"I did, thank you Daddy." Mom said kissing Gramps' cheek.

"Like any of you are any different, she's my granddaughter too." He declared leaning over and kissing the top of my head. "I need to spoil her too."

"You have all spoiled me rotten, I can't even put into words how grateful I am, you all mean everything to me." I gushed emotionally as Edward helped me fasten a new Rolex to my wrist, I mean seriously, I'd never even seen one before let alone owned one. I never dreamed that any of this was possible for me.

"You will never be rotten, it's just not possible, now move over Grandson, I need to hug my Granddaughter again before those tears come back." Gramps prompted. With more hugs I said thank you to everyone for what felt like the hundredth time when Uncle Carlisle called us all outside.

"Happy birthday, Princess." Gramps said handing me a set of keys, I gaped at him, then at the brand new black Audi coupe parked in the driveway. He just managed to catch me as I jumped into his arms and kissed him all over his face, thanking him repeatedly. He laughed and swung me around, squeezing me tightly, "anything for my Princess." My god I really did feel like a princess today, I couldn't get over their generosity, let alone their acceptance of me as part of their family.

With more clothes, shoes, handbags and jewelry than I'd seen outside of a store I loaded my new car up and set off for home for the night. I'd driven around the driveway most of the afternoon, each member of my family taking it in turns to teach me to drive, but this was nerve-racking, even with Dad sat beside me. Edward's car was full of wedding presents he was taking back to our house, Mom's car was loaded with Papa, Nanna, Ice and Jasper. We'd had a day like Christmas, with the amount of gift opening going on today. I wasn't even allowed to cook, to say thank you, as Aunt Esme took care of all that. I was spending my last few moments with Dad before his friends arrived to drag him out for his bachelor party, along with all the other men in the family.

Dad praised me on a job well done, when we made it home, apparently I was a tad too careful with my new car. Our front yard looked like a parking lot: Mom's, Edward's and Gramp's cars plus my own car, as well as Dad and Jasper's motorbikes, the yard looked overtaken, even before any of the guests arrived. Mom's bachelorette party would be more subdued than Dad's party but I was assured that there would be lots of wine drinking going on. Except for me, I'd have the alcohol free champagne, as long as I stayed away from Mom's friends: Rose, Irina, Senna, Siobhan and Mackenna. Or the tipsy sister's as Mom likes to call them, they were a very bad influence, apparently. Well that was the politest name that she called them collectively, she then insisted that Mackenna was not really a friend. She just hung out with Dad's friends at the club they all went to and secretly I wanted to meet Mackenna. Some of the horror stories I had heard were kind of intriguing and I was curious as to why Mom seemed to dislike her so much.

Edward and I said goodnight several times before he finally left, tonight was the first time we'd been apart all week. Ice wasn't feeling much better than me about that as this was the first time that she had been away from Jazz too, since his accident. We both warned them that if they saw the slightest hint of a stripper, they were to come straight home! Little did we know.

Most of the night consisted of watching my mother opening packages of kinky underwear and sex toys. Not sure if I should be creeped out by this or not, since I had a similar package under my bed, a birthday gift from Ice and Jazz. I'd only peeked inside and was too scared to look at it any further, I'd investigate the package further when I was very much alone.

I spent most of the evening with Nanna and Grams, Grams looking sexy and sophisticated in her cream sweater dress. Nanna looking all kinds of awesome in her jeans and off the shoulder, black sweater top. Showing off the purple orchid's tattooed across her chest and shoulders. I sat for hours listening to stories about Mom and Dad growing up. Things were relatively quiet until there was a knock at the door and Irina almost knocked the tray of cupcakes I'd made, out of poor Esme's hands as she ran to answer the door.

Irina had the biggest grin I'd ever seen, on her face as she led three policemen into the living room. I saw one of them was carrying a CD player and then Ice squealed. "I knew it!"

I spent the next ten minutes giggling like mad and looking through my fingers as the three policemen danced around taking their clothes off and shaking exposed body parts. Mom got a lap dance, of which I had to promise not to tell Dad about, not sure she actually enjoyed it as she was laughing really hard the entire time. I don't think that she actually looked at the guy once, like me her hands were over her face. I was offered a lap dance too from Arrow, being as I was the bridesmaid, I shook my head and hid behind my Nanna. The tipsy sisters, who were growing steadily louder, saved me from that embarrassment by dragging him off away from me. I think I may have spit some sparkling apple juice over Irina when Big D shook his ass in Esme's face. She slapped his ass so hard that the noise of it reverberated around the room, it didn't seem to stop him, he was grinding against her to 'my pony', she looked delighted.

"If Jazz allows some skank to rub up against him like that, I will be seriously pissed." Ice growled.

"At least he doesn't have drinking too much as an excuse." I clarified, because Jazz was still being careful as he'd only came home from hospital today.

"Edward won't either, that boy loves you more than life." Ice intoned, making me feel marginally better.

"But that's not to say that some stripper won't try to get to him." I muttered voicing my fear.

"He'll turn her away, just like you did." Ice tried to reason. I sighed, I trusted him and knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

"You can't seriously be turning down the opportunity to rub up against mostly naked, hot guys?!" MacKenna asked, sounding surprised.

I shrugged, "I have Edward." I stated simply.

"Okay, you have a point, that boy is razor fine." She said dreamily.

"He's also taken." I pointed out through gritted teeth.

Grams threw her arm around me and glared at Mackenna. "Permanently off the market." Grams added, narrowing her eyes at her until she backed away and left the room. I looked up at Grams wondering why she didn't seemed to like the woman either. "That little... madam, keeps trying to trick her way into bed with Garrett, just to upset my Katie." She explained.

"That bitch is going down." I said outraged that she'd tried that on my parents.

"Just remember to keep her away from my grandson too." She pleaded, I nodded in agreement.

"Isn't it a little weird for you? I mean, your grandson and your granddaughter being together?"

"Not at all, my grandchildren are both perfect, the only person good enough for them, are each other." She declared kissing my cheek.

I smiled, "I love you Grams." I confessed.

"Oh, Princess." She said sounding moved and pulling me into a tight hug, replied. "I love you too, so much."

"I love you too Nanna." I expressed when Grams released me.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet girl, you are the whole world to me." She said in return, my heart damn near exploded.

**~U~**

**Edward's POV**

"Hey, no fair, if I can't drink, you shouldn't be able to either... who gave it to you anyway?" Jazz asked, pointing at the beer in my hand.

"Papa," I stated with a shrug, "it's only lite, it doesn't count." I pointed out.

"Well just remember that you need to stay alert." Jazz warned.

"For what exactly?" I asked confused at his statement.

"Emmett organized this party right?" He asked, both of us turning to see Garrett's best friend as he tried to do a headstand on a beer keg. Seriously, he's like six foot five and built like a linebacker. I mean, I know he's Garrett's best mate, but surely he would have been better off getting someone else to organize his bachelor party, in fact, anyone else would have been better. Emmett was a party animal, I was actually dreading what he had planned for the night ahead. "You know he's going to have at least a half dozen strippers here before much longer." Jazz stated, highlighting my fear, "plus, as Rose isn't here, Mackenna might just turn up." He said, making dread wash over me at the thought.

"I'll stay out of the way, go out to the yard until it's over." I asserted but I knew that that wouldn't be enough.

"You know that shit never works, they always find us, we're like magnets, the skanks always find us." Jazz snorted, he was right, they always did.

I admit that when girls first started to take an interest in me, I loved it, even took advantage of it throughout my teens. I thought nothing of it at the time, smile suggestively at a girl and she'd drop to her knees and suck me off, no questions asked. Perhaps that's why I'd been so attracted to my Buttercup, because she just wasn't like that. "Maybe it was because of all the screwing around we did that we can't seem to get away from it now, karma as they say, really is a heinous bitch. We're happier than we've ever had been, we're both in solid relationships with the love's of our lives. So obviously everything with a vag, wants to screw us." I remarked, shaking my head at the stupidity of it.

"More than a few offers off guys too." Jazz mentioned in addition, I shook my head, I'd like to continue ignoring that fact.

We heard a commotion over by the door and turned in time to see four women walk in the door in full bondage gear. Whips, anal beads and all sorts of other shit was strewn over the table, we both looked to Garrett, he was white as a sheet. Dude was sickly pale most of the time, but shit, he looked like death right now. He nodded towards the backdoor and the three of us legged it out of there so fast that no one seemed to notice us.

"What the fuck?!" Jazz gasped as we ran toward my car.

"Just get in the fucking car before they catch us." Garrett complained, we started laughing as we threw ourselves into my car, then stopped short when we looked up to see Dad running to his car with Gramps and Papa right behind him. I watched in disbelief as my dad jumped and skidded gracefully across the hood then landed in a heap on the floor the other side of the car. "Don't just sit there, drive!" Garrett shouted at Jazz, who was still staring open mouthed at my Dad. As Gramps and Papa tried to help him up, they were laughing so hard, they almost fell on top of him in their efforts.

"Where to?" Jazz asked, it was only eleven, I wasn't sure if it was safe to go back to Bella yet.

"Home, I have my own Mistress waiting to tie me to my bed and spank me." Garrett said suggestively with a wink.

"TMI! TMI!" Jazz and I both complained, but Jazz pulled out of the driveway of Emmett's place. No one had come after us so maybe we got lucky and it would be a while before they missed us.

"Emmett is going to bust a nut when he finds out we all left." I remarked.

"I'm just sorry that I won't be around to see what happens to him when Rose finds out what he's done." Garrett said, with mirth.

I snorted at the thought, Emmett's wife was a ball buster, he'd be lucky if she doesn't castrate him. Being pregnant she was worse than normal at the moment. "At least we all have an alibi." I replied, Bella would be hurt if she thought I'd stuck around to watch a bunch of strippers get off on each other. Besides, I missed my girl and I wouldn't be happy until I had her back in my arms.

When we arrived back at the house, it was rowdy with loud music and loud women. I hurried out of the car to go and find my girl, only to get stopped by a very drunk Mackenna the moment I walked in the door.

"Oooh, it's the sexy, permanently off the market one." She purred, slinking towards me and reaching for me. I tried to side step her but she caught me around the waist and nuzzled against me.

"Back the fuck off, Mackenna." I growled trying to push her off me, she reached up to kiss my cheek, just as Bella came down the stairs. I pushed her away so hard that she stumbled in her skyscraper heels and fell against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I just can't take this again." Bella apologized to Kate and I started to panic.

"You go ahead, Princess, show her who he belongs to." Kate encouraged, confusing the fuck out of me.

My sweet, innocent, caring girlfriend, pulled her arm back like she was about to punch Mackenna. "Thumb in, Princess." Garrett told her quickly, she complied and smacked Mackenna in the face.

"Leave him alone! He's mine!" Bella growled at her.

Garrett got to Bella before I had moved an inch, not gonna lie, seeing Bella all possessive like that was a serious turn on. "I am so god damn proud of you." Garrett said, pulling Bella away before Mackenna could hit her back. Mackenna was like the local bike, she hung around the bikers hoping to be someone's old lady. But she was just an open orifice for any guy who'd have her.

"Don't you fucking dare, bitch!" Kate raged, grabbing Mackenna by the hair as she lunged after Bella. "Get the fuck out of my house and stay the fuck away from my family, Macchlamydia." Kate opened the front door, then literally punched the thrush queen out of it.

"Did that feel good?" Garrett asked Kate, "you've been dying to do that for years."

"Good? That was bloody brilliant." Bella said in awe of Kate, heck, I think I was too.

Grinning I pulled Bella away from Kate when she was done hugging her, pulling her into my arms and practically carrying her up to our room.

"You were pretty possessive down there." I said as I closed the door and moved us to our bed. She looked up at me sheepishly and bit her bottom lip nervously. "That was so fucking hot, seeing you like that." I moaned kissing her deeply before she could respond to my comments.

_**A/N Please let me know your thoughts, don't you just love more confident Bella? And what do you think will happen at the wedding..?**_

_**Mysty xxx**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Thank you so, so much to those who reviewed last chapter and to those who faved and followed this story xxx. My thanks and undying love to my miracle worker beta my Lady Seif**__**. **_

**A/N The first half of this chapter is an 'outtake,' it shouldn't have been included, but had to be written. Rather than posting it once the story is finished, I threw it in now! So just FYI it's here but really it's not... it also has a citrus tang to it. If you don't wish to read lemon fresh, skip to ~END OF OUTTAKE!~**

**Chapter twenty five.**

**OUTTAKE!**

"You were pretty possessive down there." Edward said as he closed the door of our bedroom and moved us towards our bed. He looked down at me lasciviously, his look so intense that it heated my skin, causing me to blush and bite into my bottom lip. "That was so fucking hot, seeing you like that." He said, then taking my face in his hands, he kissed me deeply before I had a chance to respond.

He pulled me tight to his body, his hands moving down and pulling up my top so that he could stroke his hands up and down my overheated flesh. His hands reached behind me and unclasped my bra, then he pulled both my T-shirt and bra up and over my head. Then he practically ripped his own shirt off and tossed it somewhere behind him.

"I fucking loved seeing you get possessive over me." He growled, lifting me so that my legs wrapped around his waist, then he lowered us onto the bed. I wrapped my arms and legs tighter around him as he settled on top of me, pressing me into the mattress. "If ever there was a time when I was hard pressed not to make love to you, it would be right the fuck now. I won't because I know that it's too soon... but fuck... I want you so bad." He said undoing his jeans to adjust himself.

I pulled his face back to mine, I could feel the muscles contract in his shoulders as I slowly ran my eager hands all over his naked back. His kisses so deep, so possessive that I whimpered in response as his tongue delved into my mouth, purposely fueling my desire with long slow licks of his tongue against mine. His groin pressing against my core, the lips of my sex pulsing at the feel of his erection. Even through both of our jeans I could feel the heat of him, pulsing against me.

"Oh gooooood Bella." He moaned as he massaged my breasts, "you feel soooo good." He said kissing down my neck before taking my left nipple into his mouth and sucking. I writhed beneath him, the sensations he was causing in my body had me moaning loudly in response. He moved lower, kissing his way down my stomach, his tongue dipping into my navel a couple of times. Keeping his eyes on mine he moved lower, my eyes widening as he began to undo my jeans.

"I just want you comfortable, I'm just going to take these off, is that okay?" He asked, I swallowed down the hard lump in my throat and nodded my assent. He moaned loudly as I lifted my ass and he pulled my jeans down to reveal my panties. I remembered then that I was wearing black boy shorts with 'Little Miss Naughty', on them. He moaned loudly again at the sight of them, then he bit into his bottom lip, his eyes wild and his nostrils flared.

He pulled off my jeans, then quickly discarded his own, so that I was only in panties and he was only wearing boxers, tight form fitting boxers. The type that leave little to the imagination because they fitted so damn snugly, DAMN! He knelt over me and we both just stared at each other, our breathing even more elevated than it had been.

With slow deliberate movements, he crawled back up over my body, his eyes on mine. His kiss was heated, desperate, his body pressing against me, his legs between mine as he aligned us once more. His hand sliding down my thigh to my knee, he encircled my knee and hitched it up over his hip then he rubbed his erection against me. The way he had just minutes ago, but this time, oh hell, this time with only thin underwear separating us... it was so different, carnal, I couldn't fight back the moan because the sensation felt so god damn good.

"It's me here with you Bella, no one is going to hurt you, I will never hurt you." Edward said, I felt my body relax more at his words, I hadn't even realized that I was still tensed up.

After several long minutes Edward's passion seemed to slow, then he pulled his head away enough to stare into my eyes. "We need to stop Baby, fuck... I don't want to, but we have to, or I'm gonna come." He admitted, for some reason, I really wanted him to, I don't know why, but I did. He was always doing so much to help me, always careful and mindful of my feelings. It wasn't that I felt I owed him, far from it, I just wanted to give this to him.

I leaned up kissing him as I pushed until he rolled us over, I sat up a little, straddling him but I continued to kiss him. I was sat directly on this cock and trying not to think about what I was doing, I rubbed myself against him. Just the way that he had rubbed against me moments before.

"Bella?" He gasped, I rubbed against him again. "Holy fuuuuuck!" He moaned throwing his head back.

I pressed my hand against his chest as he tried to sit up, I sat up straighter, reaching for his hands, I placed them on my breasts. I nodded at his shocked face and continued to rub against him slowly, moments later his face altered, he looked almost pained as he fought to keep his eyes on me.

"Fuck, yes just like that... so good Baby, oh gooood... Be...lla." He moaned and I felt the wetness soaking through my panties. His face, sweet mother of god, was sex incarnate.

What the hell did I just do!?

I almost jumped off him, running for the bathroom, ripping off my wet panties and throwing them into the hamper.

"Bella? Baby? Please let me in."

"I can't." I said barely above a whisper.

"Yes, you can... it's fine Baby, please."

"I really can't." I said, standing there completely naked, I watched in horror as the handle moved and the door began to open. Shit! In my haste I'd forgotten to lock the door.

Edward walked in and I grabbed the first towel I saw, which turned out to be nothing bigger than a hand towel. I was barely covered, he looked at me with a very confused expression.

"What happened?" He asked frowning at the towel.

"I..." I said then stopped, how the hell could I explain what was going on in my head? When really, my head was currently a mass of cotton candy and very little else. "I..." I tried again as he walked towards me, his eyes on the towel I was holding up. If this wasn't embarrassing enough I could see the dampness that had soaked through his boxers.

"Please don't regret what just happened." He whispered, lifting my chin to look into my eyes. "Thank you." He said fervently. I frowned, why was he thanking me? He sighed, his thumb stroking slowly over my lip and pulling it from between my teeth. "That was without a doubt, the best experience of my life." He said, I gasped, how was that even possible? "I mean it, Bella, hands down best thing EVER!"

I closed my eyes, disbelieving and then I felt a tug on the towel I was holding up, my eyes opened immediately! Keeping his eyes locked on mine, Edward tugged the towel away, leaving me standing completely naked in front of him. He dropped to his knee's and bent to kiss my toes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as he caressed my calves in his hands and kissed slowly over my feet.

"I'm worshiping at your feet, goddess of mine," he murmured. I stared down at him as he moved to stand and he pushed off his boxers, wiping himself off as he did. HOLY CRAPPOLLA! He was still hard and big and damn... just, damn! I felt like I should be the one doing the worshiping.

He smirked at me as I literally gaped at his erection, then he reached over to turn on the shower. "What are you doing?" I asked when he took my hand and tugged me with him towards the shower.

"I'm going to worship you and clean you all over, you are utter perfection Goddess of mine, you deserve to be worshiped." I gasped at his statement, watching as his eyes seemed to slowly devour every inch of me, with nothing short of idolization on his face.

He tugged me with him into the shower and proceeded to wash me from head to toe. Not letting me move as he literally worshiped every inch of me. I'd worried that I had pushed things too far, that I wasn't ready for what it had meant once I had actually made Edward come. But how could I regret anything that would make the man that I love, this damn happy?

**~END OF OUTTAKE~**

Apparently well before dawn the Thrush queen as Edward likes to call her, updated her facebook status. Telling everyone that I had hit her, unprovoked and she had a selfie of herself complete with bruise. She was inundated with comments about her being a lying bitch and quite a few people congratulating me on a job well done. Her status has now been removed after a comment from Emmett about no one ever finding her body if she didn't recant her statement. If she ever wanted to get back into the club she was to stay away from everyone in my family.

Now Emmett was complaining about all the men in my family doing a disappearing act long before the strippers had even started the music. They had missed 'the shit,' the experience of a lifetime, to which Edward whispered in my ear. "Bet he still didn't have as epic a night as I did." He said smugly.

We were all at Aunt Esme's getting ready, men downstairs, women upstairs, it was all very relaxed. Mom and I were getting ready separately, after getting back from the beauty salon with everyone else. Our hair and make-up was all done, all that was left was for us to get our dresses on. I really, really couldn't wait to see Dad and Edward's response when they see us.

"Come on, come on you two, less talking more doing." Ice said as she walked into the room, wearing her... well I would have called it a pretty halter neck dress, but it was cerise and sequined, so it kind of made my eyes hurt. So lets just call it the migraine dress, it was so bright that you could still see it even after she had left the room.

I helped Ice help Mom to put her dress on first, she only had a thong on underneath because anything else would have shown up through the spiderweb lace back. Seeing my Mom wearing nothing but a thong could have been disturbing, but as always she didn't make you feel that way. Mom was so confident in her own skin, she was gorgeous and sexy and she knew it, I wish I could be that confident, even if it was just with Edward.

"Mom, you look... incredible, you are so beautiful." I told her honestly.

"My sweet, beautiful girl, thank you, I am so thankful for you, there isn't anyone I would rather share my day with." She said hugging me tightly.

"I love you so much Mamma." I informed her.

"I love you to the moon and back, Princess." She said.

"Okay, enough already, the two of you are going to ruin your make-up." Ice chided, she didn't fool us though, she had tears in her eyes too. Mom pulled her into a three way hug with us.

We were finally ready, so we made our way downstairs, almost everyone was waiting in the marque. Gramps kissed my cheek.

"You are so beautiful Princess." He said.

"Damn straight she is." Emmett said reaching for my hand to lead me outside.

"See you in there Mamma." I said as Emmett led me out, she smiled lovingly at me.

"I'll be right behind you." She said.

"Garrett is a lucky fucker, Kate looks seriously hot, though I'm really looking forward to seeing Edward lose his mind when he see's you." Emmett said with a chuckle.

We reached the marque and I drew in a quick breath, there were not hundreds of people here. In fact it was a very small wedding, but I was soooo nervous.

"Hold that pretty head up high, Princess, you have nothing to be ashamed of, show everyone how proud you are to be here to celebrate with your parents." Emmett said, I let out the breath I was holding and smiled as he led me to the black carpet that was the aisle.

I watched as Edward's face came into view first and I smiled widely when I saw his mouth drop open. Morticia Addams eat your heart out, I rock this dress. But then I was distracted by just how hot Edward looked in a suit, seriously, the things he did for that suit should be illegal. It's hard to believe that I am the one he chose, when he could have anyone else. The one he wanted was me! As I got closer I saw him mouth the words 'FUCK ME!' Which only made me smile wider. He stood and stepped out of the aisle and leaned in to kiss my cheek as I got to where he sat.

"So fucking stunning, I'm glad we aren't in church right now, because the thoughts I'm having about you right now are extremely inappropriate." He said, he kissed me again and sat back down. I was smiling so much my cheeks were actually starting to hurt, but I really couldn't seem to stop myself.

Finally I looked up at my Daddy, he had a smile that mirrored my own, I'd never seen anyone look as proud as he was looking at me right now. He stepped forward, pulling me away from Emmett and into his arms.

"You look incredible Princess, I'm so... so proud of you, you look stunning." He said kissing my forehead.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Mom is about to rock your world!" I whispered back to him.

"She already does, Princess, she always has." He said as the music changed and I moved to my place at the side.

As Mom came into view Dad's mouth fell open, as I knew it would, Mom's gorgeous long pale blond hair straight down her back as always. Except that now it had a black streak on one side. Mine had been done the same only the opposite colors, my hair dyed black except for the almost white streak.

"If I'm dreaming this, for fuck sake don't ever try to wake me up." Dad murmured. My parents only had eyes for each other, their intense gaze made me blush. I loved seeing them both look so happy, it was overwhelming to feel all the love in the room. I can honestly sat that I never knew what love was until I met this family.

**~U~**

The vows were sweet and simple and the entire service was over quickly, it was lovely, it warmed my heart to see my parents so happy. The reception and dinner were over equally as fast, Edward had not left my side since I'd walked back down the aisle with Emmett. Edward had pulled me away from him growling and telling him to go take care of his own woman.

Right now, I was in Edward's arms on the dance floor, where we'd been swaying back and forth to the music. I was almost lost in the feel of being in his arms when Uncle Carlisle spoke into the microphone.

"Gramps, you're up..." He said to Gramps, "now, the father, daughter dance." He said just as Dad tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"My turn, I've been looking forward to this all day." Dad said and I stepped into Dad's arms just as the opening chords of Staind's 'Zoe Jane' began.

Then my Daddy sang to me.

"I want to hold you  
Protect you from all of the things I've already endured  
and I want to show you  
Show you all the things that this life has in store for you  
I'll always love you  
The way that a father should love his daughter"

He sang, I squeezed him tightly and he hugged me back.

"I love you so much, Daddy."

"Like your Mother, I love you more than my own life... someday we'll be dancing to this song at your own wedding, but you will always, always be my Princess and I will always love you." He said taking my face in his hands as the song finished. He wiped away my tears then kissed my forehead. "Thank you for being in our lives, you make us the family we always wanted."

"Oh Daddy, you make me so happy, so gratefully, I love you so much."

"Hey, stop making my Princess cry." Gramps said from beside us. "Please may I have this dance?" Gramps asked me. Though I'd have been happy to stay with my Dad, I now had a bigger family and I needed to get to know them now too, so I kissed Dad on the cheek and turned and walked into my grandfather's open arms.

Edward senior was obviously who Edward had inherited his hair and eyes from. His bronze hair infused with gray, he was a handsome man considering he was in his late sixties. I may be a little bias, but he still couldn't hold a candle to my Edward, no one, with the exception of my Dad, ever could.

I also danced with Papa and Jasper, then I was half way through a song dancing with Emmett, well not actually dancing, more like shuffling our way across the dance floor trying not to bump into anyone.

"My turn." Edward said pulling me out of Emmett's arms. "Get your own woman on the dance floor old man, this one is taken." Emmett chuckled and slapped him up the head.

I sighed in relief once I was back in his arms, leaning into him and that is how I stayed for the rest of the night. Pretty much ignoring anyone else who came and asked us to dance, we were not interested in being anywhere other than where we were.

"Did you enjoy today, Buttercup?" Edward asked.

"It was wonderful." I replied.

"Is this the sort of wedding you'd like, or do you want something bigger?" He asked, I stood blinking up at him, my mouth open slightly to suck in more air, to oxygenate my suddenly empty brain. I just stared up at him and a smirk spread across his face. "You know it's going to happen, Bella."

"Well the eternity ring kind of hinted that it might." I said trying to keep a straight face, it was difficult when looking into those gorgeous green eyes.

"So, big or small wedding." He asked.

"Small." I said, he nodded.

"Church or garden?"

"Garden." I answered.

"I have the rings already..." He said like it was just a passing thought and not something major. I sucked in a sudden breath again at his admission.

"Rings? As in more than one? You're going to wear a wedding band?"

"Of course, I'll want the world to know I'm married to you" He said, I couldn't help but smile at that. "I have your engagement ring in my pocket right now."

"Why?"

"Buttercup, my beautiful, sexy girl, I want you to be mine, I can't wait to get my rings on your finger. I want everyone to know that you are off the market." He said, his eyes almost pleading.

"I've been off the market and yours since the moment you offered to come with me to the diner to meet Mi... him." I admitted, it was the truth.

Smiling he leaned forward and nuzzled my ear, then he whispered. "If I were to ask you right now, would you say yes?" He asked, then pulled away to look at my face. I felt pain in my lip as I bit into it, I swallowed and stared into his eyes, he stared back, beseechingly. "Marry me, Bella!"

**A/N Oooh did he really just say that? *squeal***

**Hope the outtake quenched a thirst, I really was going to leave it out, but this chapter would have been a very short one otherwise...**

**Mysty xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

_**A Bazillion thank you's to those who reviewed last chapter and to those who faved and followed this story xxx. As always my unflinching devotion to my beta my Lady Seif. **_

**Chapter twenty six.**

Edward's POV

"If I were to ask you right now, would you say yes?" I whispered in Bella's ear, then pulled away to look at her face. I didn't think for a second that she'd say no to me, no, I was almost certain that she would say yes. I know that we hadn't been together that long, but I knew in my soul that Bella was my one true love, my soulmate. I watched as she bit into her lip, biting so hard that her lip turned white. She swallowed and stared into my eyes, I stared right back, pleading to her with my eyes. "Marry me, Bella!"

"Princess, come and save me from your Nanna, she's driving me crazy." Garrett said, taking Bella's hand and pulling her from me.

"Wait, I need an answer!" I said but he ignored me, moving her quickly away from me, I went to follow but someone stopped me. I turned quickly to see Kate holding onto my arm.

"I love you Edward Anthony, but I swear to god that if you take one more step, I will go all evil aunt on your ass." Kate said, she was angry, why was she angry..? At me?

"What did I do now?" I said, sounding a little too petulant.

"What the hell are you playing at?" She asked pulling me out of the marque and towards the house.

"Well I was attempting to propose to my girlfriend, but you interrupted me." I griped.

"Why the hell would you do that?" She demanded, I hadn't seen her this mad since I caught her stabbing a picture of Newton in the newspaper just after Bella was attacked.

"I wanted to give her the stability, the... once we're married she will no longer worry that it could end at any moment. I want her to stop worrying about that at least. Not to mention taking away the risk of Newton and the chief coming after her again." I said, almost growling the last part out.

"I understand that, really I do, but can you for one second look at this from another point of view?" She asked.

"I guess." I said grudgingly. "I could try I suppose."

"Our Princess is only just seventeen, Edward, she has had a hard childhood and since moving here, she's been forced into adulthood, with terrible neglect and abuse. She needs some time to just be a kid, to be happy, but you want her to rush into being an adult?!" She said. "Adulthood is hard enough, don't rush her into it sooner than is necessary."

"Fuck!" I hadn't thought about that. "I never... I wouldn't..." I gasped, Kate steadied me with her hands on my shoulders.

"I know, I just... I know it's hard and no one wants her to be vulnerable to the scum suckers that want to use her. But not like this, you have plenty of time, just let her grow up and be a teenager for a while. Let her experience all the things she's missed out on, allow her to grow. She deserves the chance to be carefree for a while, let me give her her freedom to be young." She said, I sighed, I knew she was right but if she was asking me to let her go...

"I'm not letting her go!" I said adamant.

"No one asked you to, I know how much she loves you, I'm not asking that of you. I'm just asking you to let her do some living before she's forced to grow up." She said.

"I'd never force her to do anything." I pointed out.

"I know that, but she is still so young and very innocent, she looks to you for guidance and you want to lead her towards growing up?! Let her Dad and I give her her childhood back, let us have our little girl before she has to become a woman." She said, I knew she was right, but fuck...

"I don't want to be forced into the backseat of her life, I want to be right there with her." I said.

"You have done so much growing up since you met her, I forget sometimes that you are just a child yourself." She stated.

"I'm not a kid anymore, I'm nineteen." I murmured almost sulkily, she laughed, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Now there's the emo nephew I know and love." She said, still laughing, then she fell silent for a few minutes. "You have grown up so much, loving my Princess has made you the man that you are. Now it's your turn to let her slowly grow into the wonderful young woman we all know she will be."

"She already is... she's the most caring, loving, compassionate and understanding person I ever met." I said looking into the marque to see Bella smiling up at her Dad, happier than I'd ever seen her. "Not to mention, sexier than any one woman has a right to be."

"Yes that's another thing." Kate said, pulling me back from the spell I fell under every time I saw my Buttercup smile.

"What?"

"She's been through so much, I hope I can trust you to continue not to push her for more." She said, with that look, the look that has most men cowering and running for cover.

"I'll never push her, she knows I won't, if anything, the problem is her pushing herself." I said.

"That's because she's still afraid of losing you." She replied, I knew that and I hated it.

"Yet another reason for me to marry her." I pointed out, but she shook her head.

"A wedding would just put a time-limit on her recovery and no one, least of all Bella, should get married because she has to." Kate said.

"Do you ever get sick of being right?" I asked.

"I used to ask your mother that question all the time." She laughed as we walked back into the marque. "Allow me to bask in the knowledge of it being my turn now." She grinned happily.

"So when are you going to have a honeymoon?" I heard Bella ask her Dad as we approached them.

"We're not." Garrett said simply, to which my Buttercup frowned.

"Why not? You both deserve some time alone together." She pointed out.

"We've had years alone together, Princess." Kate said from beside me, "now we want to spend time with our daughter." She said, her statement overwhelming Bella, I could see it on her face.

"Besides, we won't leave you unprotected, it's still not safe to leave you alone, so we won't even consider going anywhere without you." Garrett said hugging her.

"Maybe we can have a family holiday next year." Kate offered.

"Not without me." I said, grasping Bella's hand and attempting to pull her away from Garrett. It didn't work, he hugged her tightly then kissed the top of her head, before he finally released her to me. Making his point clear as he glared at me.

"Message received okay, I get it." I said before I escorted Bella back to the house.

"What was that about?" Bella asked.

"They think I'm forcing you too fast into adulthood." I said, shrugging it off.

"That's not..." She tried to argue but I stopped her.

"They're right." I said holding her to me, I lifted her chin and kissed her soft lips gently before she could argue again.

**~U~**

Several months passed and now Bella had cut back on seeing Angela everyday, now she only needed to go twice a week. The Fucktard's trial was a waste of everyone's time, he was given a suspended sentence of eighteen months. But we guessed that he'd be out in six to nine months with good behavior, prison's were overcrowded, they didn't keep anyone in if they didn't have to.

Bella was getting better every week, yesterday she had a major breakthrough, she said Mike's name for the first time. Since the attack she'd usually say Mi... him, she still said it with distaste, but Angela was almost ecstatic at such a huge step forward. She was so delighted at the progress that she took us out for lunch to celebrate. My Buttercup was getting more and more confident and no one was more pleased about that than I was.

I'd stuck to my promise and never let things go further than they already had, well not for several months anyway. It was Christmas break and I was spending all of my time with my Buttercup. We had been sitting on the bed watching the Princess Bride again, when we started making out. The sound of the TV faded as my mind focused on the goddess now sat straddling me. She was wearing a black silk teddy with matching panties and I was just in boxers. Holy mother of god! The heat of her rubbing against my cock had me so turned on, that I was having a really hard time trying not to throw her down on the bed. I lifted her up and moved us both so that we were lying side by side.

I stroked my hand down her side, I moaned at the feel and taste of her as my tongue practically fucked her mouth. I moved away to look at her face as we both caught our breath. Slowly I moved my hand, begging her with my eyes, I was almost gasping for breath as I stroked over her hip and down towards her panties. I paused when she swallowed, but she made no attempt to stop me. We hadn't gone any further in a while and I was literally aching to feel her without the hindrance of clothing.

"Can I, take these, off?" I whispered, gasping for breath at the thought of doing what I wanted to do. She nodded her acquiescence. "Are you sure?" I asked, barely able to contain myself.

"Yes, Edward, I'm sure." She whispered, breathlessly and I moved to slowly pull the surprisingly tiny scrap of material down her gorgeous legs.

"Fuuuuck!" I moaned loudly at the sight of her now exposed pussy, I practically ripped her panties the rest of the way off. Then I slowly moved her legs apart, Bella was hesitant, always so shy about her body.

"Please, Baby, I want to look, please." I begged. Slowly she allowed me to open her legs. "Fucking perfect!" I murmured, moving my hand slowly up her thigh, Bella followed it's progress until I stroked my hand over her pussy.

"Oh god." Bella moaned, closing her eyes and throwing her head back on the pillow.

I parted her swollen lips and stroked my fingers through her wetness. I teased her clit with the thumb of my other hand as I sucked her wetness off my fingers. My eyes closing at the exquisite taste of her, I moaned at the pleasure of it, my eyes opening again when I heard her gasp. I could contain myself no longer, I moved quickly to devour her mouth as my fingers worked her clit. She moaned into my mouth and she writhed beneath me, I'd never been this hard before but I didn't care. All I could think about was making her come, I think I will lose my mind if she doesn't come for me, because of me.

It was sometime later when Bella's moans turned to whimpers and she stopped my hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked freezing at the sight of her face, she was frowning.

"It's getting too sore." She whispered, hiding her face.

"You just need to relax more and just let go." I said, I'd never seen her look more disappointed, or maybe it was frustrated. "I'll do better, next time, I promise." I said making a mental note to google how to make a girl come. I'd done it in my early teens and to be honest I never really bothered much after that. But as I had a reason to please my girl, I'd do all the research I could.

"No, it's my fault, I'll try harder next time." She whispered.

"Hey." I said, sucking my fingers clean before I took her face in my hands, obviously I couldn't help but moan at the taste of her, which just made her hide her face in the pillow. "This is not your fault, we're both learning to discover how each others bodies work, we'll get there, Buttercup, we just have to be patient."

"I bet you never had this problem with your other girlfriends." She mumbled.

"What other girlfriends?" I asked, "you are my first, my last, my everything!"

"And the reason for the blue balls you must have." She said, biting into her lip as she tried not to smile.

I laughed as she blushed. "Oh yes they are completely your fault." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"I could help with that?" She said, but it sounded more like a question. I drew in a breath so fast I almost swallowed my tongue.

"Help, how?" I asked, breathlessly.

Still biting her lip, she slowly ran her hand down my side then over my hip, slowly, not looking at me she stroked over the length of me through my boxers. I fell back on the bed, Bella moved closer and kissed over my chest, flicking my nipple piercings with her tongue as she continued to rub me off. I didn't last long, I mean seriously, how could I? After nothing but my own hands for months, having Bella's hand on me, even through my boxers was a thousand times better. I came with a loud guttural growl, totally my best day of the entire holiday.

_**A/N Due to the deadline of posting a new chapter every week getting toooo much for me... I'm sorry to say that I will have to cut back, so it will be fortnightly from now on. That way if I add anything late, I'll have time to send it back to my beta and she won't give me an ass kicking for not having time to do that. **_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next time we will be taking another leap into the future and we'll be hearing from Edward again.**_

_**Much love Mysty xxx**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thank you as always to those who reviewed last chapter and to those who faved and followed this story xxx. As always my heartfelt love to my beta my Lady Seif. She's my rock and I'd be lost without her. **_

**Chapter twenty seven.**

**Edward's POV**

_June_

I had a late class on Friday and despite the fact that I'd see Bella soon, I was in a foul mood, considering it was the last day before summer break. I tried to calm down but it was seriously difficult, Yorkie, had opened his stupid fucking mouth and wished me a happy birthday for tomorrow. Okay so I guess that didn't sound too bad, but why the fucking fuck did the asswod have to say it out loud before the class? In front of everyone... so why was that a problem? Because every fucking girl in the entire college seemed to know now that it was my birthday tomorrow. And they all wanted to give me birthday kisses and a damn sight more going by their innuendos. Two girls from this class had walked up to me and tried to stick their tongues down my throat. I pushed the first one away angrily as soon as I felt her face too close to mine. The second I practically threw across the room when I turned to someone calling my name and she was there in my face. She grabbed my face, her mouth open, tongue sticking out ready, well fuck that! I left her on the floor where she clutched her side, yelling at me for throwing her into the table now upended beside her. I yelled back at her to stay the fuck away from me, according to her following tirade I was an ungrateful fucking ass. I didn't dignify her with a response, let that spread around the fucking campus, maybe they'd leave me the fuck alone now.

I checked my cell to see that I was running late, I wanted to see my Buttercup badly, but I was still fucking annoyed at the skanks. I was also worried that Bella was coming to Portland alone, it still wasn't safe for her , so I picked up my pace and ran towards the bus depot. I was a block away when I saw her, further ratcheting up my temper seeing her walking alone. She was wearing a long white skirt and a tight white Staind t-shirt, she'd been spending so much time with Ice that it was inevitable that her clothing style would change some. Stubborn to the end, the only concession she had made was to wear white or gray occasionally instead of black. It brought a smile to my face, she was so gorgeous, she had her hair up in a high ponytail, she looked so young and sexy as fuck. Watching her face light up the second she saw me was all I needed to forget about my shitty day, she was here and she was mine.

I ran to meet her, she ran into my arms, wrapping herself around me, her lips on mine as I lifted her off the floor. She only had an overnight bag as I'd be driving us back to Forks in the morning, I took it from her putting it over my shoulder with my book bag. I turned, making sure I had a firm grasp on her ass and headed back to my apartment. We stopped on the way to pick up Chinese for dinner and were soon sat on the sofa in the apartment.

"Busy day today then?" Jazz said around the half masticated spring roll he was eating. Not sure what he meant by that, I'd been with him most of the day. The only class that we didn't have together was history of art, which was so big that the class was split in two. I was in the late class on Friday and Jazz had the class early on Thursday.

"No more than usual." I said pulling Bella back into my side as she'd just moved to get the last duck spring roll.

"I'd have thought that fighting girls off yourself in class would constitute a busy day." He said and Bella froze beside me.

I scowled at him and turned to look down at Bella, she inclined her head slightly in my direction and raised an eyebrow, her lip's slightly parted and noodles dropped back into the box along with her chopsticks. I'd just finished explaining exactly what had happened when there was a knock at the door. I ignored it, so Jazz got up to answer it, he came back a few minutes later.

"You know that little brunette, Charlotte, the one who's always asking you for help in every class?" Jazz said.

I wrinkled my nose, I'd helped her in the beginning because I thought she genuinely needed my help. But I'd had to tell her that I couldn't help her anymore, because she had to ask for my help on everything. She'd never actually asked me out, I'd thought she was about to on lots of occasions, but then she'd blush and ask for advice on whatever it was we were working on. She was chatty as all hell, always sitting close to wherever Jazz and I sat. She annoyed the hell out of me.

"Yeah..." I said skeptically.

"She has a gift for you... for your birthday, I noted that she doesn't actually have a parcel or anything on her." He mused.

"Did you tell her to fuck off?" I inquired.

"I did, but she went to all the trouble of finding out which apartment was yours, so the least you can do is allow her to 'give it to you.'" He said, trying not to laugh at the end but failing. Bella closed the top on her noodles and sat back on the sofa, angled towards me but too far away.

I stood up and pulled Bella up with me, taking her hand I led her up the hall, I turned into the bedroom and closed the door behind us.

"You're not even going to say thanks but no thanks?" Bella asked.

"Not when I have the woman of my dreams with me, waiting to be unwrapped." I told her, she bit her lip and her eyes widened. "I distinctly remember you saying something about seeing you completely naked for my birthday." I reminded her.

"Only if the light's are off." She said after swallowing a few times.

"That's fine by me, it's still light outside, I'll still be able to see." I said pulling her towards me.

"It's not your birthday until after midnight." She said fighting a smile.

I kissed her neck, "after midnight, the light stays on." I said into her neck, licking and biting my way up to her ear. "It's what I want for my birthday." I whispered in her ear as I walked her backwards to the bed and lowered her onto it.

"Oh, that's a shame, I thought you wanted a blowjob, oh well my mistake." She said shocking the fuck out of me and making me laugh.

"I'm only human, Buttercup, I'll always want that." I said tugging her t-shirt up and pulling it off. Her gorgeous tits displayed in white lace for me, making me lose my train of thought, it was almost midnight by the time I was done saying hello to them both.

When Bella came out of my bathroom in my t-shirt ready to go to bed, I smiled at the sight of her. I fucking loved seeing her in my clothes. I assumed she had my boxers on too, so when she wrapped her arms around my neck and I grabbed her ass to pick her up. I nearly dropped her on the bed when my hands were met with a bare ass. I stared at her, my mouth hanging open. Fuck! My boner pressed against her through my sleep pants. I slid her down my body, her body sliding over my throbbing cock, the t-shirt riding up. Slowly I grasped the bottom of the T-shirt begging with my eyes for her to let me continue. FUCK! ME! Her nod barely admissible, but I saw it. Moving slowly and doing my best not to scare her by ripping the t-shirt off her, I pulled it up and over her head. Leaving her completely naked before me, there are no words... the closest I could come up with was exquisite perfection, but really that didn't come close to describing how unbelievably beautiful she was.

My hand moved automatically into my pants, moving my dick and palming it as I gazed unblinkingly at her perfection. She moved so slowly that I didn't realize what she was doing until my pants were falling down past my knees. She watched as I stroked myself off, but then I saw her look at my erection and she licked her lips. She licked her fucking lips! Less than a nanosecond later, I was on the bed and pulling her down on top of me. Holy fuck! She felt so fucking GOOD! I kissed the hell out of her.

When I finally allowed her to breathe, she kissed her way down my neck, down my chest, occasionally nipping and licking my skin as she went. She licked my nipple then breathed in, drawing cold air to my now rock hard nipple, her tongue flicking my piercing. Every touch she gave me felt incredible, she set my body alight, placing her hand on my chest to hold me down as she moved lower. Kissing and licking my abs, then my navel. Fuck, fuck, fuck! She moved lower. Her eyes on mine as she licked my hipbone then moved to the other.

I shook my head to tell her that she didn't have to do this, I couldn't even form the words to speak, we'd never gone this far before. She'd given me a few hand jobs before but they were always in the dark. She smirked a little before she licked up the length of my aching cock. FUUUUUUCK! Her touch was so much more than anyone before her, but this... this was beyond anything I'd imagined before. My head pushed back, deep into the pillow, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my body arched off the bed as I shook with the pleasure of her touch. I felt her tiny hands wrap around me and then her hot mouth engulfed me. I had to look, this was a sight that I had to see, forcing my eyes open and lifting my head. I watched as her cheeks hollowed and she sucked, hard, the sight alone, could have made me come. But the sensation was fucking epic, serious end of days shit, after a few minutes though as she drew back she ran over my cockring with her tongue. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Urgh... ella!" I half coherently yelled, it felt fucking amazing. I wanted it to last forever, every touch she gave me felt beyond heart-stoppingly good. "Fuck, Babe, that was awesome." I panted, moving my arm to hold my head up so that I could see her face. She smiled at me almost triumphantly, my cum running down her chin, she wiped it back into her mouth with her fingers. Then sucked on her fingers before she swallowed and just like that, I was hard again.

She lay down beside me, resting her head on her arm as she looked at me, I was still panting. "Happy birthday." She whispered.

"Best fucking birthday EVER!" I said turning on my side to face her.

"How can you say that, it's only been your birthday for about half an hour." She said, I shrugged.

"And if the world ended right the fuck now, I'd die a very happy man." I informed her, she blushed and bit her lip. "Now, I want to kiss you all over." I informed her.

"But it's your birthday." She pouted.

"Exactly... now, come over here." I said pulling her to me and then rolling us so that I pressed her into the mattress. I had her completely naked at long last, I had already documented almost every inch of her luscious body, just never with the lights on. Her body that I had seriously underestimated, I had imagined perfection, but in reality she was beyond that, she was a goddess, a paragon, total apotheosis. Most importantly, she was all mine.

I had just wrapped my tongue around Bella's clit when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Uck ov." I said, refusing to let go, I'd waited a long time for this, I sure as shit wasn't about to stop, not for anyone.

"I hope your ass is covered." Jazz said, turning the door handle.

"Ow, uck ov." I said then sucked hard, Bella convulsed beneath me, gasping, I winked up at her. Grateful that I'd remembered to lock the damn door.

"You have a visitor, well you actually have six, the hallway looks like a waiting room." He informed me, I sighed and reluctantly released Bella, but kissed my way up her body to Izzy, my favorite nipple and nuzzled her.

"Tell them all to fuck off, I already have who I want and I'm not fucking leaving her to tell them." I said, then swirled my tongue around Izzy as she stretched up for more of my attention, good girl that she is. My fingers teasing Ella so that she didn't get jealous, I loved to taste my girls, I wouldn't be distracted from them.

"Thought not, that's why I already told them to fuck off." He said, asswod. "Goodnight Bells." He added.

"Umph!" Was all Bella could respond as I sucked on Ella at the same time as I twisted Izzy, I chuckled around Ella, as Bella squirmed beneath me. Then I kissed my way back down to where I needed to be.

Seriously, I had the most perfect specimen known to humankind, why the fuck would I even think about anyone else? I stroked my hands down her legs as I stroked her off with my tongue, I felt just above her ankle and pulled away to look down on it. Bella still wasn't eighteen yet, so technically couldn't tattoo anyone yet, so she had started to tattoo herself. Mostly her legs, she'd tattooed Frodo her black pastel Ball python on her left leg and Legolas her banana Ball python that she'd gotten for Christmas on her right. She was really, really good at tattooing too, now she had began to tattoo Frodo's skin pattern as a background to Legolas. It was hot to the touch and inflamed so she had to have only done it yesterday or the day before. It was only about four inches up her leg but it reached almost all the way around her leg.

"Do you have any idea how hot it is, seeing you inked up?" I asked her.

"No... show me." She teased, then bit her lip, I had to smile at that, she was so much more confident now. But I hoped that her blush would never stop flooding her cheeks, it was one of the many things I adored about her.

"If you keep inking up your legs, there will be nowhere left for me to put my marks on your skin." I complained, I really, really couldn't wait to start tattooing, so that I could put my ink on her skin. "Besides, you already have more ink that I do."

"I will be the only person to ever put ink on you again." She said possessively, which obviously turned me the fuck on even more. I had my tongue and my fingers back inside her just milliseconds later.

**~U~**

I had taken my Buttercup back to Forks on Saturday morning, so I could spend my twentieth birthday with the whole family. I'd dropped her off at Twilight and gone to my last appointment with Angela, Bella only saw her once a month now. She only saw her now because of the lingering fear now that after just seven months, Mike, the fucking fucktard was out of prison and carrying on his life like he'd not been in prison at all. Angela had been pleased with my progress as I managed to stay relatively calm and hadn't tried to kill the fucktard myself. Not that the thought hadn't crossed my mind, because it had... a lot! But I hadn't acted on it, so apparently that was a good thing. I was in a hurry to get back to Bella, I was now finished with college for the summer and wanted to be with my girl.

I pulled to a stop outside Kate's store, catching sight of my Buttercup in the window. She must have been looking out for me, as I'd text her as always when I finished my session with Angela. There was a van parked directly outside the store, with two cars either side of it, so I wasn't close. Bella must have spotted me through the window anyway, I watched as she exited the store before I'd even put the car in park. Her gorgeous smile for me, lighting up her face. I knew that my family had plans to take us out to a fancy restaurant for my birthday celebration. But for at least the next few hours, I wanted Bella to myself, I'd missed her so much this week. And after the progress we'd made last night, I'm not gonna lie... I wanted more of that, lots more.

Her hips swayed in that sexy way as she walked towards me, I couldn't take my eyes off her, she had me spellbound. Which is probably why I missed seeing Charlie and Newton until they grabbed her. I was out of the car in seconds, but it was too late, with a cloth over her mouth and nose, she collapsed and was bundled into the van. Newton senior pulled away at speed, from the corner of my eye I saw Kate running out of the store. I was too busy running back to my car, so that I could follow the van.

My cell started ringing, I pressed the hands free button on the steering wheel.

"Oh god Edward, what do we do?" Kate's panicked voice filled the car.

"Call everyone! I'm following the van, I 'WON'T' lose her!" I replied.

"Okay, don't get too close... and be careful, Edward."

"I will, just call Garrett." I said and she ended the call, I knew that Garrett would call in his biker friends to help, right now we needed all the help we could get.

I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach when he passed the sign for the 101 and they took that exit. Could they really be heading for Seattle? Not that it mattered, I had a full tank of gas, so I'd follow wherever they took her. It was clear that they were in a hurry, they were driving at over ninety mph now. I just had to pray that the speed was enough that they couldn't lay another hand on Bella. They had put her through enough, she had been healing so well and we'd come so far... now this!

"FUCK!"

I swear to God, if they touch her, or hurt her, I will fucking annihilate them. She's been through enough and that damn fucking dowry was too much for those bastards to let go. So now that she's almost eighteen, they're taking her by force.

"Well fuck that!" Not my girl, they can't have her, she chose me, damn it, she chose me.

My cell rang again, "where are you?" Garrett's gruff voice asked.

"Just passing Sol duc river on the 101, heading north." I informed him.

"I'm on my way." He said simply and ended the call. My cell rang again almost immediately.

"Edward, what's going on?" My dad's usually calm voice was distorted, almost to the point of rage.

"Charlie and the Newton's have kidnapped Bella Dad, I'm following their van, I'm sure Garrett will catch up soon on his bike."

"You heading towards the coast?" He guessed.

"Looks that way."

"We're already on the road, stay safe son." He said.

"Edward?" The frightened voice asked, tentatively, just seconds after the call from my dad ended.

"Ice, are you with Jazz?" I asked, I'd dropped him off at the hospital just before I'd dropped off Bella this morning.

"Yes, Kate called, Jazz is driving, but we don't know what direction you all took. She said that you were following, but..?" She said quickly.

"Yeah, they've just taken the exit for Clallam Bay on the 112, looks like they are heading for the bay. If that changes I'll let you know, but if you could let everyone know where we're heading, I'd appreciate it." I said.

"Okay... and Edward... We'll get her back!" She said before ending the call, I was relieved that I didn't have to respond, I simply couldn't have. I simply couldn't contemplate the possibility of not getting her back.

It wasn't long before Garrett was driving alongside of me, on his massive motorbike. Not gonna lie, it was a huge relief to see him, now even if the van managed to get away from me in traffic, I knew that Garrett could follow them. I nodded towards the van ahead when Garrett looked my way, he nodded once in recognition then maneuvered in front of me to continue the chase. Thoughts raced through my head about what they could be planning to do. If they continued on to Seattle... what then? Would they take her to the airport? How would they get her on a plane?

But, Clallam bay? Did they have a boat moored there? How the hell was I going to follow a boat? My cell rang again.

"I've informed the police, they know which way you are heading and have units on the way." Kate said quickly before the line went dead.

The road up to the marina was gated with a security guard, I watched in horror as the van was granted immediate access but Garrett was stopped. He tried to drive on but the barrier barred his way forward, well fuck this shit! I left my car and made a run for it, hurdling the barrier and chasing the van on foot. It wasn't the best idea but it sure as heck beat arguing with security to let us through. It was fortunate I guess that I had been working out so much over the last year. It was the only way to combat the severe sexual cravings I have for Bella. So that I wouldn't pressure her into something that she still wasn't ready for, so I had the stamina and speed I needed to follow the van as it pulled up near a thirty foot yacht.

Just a hundred meters ahead of me, Newton was carrying my girl towards the boat. I could hear what I hoped was Garrett's bike coming up fast behind me, as I was heading up the gangplank that Newton had just taken. I made a grab for Bella as Charlie shoved me aside, suddenly Charlie went flying backwards himself when Garrett hit him hard, so hard that Charlie fell off the boat into the water. In the bedlam, Newton had carried Bella out of sight and was now brandishing a gun at us. Security had followed and had their weapons drawn and I could hear police sirens in the distance. Shots were fired and everyone ducked for cover, I wasn't sure who shot first. I crawled low along the deck, trying to find my girl, hoping like hell that she was safe.

I found her lying face down on a bench seat, I ran to her but stopped suddenly.

"You take one more stop Cullen and you are dead." Newton said.

"You sick bastard, I am going to fucking kill you for what you have done." I growled at him as he stepped closer to Bella. "Get away from her!" I yelled, lunging for him. He shot at me, missing by several inches, the bullet ricocheted off the metal railing and it hit Bella.

"Noooooo!" I screamed, diving for him and punched him repeatedly in the face until he stopped moving, then I ran for my girl, there was blood everywhere.

_**A/N I know, I know... how could I? I lay awake balling my eyes out at 3AM when I realized what was going to happen...**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, we'll be hearing from Edward yet again next chapter. Yes this is a HEA story.**_

_**Until next time (provided I haven't been lynched by my beta, she already threatened to quit on me if I don't make this right, believe me there is madness to my method.)**_

_**Much love Mysty xxx**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, yes it was very evil to do that to you, I hope the later half of this chapter will make it up to you. Thanx as always to those who faved, followed and reviewed this story xxx. To my beta, my gorgeous Lady Seif... I apologize again for the last chapter Babe, PLEASE stop crying! You'll have to forgive me eventually. **_

**Chapter twenty eight.**

Edwards POV

I waited impatiently with the rest of my family, mostly pacing and glaring at the clock on the wall, whilst we waited for the doctors to come in and tell us how the surgery was going. It had been hours and not knowing what was going on was excruciating. The bullet had grazed Bella's lower spine, but as yet we didn't know just how severe her injuries were, we just knew it was really bad. We were told only the basics when they rushed her into surgery, Dad found out more but the grim expression on his face told me that I didn't want to know what they had told him. Right now I'm not sure that my heart can take it, the reaction from Kate and Garrett when he told them was more than enough to twist my gut into knots.

Finally, after more hours the doctors finally came into the waiting room, everyone standing and stepping forward, eager for any news.

"Mr and Mrs Nomad, I can tell you that we have managed to recover the bullet and we have been able to repair most of the damage. Unfortunately there was a lot of nerve damage, the extent of which we will not know until Isabella regains consciousness."

"She's still unconscious?" Everyone asked at once, every voice full of fear.

"We are going to keep her in a drug induced coma for a few days until the inflammation subsides, only then can we assess the extent of the damage." He informed us, I couldn't help the sob that escaped me, I wasn't the only one, everyone was in tears. Right now I was focused on my girl, but that didn't mean that in a small part of my brain I wasn't planning the best way to kill the malevolent tumor that did this to her.

"W-will she be... p-paralyzed?" Kate asked, tears flowing unhindered down her face as Garrett held her up. I'd been doing my best not to think about it, I really hope for Bella's sake that she's not, but it won't make a difference to the way I feel about her. Nothing will ever stop me loving her and no force in the universe can stop me from being with her.

"I'm sorry Mrs Nomad, it is much too early to tell." The doctor said.

"But there is a strong possibility?" Garrett asked gruffly, he was barely holding it together right now. I held my breath waiting for the doctor to answer, my mom squeezing my hand until it was white, but I barely felt it.

"Yes, I'm afraid, there is a very strong possibility." He admitted sadly.

"The injustice that that family have served on that sweet girl should warrant the death sentence for all of them." Mom sobbed beside me, she wasn't wrong though.

"We'll be moving her to ICU shortly, I can take you to her now if you wish." The doctor offered.

"Thank you." Kate and Garrett said as they began to follow him out, I followed too, pulling away from my sobbing mother. I felt a hand on my arm trying to prevent me from following, but I yanked my arm away and didn't look back to see who it was. I needed to be with my girl, she was the one that needed me and no one was going to stop me.

"I'm sorry but only immediate family are allowed into ICU." The doctor said holding his hand up to stop me at the door, I was ready to beat the ever loving crap out of anyone else who tried to stop me.

"It's okay, doctor, he is immediate family." Garrett said, much to my relief, not that they could stop me from being with her, I wasn't going to leave her side, ever again.

**~U~**

Kate, Garrett and I had been at the hospital for three days, none of us prepared to leave Bella alone at all. The worst of the swelling had gone down now and they would be bringing her out of the coma today, slowly obviously, so it could be quite a while before she actually wakes up. The police had been by several times, collecting the bullet for evidence and to take our statements. The tumor as we had become inclined to call him, had been arrested thank fuck. Though he had been here in the hospital for a while to have the damage to his face repaired. It was lucky for him that we were not told about that earlier, or both Garrett and I would have gone and finished the job. Unfortunately, Newton senior and the worst father in the history of mankind had escaped police custody and had so far eluded being recaptured.

Uncle Peter called my dad last night, to inform him that the mayor had a flight to the UK for the following day in his itinerary. Everyone was now on high alert in case they try to take Bella out of the hospital. Not that there was a force on earth that could make me leave her side, or Garrett and Kate for that matter. Emmett was stationed outside the door to her room along with a cop, we were not taking any chances. The police had been informed but it made no sense to me, the Tumor was in police custody, so how the fuck could he marry her? What the hell were they planning to do now? Was it Newton senior that was going to try to marry her instead? It was the only logical answer, the sick bastards, the idea of any of it made me physically sick.

It was a little after four in the afternoon when they came to take Bella down for x-rays and scans. I went along while Mom took Kate, Garrett and Emmett down to the cafe for something to eat. I was sitting outside the doors to the x-ray room with officer Benjamin whilst Bella was inside, when the fire alarms went off in the hospital. I stood when people came out but didn't have Bella with them.

"Where's Isabella?" I demanded to know.

"Sir, Officer, you have to leave and make your way with everyone else to the parking lot." A nurse said. "We don't have a fire drill scheduled so it must be an emergency."

"I'm not going anywhere without Bella." I said adamant.

"All the patients from x-ray have already been escorted out via the emergency exit." She informed me.

"What the fuck!?" I growled at her, running towards the doors to x-ray, Ben right beside me.

"Please Sir's, you have to come with me." She tried to say, but we were too busy running through x-ray towards the emergency exit that they must have taken Bella through. We burst through the doors and raced down the path and across the lot towards the patients gathered in the far corner. I spotted the orderly that had taken Bella away earlier.

"Where's Bella?" I asked him, barely containing my temper.

"Sorry, what?"

"Isabella Nomad, the unconscious patient from room IC3."

"Oh, yeah... another orderly and a paramedic came and took her." He said looking around, my stomach damn near imploded. "But I don't see them." He added looking around in confusion.

"Of course you fucking don't!" I screamed at him as Garrett caught up to me, Ben was already on his radio, yelling instructions to someone.

"Where..?" Garrett started to say until he saw my face, his face changed to pure panic, which I'm sure reflected my own. Across the lot an ambulance pulled out of the lot, sirens and lights blazing. "That's Newton!" He yelled, taking off in the direction of the parking lot to the left of us, it was where his bike was parked.

I spotted an old car parked not far from me with the window left open a little, it was enough to get my hand inside. I was inside and had hot wired it before I realized what I was doing, hoping Ben was too distracted to see me, I took off after the sirens. It wasn't long before I had caught up with them. Not that I bothered to look at the speed I was going to catch up with them. The hospital wasn't far from Seatac and the realization of that made me throw up in my mouth, but I had to stay focused.

I dumped the car out front, not even stopping to shut the drivers door, my cell had been ringing incessantly. I pulled it from my pocket and saw it was Garrett.

"Seatac!" I growled into my cell as I ran in what I prayed was the right direction.

"I'm here, security have detained someone near booking, I'm almost there." He said and the line cut off.

I spotted Newton senior first, he was running for a gate with Bella limp in his arms. Not fucking lightly! Security were busy trying to control several other people that I didn't recognize. Garrett caught up to Newton first, punching him in the face before pulling Bella from him and turning to me, he placed her carefully in my arms. I couldn't see Chief Asshole anywhere, but some of the men that escaped from security came to help Newton. Emmett appeared from nowhere like a fucking supersonic steam roller and took two of them down.

"Take care of my daughter." Garrett whisper growled in my ear. "Whatever it takes, you take her somewhere, keep her safe and get her to a hospital." I turned to stare at him in shock. "We'll keep them off you, you take my baby girl and get on the first flight out of here. I mean it Edward, whatever it takes, you take care of my daughter." I nodded clutching Bella in my arms and heading away from him to the nearest booking desk.

I turned just in time to see him, Kate and the police tackling with different people, or heading off to draw the attention of the fucker and his scum, whoever they were from Bella and myself. After a quick check I was able to get us both on a flight to St Lucia, leaving in just fifteen minutes, it was a mad rush, but we made it through as neither one of us had any luggage. After the head's up from uncle Peter, I had both Bella's and my own passport in my pocket in case of emergency. I hadn't realized that I was going to be so grateful for the fact, I could get her away and keep her safe until it was safe enough for us to come home again. The state of the unconscious girl in my arms was explained away by saying she had taken too many flight sickness pills.

We had made it, enclosed in the safe comfort of first class I settled Bella into the seat beside me. Cushioning her lower spine so that she wasn't in even more pain than she already was. She would still be incredibly groggy, I'm sure she had no clue of what had been happening since she'd been kidnapped and drugged days ago. But no matter now, for the time being at least, she was safe. But how safe? Was this going to be a constant threat to her, kidnapping and drugs, until they finally got her away from me? This thought was all that plagued my mind as I fell exhausted into a fitful sleep.

Somehow I'd managed to sleep for a few hours, woken only now when I felt movement beside me, knowing instinctively that it was Bella. "Hey." I said as she slowly opened her eyes, she looked fearfully around her until she turned to me at the sound of my voice.

"Where are we? What happened?" She asked, her voice horse from the drugs and sleep.

"It's okay Buttercup, you are perfectly safe, I have you." I said reaching for her hand. "We are on a flight to St Lucia, just the two of us." I explained, then turned to catch the attention of an attendant as she passed to get us both some orange juice.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was seeing you outside Twilight and walking out to meet you." She said, fear still etched on her face. I lifted my free hand to stroke my fingers over her cheek, she leaned into my touch, seeing her do that always makes me smile.

"Chief Asshole and Newton grabbed you before I could get to you, I'm so sorry Baby, they drugged you and took off in a van." I said making her gasp. "We managed to catch them at the marina and get you away from them, but Bella, you were shot during the mayhem. The hospital had you in a drug induced coma, because of the damage to your spine."

"That would explain the pain." She said wincing and shifting awkwardly in her seat.

"I'm sorry, I have some pain meds for you... here." I said handing her a couple of them. "They aren't brilliant, but I hope they'll help a little."

"You weren't shot were you?" She asked panicked, always more worried about anyone but herself.

"No, sweet girl, his shot missed me but ricocheted off and hit you." I explained then kissed her forehead.

"The bastard tried to kill you?" She asked alarmed, I'd never seen her look so angry.

I caressed her sweet face, "Buttercup, I'd take that bullet a hundred times if it meant that you wouldn't have been shot." I told her honestly, "if I could have jumped into the path of that bullet I would have." I told her, she smiled sweetly at me and tried to move closer to me.

"I can't feel my legs." She gasped, her breathing becoming erratic, her expression now anxious.

"I know Baby, it could just be the swelling, but it's too early to tell yet." I informed her, wanting to soothe her but not having a clue how to.

"But I could be paralyzed?" She sobbed, I sighed, it broke my heart to have to admit this to her.

"It is a possibility." I admitted caressing her face. "Someone helped them kidnap you from the hospital, we caught up with them at the airport and we got you away from them. I got us on the first flight I could to escape, I'm going to make you safe, but I'm..." I stopped to swallow the lump in my throat. Something had occurred to me whilst I slept and not for the first time. "I'm sure that he will try again... Unless..." I said caressing her sweet face in my hands as I wiped away her tears.

"Unless?" She whispered.

"Unless we get married in St Lucia?" I asked and watched as the realization of what I was saying hit her and she gasped.

"But..." She said then stopped, closing her eyes for a moment before she continued. "You can't, that's not fair on you, no..." She started to say but I stopped her by kissing her lips.

"Bella you are wounding my ego here, I have been wanting to ask you again for a long while, I have no intention of ever leaving you, I want you as my wife. You know that I do, I know it's not ideal, not having the rest of our family here, but we can do it again more formally, just... please Bella. Will you marry me?" I asked, Bella stared open mouthed and a gasp came from the attendant who must have returned with our drinks.

"But if I'm paralyzed." She said sadly, more tears falling down her face.

"In sickness and in health, not even at the end of eternity do us part." I said beseechingly.

Bella stared into my eyes, looking for something, if she was looking for any sign of doubt, she wouldn't find any. My dreams of late had been filled with visions of her on a beach in a long slinky white dress, her hair all done up with flowers, looking beautiful and sun-kissed. Those pictures in my head were only second to the ones of us together, our arms entwined and surrounding her swollen belly, swollen with our child.

"Yes, Edward." She finally whispered.

"Yes?" I asked not hiding my jubilation.

"Yes, I'll marry you, but not because I want to be married to escape from those evil people, I want to do it because I can't imagine living my life without you." She said as I gathered her in my arms and kissed the living hell out of her. I was vaguely aware of a squeal behind me that caused us to break apart.

We both turned to see the attendant beaming at us as she tried to hand us our drinks. "Congratulations!" She gushed.

**~U~**

I managed to find a hospital, Soufriere Hospital and soon had Bella admitted and on morphine, she had been in so much pain, but she never complained. After a few days it became evident that Bella wasn't completely paralyzed, she had feeling in her lower half and her legs. But the damage to certain nerves meant that she couldn't use her legs at all, as expected, she was devastated. As I knew she would be, she tried to tell me that I didn't have to marry her.

"Buttercup, those thoughts in your head are just ANT's, remember? Automatic Negative Thoughts. You tell them to fuck off, you know that I want to be your husband, I've wanted it for some time now. This." I said stroking my hand over her legs. "This is just a life test on our journey of forever, Baby, it's nothing that we can't face together." I informed her.

"There are no words to describe how much I love you." She said nuzzling against me.

"Or I you, Buttercup, or I, you." I assured her.

**~U~**

I found us a nice apartment to stay in, in Soufriere and even got a job in a bar locally at the Hummingbird Beach Resort. It wasn't easy, I didn't have that much cash on me and I didn't want to use a credit card as it could be traced. With some strong pain pills, I was able to bring Bella home to our new place after just a week.

It wasn't long before we got into a routine, I worked at the bar and did general maintenance for the resort too. Bella had gotten much better, she still couldn't get around as much as she'd like, but she did the best she could with her wheelchair. She did a great job in the hotel kitchen, so that meant that we worked pretty much the same shifts, which gave us more time together. She wasn't in as much pain anymore, but she tried to go without the pain medication as much as she could. We were closer now than we had ever been, I was in heaven and helped her as much as I could to organize our little wedding.

The wedding was quiet and sweet, held on the day we had been away from home for a month, on the beach at the resort we worked. It was nothing fancy or even particularly memorable, but we would do it again properly, Bella deserved to. My Buttercup looked incredible of course, her skin already tan, her dark curls up in a fancy twist with tendrils flowing down the side of her face. My girl was perfection, I did the ceremony on my knees so that we were face to face. She'd argued against it, but I knew that sitting in her wheelchair would be the most comfortable option for her and I wanted us at the same eye level. We had the friends we'd made at work with us, so we were not doing it alone, but it wasn't the same as having family here. We missed them all desperately, we hadn't called home at all, so we had no idea if Mayor Assbutt and Chief Asshole had been caught yet. I had ditched our cellphones at the airport as we couldn't risk being traced, I'd even managed to get the hospital to agree to only keep Bella's details in hard copy and not digitally.

The night we came home from our small wedding at the hotel was one I will never forget until well after my death. I had been able to get Bella off with my fingers and tongue so well that I got her soaking wet with no pain at all. So when I had her mewling beneath me on our wedding night I was in ecstasy just watching her come undone.

"Ed...ward." She gasped out as she came for the third time, I fucking loved to watch her come, she was so fucking exquisite.

"What is it Baby? What do you need?" I asked her, my voice husky and needy.

"You, Edward, I need you to make love to me." She almost breathed the words, her voice low and wanton.

"I am making love to you." I pointed out, knowing that I felt that way about everything we did when we were naked together.

"I need your cock inside me." She growled at me, her eyes blazing with fire. Fuck me! I have wanted that for so long.

"Are you sure that you are ready for that Baby?" I asked, though my cock was so hard I felt like I might explode if she wasn't. We were both naked and I wanted our wedding night to be the first time that we really did make love.

"Take me." She growled pulling me down to her, I growled in response and lowered my body onto her.

"As you wish..." I managed to say, my heart was pounding. I moved my hand to grasp my aching cock, sliding it through her soaking wet pussy.

"Oh god Edward... please." She begged me, she fucking begged!

I slowly slid into her, I really wanted to watch as I did, but I kissed the fucking hell out of her instead, I couldn't help myself. Slowly sinking into her, the feeling so incredibly fantastic, far beyond anything that I had imagined and I wasn't even in that far yet. I was so eager that it was the hardest thing I'd ever done, trying not to move too quickly. She was so fucking wet and I could feel how tight she was, how she squeezed me as she stretched to accommodate my size.

"Oh god Edward, you're so big," she gasped, I was about to ask her if she was okay but then she moaned loudly. "You feel sooooo good."

"Fuuuuuck Buttercup, you feel so fucking good." I moaned against her lips. I lifted one of her legs, pulling it up over my hip, the adrenaline and endorphins numbing any pain and allowing me to sink all the way into her. Both of us moaning loudly at the sensations, really, there are no words to express just how fucking incredible she felt. "I'm in you now Baby, we are one." I told her, as I slowly eased back out and then I slid slowly back into her.

"Fuck yes, like that." She moaned, her back arching a little as she threw back her head. Her muscles began to squeeze even tighter, making my cock throb and somehow get even bigger. "Edward, Husband... I love, oh gooooood yessss!" She almost yelled, panting as I sped up my movements a little more. She lifted her arms over her head, trying to push against the headboard to help her meet my thrusts as she couldn't move her hips. Fuck me if she wasn't the most magnificent creature on the entire planet.

I moved us both, as I sat up on my knee's, lifting her gorgeous ass onto my legs as I slid easily back into her heavenly tight pussy. Now I could use both hands to pull her onto me with each thrust. That's when I found out what a screamer my girl was, when she came, holy fucking hell did she come. I was right there with her, watching myself slide in and out of her was the single most erotic thing I had ever seen. I came like an Olympic medalist, she was squeezing my cock so tightly that it went on for longer than I ever had before. Epic! It was truly epic. I moved us both to lie side by side, wrapping her in my arms, holding her tightly.

"W-wow, that was beyond... anything... you were incredible, I can't believe I held off for so long." She said with a giggle, her breathing still too fast.

"Mmmmm," I agreed. "You know, if our wedding night is anything to go by, I'm really going to enjoy being married to you." I teased.

"Fiend!" She giggled, trying and failing to sound pissed.

"Mine!" I told her, she was finally completely mine, I was married to the girl of my dreams. I squeezed her to me, not allowing any space between us as she settled against me.

"Always." She agreed, "now get some rest so that we can do that again." She said, I might not have been able to see her face but I knew that she was smiling.

"Pfft... who need's rest?" I teased, moving to hover over her.

"You can go again already?" She asked.

"For you Buttercup, I can go all night long." I informed her.

"As you wish." Was all she got to say before I spread her open to take her again.

_**A/N FINALLY! That was a long time coming. * cough * Hope that felt good for you too.**_

_**Next chapter is a request, partly (depending on just how much he has to say), Garrett's POV.**_

_**Much love Mysty xxx**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N Huge thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, thanks as always to those who faved, followed and reviewed this story xxx. To my beta, my super goddess herself, Lady Seif... I love you! **_

**Chapter twenty nine.**

**Garrett's POV**

Of all the things I'd done in my life, sending my baby girl away from me was my biggest regret, I hated to do it, but my god I had to. Just the idea of something else happening to her ripped my insides apart, I loved her like she was my own flesh and blood. The things that had already been done to her were heinous, but now I had to step up and make this place safe enough for her to come back to me. Fuck! It hurt like a bullet to the heart, but I knew that only Edward would protect her with his life, there was no one else I'd have entrusted her to.

Although the little fucker would marry my Angel the first chance he got, I was sure of that. The thought of it pissed me the fuck off, but he'd been pushing for it for at least a year. Like her mother did, I wanted Princess to finally have the happy childhood that she had missed out on. I sure as shit wanted to be the one to walk her down the aisle, but I knew in my heart that this way was the only way to protect her right now. But even that was no guarantee that Asshole and Assbutt wouldn't try something else.

Peter had been busy sleuthing at the Mayor's office and had found out where they had gotten so much help from. Turns out that the mayor's campaign had been funded by some not so above board business. In return for their money the mayor turned a blind eye to their misdemeanors and rushed through planning applications for woodland on the edge of town that wasn't for sale. While they offered him help with any problems that got in his way, whatever they may be. Basically hired goons to kidnap my Princess, more people that didn't give a damn about her, taking her away for monetary gain. I'd deal with them at a later date, right now I had bigger worries.

Carlisle's lawyer had found out that the cancerous little tumor was probably going to be released on bail again as the charges against him had been reduced to kidnapping and discharging a weapon in a public place. He claimed that it was a warning shot and the fault of the ricochet that hit my daughter was not his fault at all. The fucker was going to get away with hurting her yet again. I sure as fucking shit was not going to standby and let that happen. Once I found out about that I went straight to see Ben at the cop shop, he was Emmett's stepbrother and had been feeling all kinds of guilty for Newton getting to my Princess on his watch.

"Garrett, Emm just called and told me what happened, so I was expecting you, what can I do to help?" Ben asked the moment I sat down at his desk.

"How long do we have before he gets released?" I asked, he narrowed his eyes at me and frowned but didn't comment, he already knew where I was heading with this. Like I said, he's Emm's brother and compared to Emm I'm practically angelic.

"A few days at most and once he's out he'll be tailed to see if he heads for his father." He said, shit, that doesn't give me long at all.

"Then what do I have to do to get myself sent over there for a few days." I asked him, he shook his head, he knew as well as I did that this scum-sucker needed to be put down. Sometimes the law was wrong, I needed to take the law into my own hands to protect my daughter. He stared at me for a long minute, then he moved his chair back suddenly, scraping it loudly across the floor and gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Please calm down Mr Nomad, being abusive to me will not help your case, if the courts say that he's innocent of the charge, then we can't do anything about it." He said, sounding like he was trying to rein in his temper, it was all an act for the other officers watching.

"So what the fuck am I supposed to do?" I yelled at him, standing and getting in his face, my stance aggressive.

"All your aggression will do is send you to lock up for a few days, you need to calm yourself." He said, I tried not to smile as I smacked him in the jaw, I may have hit him harder than necessary. He'd had it coming for a while, ever since he and Emm had arranged to have goddamn strippers at my bachelor party. I was handcuffed quickly and sent to the county jail for seventy two hours to cool off, no charges brought.

**~U~**

Emmett and I had several friends on the inside and I could have called in a favor, but this was personal. I wanted to be the one to watch the life drain out of the mother fucker's eyes. Though personally I would have preferred to have done it nice and slow. Strangled it with my bare hands slowly, stopping just in time, allowing it to breathe, then slowly squeeze the life out of it again. I could have made it suffer for hours, but I would settle for dead!

Paul Samuals had been here in county for two years now, he handed over my porridge with a subtle nod on the morning of my second day in lock up. Paul and I had known each other for about eight years. He had at least another six years to go inside for almost butchering the guy who was doing Paul's old lady, the last time he was locked up. Paul wasn't a danger to anyone, hence why he wasn't at max security, no, he was only a threat to anyone if they touched his old lady. Which is why he was allowed to work in the kitchen.

I sat down at a table, bending low over my food, folding my arms around the bowl to eat. Covering it as I pulled out the shiv that was hidden in the porridge, I hid it up my sleeve and finished the rest off quickly. With a nod at Weylan Kitchiri who was guarding the entrance I headed into the showers. I found the little Newton fucker was the only other occupant.

He met my gaze and you could literally see it in his eyes, he knew his time was up. He opened his mouth to scream but I slammed him against the wall, pushing his head forward to keep the blood splatter to a minimum and to expose the artery. I stabbed the shiv into his neck, pushing it in deep and pulling it out again. I shoved him into the main flow of water from the showers, just as he was dropping to his knees. He clutched at his throat but it was too late, he collapsed onto the floor, his eyes open but empty. I broke off the shiv handle and dropped it down the drain after washing it in soap, I showered off what little blood I had on me and left quickly. Back in my cell, my cell mate, another associate, Colin Brady who was doing eighteen months for running guns handed me some brown putty. I pushed the cleaned blade into it and flushed it, the blade quickly disappeared out of sight.

I'd stood aside and watched that fucker bleed out in under a minute, it was much quicker than he deserved but my baby girl was safer with him out of the way. Bastard got what he deserved for what he had done to my little angel. I had a shady past, I'd done plenty that I wasn't proud of and I never really cleaned up my act until I met my Kitty Kat. She was way too good for me of course and I wanted to be able to deserve her devotion. Even back all those years ago when she had walked into the bar, all black hair down to her ass, ring in her nose, fuck me boots with a heel that could have doubled as a deadly weapon, fuck! That night she changed my life forever. I'll never forget how we met, I was rushing out of the bar and almost knocked her over, I grabbed hold of her to stop her falling.

"Well thank fuck for that." She'd said.

"You okay gorgeous?" I'd asked.

"Yeah, but I'm so glad I don't read my stars anymore." She'd said.

"Oh, why's that?"

"Because if I'd have read that I was going to get plowed by a hot inked up biker today, I would have imagined it very differently."

I don't think I'd ever laughed so hard in my life as I did at that comment, I was addicted to her from that moment on.

~U~

Princess was my second chance to get it right, if that meant that I had to dip into said shady past to protect her, then I had no problem doing just that. With the exception of only my gorgeous Kitty Kat, my Princess was the most perfect and precious person in my life, not to mention as beautiful as her mother.

The galley's had been empty as I had walked back to my cell, as Paul had caused a riot in the food hall to distract the guards. Not to mention the sick fucks that that Chief Asshole had paid off to protect the Newton hell spawn whilst he was in here. Paul would have made sure that they had gotten theirs too. Like I said, I'd done plenty of bad and not so legal stuff, but I'd never taken anyone's life before. Not entirely sure if it should worry me that I don't feel any kind of remorse... what does that say about me? I choose to believe that it makes me a father.

I walked out of the county jail less than thirty-six hours later and saw my Kitty Kat waiting for me, standing leaning against her car. Despite my connection to the dead fucker, they couldn't put me at the scene as I had avoided all the cameras, so I was free to leave at the end of my seventy two hours.

The moment I was through the gates she took off running towards me, she literally flew at me, wrapping herself around me. Giving me the best welcome release I could ever have hoped for, despite my faults I only ever wanted to please her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She said over and over again, between kisses as she kissed her way across my face, until she met my lips and kissed the fuck out of me.

After a few minutes of relishing in her devouring me, I pulled back and looked into her eyes as I continued to hold her against me. "Carlisle called to tell me what happened." She said, I couldn't risk calling to tell her as I know they record those calls. "When I found out what you had done for our Princess, for us... oh god I love you so much." She said, pulling my face back to hers and kissing me harder.

**~U~**

"He's not still listening to that song is he? Has he been torturing himself like this all this time?" I heard my mom say from the other room, I'd been listening to Staind's 'Zoe Jane,' on repeat for days. It was the only thing that made me feel close to my baby girl, my Princess, we had spent so much time together over the last year and now... It had been six weeks since I had sent her away and I felt starved of her company.

"I may be a lot of things, but deaf isn't one of them." I muttered, as Dad came into the room and smacked me up the back of the head, then pulled me out of my seat and into a hug, it was too much. I felt broken inside, outside of the house I did my best not to show it, but that was too exhausting right now.

"Hey." He said hugging me tighter.

"Sorry." I barely managed to mutter.

"She's your baby girl G, don't be sorry, I'm barely holding it together myself." He muttered back.

I pulled myself together by taking some deep breaths, the way Kat always gets me to calm down if I start to lose it. Mom and Dad had just flown in because they felt so helpless on the other side of the country.

"We'll find them G, just give it a little more time. We'll find them and then we'll get our girl back home." Dad said confidently.

Dad had circulated pictures of Asshole and Assbutt with biker clubs all across the country. Someone would see them at some point and we'd finally have a solid lead.

"You've still not heard from them?" I heard Mom ask Kat.

"No, nothing... I don't even know if they are okay, my b-baby girl could be p-paralyzed and I don't even know w-where or how she is." She replied, breaking down once again.

Ice and Jasper had moved out and into the small apartment over Twilight about a week ago. Neither of them able to stand being here without Princess and Edward, Jazz was running the shop for me, practicing his tattooing and doing customer piercings for me. I hadn't been able to do much lately, I kept my main appointments, but it was only the rhythmic hum of the gun and getting lost in my work that got me through the day.

**~U~**

I'd been back at home after my last appointment left for about an hour when the house phone started ringing. Kat answered, I heard her gasp and turned to see tears flowing down her face, I was about to ask who it was when she sobbed out.

"Princess?!" She said, quickly putting the phone on speaker, "your Daddy's here too Baby, are you okay?" Kat asked, holding her breath as I ran towards her, I held her hand as we waited for an answer.

"Oh Daddy, Mamma, I miss you both so much." My baby cried on the other end of the line, I released Kat's hand and wrapped my arms around her as she buckled, collapsing into me. I was fighting with all my strength to stay upright too. The sound of my Baby girls voice squeezed my heart painfully.

"Is it safe for you to call Princess?" I asked, as much as I needed to hear from her, I needed her to be safe, more.

"I'm calling from a burner, I needed to get in touch." My Princess said.

"Is everything okay?" Kat and I asked together, worriedly.

"We're okay, I just missed you both so m-much." She replied, choking me up, I had so many questions I wanted to ask.

"Oh we miss you so much Princess, so much and we love you, but what about your spine? Did Edward find a doctor? What's happening? Are your legs okay? Or..." Kat rattled off without a breath.

"We are both fine, we have a small apartment close to the ocean and both have jobs. I'm not paralyzed but because of the nerve damage I can't walk." She admitted, I pulled over a chair and sat Kat in it before she collapsed further.

"Oh Princess." Kat sobbed.

"It's okay Mamma, I have come to terms with it, sort of. Edward has looked on the net and there are operations but they cost like tens of thousands of dollars."

"We'll find the money, somehow Princess, don't you worry about that." I assured her.

"I'm just pissed that I'll never be able to use a tattoo gun again." She half joked but I knew that she really meant it, she was amazingly talented and it was something she really enjoyed doing. I could almost feel the pain in her voice, but it gave me an idea, something practical that I could do until it was safe for her to come home. "I don't suppose it's safe to come home is it?" She asked, I wanted with all my heart to say yes, I wanted her home.

"I wish it was baby, really, I wish it was, Junior had a shaving accident in the shower, so he is gone for good, he can't hurt you ever again Baby." Kat told her, I could almost hear the relief in the breath she blew out in response to the news.

"The moment the other two are gone, I'll contact you on this number." I told her, "I'll get a burner too so that way we can stay in touch, okay?" I asked.

"I'd really like that, I love and miss you both so much, I couldn't go any longer without hearing y-your v-voices." She said finally breaking down.

"Hey, guys." Edward's voice came over the line. "It's been a little emotional for Bella, but I don't want you to worry, she's safe and being taken care of."

"That's all I can ask, I'll get a burner tomorrow and text you the number, then you get rid of that one and get another, okay?" I asked.

"Already got one ready." He said, "I'd better go so I can call Mom, let everyone know we're doing great and we'll be in touch again soon."

"Stay safe." Kat added before the line went dead.

Kitty Kat looked up at me, her eyes full of tears. "Our Baby c-can't w-walk." She just about managed to say before the tears began to fall and she sobbed, I pulled her into my arms.

"We'll find the money Angel of mine, we will find it somehow." I assured her, because I fucking would find it, one way or another.

**~U~**

"After all this stress, I'm tempted to start smoking again." Kat said, I knew that she didn't mean it, as although it is easier to quit these days, when Kat had quit before, she'd had a really hard time. Especially as she had just found out that she was expecting Benjamin at the time. "What would you do if I started smoking?" She asked me, I smiled and couldn't resist making her smile too.

"I'd probably slow down a little and use more lube." I said, she snorted then started laughing.

"You are a total ass, but I love you." She said with a smile.

"There she is." I said caressing her beautiful face, "I've missed that smile." I admitted.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just miss our baby so much." She said, sadly with a sigh. "Who could have guessed how I would feel about her, that first day I met her. She was so innocent and shy, she has come so far in such a short time and my god I love her so much it hurts."

"Me too Kitty Kat, she completes us, so not having her here feels like we're being cheated out of more of her life." I admitted.

"I don't care how old she gets or how far away she goes, once this is over I will never live more than a two minute walk away from her." Kat said.

"Deal." I agreed.

_**A/N Hope you enjoyed that insight to our wonderful Daddy, god I love him! Let me know your thoughts, in case I've missed anything vital... until next time.**_

_**Much love and a very merry holidays to you all**_

_**Mysty xxx**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N Thank you for the new reviews, faves and followers last chapter. I hope everyone had a lovely holiday xxx Humongous thank you to my Lady Seif, Love you! Thank you so much for my prezzie kisses! **_

**Chapter Thirty.**

Bella's POV

"Put my wife down, Aro." Edward almost growled from across the massive resort kitchen. Aro was the Italian head chef at the resort and my boss, he was also forty eight and very happily married, albeit an insatiable flirt. Up until last week I had had a bar stool on wheels that I whizzed around the kitchen on. Last week I crashed it and ended up on the floor black and blue, now I had several bar stools dotted around the kitchen but no wheels. Aro insisted in carrying me from one bar stool to another, Edward hated it, he hated anyone touching me.

"I'll take her." Edward said pulling me away from Aro and into his arms, I went gladly. My arms automatically going around his neck as I drew myself close and breathed him in. He was my safe place, my home.

"I'm not done with her you know." Aro chided him.

"You never are." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"I still have to put frosting on my cupcakes, but then I'm done for the day." I said, Edward held me tight to his chest, his face in my hair.

"Mmmm, I looove frosting your cupcakes." He whispered, making me giggle.

"TMI! TMI!" Aro complained, "No hanky spanky in my kitchen unless I'm involved."

"Not even in your dreams, Chef." Edward warned him as he sat me down and kissed the top of my head. "I've missed you today." He said, I could hear in his voice that he meant it.

"I won't take long, then you can take me home." I told him, I didn't see much of him during the day since he took on the extra job of maintenance.

Edward didn't even look the same anymore, not that I'm complaining, he's still hotter than the midday sun. He no longer has to wear sunblock like he did for the first few weeks we were here. He's now gorgeously tanned with sun bleached hair and more ripped than ever before. His long skilled fingers looking extra sexy wearing the white gold wedding band that he refused to take off whilst he was working. I was glad to be in the kitchens all day, so that I couldn't see the mostly naked tourists that threw themselves at my husband all day long. That was a good thing as I would probably rip their hair out if I saw them for myself. The other staff were always joking about him having blue balls from the men and women that try to rub against him all day long. He always answers them the same way. '"What women?"'

Since I had taken over the sweet menu, the sales for cakes and desserts had more than doubled. My recently adding a variety of cupcakes had added to that and by the end of the day, none were left, though Aro's wife Heidi always insisted that Aro buy any that are left for her. It keeps me busy all day and I had two staff under me, Senna and Zafrina. Honestly, we spend most of the day laughing and teasing and between them and Edward, they make the pain of missing my mom and dad that little bit less.

I looked up at my stunning husband, smiling as he stood over me, always protective, he leaned down and kiss me on the lips. "Ready?" He asked.

I nodded, "yes, take me home and ravish me." I whispered, he chuckled.

"As you wish."

**~U~**

I was on my back on our bed, my legs over my head as Edward literally pounded me into the mattress. I may have screamed something about my worship to his godlike prowess and it's possible that I may have professed how much I loved his cock, as he brought me to my fourth toe curling orgasm. Seriously, sometimes I shocked myself with the uncensored things that come out of my mouth during sex. We'd only been making love for four weeks and I was addicted to what his body could do to mine, with mine. I didn't even know that such pleasure was even possible, well maybe that's just what Edward could do to me. Fortunately he liked to do that to me a lot, which pretty much makes me the luckiest person I know.

Edward moved us both and I was in his arms as we lay panting in bed.

"If we didn't have to go to work, we could do that all day, everyday." He said squeezing me tightly, his cock already ready for another round.

"We average at about four times a day, Edward, if I could use my legs, I still wouldn't be able to walk from the amount of sexing going on."

He chuckled into my hair and kissed my head. "Was that a complaint Mrs Cullen? From the amount of begging you do for my cock, I'd say it is all your own fault. If you weren't so fucking sexy and if making love to you wasn't such a mind blowing experience, I might be a little less ravenous for you."

"Oh so it's all my fault?" I asked giggling as I felt his head nodding enthusiastically.

"Well, perhaps we should eat so that we can do that thing you like to do on the kitchen table?" I suggested, he jumped up off the bed quickly, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me straight through to the kitchen, both of us still completely naked. I guess you could say he was enthusiastic, I'm not even sure why but he loves it so much. Though he is even more enthusiastic if zucchini bread is involved.

During dinner Edward asked. "Buttercup, it's been four week's since the wedding, shouldn't you have had your period by now?" Okay, cue blush...

To be honest we'd either been busy working or having mind blowing sex, so I hadn't exactly thought about it. We hadn't exactly discussed it, but it was a kind of a mutual unsaid agreement that we'd had. We came to it when on our wedding day we looked at the packet of condoms, but chose not to use them. Who even knew if I could get pregnant with my injuries, it was now just over eight weeks since I was shot and I'd had one sort of period that lasted for about a day, then a few weeks later I had some spotting, but that had been it.

"I guess I hadn't thought about it, but I should have I suppose." I said shrugging.

"Maybe we should go and see a doctor, just to make sure that everything is okay." He said reaching his hand over the table to caress mine, his eyes beseeching.

"Okay." I agreed without any fuss, it was pointless to say no, or that it was not necessary, when it came to me, or especially my health, there was no arguing with him.

"I'll call in the morning, see how soon he can see us." He said, again, there was no point in correcting him and saying me and not us, Edward just wouldn't let me go through anything alone. As he put it, I'd been alone long enough, now we were a partnership, we'd do everything together. I had objected and told him that if he needed a prostate exam, I'd wait outside, I didn't need to see anyone doing that to my man.

**~U~**

I'm not entirely sure what Edward had said to the doctor's secretary this morning but we were booked in to see the doctor during our lunch hour. The first thing I had to do was pee in a pot and no I didn't let Edward join me in the bathroom whilst I did it. I made him leave after he placed me on the toilet, I muttered that he was a pervert for wanting to stay and help so he chuckled the entire time he waited for me to finish. It was difficult to do on my own, but I was too stubborn and embarrassed to ask him for help with this.

We sat holding hands whilst the doctor tested my sample, it felt like such a long time, even though I knew it was mere minutes.

"Well that answers that question." Dr Gerandy said raising his eyebrows, "It looks like we will have at least another year's wait before we need to discuss more on the operations, Isabella. It is also a definite yes to the question on whether or not you can get pregnant, congratulations. We'll have to book you in to have a full check up this week, so that we can see how things are going."

I turned to Edward, though I could barely see him through my tears. "We're going to have a baby." I said as he practically yanked me up into his arms. "We can have a family." I almost sobbed into his neck, I had been so scared, scared that I would never have the family I had secretly longed for.

"Yes Baby, we're going to have a house full of kids." He said, his own voice choked up too.

I pulled back to look at him, "you can tell our parents." I said. His beautifully tanned face went kind of olive green and he swallowed hard.

"Might have to stick to one, I'm probably going to get castrated by Kate and again by my mom, Garrett will simply remove my dick completely, balls included and then probably my head too." He said with another big swallow. "Maybe we should stay here indefinitely, don't tell anyone where we are, okay? I might actually get to see my kid grow up that way." He said seriously making me giggle, even if it was probably true.

The doctor said he'd see us in a few days and left us with the receptionist to make the followup appointment. My head was spinning, I wasn't even eighteen for another month and I'm married and pregnant. Oh sweet lord what are my parents going to say? Oh god... I hope they don't hate... no! They won't hate me, this is my mom and dad, they could never hate me, but they aren't going to be overly happy either. Dad will be furious at Edward and as for Papa, oh dear god, he is going to decapitate my husband! Maybe staying here was the better option, at least until after the birth... OH GOD! THE BIRTH! How the hell was I going to give birth?!

"Bella, Baby? What's wrong?" Edward asked worriedly, he crouched in front of my wheelchair, my face in his hands.

"I want my Mom." I said, then watched his face fall from worried to completely crushed.

"Don't you want the baby?" He asked, his voice whisper quiet.

"Of course I do, I already love our baby, I'm just... I'm scared, how am I supposed to care for a baby when I can't even take care of m-mys-self?" I said, the fear I felt finally voicing itself.

"Hey, hey, don't cry Buttercup, the chances are that we will be home by then, not to mention that once Kate finds out, she'll be here within hours to kick my ass. Then she'll be with you every step of the way, just like I will be, not to mention the rest of the family. We are going to be fine Bella, the three of us are going to be perfect." He said wiping away my tears and kissing my nose, he always manages to make me smile, no matter how bad I feel, Edward makes me... better, in every way.

**~U~**

Four days later we were back at the doctors, I'd taken a half day off work, so that I didn't have to go back to work. I had to have lots of blood tests done, in fact I think they took about eight or nine phial's of blood, even Edward looked a little olive in complexion after watching them take it all. I was poked and prodded, weighed and measured, I was so glad when it was all over that I almost launched myself off the cot and into Edward's arms. It felt like it had been a very long day, as I'd started work much earlier than normal this morning and I was happy that we'd be heading straight home. We found out that I was about seven weeks pregnant and that was probably why I was so tired, my body was adjusting to the change in hormones.

The moment we stepped out of the doctor's surgery someone almost ran into us, he spoke so fast I missed half of what he said, but his English accent was impossible to miss.

"Sorry, it's Mr and Mrs Cullen isn't it?" He asked, more slowly, his accent very much like my grandmother's.

"Who wants to know?" Edward asked moving to my side and taking my hand in his.

"I apologize, Mr Cullen, my name is Alistair and I have been trying to track down your wife for months now."

"You still haven't explained who you are and what the fuck are you doing tracking my wife?" Edward asked angrily. "How the hell did you find us?"

"Please Sir, I assure you that I mean neither of you any harm, on the contrary, I am here with good tidings. I am Alistair, I am the executor of the Roberts estate in London and I'm here to inform you of the changes to your dowry." He said.

"Don't talk to me about that fucking dowry, you have no idea of the fucking devastation that has caused." Edward said angrily.

"I assure you Sir that I have now been made aware and that I am here as head of the family security to ensure that Lady Isabella is taken care of and that the cretins that harmed her are bought to justice." He said. Lady Isabella? What the fudgetastic fuck is he on about?

"Lady?" Edward asked just as aghast as I am.

"Please Mr Cullen, Lady Isabella, if we can go somewhere more private, I will explain everything."

**~U~**

Several hours later, Edward and I were sat at home on our sofa staring open mouthed at Alistair.

"So the entire family is gone?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Isabella's biological mother was the last and once I found her, she was in a morgue in Phoenix, fatal car accident. That leaves only Isabella to inherit the entire family fortune, Lord Thomas' will instructed that the estate be sold and assets liquidated." Alistair explained again.

"So... not that it matters but just how much are we talking here?" Edward asked him.

"Forty two million pounds." He said, holey Swiss cheese, somebody pinch me and wake me up, this is insane.

So it turns out that Alistair had tracked me to Seattle when my name went into the system. It flagged him as it also had my old name on it, then the receptionist at the doctors here had used my real name and put, nee Nomad, nee Swan into the system. Alistair had teams of people scanning hospital's databases and just about everything else trying to find me. Once the name popped up at our doctors, he flew here straight from Seattle. In the four days since he had seen my file from the hospital as well as the hospital in Seattle. The rest of his security team were out looking for Charlie and Mayor Newton as we speak. Alistair was now my own personal security chief. It was beyond belief.

I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it again, what the hell do I even say to that? All I could think was forty two, forty two, forty two and then I started to laugh. You know when you laugh and then you laugh harder until you have tears in your eyes and can't breathe, yeah... like that. Edward looked at me with amusement. "The answer to the universe and everything is forty two, according to 'The hitchhikers guide to the galaxy.' I now have the answer to everything, well that's not entirely wrong is it?" I said when I pulled myself together.

"Trust you to think of that at a time like this." He said smiling and shaking his head. "Well, at least it wasn't a Lord of the rings quote."

"Well it is a 'the eagles are coming' moment I guess." I said, he rolled his eyes at me. "Or maybe 'give it to us raw and wriggling'" I said in my best Smeagle voice. "Or my personal favorite. 'Do not trust a hope, it has forsaken these lands.'" I said.

"Urgh! Enough." He said covering my mouth with his hand.

"Mmongunanahooha." I mumbled against his hand.

"What?" He asked skeptically, moving his hand away slightly.

"I'm going on an adventure." I said before he silenced me with a kiss.

**~U~**

We sat there for hours discussing everything, then the decision was made that we should go home to Forks with Alistair and his team. With us in Forks under the protection of his team of seven and our family, we could draw my hunters out and my security team could take care of them. He made a very persuasive argument and the pull to go home was too strong to say no, I needed my family. The phone call to work I left to Edward, we'd be leaving them short staffed but that wasn't my problem anymore. Edward promised them that we'd come back to the resort for our official honeymoon.

**~U~**

My finger hovered over the call symbol on my cell for so long that I had to unlock my cell again, twice.

"Bella, baby, it won't be that bad." Edward said softly. "It's not like you haven't spoken to her, hell, you text almost everyday."

"I'm scared." I admitted, it had been eight weeks since we left and I had not told anyone about the baby yet.

"You don't want my Mom to have to tell her do you? I have to call her soon, Buttercup, the jet is already waiting and we'll need to leave soon... take a deep breath and press the call button." He said, then kissed my forehead before turning to call his own parents.

I took a deep breath, followed by several more, then finally I hit call, it rang four times before Mom picked up. "Hey Princess?" She said, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hi Mom." I said nervously.

"Princess, is everything okay?" She asked tentatively, I had to take a few deep breathes before I could answer, this whole situation was making my head hurt. "Are you okay Sweetheart?"

"It's okay Mom, w-we're c-coming h-home." I stuttered as I fought back the sobs that wanted to erupt at the idea that I could go home to my parents.

"Oh god Princess, are you sure it's safe? When can you c-come home?" She asked her tears obviously overwhelming her too.

"We will be at Seatac tonight at s-seven." I said before she broke down some more.

"But Honey, it's not safe, I need you home, but not enough that I'd risk you getting hurt."

"Everything's going to b-be okay Mamma, I love you and I n-need y-you."

"Oh Princess." She sobbed.

"Bella?" I heard the voice on the other end of the line and my heart broke down. I loved him so much and couldn't wait to see him.

"D-daddy!" I sobbed, but then I heard him sob, the toughest, strongest person I'd ever met was broken, just like I was.

"Oh, Baby girl, I miss you." He almost whispered. "But it's not safe."

"I miss you s-so m-much Daddy." I blurted out before I was rendered a weeping mess at the sound of his chocked up voice. The time that had passed, we had called and text, but being apart just got harder the more time that passed.

Edward took my cell gently from my grasp. "Hey Garrett." He said, "Yeah, just too overwhelmed like the rest of us, yeah tonight. Of course, I wouldn't risk this if I wasn't certain... we'll explain everything once we're home, seven, yeah... I will, okay, see you soon, thanks, will do, see ya." Edward said before handing me a tissue then picking me up from my crumpled heap on the floor and sitting me on his lap on the sofa.

I threw my arms around his neck. "They are not going to be happy, when we get there." I sobbed into his neck.

"They will understand, Baby, we did it all for the right reasons and now we get to go home. We wouldn't be going home if we weren't in this position, they will understand... eventually." He said the last part with a sigh.

**~U~**

"Buttercup, we're here." Edward said, kissing me awake, I was relieved that I had slept through the actual landing, now grateful for being on a private jet, we didn't have to wait to get off the plane.

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me, carrying me, we had made our way off the Jet, with him holding me close, I rubbed my hand over my flat belly nervously as we made our way inside with Alistair and two of his men. Sitting me in a wheelchair Edward leaned down, his hand moving up to lift my chin until I met his gaze, he kissed my lips softly.

"I love you, they all love you, everything will be fine Buttercup and we'll keep you both safe, try and calm down, the worrying isn't good for either of you." He said kissing me again softly. "Ready?" He asked, before he pushed my chair through the final door that would take us to our family. I nodded unsure. He gave me an almost convincing reassuring smile, kissed the top of my head and we made our way through the doors.

Mom and Esme reached us first, Mom wrapping me in her arms almost lifting out of my wheelchair. She never said a word, both of us in tears, then I felt us both being wrapped in the loving arms of my Daddy. I turned into him, holding him, but still unable to release my hold on Mom, I'd missed them both more than I could ever say. I needed to be safe and I needed my family safe.

Alistair met us with all seven of his guys behind him. "Lets get you home, Isabella." He said, Mom and Dad glared at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dad growled at him.

"It's okay Dad, he's here to help." I tried to calm him.

"Lets get you all home and I will explain everything." Alistair said.

Dad lifted me up into his arms, "I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again." He said.

"Does that mean I'm grounded?" I asked into his neck as I hugged him.

"Yeah, for the rest of your life."

_**A/N Well if anyone deserves it... Still with me? **_

_**Wishing you all a fantastic new year and a much better year than the last, much love.**_

_**Mysty xoxox**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N Thank you all for the new reviews, faves and followers after last chapter. I hope everyone had a lovely holiday xxx As always, big thank you to my Lady Seif, Love you hon! **_

**Chapter Thirty one.**

Bella's POV

Whilst Alistair explained everything to our family, Edward and I took a quick shower. Despite having slept for most of the journey home on the jet, I was tired, though that could have a lot to do with the fact that I was dreading disappointing Mom and Dad. They were just so happy to have me home and the last thing they needed to hear right now was that their daughter was just another pregnant teen. Regardless of what happens, this baby will know that he is loved, now and for all eternity, he will have his mother's love. He will never have reason to doubt it, I know my family will love him too, because that is the kind of people they are... they are perfect.

"I know that I have to share you now, which really blows by the way, but I'm happy to be home." Edward said as he helped me in the shower.

"Ditto." Was all I could reply, I didn't need to say anything more, he knew how I felt and despite his nonchalance, I knew he was worried too.

"That said, it terrifies me, the thought of anything else happening to you. So you are just going to have to put up with me being even more over protective and anxious than normal, I might even be a little possessive for the time being, okay?" He asked, caressing my face in his big hands. I smiled, when had he ever not been all of those things.

"Okay." I acquiesced, he smiled as I rolled my eyes at him, I reached for his neck so that I could pull him close enough to kiss his lips softly. "Okay, lets go and face the family."

"Our family." He said, smiling and lifting me up to carry me out of the shower and into the bedroom.

I hadn't even finished getting dressed before I got Frodo and Legolas out of their boxes, I'd missed them so much. So with Legolas now resting on my chest and Frodo sleeping in my hoodie pocket Edward carried me back downstairs to where our family and security team were waiting.

"You know what?" Papa said, breaking the silence we had walked in on, I think they were all in shock.

"What?" I asked when no one else volunteered to speak up and ask.

"I wanted that Chief Asshole to die, I wanted to put a bullet through his brain myself... but now, I want that bastard to live. I want to be there and be the one to tell him what he'd now have if he had been a half decent father to you." He said with an evil smirk. "I want that fucker to live knowing what he lost through his own narcissistic stupidity."

"That's a nice idea, but I think telling him just before I slit his throat will have to do. There is no way in hell that I am allowing that scum-sucking bastard to breathe air any longer than necessary. I'm not risking him ever coming after my baby girl ever again, that fucker has gone on well past his sell by date as it is." Dad said, Papa sighed but agreed. "I'm sorry to say this in front of you Princess, but I can't hide how much I hate him for what he's done to you."

"You are my Dad, he was no one to me." I said and I meant it, "I just don't want to lose my Daddy because of him." I admitted.

"I promise you Angel." He said coming over and kissing the top of my head. "I will never leave you." He insisted.

"But if you do anything to him, the police will take you away." I said, not quite able to stop the flow of tears at the thought of it. I'd only just got to come back to him, I couldn't bear the thought of being separated from him ever again. "I need my Daddy."

"Angel." He said, clutching my face. "I am not going anywhere, I might not be the one who makes sure that he can never hurt you again, but I will sure as hell see that it happens, one way or another." He said, wiping my tears away and kissing my forehead.

"We are here now, Isabella. It is our job to protect you by any means necessary, that includes your family too." Alistair said. "I might not agree with taking the law into your own hands normally. But having heard what these men have done, I am willing to overlook it and see to it that you don't ever have to live in fear of them coming after you again."

"But why should you? It's not like I'm paying you... or am I?" I asked unsure.

"Our wages are paid from a special account set up by my former employer, I am set for the next four years, if you wish to continue to employ us after that time, then we would be happy to do so."

"But all those men?" I questioned.

"Jared and I are the only official staff, I employed the extra men using our wages account when I realized the situation." He said, everyone in the room gasped.

"You didn't have to do that." I pointed out.

"It's my job to protect you, by 'any' means necessary, that is what I did and what I will continue to do." He said.

"Well I for one am grateful, for everything you have done." Dad said.

"It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you all." Alistair said. "I know these are extenuating circumstances, but I hope you and your family can accept us, we are here at your disposal."

**~U~**

Once we'd got our family caught up on our lengthy time away, we knew the questions were going to come, so we waited for them to decide what questions they were going to ask. I can't say that I was surprised at what point they needed clarification on, once things had been discussed. I just hoped it was the one thing that they would overlook, I should have known better.

"There's still one thing I don't understand." Mom said, looking to me. "Why did you need to go back to the doctors for tests, what's wrong Princess?" She asked.

I was sat on Edward's lap on the sofa, Mom sat beside me as Dad and Papa paced the length of the living room. Esme sat beside Edward, Jasper beside her with Alice on his lap. Carlisle was talking to Alistair and Jared, the rest of Alistair's men were either on errands or patrolling outside. Nanna was in the kitchen making coffee for everyone. But suddenly everyone's faces turned towards me, waiting for an answer, oh god... here we go... I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but it wouldn't budge, I could feel the tenseness in Edward's body beneath me and his arms were squeezing me so tight I had to pull them open before Frodo got squashed.

"Sorry." He muttered and kissed my hair.

I took a deep breath, not knowing what the hell I could say to make this easier. "I haven't had a proper period since I was shot, so Edward wanted us to go and get things checked out." I mumbled, I thought only Mom would hear me, but the room was so quiet that everyone seemed to have heard me loud and clear.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, though everyone else asked the same thing or something similar, but I was focused on her. I squirmed under their anxious stares, giving them a noncommittal shrug nod thing. This was not helped by the fact that Edward was biting my shoulder, not hard but enough that I could feel it, his face was in my hair. "Well?" She pushed when I didn't answer verbally.

"I, I-impregnant." I mumble, my chin on my chest, I doubt if even Legolas caught what I said.

Edward moved his head, he kissed my cheek and took a deep breath. "We're going to have a baby." He said quietly, though he may as well have yelled it for the impact that it made.

"You're pregnant?" Mom whispered, her hand tightening on mine. I heard Dad's gasp from across the room, I just nodded slowly, hesitantly. "And that's why you were able to come home?" She asked.

"Yes, that's the only reason," Edward told them. "If we hadn't had to register with the doctor to get treatment then we might never have been found by Alistair."

"But you are still a baby yourself, Baby girl, I-I..." Dad said but couldn't continue.

"I'm fine, I'm safe and before you say anything to Edward, he married me first." I told Dad before he could say anything else, as he turned to scowl at Edward.

"You're married?!" Mom asked aghast, I cringed back into Edward.

"We'll do it again so that Dad can give me away, but yes! Edward wanted to take away any reason that Newton or Charlie had to come for me." I said and Dad relaxed slightly. "It meant that I could come home, Alistair would not have found us otherwise." I added I could feel the tears running down my face again.

Esme wrapped her arms around me from behind, I placed my arms over hers to try and hug her back. "I can't believe you two are making me a grandmother, I'm not old enough to be a Gran." She said in mock horror.

"Oh god, I'm going to be a Gran." Mom said, actually horror stuck.

"You think you've got it bad..?" Nanna said, although she was smiling, she was the only one who was though.

"And I'm going to need you all, I'm terrified." I told them honestly, releasing Esme.

"I've already told you, you are going to be an amazing mother and everyone will help, you are not doing this alone Buttercup." Edward said wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head.

"Baby Girl?" Dad said kneeling in front of me, I couldn't look at him, the tears falling thick and fast again. He caressed my cheeks in his big hands, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. He lifted my face so that I had no choice but to look at him, I was terrified of seeing his disappointment. "Princess, I want the world for you, I knew this little fucker would marry you the second I was out of the way... and now, now we're having a baby?" Dad asked, I swallowed and nodded slowly. "Is this want you really want? I mean, are you sure 'you' want to have this baby?" He asked.

"Yes!" I declared, it was one of the few things I was sure of.

"My sweet Angel, then I'm going to be here every step of the way... we all are. You will never be alone again Angel, we'll do this together." He said.

With that I sobbed and threw my arms around him. "I love y-you s-so much Daddy."

"I love you too Angel, though I might still have to beat the crap out of your husband."

"But I might need him to be my husband for a while." I pointed out.

"So maybe I'll just slap him around a bit?" He asked, making me giggle through my tears.

"I'm his wife... that's supposed to be my job." I said, making everyone laugh.

"That's my girl," Dad said grinning at me.

I couldn't believe it, I was so scared of telling them and yet again, they accept me as I am. I felt my heart swell with the love I had for my family.

**~U~**

It was three days later when Papa got a call to say that, 'The Scum' had been spotted in Portland, it was believed that they were heading back this way. I knew it wouldn't take long for them to resurface once Edward and I were spotted back in town but I had hoped. I hated the thought of any of my family being hurt because of this. Esme was worried about the effect that it had on me, when everyone used such colorful words to describe the biological sperm donor. I assured her that I hadn't really ever known the man, I didn't even know who he was until I was brought to live here. Once here the man was never around, so I never got to know him at all and he most certainly didn't know me. I had my own family now, a real family that I had chosen and whom had happily chosen me too. Yes little old, unlovable me was now surrounded by so much love and protection and I owed it all to my gorgeous, loving husband.

**~U~**

Chief Swan's POV

"So it's confirmed then?" I asked to make sure I was hearing right.

"Yes, they have conformation that the child is back in Forks, all we have to do is to hand her over to the Wolf pack, then we're set, debt paid. They will sort out all the legalities and get all the ridiculous charges dropped and we'll be back on schedule for when they break ground at the clearing next month." Newton explained.

"Great, when are they meeting us and where." I asked.

"Tonight, at the clearing, at Midnight." He confirmed.

This had been dragging on for far too long and I was eager for it all to be over. I'm not going to lie, that kid was the only reason that Newton and I were still alive, she might not know it, but she had been a gift, even if I hadn't realized it at the time.

Newton and I had gotten ourselves in a little over our heads with our weekly poker game at the club in Port Angeles. Billy Black is the native Indian boss of the club, along with many other businesses. He had come up with the idea of me applying for Police Chief after the former Chief had been shot dead for trying to close down Black's organization. I say Black, but most people call him Big Willie and I can't ever seem to make myself say that out loud. Then once he had me elected as police chief, he put Newton in as Mayor and got rid of all of his competition. Black wanted to build a new club and business center on the edge of town in Forks, the land was never meant for logging let alone building on but with a mobster like Black in charge, no one was prepared to stand in his way. No one ever did unless they wanted to die.

Newton had almost bought his way in on the five hundred thousand dollar buy in, with funds filtered off from the Mayor's office. Though he was still a couple of hundred thousand short and I had been desperately looking for my way in. I was at home alone one afternoon, a few months after the kid arrived, I was looking through all my papers to see if there was any chance of putting the money together. That was when I came across the dowry papers, it was as though it was meant to happen. All the mistakes of my past happened so that this kid could be born and she'd be here to bring in all that money just when I needed it the most. It was obvious to me that this was providence.

Once I brought Newton in on the deal things just got better, his kid Mike was also happy to go along for the ride for his pay out. Things couldn't have been better, until those two fucking punks showed up and had to try and ruin everything. I wanted to end them both, they were always around her according to Mike. We'd tried to force her hand, get her pregnant so that she'd be forced to go back to Mike, but those fucking kids had to bring in their parents and their lawyer. In the end I lost all rights to that kid and the money she'd make me, I was fucking livid. My life literally depended on that money coming to me, to pay off my debt.

It was the end of everything, Black was ready to end both Newton and myself and it was just my verbal vomit about the dowry that made Black stop and listen. The concept of becoming English aristocracy was very appealing to him, so that coupled with the money involved was why tonight was our big night.

Under the protection of her pretend family the kid was harder to get to, but at night in their perfect beds in their perfect homes, they were vulnerable. Black's men were going to go in and get the kid, we just needed to be there to confirm it was her and she'd be taken back to Black's club, 'Loup-garou'. He'd probably just put her to work with his other girls once the paperwork was all signed. He'd have her as his prized act in the new club, as she'll be the one to pay for it, he did like symmetry like that. Once he had her hooked on heroin like his other girls, she'd be no problem. I guess I'd have to remember to avoid that one when I took advantage of the members only use of any girl in the club I wanted.

Well, tonight was the night, with a mod-like backing, the kid'll be in Black's hands and soon all that fucking money will be mine. Money that will build one of the biggest money laundering business in the Pacific north west. Money really does make more money, I would be set for life and that pathetic excuse for offspring of mine will be out of my hair for good.

_**A/N Just when you thought that you couldn't dislike the sperm donor anymore... Well... Next chapter's going to be... 'interesting,' wonder what will happen, any ideas?**_

_**Love and stuff**_

_**Mysty xxx**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter thirty two.**

Bella's POV

I was woken up suddenly by loud banging going on outside, Edward dived out of bed and ran to the window, just as Jared and Dad rushed into the room. The entire house seemed to be in complete darkness.

"You okay?" Dad asked, I nodded, I was still half asleep but suddenly realized that the banging was actually gunfire. The only light was from the moon through the gap in the curtains that Edward had moved.

"Get Bella into the bathtub, stay low, don't come out for anything until Alistair or I say so, understand?" Jared said to Edward.

Edward nodded and scooped me up along with the comforter and carried me into the bathroom.

"Take this." Dad said handing Edward a hand gun, "you know how to use it?"

"Yeah." Edward said as he got into the bath with me.

"You protect her with your life, understand?" Dad told Edward.

"Always." Edward replied.

"Please be careful." I begged as they were about to leave.

"I will." Dad said kissing my forehead, "stay low, love you both." He said then left with Jared.

"Why does this shit keep happening to me?" I asked the Universe.

"None of this is your fault Buttercup, don't for a second believe that it is! It is all down to that sick fuck of a sperm donor." Edward said, hissing out the mention of the said donor.

"We share the same DNA, he's a part of me, I carry his genetic make up." I admitted sadly.

"It all comes down to how you choose to live your life and the choices you make along the way. You are not him, you have nothing but good intentions, that man is sick in the head. It's nothing to do with his DNA, he's just a weak, pathetic excuse for a human being. Someone who uses people for his own ends, believe me Baby, you are nothing like him." Edward said holding me tight in the confines of the bathtub, he kissed my forehead. "Never for a moment should you think that any of this is your fault, okay?" He asked and I nodded, just as the door began to open.

Edward moved the gun, pointing it at the door. "Who is it?" He asked, quietly.

"It's us, don't fucking shoot." Jasper said, both Edward and I sighed in relief. "Ice wouldn't settle until she knew you were safe."

"Are you okay?" Ice asked, pulling Edward out of the bathtub and getting in, in his place.

"I'm fine, I thought you went home last night?" I said a little confused, I thought she and Jasper were safe, away from us and this disaster happening around us.

"If shit was going to happen, I needed to be with my family." Ice said fiercely, wrapping her arms around me.

We could hear motorbikes roaring up the street, followed by more shooting, then a window smashed close by. The bikes stopped and the shooting continued, I was shaking uncontrollably, Jasper and Edward were sat outside the bath, Edward's arm reaching over to rub my arm, in an attempt to soothe me. It was terrifying, the bangs were so loud, I practically jumped at the sound of each and every shot.

My family were out there risking their lives for me, it wasn't worth it, if I gave myself up... if I just went with them, then maybe my family would be safe. They could have the damn money, it wasn't worth anyone's life, not of those that I loved. But what could I do? It's not like I could just walk out there and give myself up, Edward would never let me go, none of them would. I felt helpless, I couldn't bear the thought of any of my family getting hurt.

We heard more breaking glass and then banging downstairs, someone was in the house.

"Oh god." I cried, but then my heart imploded.

I heard my mom's agonized scream. "Nooooooo!" It was followed immediately by two very loud gunshots right beneath us.

**~U~**

Garrett's POV

I called Emmett the moment that Dad had woken me up, he'd have backup here as soon as possible. The entire house was in darkness, but on closer inspection, the entire street was too, they must have taken out the local transformer. There were guys dressed in black surrounding the house, the security team were pinned in and the situation was getting worse by the minute. Ma was with Kat, so I knew she was safe, Ice was with my baby girl, they had Jazz and Edward with them and Jared was guarding the bedroom leading to them. They were as safe as I could keep them for now.

Emm and the crew were here, I felt some relief when I heard them approaching, but then the shooting got much worse. I heard smashing glass and rushed towards the bedroom, where my Kitty Kat was. I burst through the door, throwing myself at the masked intruder, we fought for a few moments, he'd had some martial arts training but I had sheer brute strength on my side. I was gaining the advantage but then he pulled his gun on me. Kat screamed and I heard two shots being fired off, it was a second or two before I realized that I hadn't been shot. The intruder fell to the floor.

"No one pulls that shit on my boy and gets away with it." Ma said.

"Thanks Ma." I said as Kat ran into my arms.

The black SUV's that the gunmen had come in, roared off up the street, I could hear sirens in the distance. I tried to pull away from Kat but she held onto me tightly.

"I have to go Kitty Kat." I told her.

"I know," she said sadly. "You have to make sure our Princess is safe."

"I will, Babe."

"And don't come back dead, or there will be no birthday cake for you tomorrow." She said, trying to smile.

"Heaven forbid, I need some cake." I said kissing her forehead. "Stay with our Princess, keep her safe." I said, then I left.

I grabbed my helmet as I past it in the hall, but I don't suppose it would stop a bullet. I threw myself onto my bike and tore up the street after the cars and sirens I could hear in the distance. I prayed that Jared and Ma would be enough to protect my family if anyone decided to double back on us. Though Ma could be scary as fuck when she wanted to be, anyone would have to be insane to try and get past her. That wasn't the first time she's saved my ass either, but hopefully it would be the last time I needed it.

The new clearing at the edge of town was where I caught up with everyone, it was actually pretty funny seeing the MC and the police on the same side. Emm must have called Ben after talking to me, that's the only way that the police would know we were on the same side. I pulled to a stop beside Emm, he was crouched down avoiding gunfire behind Ben's police cruiser. Bullets were flying past us, some so close they almost gave me a crew cut.

As bullets shot through the windows of the car above my head the thought crossed my mind of just how close I was to getting hit by a stray bullet. I was now contemplating my own mortality, I was married to the woman of my dreams. I have a beautiful daughter who will turn eighteen tomorrow, not to mention that she was going to have a baby of her own. Now was a really bad time to die, besides, my Angel had already been hit by a stray bullet and I had to standby and watch the devastation that that caused her. Never mind about the promise I'd made, I couldn't go back on that promise, she needed me.

One cop tried to tell them to give themselves up because they were surrounded. Someone turned a machine gun on his car. We all had to throw ourselves to safety as the car exploded into the air. Fuck! These guys meant business. All this to get a hold of my Baby girl, why the hell were they so heavily armed?

Bullets continued to rain down on us, occasionally someone shouted out in pain as they were hit. Ben took a bullet in the shoulder, but it was a skim, it was deep but he'd be just fine. He was going to have one hell of a scar though and it bled like a motherfucker. Alistair moved into the spot that Ben had just vacated and handed me a gun.

"What? Do you think that there is a shortage of fire power on our side?" I asked him as he aimed over the hood of the car.

"No, but I'm positive that you will aim at an actual target rather than randomly shooting and hoping you hit something." He replied, I risked a quick look but I couldn't see where the Asshole was hiding.

"Swan!" I called out, only to be met by more gunfire in response. "Ex Chief Swan, you asshole! She's already married, has been for months, you have already lost!"

Angry shouts came from the other side of the clearing, there was dissension in their ranks.

"That money is mine, I'm her damn father." He yelled. "She owes me for taking her in."

"No! I'm her father, you asshole." I yelled back as the shooting started up again. I shot a few bullets in his direction but it wasn't enough to draw him out.

There were steadily less on the side of the perpetrators, the police were getting in more hits, though two other policemen had been hit too. We heard three more get hit, when they finally gave themselves up and surrendered.

As the police moved in Newton made a run for it, Alistair was faster than any of the police officers that made chase and he tackled Newton to the ground. Newton's head made contact with a rock that was protruding from the ground and the sound of the crunch reverberated through the surrounding forest.

Suddenly I was tackled from behind, fucking Chief Asshole's voice in my ear. "That little slut will pay for this." He growled.

"You fucking bastard, that's my little girl, you fucking scum." I said turning and landing a punch in his gut followed quickly with an upper cut. He went flying backwards, landing onto an old uprooted tree stump, the long ago hardened roots punctured right through his body. Four different spikes stuck out through his body, but the bastard still wouldn't die. "This is your karma, bitch." I told him as police and the newly arrived medics moved in.

Newton died in the ambulance from massive head trauma, Chief Asshole however went into surgery, where he was kept awake because of his injuries. He died after six hours, from a ruptured artery as they tried to remove one of the roots. He died in agony, he deserved much worse, but knowing that he was dead would have to be reward enough. I went down to the morgue with Ben, I had to see them with my own eyes that both those bastards were well and truly dead, for good.

I leaned over the Asshole's body. "Enjoy your time in hell scumbag, when I get there, I'm coming after you." I promised him.

I was ready to go home to my family when I got a call from Dad, the guys that were arrested were squealing like cheerleaders. Apparently Big Willie was behind this hit, no fucking way! That Bastard was after my Baby girl, my Angel, well fuck that! We had crossed that fucker in the past, he was a nasty piece of work if ever there was one. Didn't care who got in his way, he thought he was beyond reproach, well the bastard didn't have the chief of police or the Mayor in his pocket anymore. That wasn't to say that he didn't have others, we had to handle this ourselves.

"What is it?" Ben asked suspiciously when I started to hurry to my bike.

"Stay out of this Ben, it could get messy." I pointed out.

"More messy than today's fucking mess?" He asked.

"There's a good chance." I said, throwing my leg over my bike.

"Fair enough." Ben said, climbing on my bike behind me and I shook my head at him.

"Well you better hold on or your ass will be left on the sidewalk." I warned him.

**~U~**

Alistair had sent three men back to the house, just in case and the rest joined us at the club. Emm had been in and cased the joint, said Big Willie was there and well guarded. Dad didn't want to wait, he thought we should go in now, it was nearing five in the afternoon and the club would be filling up with innocent bystanders soon.

Ben called for backup and the roads were closed off to prevent anyone else coming in and getting hurt by any stray bullets.

"We're going in." Dad announced, Emm nodding behind him.

"No, we should wait for backup to get here." Ben objected.

"If we wait for the police they won't go in, we'll end up having a shootout in the street like before and innocent people might get hurt. Going in will keep the gunfire contained, that way I can get to the bastard that wants our Bella." Dad explained, it was a very valid point.

We went in fully armed, eighteen of us, surrounding Big Willie and his men before he realized what was happening.

"This deal you had with Swan and Newton, they are both dead, the deal died with them." I said to him.

"They still owe me money, Swan's kid is my payment." He said, I had to struggle to contain my anger.

"That 'kid' is my daughter, not his, she is already married, there is no dowry, you leave her the fuck alone." I warned, this fucker had better drop this, or else.

"I think not, she is still mine." He said, nonchalantly.

**\/\/\/\/\/\ BANG!/\/\/\/\/\/**

Conversation over, Dad put a bullet through his brain, his men couldn't react, we had them pinned at gunpoint. I glared at my dad shocked.

"What? He wasn't going to let it go, I just put an end to him to keep her safe." He said. The police arrived and Big Willies men scattered in a panic.

**~U~**

Bella's POV

"Dad's been gone a long time." I said, we were all in the living room now, it had been a very long day, I was beyond exhausted.

"We'd have heard if there was anything wrong." Jared pointed out. I sighed, he was right, at least I hoped he was.

"So, have you thought of any baby names yet?" Ice asked me, attempting to distract me.

As always I was sat on Edward's lap and he was resting his chin on my shoulder, so I felt him shake his head.

"Not really, but I was playing around with our parents names, so if he's a redhead like his father..." I started to say when I heard the growl in my ear, just as I knew I would.

"My hair is not red." He objected.

"I was thinking of combining Carlisle and Garrett's name and we could call him Carrot."

I was thrown backwards on the sofa and tickled to within an inch of my life, something tells me that Edward wasn't keen on the name.

"We are not calling our daughter Carrot." He growled as he tickled me, I had tears in my eyes I was laughing so hard, he was trying not to be amused, but he couldn't help but laugh too.

_**A/N Thanks as always for the reviews, love you guys. To my faithful beta, Lady Seif, you have my eternal love and gratitude darlin**_

_**If you didn't already know... MC = Motorbike Club**_

_**XXX Mysty**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty three.**

I awoke hot and sweaty as always, Edward was wrapped around me, his head on my chest and one of his legs between mine. I reached up to run my fingers through his hair, he hummed his approval and nuzzled my breasts.

"Happy Birthday Mrs Cullen." He said as he kissed between my breasts and continued up to my throat, his hand stroking down my stomach and down between my legs.

"Thank you, Mr Cullen." I replied as he moved on top of me and stroked his cock over my clit. "Mmmmm" I moaned.

"Are you decent?" Mom asked with a light knock on the bedroom door.

"Just a second." I called out as Edward sighed in frustration resting his forehead on my shoulder.

"How soon can we get our own place?" He whispered, he sighed again. "Love you." He said, kissing me chastely on the lips, then dived out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

I grabbed Edward's T-shirt from the end of the bed and quickly pulled it on.

"Okay you can come in now." I said, Mom opened the door and walked into the room followed by Dad.

"Happy eighteenth birthday Princess." Mom said sitting beside me and wrapping her arms around me.

"Thank you, Mamma." I said, then turned to my Dad as she released me.

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" I asked him, he hadn't gotten home until really late last night. He'd been at the police station for hours giving statements, so I hadn't seen him since he left yesterday in the early hours of the morning. Mom had told me when he phoned to say that he was fine, but I needed to check for myself.

"I'm fine, Angel, I wasn't going to miss your birthday for anything." He said hugging me tightly. "You are completely safe now Baby, everyone that was after you has now gone. Big Willie's men have been rounded up. No one is coming after you anymore, happy birthday, Baby girl." He said stroking my hair.

"Thank you Daddy, thank you for saving me, for everything."

"No, Bella, thank you, you are everything." He said and I hugged him tighter. "Now, what do you want to do today, anything, it's yours?" He asked just as Edward came out of the bathroom, in just his jeans, I had to look away. The sight of Edward's body still sent my hormones racing and I felt the blush flush my cheeks. "What is it?" Dad asked.

"Would it be possible for you and I to go riding today? Just the two of us? Just somewhere local, though I guess I'll have to be tied on, or something." I said, I hadn't really thought this through, but I really wanted to spend some time with my dad. He had done so much and risked his life to keep me safe, I owed him everything. I loved him so much that my heart hurt just thinking about what could have happened to him yesterday.

"Anything, Angel, I'll see what I can arrange, but what about gifts? With keeping everything on lock down since you returned home, we haven't had a chance to get you anything. So name it, whatever you want."

"I don't want anything, except to spend some time with my Daddy then come home and spend some stress free time relaxing with all my family." I said and I meant it too. I was so grateful to all of them, I just wanted to spend time relaxing with everyone that I loved dearly. "Obviously, I'll help Mamma in the kitchen, when we get back." I added.

"Not a chance, Princess." Mom said, kissing my cheek, "today is your day, no work allowed." Mom said, getting up. "I'll go and make some calls, see what we can arrange."

"If you are up to it, I'd like you to come to the shop with me for a little while first, both of you." Dad said.

I smiled, well I tried to smile, I wanted to work with my dad so badly, who knows how many years I'll have to wait before that is even possible. "Of course." I replied.

**~U~**

Mom and Dad had gotten a wheelchair for me, so at least I didn't have to count on anyone having to carry me whilst I was downstairs at home. When Dad and Edward walked into Eclipse, Dad carrying me, I saw another wheelchair, I looked to my dad in confusion, he must want me to spend some time here. But this chair was different, someone had customized it somehow, Dad placed me into the chair.

"How does that feel?" Dad asked.

"Good?" I asked, unsure what he was really asking, he smiled at me, he looked... excited?

Then Dad plugged the chair into the tattoo gun beside me, "how does it feel now?" He asked, he grinned at my expression, I am sure the confusion I felt was clear on my face. "Lean your elbow on the armrest." He said, so I did and then I gasped in shock when the gun buzzed to life in Dad's hand. My mouth gaped open.

"I... I... I-I can tattoo?" I stuttered, needing conformation.

Dad crouched down beside me, "yes, Angel, you can tattoo." He said before I threw my arms around his neck. The gun stopped the moment I lifted my elbow off the arm of the chair. "But how?" I asked when I finally released him.

"There is an artist in LA who has a chair similar, I called him and told him about you. He sent me the plans I needed to make this for you, so there will be no waiting until later, you can start practicing tomorrow if that is what you want." He explained.

"Oh, Daddy, thank you, thank you so much, I love it... I love you." I said hugging him again.

"We are going to need a bigger studio, there's no way there will be room for the four of us to work in here." Edward pointed out.

"I've been looking for a suitable place but so far I haven't found anywhere good that doesn't cost the earth in rent." Dad said.

"Seriously?" I questioned, they both looked at me questioningly, so I rolled my eyes at them both. "Oh, if only one of your employee's was a millionairess." I said almost sarcastically.

"That's your money, Angel." Dad objected.

"What? So you couldn't have your daughter as a business partner?" I questioned.

"Absolutely, but are you sure that's what you want, Angel?" He asked, I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it.

"More than almost anything. The thought of working with you, Edward and Jasper, is one of the few things I had to hold onto through all the pain after the accident."

"So are we changing the name to CCNW Eclipse then?" Edward asked, I raised an eyebrow at him, questioningly. "Cullen, Cullen, Nomad and Whitlock." He said. Dad narrowed his eyes at him, but was interrupted by a text message.

"That was your mom, she's sorted out that ride for us, so we better get moving." Dad said, then muttered, "Cullen, Cullen" followed by a huff. I couldn't help but giggle as he carried me back out to the car.

Edward grinned at him, I could see that Dad was fighting back a smile. "You really are a smug little git sometimes Cullen."

"Why shouldn't I be? You have seen my wife, right?" Edward said, Dad huffed again.

"Come on, you love him and you know it." I said in Dad's ear.

"That's not the emotion I was thinking of at the moment." Dad muttered.

"Close enough." I said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, then he couldn't help but smile. No matter how much he complained, I knew that he loved Edward, he was just struggling a little with the fact that his little girl got married without him. I was planning to correct that as soon as I got my figure back after Edward Junior was born. Although ideally, I'd have to be able to walk first, if I want my dad to walk me down the aisle.

**~U~**

The riding school Mom had booked the horses from did riding for the disabled, so they had a proper saddle that I was strapped onto. So I could just about ride, but obviously I had to rely on the reigns for steering. Dad had a leading reign from my horse just in case so he could stop him if I needed him to. My horse's name was called Blaze, he was white except for a ginger red blaze down the middle of his face, he was gorgeous. We rode through town and out to the new clearing.

"What is going to happen to this land now?" I asked Dad as we rode through the clearing.

"I don't know, it may be re-planted but it's more likely to be sold to pay for the logging that was done." The piece of land was bigger than a football field.

"Who has the say so of what happens to it?" I asked curious now.

"Once Peter is officially elected as Mayor at tomorrow's town council meeting, he will have final say."

"Do you think he'd let me buy it?" I asked, the shock on his face was quite evident.

"What are you thinking Angel?"

"The meadow area at the back, I'd want houses for us all in a walled and gated area, somewhere EJ would be safe to play." I said and saw the love in his smile. "Then at the front, I was thinking, a medical center for Carlisle and Ice. A baby and toddler center for Nanna and Rose, then maybe a design center for Esme. A bigger store for Mom and a big studio for Eclipse." I said, his smile getting wider. "Then maybe a motorbike club and garage for Papa and Emmett." I suggested.

"You haven't really just thought that up, have you? It sounds like you have given it a lot of thought." He sounded surprised.

"What can I say, when someone tells you you've got a few million in the bank, then you spend half a day in a bathtub with nothing but time to think." I said, I had let my mind wander when I wondered how I'd say thank you to my family for all that they had done for me. "Not to mention that I feel a little bit of glee at the idea of owning the land that the sperm donor wanted to make my workhouse." I said, to which Dad threw this head back and laughed, he moved beside me, taking my face in his hands and kissing my forehead.

"That's my girl." He said still chuckling. "I guess it can't hurt to ask, but are you sure, that's going to cost an awful lot of money?" He asked concerned.

"It's not like I'm going to furnish them too, once the building is done, the decorating and furnishing is up to the individual to sort out. Aside from buying an Aston Martin Vanquish, I don't have plans to spend anymore." I stated.

"Aston Martin eh?" He asked grinning at me, "and you don't fancy the new DB11, instead."

"No, apparently it doesn't handle as well as the DB9, but I still prefer the Vanquish."

"Let me guess, it's Eddie's favorite car?" He asked, I was about to argue, but he raised an eyebrow at me, silencing my white lie.

"Maybe." I said grinning, I didn't know anything about cars, except that Edward liked that one the most.

"So, you seem convinced that your baby is a boy, is that what you are hoping for?" Dad asked swiftly changing the subject.

"Not necessarily, but I always picture him in blue when I think about him, but then again, I won't be dressing her in pink or lemon if it is a girl." I pointed out. "Why? What are you hoping for?" I asked him, curious.

"Healthy, Angel, as long as your baby is healthy, I'll be happy, I'm going to love this baby the same, whether it's a boy or a girl."

When we arrived back at the stables, I was somewhat begrudging about handing Blaze back. He had been a dream to ride, he responded instantly to my direction and he was a lovely horse. The owners told me that I was welcome to come and ride him anytime I wanted, except for Fridays and Saturdays when they had the children there having lessons. That was fine with me as those were the busiest days for tattooing anyway.

**~U~**

When I say that my whole family was at my party, I meant it, even Grams and Gramps came as a surprise. Though when I said this to Edward, he assured me that there were a lot of family members that I hadn't met yet.

Papa got me a new biker jacket, Nanna gave Edward her mother's engagement ring to give to me. It was vintage and gorgeous. Simple white gold with three diamonds set into it, it was stunning. I worried that it should be Ice that had the ring, but Nanna insisted that Ice would be having Nanna's ring.

I managed to get to talk to Uncle Peter alone and I told him my idea about the clearing. He absolutely loved the idea, telling me to leave it with him, with a conspiratorial wink he left me and disappeared back into the dinning room to refill his plate from the buffet laid out on the dinning table.

Felix Marcus, Carlisle's lawyer was here going over the paperwork with Alistair. If everything was in order, I would be signing to get my inheritance today, now that I'm officially eighteen. They'd even had to sort out a bank account for me as I don't have one. It was surreal really, to think of the amount of money involved, I guess I should look into investing some of it. Maybe even find a deserving charity that helps kids who are not lucky enough to have a new family like mine to help them in times of need. I'm sure Alistair will help me with that, once everything has calmed down and I can start living a normal preferably stress free life.

"Hey." Jasper said, sitting beside me on the sofa, "how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Jazz." I said, it was a normal enough response, though I knew that he knew me better. I'd been asked the same question by everyone today.

"Bullcrap, I can see that you are in pain." He said, I leaned my head on his shoulder and Edward who was sat on my other side, squeezed my hand that he was holding.

"Okay," I said with a sigh. "My back hurts from when I went riding this morning, but then, to varying degrees, it always hurts." I told him and sighed again.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you." He whispered sounding ashamed.

"Oh, Jasper, no, don't you go there, please. It's been hell I know, but you have Ice to take care of and you have been working at Eclipse, keeping it running for Dad. You can't be everywhere at once, you all had to keep going on with your own lives." I said, sad that he felt bad about this.

"I could have been around more for my two best friends, you had to flee the country for fuck sakes, I should have been with you." Jazz said angrily pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Bella's right, Jazz, you didn't know and it was all out of our hands, we just did what we had to. Don't go feeling guilty about something that none of us had any control over. It's done, it's over, now we can all be together again." Edward said.

"Besides." I said, trying to lighten the moment, "with us all crammed in together at Eclipse, you will soon be sick of us." I said, that made him smile.

"Never, you guys are my family, I can't wait for us to work together." He said finally smiling enough to showoff those spectacular dimples. "Wait, have you seen it yet?" Jazz asked.

"What?" I replied.

"Your new chair?" He asked. Edward chuckled, I was ecstatic about my new chair, it's all I'd talked about.

"It's awesome." I said nodding enthusiastically.

"I helped G work on it, it won't allow you to reach for anything too big, but at least you can actually work now." He said sounding proud of himself.

"Thank you, it means the world to me Uncle Jazz." I said happily.

"Oh, please don't call me that." He said shaking his head, looking horrified.

"What? You are engaged to my aunt, so technically that makes me your niece." I said with a grin.

"Yeah, Unc, it makes..." Edward started to say.

"You can shut the fuck up right now." Jasper told him threateningly, I was too busy laughing to hear what else he said after that.

_**A/N Thanks as always for the reviews, love you guys so much. To my ever faithful beta, Lady Seif, you know how much I love you hon. **_

_**Sorry for posting so late, been at the cinema most of the day watching Fifty shades Darker! (fans self)**_

_**until next time...**_

_**XXX Mysty**_


End file.
